Life of Develish Angel
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Seth was looking for a job, he found one, but he didnt want people to know who he really was, so he made an alias, so no one know who he really is, but what if people start wanting to know who he is? Read and Find out, First Song Fic, Rated M for later.
1. Introducing Devilsih Angel

**A/N: Well here is another story, well Song Fic, but still a new story hehe, I kind of had this running through my head for probably about a week, and just thought ahh fuck it…and started typing it, and well here it is…lol…well I hope you enjoy it…and also this will be my first time doing a song fic, so please be gentle with me, I'm fragile .…also this story it kind of like Burlesque…well a little bit of it is from that…and yeah…hehe…**

**Summery: Seth was looking for a job, he looked everywhere, in every story he could think of, but he couldn't find one, till he went to the park and while sitting there, something hits him in the face…Could this thing he what his been looking for…continue on and find out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but this plot is mine, and any add on's that will be probably put in, also, if I did own it, well we all now by now what it would be, Seth and Jacob ending up together, and Bella and go with her vampire, and Renesmee can go with Benjamin, and yeah, as long as Jacob and Seth end up together…me will be happy .… Sorry got a little carried away…sorry…**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat, enjoy the story .…**

xXxXxXx

?'s Pov

People say that we should be happy with how we look, how we act and who we are, but then people go and say that its wrong to be who we are, how we act and how we look, but then its like saying it's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside, but then people try and change you to be who they want you to be on the inside and the outside,

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a pleasure to see all of you here, on this lovely evening…." cheers, and loud noises being made, "we hope that what we have to bring tonight will come to your satisfaction, so please to enjoy…" _

But you can never change, you can never be who that person wants you to be, so don't listen to what other people have to say, just listen to your heart, ok well listen to what _some_ people have to say, but only the good stuff that they say, just listen that that and your heart and you'll do fine,

_More cheers and claps and loud noises being made, "Haha, ok ok, now before we let them out, let's just go over the rules…" booing noises being made, "I know, I know I'm sorry, but it's mandatory, now where were we…"_

So once you have finally gotten rid of all the things that people have said, then start your journey to wherever life leads you, but just make sure that you are prepared, make sure that you have every thing, and make sure, you listen to what your heart has to say, but don't only listen to your heart that whole time, -I know, I know I just said to listen to it, but hear me out- make sure to listen to what your conscience has to say to the matter,

"_Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce our newest member to our happy family…" more cheers and claps and loud noises being made, "now usually we go and say there names, but this little one has specifically asked if he could have an alias, and he did give us a good reason, but any way…"_

So once you think you have all of that down pack, and you think your ready, all you need to do is take a deep breath,

_I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly,_

Clear your mind of all things that might happen,

_I take a calming breath, and release it to clear my mind,_

Then relax your nervous,

_I take another deep breath, to calm myself,_

"_Now for what you people have all be waiting for…"_

Prepare yourself, for what's about to happen, because what ever happens in the next second, the next minute, the next hour, the next day,

"_He came to us all the way from…"_

What's about to happen will change your life,

"_- And now we like to welcome you-"_

Now get ready cause all of that will change when you take the step towards your new life,

"_Devilish Angel"_

With my name called out, I step out from behind the curtains concealing me from the audience, and into the bright lights, and get into my innocent position, even though what I'm wearing is any thing but innocent,

Don't treat me like a virgin

**I wiggle my hips and turn around to act innocent,**

I'm a saint  
>Love a game<br>I'm on kryptonite  
>Make your move<br>Say my name  
>Mr Foreign-heit<p>

Everybody's on the floor  
>Ready to ignite Lock me in<br>Turn me on  
>I'm on the borderline<p>

Don't treat me like a virgin  
>You gotta get me hypnotised paralysed adrenalised<br>If you want my exultation  
>Exultation<br>Exultation

**After that I get into the hard moving stuff, feeling myself up when having to,**

Elevate my appetite  
>I'm longing for confession<br>Study my body right  
>Oh boy you gotta get permission<br>Treat me like a malady  
>Can somebody give me the cure?<br>Just let me be your fantasised  
>Sinner on the dancefloor<br>Hey hey-ey-ey-ey  
>All OK<br>K-k-keep me sexified  
>I'm your sinner on the dancefloor<p>

Lock it in  
>Spin me round<br>Like a satellite  
>I'm all in<br>Hit the ground  
>At the speed of light<br>Rock that body  
>Give me more<br>I'm adrenalised  
>Eat it up<br>Please don't stop I  
>'m on the borderline<p>

Don't treat me like a virgin

**Back to innocent,**

You gotta get me hypnotised paralysed adrenalised  
>If you want my exultation<br>Exultation

**Then back to feeling myself up,**

Elevate my appetite  
>I'm longing for confession<br>Study my body right  
>Oh boy you gotta get permission<br>Treat me like a malady  
>Can somebody give me the cure?<p>

Just let me be your fantasised  
>Sinner on the dancefloor<br>Hey hey-ey-ey-ey  
>All OK<br>K-k-keep me sexified

**I start wiggling my hips**

I'm your sinner on the dancefloor  
>Keep me sexified<br>I'm K-keep me sexified  
>I'm your doll<br>Keep me sexified  
>I'm K-keep me sexified<br>I'm your soul  
>Keep me sexified<br>I'm your sinner on the dancefloor

**Pull an innocent/devilish smile while shaking my head**

Don't treat me like a virgin  
>You gotta get me hypnotised paralysed adrenalised<br>If you want my exultation  
>Exultation<p>

Elevate my appetite  
>I'm longing for confession<br>Study my body right  
>Oh boy you gotta get permission<br>Treat me like a malady  
>Can somebody give me the cure?<br>Just let me be your fantasised  
>Sinner on the dancefloor<br>Hey hey-ey-ey-ey  
>All OK<br>K-k-keep me sexified

I'm your sinner on the dancefloor

**Finish off while exiting with a devilish smile facing them, and waved**

As I walk off I hear claps and more cheers and loud noises being made from behind the corner,

"_So ladies and gentlemen, tell me what do you think about our newest member", _and with that I hear more loud noises, more cheers and more claps being made, and people calling out 'Bring him back', 'We want more', and a very odd one, 'Is he single', I laugh to myself about that one, I think it was a lady who said that one,

"_Well then, I'm guessing you people liked him…" _more cheers, _"…Good. Cause you just made an excellent choice"_

I walk off to the back smiling, happy that I just did great,

"_Now ladies and gentlemen, here is our next act. Enjoy"_

I was just about to open the door to my dresser when a hand stopped me, and spun me around,

"Congratulations kid you got the job, I hope to see you next week" with that said my new boss walks off, and yes I did just say new boss, I smiled to myself, think 'finally', I've been looking for a job for ages and finally found one…

Flashback

_I was walking down the street, looking at all the shops for people who were hiring,_

_My mother said I had to look for a job, and I needed to find one ASAP, or otherwise I'll have to leave the house, sure usually I don't take her seriously, but when she said this she wasn't in a happy mood, and she was having a hard time paying the bills and a making sure food was on the table, and the house over our head,_

_All of that was just getting to much for her, and when she finally snapped about it, she went off at me to get off my lazy ass and go find a job,_

_So that's what I've been doing to the last hour or so, looking for a job, and I've looked in every store, every take away place, every bakery, basically everywhere, and I was getting tired, so I stop off in the park and sat down on a bench,_

_I was sat there for awhile just watching the kids play around in the park, the mothers gathered in a bunch talking to each other sharing ideas, gossiping, the usual stuff mothers do, people jogging around the park keeping fit, getting ready for summer that was about to pull up and make the days sticky and hot, _

_But right now, there was a nice breeze blowing, I nice cooling breeze, and I was enjoying it, _

_Till a piece of paper hit me in the face,_

_So I yanked it off and had a look at it, it said:_

_Entertainment for the night, _

_For all genders, must be over eighteen to enter,_

_Always looking for more people to join our Happy Family,_

_So call us, or visit, we live in the middle of Port Angeles, _

_So if you can dance, sing, strip, poll dance, anything come to our establishment, and show us what you got,_

_And also looking for more waiters and bartenders,_

_Open: 6:30 pm,_

_Close: 2 am_

"_We want you to see our happy family" _

_I was already on my feet by the time I got to 'Always looking for people to join our Happy Family', _

_So I start walking to my car, and headed off to 'Happy Family', in Port Angeles, _

_It took about twenty minutes to get into Port Angeles, and five minutes to find the place, and two minutes to find a parking place, and probably one minutes to walk there and get to the back, _

_I knock on the door, and wait for someone to answer it, I waited for probably four five minutes, when I was about to knock again, that someone opened the door, I stepped back a little when I girl came out in a black leather corset that just ends above her naval, and a black leather micro mini skirt, _

_She had wavy blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, nice long legs, and nice breasts that all men want, but unfortunately for her I'm not one of those men,_

"_And what can I do for you honey" she ask in an overly sweet voice, I'm guessing trying to act motherly, but I wont say that just yet, first I need to job,_

"_Umm I was looking at your flier…" I held up the flier to show her what I meant, and she snatched it out of my hand, "and I was wondering if I could ask for a position" I said feeling nervous now,_

_She looks up at me and smiles, "Well why don't you come in, and I'll get the boss", she beckons me in and walks off, me in tow,_

_I have a look around and see men and women running around, either helping set up the stage, helping with the sound, helping the singers with their costumes, or people helping with preparing the bar, which is the direction that we are heading now,_

"_Hey Boss, we have someone that wants a position" she says sweetly yet a bit of seductive in there, coming up to the boss, and pressing her breasts a little against him, _

_He looks up to her, and she indicates to where I was standing, shifting from foot to foot feeling nervous, with my head down,_

"_what's your name kid" I hear I voice say, so I look up and see that the guy that had the blond press up against him -who was gone now-, looking at him with chocolate brown eyes, dark hair, nicely muscular, and wearing a white button up shirt, and dress pants, and waiting for my answer,_

"_Uh- Seth, Seth Clearwater", I said feeling more nervous,_

"_How old are you"_

"_Eighteen" ok I might have lied there, I'm really seventeen and a half, and my birthday was next month anyway,_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_La Push", now that is the truth, no really it is, I swear,_

"_What can you do?"_

"_Umm…I can dance and sing a little"_

"_Hmm…come back on Saturday, and we'll see what the audience has to say" he said with a smile, and with that I nod my thanks and leave the same way I came,_

End of Flashback

And that is how I got here now, standing in front of my mirror, looking at my reflection, still smiling, I had brown eyes like a boss, but mine are a little lighter, I had short black hair, my body is a nice a fit, muscles in all the right places, not a hair on my body, except my head, and now from the peoples reaction, and from what my boss said, I am now am employee,

With that in thought I kept smiling as I leave the building, saying good bye to everyone, and thanking people as they congratulate me on my way out,

I was just reaching the door when I was tapped on the shoulder, curious I turned around, and saw my bosses assistant, and from what I've heard sister,

"Here Seth, here's your schedule, don't worry I made it work out with your school schedule" she said with a smile,

"Thanks Emily, I really appreciate it" I said smiling back,

"No problem. Now go, you have school tomorrow" she said pushing me out, I just laughed, she was like the mother of this place,

I walked to my car, and just sat there still smiling, happy that I finally found a job, but I couldn't tell anyone about it, otherwise who knows what will happen,

I start the engine and pull out of my parking spot, and drove off towards the direction of home,

xXxXxXx

**Well that was the end of that, and I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it got your heart pumping like it did with mine when I wrote this…Lol I thought I was going to have a heart attack, lol anyway tell me what you think of it…and remember this is my first time making a song fic,**

**Please review…**


	2. The Break, The Lunch, The Three Guys

**A/N: Well here we go peoples, and I would like to say sorry you all for changing the name, but I was thinking 'Job Searching' yea doesn't really have a nice ring to it, so I changed it, and hope it's more appealing,**

Also as you can see i have changed the name, so yea...

**Well lets see, I would like to thank Daddys little crazy bitch, for reviewing, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, **

**Now let the chapter Being….**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

_Beeeeeppp Beeeeepppp Beeeeeppppp Beeeee-_

"Hmmm, stupid alarm clock" I groaned, after shutting the stupid thing off and rising from my comfy warm bed, and looked at my alarm clock, it read seven thirty, in red digital writing,

I get out of bed and head straight for the bathroom, down the hall…

But once my feet hit the floorboards I was practically running down the hall to the bathroom, cause I forgot to put some socks on, but once I stepped foot on the tiles in the bathroom, I was rushing to get my clothes off and hopping into the shower and turning it straight to hot, and once hit was warm enough in the bathroom I turned the cold water on, but only enough to still keep it on the heated side, and started with the daily shower routine, you know shampoo, conditioner, then soap for the body, you know that kind of stuff,

So after about ten fifteen minutes, -I'd say ten, but then my mother and sister would say fifteen- I hopped out of the shower, and dried myself off, then wrapped my towel around me, and put my shirt that I wore from before, and gathered my stuff and walked out of the bathroom, tiles are still cold so I rushed to get back to my room, closed the door, then proceeded to my hamper in my room then walked to my closet, to pick out my outfit, while drying my hair some more,

So now fully dried, dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeved V shirt, and a white under shirt, and black slip on Vans, and a white belt around my waist, and my hair done, and my grey messenger bag over my shoulder and now on my way down stairs for some breakfast,

"Hey mom" I said as I start looking for a bowl,

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep" mum asked while getting ready for her work, and me now looking for some cereal,

"Eh, it was ok, could use with some more" I said chuckling a bit, and now getting the milk out of the fridge,

"Hehe, yeah I think we all know that" she said now making sure she had everything,

"Well it's true, the boss didn't let me go till later" now grabbing a spoon and walking to the table,

"well next time tell him that you have school in the mornings, or tell him that you could only work on Friday and Saturday…dang it where are my keys" mum complained while now looking for her keys, which were hanging on the keys hook, next to the door, but did mum know that…

Well as you can see no, no she didn't…

"Well just be happy that I finally found one, isn't that what you said, for me to just find a job" I retorted, which made her look up at me with a glare,

"Yes, but I didn't know that you would have to work late hours, and where did you say you found the job" she replied, now walking over into the living room so search there,

"I told you, I found it in Port Angeles"

"Yes yes I know that, but where, like what's it called", shit ok now I wasn't ready for that question, but lucky I was a quick thinker,

"Well does it matter, a jobs a job, be lucky I found one" I said now finished with my breakfast, and now putting it in the sink, and grabbing my bag off the floor,

Mum was walking back into the kitchen still looking for her keys but was stopping to give me a glare, "True, but you know what I mean, what if I wanted to-"

"Oh sorry mum gotta go…" I cut her off heading for the front door, with my keys and grabbing my coat and draping it over my arm, "…Oh and mum…" I waited till she turned her head towards me, "Your keys are right here" I said smiling and indicating to the hook with the keys on them,

"You could of told me that, before you were leaving" she said complaining, and walking over to grab her keys,

"You didn't ask me" I just shrugged and headed out with my bag and coat and _keys_, and headed off to my car, a Toyota Camry sportivo 2004, which was silver, and it was all mine, well kinda mum was still paying for the insurance, but once I get enough money she said that I could trade this in and had enough money to get a newer car,

I threw my stuff on the passenger side, put the key into the ignition, and turned to start the car, and once waving to my mum, and checking if it was clear I reversed out, and headed to the dreadful place that should never have been built in the earlier years:

School.

xXxXxXx

Once I found a parking space, and turned the car off, it was now eight fifty; school will start in about ten minutes,

I hopped out, put my coat on and brought my bag closer to me so I could find my iPod that I know put in here. Once found I put my headphones in and pressed play, and 'All about Us' but TaTu, started to play, and once I had my bag secured of my shoulder, and car was locked, I headed in the direction of the dreadful place called school,

I pushed the doors open to let me in once at the top of the stairs, and headed for my locker, I wasn't a long walk really, but was pretty short if people were outside hanging out there, and chatting with there friends, or throwing or kicking the ball around,

But this day wasn't one of those days, this day was cold and people were everywhere, crowding up the halls so it's hard for people to walk to either, get to the other side of the hall, head in the direction of there class, or like me, heading to their locker, which is being preoccupied by a couple making out,

Ok not that I wouldn't do that if I had someone, but see I don't have someone, and today I'm kind of tired, and also I wouldn't be doing it on someone else's locker,

"Excuse me, can you move" I said, not really wanting to make a scene, but the couple weren't moving, so I sighed and tapped the dude on the shoulder, but he didn't even move, so I did the next best thing.

I grabbed the dudes shoulder and turned him around, I looked him straight in the eye, and gave him the best glare I could, and made my voice as cold as I could, but made it deadly sweet, "I said, excuse me, but you didn't listen, so I'll say it again: Excuse me, and move your ass so I could get to my locker" and with that I let go of the dude, and in about a second, the dude grabbed his kissing toy, and headed off in another direction, and with that, I calmed myself, and looked around, some people were looking at me like I was weird, but I just shrugged them off, and stepped the few feet to my locker, and spined the dial to open my locker,

I was just pulling my books out for first and second when the bell decided to go, so I headed off to my first lesson, to dreadful 'History', and walked to the building it was in, and walked in and sat at the back next to the window, and set my stuff down, and looked out the window, the weather kind of matched my mood for now, dull, bored and lifeless, well not really lifeless, more just tired and bored, well I did have a show that I had to do, and I got home a little after twelve, but can you blame me really, if you want a job you have to do what ever it is you need to do,

The bell for the second time indicating for students to hurry up and get to class, and the teacher walked in, then people started to walk in, and took there seats, I turned my attention to the board and saw that nothing was up yet, so I turned attention to the window again, and continued to look at the weather, I stole a quick glance at the board and saw that the teacher was now writing, so I took my headphones out, and opened my book and wrote what was on the board and listen to what the teacher was saying, and let me tell you it was so much fun….

Not.

xXxXxXx

The bell just went for the end of second period, and now it was time for break, it was like recess, but this school called it break, so we get a break for about thirty minutes, to just relax a bit, talk with friends or eat and drink, while doing all of the above,

Me. I just walked over to my locker to get a book out to read, then headed for the cafeteria, and sat at the furthest bench there was, which was at the about in the middle, but was off to the side and was, again, next to the window, so I went straight for there, not really feeling hungry, so I skipped the eating part of this 'Break' business, and settled for the drink half of the 'Break' and started reading my book, while listening to my iPod, and right now 'Judas' by Lady Gaga, was playing, god she was one crazy lady, but we all love her, she is the best, and she is the best dancer, well that what I think.

It's been about fifteen minutes, and I was about halfway through chapter two, when three people sat where I was, and just went on with life like they sit here all the time, but every time I would look up I would catch one of the three guys eyes, and they would look away a second flat, and I didn't really like it, it was like they were trying to get my attention, but they can keep trying, I wasn't going to give them a piece of mind,

So I did the only thing that would get their stares off me, and that was closing my book, making sure my drink was securely capped, and I had gathered everything, and stood up and walked away, with my head held high, and not giving anyone a piece of my mind, and walked out of the cafeteria, and I could feel eyes on me all the way to the point of the doors closing them off,

And now out of the cafeteria, and really no where else to go, and bell was about to ring, I headed to my locker, and put my book, drink away, and grabbed my next two lesson books, the boring 'Math', and the harsh full 'English', but they were only like that cause I say they are, Math was boring cause, well there wasn't an explanation, it just was really, and the harsh full English, was because the teacher was just a harsh full bitch, well I think so,

I saw people now walking around, so I closed my locker and headed off to boring Math, now lets all celebrate, YAAAAY….not really I'm just joking.

I reached the classroom, and headed to the closes seat to the window, and saw that it was still gloomy outside, and it looked like it was going to rain soon, well doesn't look like the weather is going to clear soon, so no walking about,

The teacher jus walked in followed by the students, when the second bell went, so I opened my book took my headphones out, and waited, cause I'll tell you this now, the teacher was a strict bitch, also I noticed that when she speaks to the class, she actually looks at the back of the classroom, well now see what I mean, she doesn't even have the decency to look at us in the eye.

Well anyway better start taking notes, she's talking.

xXxXxXx

Well the bell for fourth period just went, and now I was heading to my locker, once I reached it, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, ok now that was odd, I mean I never get texts, or calls, or any of the stuff,

So I fished my phone out of my pocket, and had a look at the screen, it was a message from an unknown number, so I opened up the message:

_I need to talk to you, call this number as soon as possible_

I read, and I didn't know who it was, so I grabbed my bag and headed for a bench outside, there was barely any people outside, all to chicken I'd say, but it was cold so I'd understand, but I didn't really want to talk in front of the rest of the school, so I brought my phone out again, and started fishing around for my lunch, and called the number,

It rang probably about three times before someone picked up, with a:

"_Hello?"_

"Umm…hi, I was just calling this number because I got a text saying to call this number, may I ask who I am calling" I said finally found my lunch, and placed it on the table, and waited for the person to answer,

"_Ahh yes, this is Seth, Seth Clearwater right" the voice said,_

"Yes" I said while nodding my head, even though the person couldn't see me,

"_Well this is, Sam, you know, your Boss"_

"Ahh, sorry Sam, it's just that I didn't know you number, and I couldn't really tell who was calling" I heard Sam chuckle on the other side of the phone call,

"_Yes well, I didn't give my phone number out…" _I gave a small 'oh', and waited for him to continue, "…_But that's ok, I was just calling to ask if your able to come into night, for a costume fitting and maybe a little rehearsal, you know so you know what to do, and all that stuff…" _it was quiet for awhile, well mainly I was quiet, I was thinking of what to do, but was cut from my thoughts,

"_Look I know you don't started but on till Wednesday, but see one of the acts had to leave over seas to visit family, and she was supposed to be on tomorrow night, so I was thinking since you were a big hit last night, and people loved you, and you only just started, and also there will be a little extra in it for you, if you do it", _

I was still quiet, still thinking if I should do it, _"hello, Seth you still there, look if you cant…" _and with the word 'can't' I snapped out of my daze and made my decision, "When do you want me there" I said cutting Sam off,

"_How about around four-"_

"But don't you guys open at twelve, cause right now…" I looked at my iPod for the time, "it's around twelve thirty"

"_Hmm, well then how about you come in, and ask someone to see if you could use a studio, I'm pretty sure you have one somewhere down there"_

"Well I could see, I mean I don't really know the many people, but I could-"

"_Perfect, well just come by four o'clock, for the fitting, and we leave the rest up to you" _and with the he hung up,

I sat there for a little while thinking, '_Who could I ask to see if I could practise in there studio'_, I picked up my food still thinking of someone that will let me borrow there studio, '_I mean I could ask the school, but I don't really want people hearing my music, then coming to have a look at what happening, there aren't any studios around town, but then again with the school I could ask if I could us it afterwards, I mean I'm pretty sure-' _I was cut out of my thinking, when I saw those three guys from Break sit down at my bench, ok serious what do they want,

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked raising a brow

"Hmm, not really-"

"Well then why are you sitting here" I cut in, wanting to know what's there deal,

"We just thought that you would like someone to talk to" said the guy next to me, I don't really know who they are really, but they look buff, so I'm guessing they are jocks, or something, and they were wearing the schools jacket, and mainly only the jocks and cheerleaders wear the school jackets, so it looks like they are jocks, and if memory serves, that dude from early this morning was wearing the same jacket, and I'm guessing he went to his little friends and complained to them about what happened, and now they want to beat me up for it…

But that's not going to happen, cause I have stuff to do, and I don't have time for a beat up,

"Well, that's nice to hear, but I have somewhere to be…so if you will excuse me" and with that I stood up and walked away from the bench with jocks that were there, still sitting there and….watching…me, ok now that is freaky,

I walked inside and checked the time, ok I have ten minutes till bell goes, so I start walking in the direction of the front office,

I just hope that they will let me use their studio, or at least there auditorium, or something at least, and after school,

"Hello" a lady behind the desk said, she looks nice,

"Hello" I replied, giving her the best smile I could give her,

"What can I do for you this evening" she said returning the smile,

"I was just wondering if I could use either the auditorium, or the studio, for practise" I said, putting hope into my voice and putting my best smile on,

"Well I'm sorry but unless you join the class, then we can't do that" she said, she really did look sorry,

"Oh please, I really need to use on, see I don't really have the money to hire out a studio, and I thought that the school would be able to allow me to, it's for my job that I'm doing" ok well I let that slip by accident, but it was the truth, and put by best puppy dog face on, no one can resist my puppy dog face, and I mean no one,

"Ok look, I'll run it by the principle, and I'll put in a good word for you, then came back here after school, and I'll tell you, your answer" she said finishing off with a small smile,

"Thank you, thank you so much" I said giving her a small smile in return, then the bell rang, and with a wave a good bye and another thank you, I rushed to my locker, got my last to books out and headed off to my last to lessons,

When I got to the my first lesson after lunch, I found that all of the spots were taken except the one near one of the guys from lunch, over near the window, so I released the breath that I didn't realise I was holding, and headed over to the last seat available, and sat in the seat and got my book and pen ready for notes,

xXxXxXx

The finally bell for school to finished went off, and I rushed to pack my things and head out the door, and towards my locker, then grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything, then headed off to the front off,

I checked my iPod, and it said that it was now three fifteen, and I had to get there at four thirty at the most, but I don't really like to keep people waiting, and then I needed to come back here for my practise,

By now I was waiting at the front desk for my answer,

The lady that I talked to entered through the door on the other side, and once she spotted me, she rushed over and handed me a key,

"Ok, here's the key for the auditorium, I know I'm sorry that's the best I could do, and then just drop it off at this address when your done.." she all but lowered her voice so none of the other staff members could hear her, "and make sure you don't let anyone else in, and only you, and you know where everything is right…" I nodded my head, "…good, well that's it, and remember, no one else but you"

"Ok and thank you so much, I appreciate it a lot thank you" and with that I waved good bye again and headed off to my car, and looked at my iPod, it was now five past four now.

So I rushed to my car, got in and turned the ignition on and raced out of the parking lot.

Not noticing the eyes following me since I got out of the office.

xXxXxXx

**A/N: Well there we go, the second chapter to 'The Life Of Devilish Angel', so tell me what did you think, and sorry but the relationship is a slow process between Seth and Jacob, but don't worry it will be all put together….somehow, so there is no need to panic, **

**So just tell me what you thought of this chapter with the powerful button that says 'Review' and tell me what you think of this story so far,**

**And that it for now, so until Next Time…..**


	3. The Dancer and The Jock

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter Three, I hope you will like it, and I'm not going to say anything, cause I don't want to spoil what's going to be said in this chapter, so please do read it and tell me what you think of it in a review,**

**Well anyway, please do enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you thought of it….**

**Now let the chapter begin….by the way I don't own anything Twilight, except any add on's that maybe be added, and any OC's, but other then that I don't own anything Twilight**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

It was three fifty-five, by the time I pulled up to by the time I pulled up to 'Happy Family', and I was just about to knock on the door when it was pushed open, which made me fall to the ground with an:

'Omph', and said a small, "Ouch"

"Oh honey are you ok" I heard someone say, so I looked up and saw that it was the same girl that was from the first time I came here,

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm guessing I wasn't looking where I was going" I said with a smile and gave out a slight chuckle, she also gave a slight chuckle, while extending her hand out for me,

"Nah, it's my fault, I think they should install an in and out door, don't cha think" she explained while helping me up,

"Nah its fine" I said and gave her a small smile, and she gave me one back,

"so are you here to see the boss" she said, while walking beside me, and once she asked that question I just remembered that I didn't know where he would be right now, and judging by the way she was slightly laughing, I'm guessing she could see it on my face, but I still asked any way,

"so, he-he, do you know where he might be, he-he" I said sheepishly, while scratching the back of my neck, feeling stupid for walking in here and not knowing where he might be,

"Well lucky for you, I know where he is, and he was just sending me out to get you" she said, then winked at me and beckoned me to follow here, so I did.

We turned a few corners, said hello to a few people, got more introduced by the workers here, and went up a flight of stairs, till finally we reached a door, with 'Boss' on it,

"well here it is, and I hope you know your way out of here, and I'll be going now, so good luck" and with that she walked off leaving me standing there for about two minutes till I raised a hand and knocked firmly on the door, and waited till I heard a firm: "Come in",

I reached out for the door knob and turned it and pushed it open, and was greeted with the sight of, the bar on the other side, but was covered in blinds, and a desk in front of it, a book shelf to the left, and a lounge area to the right, which is occupied right now by the boss and a lady in a skimpy outfit, but what do you expect from a place like this, I mean I'm not dissing the female population or anything, I mean come on have you heard the song ' Who Run the World (Girls)' by Beyonce, I seriously I would have to agree with that song, girls do kind of run the world, like who else is able to have a baby, then once it's old enough, go back to work I mean seriously,

But anyway, back to business, "Uhh, Boss you, um, wanted to see me"

"Ah yes, we have a outfit fitting for you to do, but I'm sorry but we wont be needing you tomorrow night, so we will stick to your original schedule, but we still want the outfit fitting…" he stops a bit to take a drink, then looks at the girl sitting next to her as she runs her hand up his chest, then turns back to me, "So one your done here, just go down the stairs, then ask Emily to help you find Alice, and tell her what you need, and I hope you have your song ready, and I hope you will be ready by Wednesday, now off you go" he waves me off then turns back to the girl… and I didn't want to see what's going to go down in there so I hurried on out of there, and down the stairs in search of Emily,

Which I found her in front of the stage directing the performers, working on a few dance routines,

"Hey Emily" I said as I came up beside her, her turned to me and gave me a smile, which I returned with my own smile,

"Hey Seth, how you been, how was school" she said turning back to the dancers,

"Eh. It was ok, three people tried to talk to me at lunch time, don't know that they want, and don't really want to, umm…school work is boring, and yeah that's all I can think of" I said turning to her and giving her a smile, she chuckled and returned her own smile,

"well that's good, but don't only think as school as boring, you will be surprised with what you learn when it come to later on in life, but as they say, 'you learn something new everyday'" we both laughed at that, I turned back to her:

"Hey Em…" I got a 'Hmm' in reply, "… Do you know where Alice is, I have a costume fitting to do, and I need to pick what kind of costume I want and you know, the usual" I said shrugging my shoulders at the end, then turning back to the dancers, we watched them for a little while, it was time for solo dancers to show off what they got, and probably a few pairs, all of them throwing themselves around, shaking there hips, moving their body in a seductive way, some even going all the way to feeling themselves up, and when those people did that, my eyes just widened out of shock,

It was probably about after the second person that felt themselves did Emily turn to me, "Yeah, she's in the costume section…." she looked over to the dancers, then turned back to me, "I'll show you where that is", then turned back to the dancers, "Take a break everyone, I'll be back" and with that she rushed me to the back of the place, then turned a few corners and when she opened the door,

I felt like I just walked in to a mall or something, I mean there were so many out fits, I didn't even know what half of them were used for, I stood there for awhile, shocked by the amount of clothes that were there, I mean like seriously there were like rows and rows and rows of clothes, there like to many that there where even shelves put all around the room, and the selves reach nearly all the way to the roof, I think my mouth dropped when I saw that,

I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around me, that I ended up walking into something, which made me jump a bit,

But when I turned around it wasn't something I walked into, it was somebody, and this somebody was short, and kind of looked like a pixie, and the only thought that was going through my head was 'Awwww, she looks like a pixie', and the way she was dressed, yeah well that kind of put a damper on the pixie part, really revealing if you ask me, you know with the short skirt with the short top only covering just below the breast with the long sleeves, and knee high boots, well now that I think about it, it kind of looked like a cheerleaders outfit, all she needed now was pomp pomp's, and do a cheer, and be on top of the pyramid, then bing bang boom you have a cheerleader, haha, well the only thing that wasn't part of the cheerleading outfit was the boots, plus they were leather, and looked pretty tight, and the outfit was a mix of black and white, I was snapped out of my observing when I heard my name get called out,

"…Seth here needs an outfit fitting, so we came to you…." then Emily turned to me, "So do you know what song you will be doing?" she asked, and waited for my answer,

It probably took about a minute till I replied, "Ahh yeah, umm the song I was planning on doing is 'Skin' by Rhianna, and with the song I was thinking…." then I went in the details of what I want to wear and what it would be, after asking please like a million times, I didn't want to be to demanding, he-he kinda, then turned to Emily, and ask if I could have a few dancers, male and female, and have them have the same type of outfit as mine, but different colour, and then what I want close to the end, while adding another million pleases, and I could tell by the smiles on there faces, but I didn't care, I wanted to be polite and not wanting to be rude or anything like that,

So after I was done explaining, Alice took me with her down the many isles of the clothing racks, and even went to a few of the shelves, and even at one stage I lost her for like five minutes, I swear I was following Alice down one of the isles till I saw an outfit that caught my eye, but it was a really strange outfit, and I was about to ask Alice what it was, but when I turned to look at her, she wasn't there, so I went down the isle looking for her, but I couldn't find her, so I stood where I was, then not five minutes later, I jump when my name being called out from behind me,

"How did you know I was here, and how the hell do you find your way around here" I ask heart still racing from the scare, and I could feel my eye wide from the shock,

She just shrugged then said, "You get used to it after awhile, and you pick up on a few things along the way, no come on we still have more to do" she continued walking, and I followed,

xXxXxXx

It took about an hour and a half, try millions of different style clothing, like shirts and pants and boots and all that other stuff, then we moved on to creating the outfit, like mixing and matching, till we finally found the right one, to measuring the size it will be, to setting it all on up for Alice to tweak with the outfit, and have it ready by Wednesday,

So after all that was done, I thanked Alice, then turned around about to head out the door, when I remembered the time that I got lost, so I turned back to her,

"Umm he-he…can you help me get out, he-he" I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck, and looking down at the floor,

I was to busy looking at the floor, that I got another shock when I felt a hand grabbing my left arm, then lopping them together, and leading me off to what I hope was the exit,

I took about fifteen minutes till we finally reached the exit, I turned around to Alice, gave her my thanks and started walking to the exit, but then remembered I had to ask Emily something, so I hurried to the stage where I saw her talking to one of the people up on stage, I didn't know what to do so I took a seat and waited for here to finish talking to the dancers,

I pulled out my phone to see what the time was, and it read; 4:30, I read that, I started to panic a bit, cause I still needed to get back to the school and practise, and I needed to drop the keys off,

So with out further a-do, I got up from my seat and walk up to Emily, and tapped her on her shoulder,

"I'm so sorry to bud in" I gave her an apologetic smile, cause really I am sorry, "But I just need to ask you if you would have everything ready"

"Oh yeah sure, don't worry about it, by Wednesday, everything will be ready, but you will have to come in tomorrow to show the dancers what you need done"

"Ok that's no problem, well I better go, but don't worry by Wednesday it will be ready" I said with a smile,

"And some goes for us, hehe, well bye Seth" we waved at each other, and she turned back to the person she was talking to and I went on my merry little way to the car park,

xXxXxXx

I pulled up to the school parking lot and parked my car, then checked I had everything, iPod? Check. Keys? Check. Right clothes? Check.

With that done I hopped out of the car, and headed for the auditorium, unlocked the doors, and went over to the change rooms,

Before I got here I stopped by at home to get a pair of clothes that were comfortable, so I got some black sweat pants, and a white wife-beater, and a pair of black vans, what I like to look good wherever I go and whatever I do,

Once I was done changing, I wondered if I should just put my head phones in or play it with the speakers, well I usually just put my headphones in and cut world out and just have me and the music, just like that song- no wait that was 'Me Against the Music' by Britany Spears, I think, I'm pretty sure,

Or I could put it on the speakers, and practise having the speakers on around me, I mean that would probably be a good idea, well I do now work in a place where speakers play the music, and it wont just be me and the music anymore, it will be me and the music _and _the crowd, so it might be a good idea,

But what if someone is here, like the janitor, or a student, _ahhh, this is hopeless, I never should of asked for these keys in the first place,_

_Wait a minutes,_ I walked back to my bag and got my phone out, and checked the time, it read: 5:30, _oh my god, I can not believe that I was just having a mental war in my mind, over what if someone was here, it's fricken 5:30 pm, of course no one will be here,_ I slap myself on the fore-head for being a fricken idiot, _Gahh I'm an idiot, _

So with that settled I went back over to my bag, got my iPod and the keys, and walked over to the sound system, unlocked it and plugged my iPod in, once I found the cord that was needed and the socket that it needed to go in, boy wasn't that fun,

I searched for the song that I was going to play, and once I found it, I clicked the song before it so that I could stretch a bit, and then get ready.

xXxXxXx

? Pov

"So what are we going to do about our little friend tomorrow?"

"I don't know, probably try to talk to him tomorrow, but first we need to get his attention"

"Yeah cause last time worked to swell, how is time going to work so well"

"Well this time, we get him to talk to us"

"I say again; yeah cause last time worked to swell" he said while throwing his arms up in the air and waving them around,

"So what do you think we should do, Jacob" at the sound of my name I snapped out of my trance and turned to my friends,

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, I was to focused on the way Seth's eyes looked like, they were like a chocolate colour, like mine, but his were are light colour, and his hair was more tamed, but the same colour as mine, and his body was small, but it muscles in all the right places, but he wasn't as buff as me, oh hell no, and-

"Jake, Jake, JACOB!" I was cut out of my thinking when I got shoved on the shoulder,

"What" I snapped,

"We want to know, what you think we should do tomorrow" I looked at all my friends and saw them all looking at me, waiting for my answer,

"Umm, I think we should just try to talk to him again, and if he has his headphones in, then we wait for him to answer us…" I shrugged after that, then continued, packing my bag, we have just finished practise, and we were now packing our bag,

"Ok, but what if he gets up and walks away"

"Well we will just let him go…" I paused, but then thought about what they were going to say next, "…and if he walks away at lunch time, well then one of us will act like we were going to out locker"

"Ok, but what if-"

"Well if that doesn't work, then we make up a different excuse, like we're going to the bathroom or something, I don't know…" I picked up my bag, and headed for the exit, "But I'll see ya guys later" and with that I pushed open the door, and headed out, and to the direction of my car, but first I had to stop by my locker to get homework, and books to take home, you know the usual school stuff that they want you to take home, and it was a pretty long walk,

As I was walking I started to think about how Seth had caught my attention, -and once I started thinking about Seth, I started to slow my walking down, cause when I started thinking of Seth, I wanted to get as much time as I could get-, I mean it just kind of happened out of the blue, at first I never would of thought I would go for a dude, I mean I was like the straightest guy in the school.

I remembered that I would probably have a girl in bed with me nearly every weekend, or I'd have a girlfriend every second week, I'd have girls all over me, and I was fine with that,

But after awhile it started to get boring, I mean yeah sure it was fun for like the first two years, but then it started to get boring about halfway through my junior year, and even then I didn't have a girl with me ever weekend, or a girlfriend every second week, and all that, it just started to get boring,

But all of that changed when I first saw Seth….

**Flash Back**

_It was Thursday, and I was hanging out with my friends, and we were on our way to the beach, there was me, Emmett, Paul, Jared, Leah, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Quil, Embry, Bella, Alice and Sam,_

_Emmett and Paul have been my friends since like pre-school, we became friends with Jared, Quil and Embry when we we're in the year five, and the rest we just met either in groups like Leah, Rosalie and Alice, or one of our friends knew other friends, and so on so forth,_

_But any way, we were heading down to the beach, it was a sunny day, which was rare down at La Push, so we used t to our advantage, and got the group together and headed down to the beach, and it was our second last day of our junior year, so we wanted to have at least one day of us together_

_But only a few of us that didn't end up coming, but that was ok, even if it was three or four of us, we'd still had a hell of a time, _

_So it ended up being me, Emmett, Paul, Jared, Leah, Rosalie, Embry, Jasper and Bella, but that was fine, we'd still have a hell of a time,_

_We spent hours at the beach, playing around, chatting about anything and everything, and us guys playing pranks on the girls, and them doing the same back to us, and just having a hell of a time, and relaxing,_

_It was getting closer to five thirty, and during that time, one by one we would all end up heading home, till it was only me, Emmett, Paul and Leah, and we were going to go and have dinner at Leah's place once we were done here, there would have been more, but like I said one by one everyone ended up going home, but I know they would of loved to have come and have dinner at Leah's house, _

_Leah's mum, Sue, she was like the best cook ever, well she was in line with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edwards, mother Esme,_

_By the time we got to Leah's house, it was like Sue was physic or something, cause the table was set already, and everything was like still fresh, and hot, but then I remembered that Leah had a brother, you don't really get to see him that much, he usually just hangs out in his room, or would be in the lounge room, but then when it becomes crowded he would retreat back to his room, and every time I would come over, it would usually be just him, I never see any friends come over, or he wouldn't be talking to anyone on the phone, unless it was family, but that was all,_

_But that's not the situation right now, after we we're done with eating, we moved to the lounge room, but Seth wasn't there, so he must be up stairs, _

_Anyway, we just started talking and replying what happened today, and after Sue was done with cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftovers away, she joined us, and we recounted what happened to her,_

_We were about half-way through a story of ours, when I heard faint foot steps coming down the hall, and then the sound of keys tossed around, then the sound of keys being picked up, then foot falls coming in the direction of the lounge room, _

_I looked up as soon as the foot falls stopped, and I think my breath hitched, there Seth was, standing in white skinny jeans that just hugged his figure perfect, and a black hugger figure shirt with some kind of pattern on, and over that was a grey cardigan jacket over that, and grey converse, and his hair looked like he just dried it and gave it a shake, and his smile -even though it was a small smile and you couldn't see his teeth- it was cute smile, and it I looked closely you could see the faintest blush, and all my thought were: _Cute_. I mean how many guys do you see that show off a blush that cute,_

"_Uhh, mum I'm going out, I might be a little late being back" I heard him say, and it was like listening to a melody, and you just wanted to put it on repeat,_

"_ok sweety, make sure you drive safely" I heard his mother say, but my eyes were to busy on Seth, well if I had a quick look around, most eyes were on him, except Leah, she was to busy looking at the tv,_

_I saw Seth move his eyes to his mothers, and if I looked closely I could see the slightest bit of mischief, "Don't worry mum, I'll make sure to drive on the wrong side of the road, and going back wards" and while he was saying that I saw his small smile turn into a sadistic grin, and god, all you wanted to do when you saw that was not know what he was planning, it was scary and excitement, that was running through you,_

"_Don't say that" I heard his mother say with laughter, and a bit of fear in there,_

"_I know I was joking…" he then looked up to us, "hey guys" he gave a slight wave, which we all returned and said out own 'hey', then turned his back to us, and walked to the front door, and my eyes went down to where his arse was, and all I wanted to do was give it a feel, and god it looked sexy in those jeans, and I could feel myself get hard just staring at it-_

**End of Flash Back**

I was cut out of my thinking when I heard music, I looked up from the ground, and listen to where the music was coming from, I followed, I was inside the school building now, and I was heading to my locker, I needed to get something from there, and it was a pretty big school,

I was turning corners and turning back a few times, till I finally came to up to where the music was coming from.

The auditorium.

_Well this is strange, isn't everyone gone home,_ I checked the time on my phone once I pulled it from my pocket, and it read: 6:55 pm, _ok it's six thirty…pm…and there is music coming from the auditorium, now that is just strange, I thought people would be gone when it hit three o'clock_,

I walked up the door and found it unlocked, so I pushed it open just a bit so I could just put my head in, and my ears were listening to the sound of a guitar, and the voice of someone repeating a word over and over, till it come to the end,

But what really caught my attention, was the person on the stage, in a white wife-beater, black sweats, and black vans,

The person had black hair, and the person with black hair was moving his hips in circles and felling himself, and had his eyes closed, and moving his shoulders, and- just all of his moves he was doing were just so erotic, that I was getting a hard-on just looking at hit, and as soon as the song was over, and the person opened his eyes, by breath hitched in my breath again, and I said the name of the person in a small whisper:

"Seth"

xXxXxXx

**Well peoples there is chapter Three, I hoped you liked it, and please, Please, please do review, I really want to know what are your thoughts are for this story, please do tell me, other wise I'll die, so please tell me or I'll die from temptation.**


	4. First Meeting, First Performance

**An: Well Ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter 4 of 'Life of Devilish Angel' and I hope you enjoy it…**

**Please do leave a comment at the end, and enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is related to Twilight, and i dont own the song that is going to be played, also i recommened that you listen to the song while reading it, it might put an image in your head, by the way the songs called 'Skin by Rihanna', so yeah, but i recommend that you listen to the song while reading what happens...ok...ok...**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Jacob' Pov<p>

I didn't know how long I stood there for. I was just so in tranced by the way Seth was moving, I mean usually guys don't move like that, well unless you're a dancer, but I was pretty sure that Seth wasn't a dancer, well like they say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover', coincidence hey. Note to self: Never judge a book by its cover, till you know what's in it.

As I watch Seth, I just felt like I was in my own world, so in trance that all I could pay attention to, was Seth, the way he moves, the way how he has his eyes closed, listening to the music, and from the looks of it, with every beat of it, he was moving his hips to it, he was being in sync with it, and by the sound of the song, and the words of it, I would say it was meant to be an erotic song, and he was doing it perfectly.

That just amazed me, I mean every time I've seen Seth, when ever I was over at his house, I never, and I do mean never, thought he could move his body like that. When ever I see him, his always closed in, not open, and by the way he has no friends hanging around him, I would say that he was a closed off person, and from the way he was acting with his mother the first time I saw him, it looked like that was really the only friend he had, and that just made me want to be his friend even more, I mean no one deserves to have only one friend, everyone should have at least a group of friends, not just there mother.

But then again he probably doesn't mind it, he probably likes being alone, and he probably just has heaps on his mind.

But still that doesn't mean he couldn't have more friends to help him with his problems, no one should go through a problem them selves, cause who knows what will happen-

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl, go little bad girl, little bad girl…_

"Shit" I whispered and dug my phone out of my pocket, hoping that Seth didn't hear hit,

"Who's there" I heard Seth say, but it was a bit muffled by the door that I was now sitting, pressed up against,

I heard the music cut off, then the sound of a door closing. I released the breath that I didn't realised that I was holding, and looked at my phone, and saw that it was a message from Paul,

_Dude, where the hell are you, I've been waiting here for like half an hour, what the hell, get your ass to your car and let's go…_

I released another sigh and got up, had another look in the auditorium, and saw that Seth wasn't there, and I wasn't going to take the risk of being seen, not yet anyway,

So with releasing another sigh, I turned on my heel, and headed towards my car, where Paul was having a bitch at.

I just turned the corner, when I heard the door to the auditorium close, then the soft click of the door locking, then the sound of soft foot falls, and again I didn't really want to be seen, so I picked up my pace, and speed walked towards the exit.

"Dude, where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for like forever, and yes now you have to drop me off" Paul said, which I just shrugged, and headed for the drivers side.

"I got distracted, also I had to go piss, so deal with it" I said hopping into the drivers seat, and tossed my bag in the back, Paul soon slid into the passengers side, and put his bag in the back as well.

I put the key into the ignition and started the car, I reversed out of my parking space, and headed for the exit, but as I was getting closer to the exit, I saw a flash of light and looked to that direction and saw that it was another car, and not only that, but the person that was heading in the direction, that had just walked under the street light.

"Hey, is that Seth, as in Leah's Seth" I heard Paul ask as he also looked to Seth direction, I nodded my head to answer his question, "What's he doing here and how come at this late? And why is he wearing that? Also where did he come from" I heard Paul ask,

"I don't know" I just shook my head, asking nearly the same question Paul asked me myself, cause I already knew what he was doing here, why he was wear what he was, but I didn't know why he came here this late, and which exit he came from. All these questions that needed answers, yet only one person who can answer them, but isn't going to.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

The next morning, for some reason I didn't get woken up by the sound of my alarm, oh no if that went off then it would of shut up about five minutes ago, no see what woke me up this morning was the sound of the stupid bird squawking like it fricken owns the fricken place, and because of that fricken bird more birds had to start there own little bird calls, and it started to really piss me off, and of course do I get back to sleep, that would be a no. No I don't go back to sleep, because as I was just fading off, stomping had to happen now didn't it, and not just the light stomping, oh no, it was the heavy stomping like an elephant was coming through the house, and then there was the medium stomping, and there are only three people who live in this house hold, and one of them is still lying in bed.

"Hmm…" I groan as I sit up from glaring at the wall, because of being woken up, and then as soon as I was finished stretching, my alarm go off, scaring the shit out of me, and making me jump like three feet in the air, and letting out a slightly loud "AHH!"

"Seth honey, hurry up" and there goes my cover, well not really she usually does that every morning, then if I'm not up, she comes up here and drags me out of bed, or would pour water on me, and let me tell you that's happened before, I am not lying.

Once I was finished with stretching and getting used to my surroundings, I got up and headed straight for the bathroom, yeah my bladder doesn't really like me in the mornings.

Once I was done with emptying my bladder, I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. I always, I repeat always, have a shower before I go somewhere, it's a curse to everyone else, but I quiet enjoy it, lets me go into a whole different world.

xXxXxXx

Once I was done with having my shower, I headed back to my room, to pick out my clothes; I stood in front of my closet and stood there deciding what to wear.

Lets see, I still need to get the finishing touches done on my dance moves, but I wont have time to change, so that would mean I would probably have to do it some time during lunch or break. So I decided to go with tight faded jeans, a white shirt with a checked grey cardigan. Ok so I like to dress up, and it might gain me attention… But….I really don't have anything to go with that, hey I'm still in sleep mode till I get food in my stomach, and that isn't going to happen till I get out of my room, but first I need to gather my stuff.

'_Lets see bag… bag… bag, ah where's my bag,'_ I thought having a slight panic attack with finding my bag, which I found hanging of my chair, _hehe found it._ I check the contents of it to see if I have everything, then start my search for my iPod and phone.

'_Phone… Phone….Phone…'_I thought, '_Ah there it is, on my night stand_.' You know where I find my things are very mysterious to me, my phone could be in my bag one minutes, then the next it's under my blankets. Don't ask me how I haven't crushed it yet.

'_Now, iPod…iPod….iPod…ah that was easy' _I thoughtas I walk over to my desk and picked my iPod up.

"Seth, hurry up" my mothered called, as I was just leaving my room,

"I'm coming" I said as I walked down the hall, in the direction of the stairs, then towards the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen I'm meted by the sight of my sister sitting at the table, eating a eggs and bacon.

"Sit down sweetie" my mother says, as she sets a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, in front of an empty seat, which I take. We all fell in to silence then, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So why were you home late" I look up from my half eaten breakfast, to see both mother and Leah staring at me. Shit I needed to think of something and quick.

"The manager wanted me to stay behind and restock the shelves then lock up" I said, as I put egg and bacon on my last piece of toast and bring it up to my mouth.

"Hmm…what kind of job is it" my sister question.

"Well it's like mum said, a jobs a job…" I said looking over to my mother, "Right mum" I said giving her a smile.

"Ok, but still what do you do? Where is it? Do I know it?" my sister questioned even further, shit she's good when it comes to finding stuff out.

I look at my iPod and saw that it was eight thirty, and there is only one cliché line that is going to work right now, "Well look at the time, I have to get going, bye-bye, see ya when I get back" I said as I get out of my seat and grab my bag, then rush out the door, grabbing my keys on the way, then into the car and reversed out of the driveway, onwards to school.

Which right now is my safe haven.

xXxXxXx

Ahh what was I thinking, my safe haven, the only thing safe in here would be the grass that everyone sits on when it's sunny, and that is rare, I tell you rare.

What was bringing on these thoughts, reason: it started as I was heading towards my locker, when once again I found the same dude from yesterday, smooching with his girlfriend, so I didn't the same thing I did yesterday,

"Didn't I already threaten you before" I said with an evilly sweet smile on my face, "Now, move away from my locker, and next time I see you here, I'll make sure you wont be able to see…ok, ok" I said nodding my head, and in ten seconds they were out of my lockers view, and away from here, I saw a few people staring at me like I was weird, like I care.

I opened my locker and started to pull my first and second period books out. Yay how fun, not really that was more like sarcasm.

I closed my locker and started heading for my first period boring 'Science', the school thought it would be fun to change the subjects over the week, meh like I care I just want out of this place.

As I was heading towards my first lesson, I walked by the same group of boys that sat at my table at break and lunch, still not happy about that mind you, and they gave me a small nod and a smile, well the one in front mainly did, and for some reason I couldn't look away fast enough, it was like he knew something or another, but that wasn't all, it was the colour of his eyes, they were a deep brown, almost black, but in the light you can see that they are defiantly brown, and his smile is just beautiful, his teeth were like shining, and his canines were a little pointy then normal, but that just gave more to his personality.

By now I had turn my head so that I wasn't looking at him any more, and headed to my first lesson, with a small blush sitting on my cheeks. Ok now this doesn't happen to me and I know that, no boy or girl every look at me like that, I think everyone just thought I was goth or something, cause I don't have any friends or anything, but see that's just me, I don't really mind being alone, it give me heaps of time to think of what to do, and with this I get to finish all of my homework, even if I do hate it.

But still I never get looked like that, it was more of a once look then facing the other way, maybe sometime I get a small smile, and I'll give them back, but never a full on look, and I think while I was looking at his smile I think he was looking at my body, now that I know I never get, I mean-

_BRING. BRRIINNGG. BRRRIIINNNGGG._

I turn my attention to the front of the class to see the teacher putting up notes up on the board. So I stopped my thinking of what just happened and pulled my note book and pens and penicils out, and start to copy what the teacher is writing on the board.

xXxXxXx

And just like yesterday, the bell for the end of second period went and the students start heading towards the cafeteria, and like yesterday, I stopped at my locker to get my book and iPod, what I don't want to lose it in my bag. Have you seen what is in my bag, it's like playing hide-an-go-seek, with the item you want to find in there.

Ok not really, but maybe it's just me, but still it's like playing hide-an-go-seek.

Anyway once I have my book and iPod in my possession, I start heading towards the cafeteria, and wait in line to grab some food, usually I don't do this, but for some reason I'm kind of hungry, maybe its nerves, or maybe I am hungry, but I do know is that I am going to get me a slice of the pizza or maybe a burger, hmm burger sounds good right now.

I ended up getting a burger, and a bottle of coke, and start looking for a free table, and finding one over near the window, perfect, and it only has two seats, awesome, now neither of those jocks can sit near me.

I reach my destination with tiny difficulty; you know weaving through the tables being placed close together, or chairs being randomly pushed out. But I maundered out of all of those situations with grace that I hope no one sees.

I set my tray down and take my bag off, and place it beside me, then take my book and iPod out and set in on the table, then plugged my headphones in and pressed play, and started listening to, Alejandro by Lady Gaga, and unravelled my burger, then opened my book, and started multitasked, between eating drinking and reading.

For some reason I got the feeling that a few set of eyes were on me, coming and going from time to time, like one minute its there, for maybe a minutes, then gone the next, but was coming from different set of eyes all the time, but some times there was one set of eyes that would linger there for a little longer, I would of turned around to see who it was, but then that would probably suggests something or another.

I just finished my coke when I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw everyone start to head towards the exit, so I gathered my things, took my head phones out and placed my book and iPod in my bag, and pushed my seat out and headed towards the exit as well, tray in hand.

Once I dumped my rubbish, I head for my locker to get my books for the next two lessons.

xXxXxXx

The bell for lunch has just went and with my book and iPod still in my bag, I didn't need to stop at my locker, so I headed straight for the cafeteria, and headed straight for the lunch line, not grabbing a tray this time and waiting in line till I was served.

I decided to go for a chicken burger this time, and grabbed another bottle of coke, then headed for the exit, deciding that I would like to sit out side, it wasn't that bad out side today, a little chilly but bearable.

I reached the bench that I sat at the other day, and settled in, and again once I had my iPod, book, drink and food, all in place, I started to multitask.

See who says women are the only beings that can multitask, men can do it too you know.

I was halfway through reading chapter eight in my book, when a thought occurred to me.

_I hope Alice got all the costumes ready_. I put my book down and dug for my phone, in my bag, and I say again, it was like playing hide-and-go-seek.

I finally found my phone, sitting it its little hiding spot in my bag; I don't even remember putting it there. Anyway once I found my phone, I opened it up and started searching for Alice's number, I got it from her yesterday before I left, in case something came up.

Once I found Alice's number, I thought it would probably be best to send her a text.

_Hey Alice, it's Seth; I just wanted to check how the costumes are coming along_. I pressed send, once I thought it was good enough and started eating my burger again, waiting for a reply.

I didn't have to wait that long, cause as soon as I swallowed what was in my mouth I got a reply.

_Hi Seth, how are you. And you don't have to worry, everything will be set before your performance, so don't worry. _

_Ok thank you Alice, and I'm fine, but I'm in school so not so good, but right now I'm having lunch. How are you?._ I replied, thinking maybe it would be a chance to at least make one new friend from work.

_I'm good, but I should go, and let you get back to eating your lunch, and pay attention to class mister. But anyway I still need to get the finishing touches done, so I'll see you later._

_Ok, see ya soon Alice_ I replied, then closed my phone and placed it back in its little hide-y hole, and continuing with my multitasking.

I just finished my burger, when the same guys from yesterday sat down at my table, and started having a conversation, as if they had been there all along.

I looked up from my book and looked at each of them. One was a little pale then the other two, but looked like he had a great figure, and you can see it showing through his black hugger figure shirt, with the school teams jacket, then the rest I don't know.

Then you have the one sitting next to me, with loose black jeans, and a shirt with some kind of pattern on it, also with the school teams' jacket. And he looked a little rough, and he had a tan like the other one.

And speaking of the other one, he was sitting opposite me, like directly opposite me, and even though he was talking with his friends, I could see him look out of the corner of his eye in my direction, and I could see a smile slowly creep across his face. He looked like he was in shape like the other two, but more buffed then the one sitting next to me, and you could see it with the tight white hugger figure shirt he was wearing, but unlike the others he wasn't wearing the school teams' jacket, instead he was wearing a black leather jacket, which was open.

But enough with the marvelling, even if the one opposite me is making me remember the way he was looking at me this morning.

"Ok, I know I asked this yesterday, and I don't really like repeating myself, but I'll ask anyway: Can I help you?" I asked, looked at them with a raised eyebrow, looking at each face.

"Well, we were coming out, and saw that all the benches were taken…" I looked around and saw that he was sort of true, some of the tables were taken, by at least two or three people, but still didn't mean they could of went to a table that I can see is clear right now, so I looked back at the one that was talking now, which would be the pale one, and raised an eyebrow, and nodded my head in the direction of the free table, they all looked in that direction but didn't make a move to go there, "Yes there is a free table there, but see we know your sister, so we thought why not come over here, and talk with you, instead of leaving you here by yourself" he continued.

"You know my sister…?" I questioned, and received a nod from them all, "Well then, you would know that I don't really mind being by myself…" I looked down to my iPod and looked at the time, five minutes, "But if you would excuse me, bells about to go, and I have two more lessons left, and I need to get my book, so bye-bye" and with that I stood up, and gathered my things, and headed for the bin to dump by rubbish, while finishing the last of my coke, then heading for the school building, but I could still feel there eyes on me, so I looked behind me and saw that one of them were missing, but the other two were looking at me, both with a smile on there faces, like they knew something, or planning something, I just shrugged and opened the doors, and headed for my locker.

As soon as I reached my locker I put the code in, and started putting things away and got what I need.

I checked the time on my iPod before putting it in my locker and saw that I had four minutes, so I thought why not go to the bathroom, splash some water on my face, cause I can now feel a tiny hint of nerves creep up.

I entered the bathroom, and went straight for a sink, giving myself a one over, to see how my face was and all.

Once I thought it looked good enough, I turned the faucet on and cupped my hands, gathering the pool around in my hands, till it reached the top, then splashed it on my face. I did it again then turned the faucet off.

I wiped my face to get rid of any excess water then started looking for the paper towels disposer.

"Here" I heard someone say, then felt the material of the paper towel be thrust in my hand.

"Thanks" I said then wiped my face to get it dry. Once I thought it was dry enough I looked up to the person who gave it to me, and saw that it was the guy from earlier, the one who was missing from the table before.

"No problem" he replied, giving me a smile, and showing off his pearly white teeth, and his sharp canines.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob black, by the way" he said, cutting the silence that was nearly falling upon us, and stuck his hand out, with that same smile on his face.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater" I said, shaking his hand, getting a little iffy about that smile, and the look in his eyes. "Well I better go, class is going to start soon, and I don't really want to be late" I said, retreating my hand back, and stepping around him.

"Oh, ok…" he said, "Hey which way are you heading" he said, stopping me just in front of the door, I turned to look at him.

"English, why" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at his odd question.

"Well, I could maybe walk with you there" he said, scratching the back of his head, making me raise my eyebrow even higher.

"Why?" I questioned further, wanting to know his intentions to his weird behaviour.

"Well since I'm heading in that direction anyway, and since I know your sister, I thought-" ok, now he is really confusing me.

"Just because you know my sister, doesn't mean you have to get to know me, I'm quit fine with just being my myself, so if you will excuse me-"

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

"-but as you just heard, the bell just went, and I need to get to class" I said, opening the door and walking out.

Ok I know I probably sounded a little harsh, but I was meaning what I said, I don't really mind being by myself, and I don't need Leah getting her friends to be friends with me, cause if I wanted to make friends, I would make them on my own.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watch him as he through the wide open door, then to the left heading for his English class like he said.

Ok now I know what I just said probably wasn't to best thing to say, I mean every time I've been over, him and his sister don't really talk that much, so it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

So if he doesn't talk to his sister all that much, how am I going to get to know him. I mean I could ask his sister, but they don't really talk that much, so that was out of the question, and sitting wherever he his, probably isn't such a good idea.

So there is only one answer to my question, or maybe two.

I could either earn his trust in a way. Or I could say that I saw him last night, and use that as black mail.

So those are my two options. The question is, will it work.

I thought all this as I headed to my locker, getting my books for my next two classes, then heading off in that direction, thinking of which way to go in.

xXxXxXx

The bell for the end of school just went, letting us all able to leave this hell hole.

I headed for my locker, butting away what I didn't need, and taking what I did.

"Hey man…" I heard Paul say as he come up beside me, and leaned against the locker next mine, with his hands in his pockets, looking out into the crowd, giving a 'Hi' to other players on the team, or people that we knew, "So how did it go with the little guy" he asked, turning his attention towards me.

"Meh could have been better" I said shrugging my shoulders, and closing my locker.

"What do you mean?" he asked, then leaned in, "Dude you didn't ask him out did you" he whispered,

"No, it wasn't that. I brought up that we knew his sister, but he cut me off and said that 'because I am friends with Leah, doesn't mean that you have to be friends with me'" I said, replaying what Seth told me.

"Ouch. Hmm…" he hummed, thinking about something as we headed for the parking lot, and stood in front of my car, talking with a few people.

Once we were in the clear, Paul turned to me, with a smirk on his face,

"Your birthday's coming up this week isn't it" he asked, with that evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah. So?" I questioned raising an eyebrow,

"Dude, you should ask him to come; besides your parties are like the bomb, and nearly everyone will be there. So that will probably quilt him in to coming" he said,

"Ok, but what if he says no" I stated, crossing my arms in front of my chest. That did sound like a good idea, and he was saying the truth, nearly everyone does come to my parties.

"Well then, if he says no to us, we ask his sister, and we ask his mother, and that's sure to work" he stated, nodding his head slightly.

"Well lets hope so" I said, as I watched students exit out of the front doors, till Seth finally exit, checking his iPod, then heading over towards his car, while playing around with his iPod.

He reached his car, and opened the drivers side door, and placed his bag in, and I could see that he was putting it on the passenger side seat, so his as was sticking out, and I could turn away from his, I just kept on staring at it, and I felt my cock start to get blood rushing to it, making it get harder.

"Damn dude, that is a nice ass he has hey" I heard Paul say as we both watched Seth's ass sticking out, I could see that he was still doing stuff with his bag, so his ass was still sticking out, and some times it was shake a little.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at" I heard Emmett say as he come up on my other side.

I turned my head towards Emmett reluctantly, then nodded my head in Seth's direction and at the same time me and Emmett both looked in his direction, and saw that his ass was still sticking out.

"Oh god, now I know what you see in him" he said, looking at Seth's ass.

But good things must come to an end, cause Seth finally retreated out of his car once he found his phone, and opened it, and started hitting keys on his phone.

"I wonder who he's talking to" Emmett asked, as he still had his eyes on Seth. By now the parking area was getting close to being empty.

"I don't know, but did you say that he didn't have any friends" Paul questioned, still having his eyes on Seth.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that he might have a boyfriend or girlfriend" Emmett stated. I got angry by that statement.

"He doesn't have a boyfriend" I growled, my hands clenching, into fists.

"Well he might, cause I've never seen him with a friend at school" Emmett said.

"Yeah, but maybe it's not a boyfriend, cause if it was then wouldn't he show up at Seth's house when we go over" Paul said.

"Well maybe, we miss him, or he isn't over when we are over" Emmett said, turned his attention to Paul, as Paul did the same to Emmett.

Then continuing there argument, about if Seth had one or not. But I just kept on watching Seth, about five minutes later ass Seth closed his phone, I saw him hold his head high, then started to move his head, probably looking for someone.

His eyes finally landed in my direction, and locking onto mine, holding it there with me for gods know how long, and I didn't want it to end, I was just so in tranced with his eyes. Sure we were at a distance, but I knew our eyes were locked together.

But it finally ended as Seth turned his direction away, and hopped into his car, but I caught the smile that was spreading across his face as he turned away, making me smile as well.

"Jacob… Jacob… JACOB!" I heard Paul yell, shaking me out of my trance with Seth, and turning my attention to Paul.

"What" I snapped, not happy that I was taken from my trance.

"We…" he said indicating between him and Emmett, "Have decided that we will follow Seth, to see if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend" he finished.

"Yeah, and if he does, we can find away to get rid of this boyfriend girlfriend, that he has, and get him to fall for you, in some way" Emmett said.

"Fine" I said as I walked towards to drivers' side, opened the door and placed my bag in the back, waiting for Paul and Emmett to follow.

Once Emmett and Paul finally got in the car, I looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw that Seth was pulling out of his parking spot, and headed for the exit, with us in tow.

xXxXxXx

We stayed one car behind Seth at all times, well tried to anyway, as we continued to follow Seth we found that he was heading towards Port Angeles.

"What's he doing in Port Angeles" Emmett questioned, keeping his eyes on Seth's car, well we all were.

"I don't know" I said, shaking my head slightly.

We kept our eyes on Seth's car, and saw him turn off, but it wasn't a turn off that we saw him enter, it was a parking lot, and soon he was getting out of his car, and heading for the back entrance.

Once he was out of our sights, we turned our attention towards the building.

"What, could he possibly be doing in a place like this" Paul questioned.

But I didn't have an answer, cause really I didn't know, I mean what could Seth be doing in this place, I mean I've been here a few times, and the things they do in there are something that I would never picture Seth doing.

Well maybe he isn't one of the main people; he's probably just a waiter or a crew helper or something.

I know for sure he isn't a dancer at 'Happy Family'. Cause really the things that the dancers do in this place will put a smile on your face, for the way they do things in there.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

It was nearly show time for my next piece, and I was getting even more nervous, but I was good at covering it up.

We have practise the routine a dozen times, before opening, and we seem to have it packed down. I just hope to everything goes well.

"Knock knock" I heard someone say as the knocked on my door, I turned around and saw that it was Emily, "Hey Seth, how are you feeling" she said as he walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Emily, I'm fine, just a little nervous" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you did great last week, you will do great tonight" she said as she placed he hand on my shoulder,

"Thanks Emily" I said giving her a smile and placing my hand on hers.

"Well anyway, I've got to go, but you are on in…" he said checking her watch, "Ten minutes, so you better hurry up" she said as he walked out and closed the door behind her.

Once the door closed, I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, then looked at the mirror, and picked up the last bit to my outfit.

Right now I had on tight black leather pants, black leather boots with a slight heel, and a tight black button up shirt. I had my hair straightened, and swept to the right side, so it was just covering the top of my eye, then placed the final piece to my outfit:

My mask.

The only thing that is a must with me, it was only a simple black one, but had red and white streaking across it, going in different ways, but it wasn't over the top.

Once I placed my mask on, Emily came to my door.

"Seth, five minutes" she stated.

"Ok, I'm coming now" I said as I took another look in the mirror, and smoothed any wrinkles that had been formed, on the outfit. It was such a lovely outfit, its shame with how it was going to be treated with the song choice, but Alice said not to worry about.

I made my way out of my dressing room and headed for the stage, and met up with the other dancers, and Emily.

"Ok, everything will be set, once the curtains are drawn, and we will start the music once you are ready, ok" I nod me head.

Once the performance was done, the curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed.

"Ok Seth, you're on" and with that I walked on stage, and lay down on the couch and waited for the dancers to be ready.

Once everything was set, I gave the thumbs up to Emily, and waited for the song to start. The couch was facing towards the audience, in the middle of the stage, my body was facing towards to the couch, so my back was facing the audience, and my head was turned to I was facing the other side of the stage, propped up with my right arm, while my left is laying on my side, my legs bent slightly.

(An: Ok keep in mind, with every detail that I give of what's happening, it is going along with the song, so you might want to listen to it, while you read this part)

**The beat of the song started, doing a droopy beat, my arm -where it was positioned on my side-, dragged up as Rihanna, started singing**

_The mood is set,  
>So you already know what's next<br>TV on blast,  
>Turn it down,<br>Turn it down  
>Don't want it to clash,<br>With my body screaming now._

**The dancers moved the body to every 'Uh-uh', and turned their head in a different direction.**

_I know you hearin' it,  
>You got me moaning now.<br>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
>I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh.<em>

**I started miming the song, I didn't mean to, it just happened. I turned my body around, and when she sung 'You got me moaning now', I put on a moaning face, as I rolled around. I pressed my pointer finger to my lips, as she sung 'I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh', then dropped to the floor, landed with my arms holding me, and my right leg bent, my left leg straight out.**

_No teasin,  
>You waited long enough<br>Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough  
>Know I'm feelin ya, huh<br>Know you liking it, huh._**I brought myself up, till I was standing straight and started moving around the couch, dragging my fingers along it, the dancers, swaying along with the music. I tossed my head, as I sat on the arm of the couch, bringing my right leg up till it was bent, as she sung 'You know I like it rough', I rubbed my hand across my chest as she sung the last two lanes.**

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>Go on take em off._

**I turned my attention to one of the dancers, male, and started walking over to him, and placed two fingers on his chin, and forced him to look at me, as I continued to mime to song,**

_Don't worry baby,  
>Imma meet you half way,<br>Cause I know you wanna see me.  
><em>**I mimed, nodding my head, then and moved on to the next dancer, while dragging my hand across the male dancers chest**

_Almost there,  
>So baby don't stop what you're doing<br>Softer than them others  
>Boy I know you wanna touch.<em>

**The next dancer was a female, I shook my head as I mimed, 'So baby don't stop what you're doing', and dragged my hand down her shoulder, till I reached her wrist, then harshly placed her hand on my chest, she rolled her head,**

_Breathing down my neck,  
>I can tell ya wanna -<em>

**I moved closer to her, till my figure was behind her, my hands moving along her body, then placed a finger against her lips, as she looked like she was going to say something,**

_And now you want it like,  
>Want you to feel it now.<em>

**My right hand, that was on her waist, was now moving to her stomach, lightly dragging it across her stomach.**

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
>I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou.<em>

**I mimed as I looked out into the crowd, wrapping my arm around the dancer, as I slowly bring her down to the floor, then turn my attention back to her, ghosting my lips against her neck, then brought her back up.I moved on to the next dancer, a male, and ghosted my hand across the side of his face, till I reached his cheek and turned it towards me, getting closer to him.  
><strong>_No teasin,  
>You waited long enough.<br>_**I mimed, getting closer till I was a few centimetres away from his lips, and dragged my right hand down till it reached his wrist as well, and brought to my hip, my eyes locking onto his, as I brought his hand up till it reached my ribcage.**

_Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough._

**I threw his hand away, and pushed his head away as well, but placed my hand on his chest, dragging my hand across his chest, as I looked out into the crowd.**

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
>Know you liking it, huh.<em>

**I came up to his ear, as I continued to mime the song**. **Then stepped in front of him, dragging my body till I was on the other side of him, and then moved onto the last dancer, a female.**

**Once I reached her, I brought my body up close to hers, pressing it against hers, and brought my face up to her ear, as I continued to mime the song, **

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>_**I dragged my hand down the side of her face making her turn her head towards me. I backed away, and brought my hand down to hers, and backed away fully, and dragged her along till we reached the male from before. And came up behind him, placing the girls hand with his.  
><strong>_Go on take em off  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

**I mined as I moved to the next female, and did the same with the last one; -this part was the tricky part of the song. Then moved over towards the couch, till I was up against the back of it, and spread my arms along it.**

_No heels,  
>No shirt,<br>No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin<br>No jeans,  
><em>**And with every name of article, the piece of clothing would fly off, from the couple to my left, and pressed them selves against each other,  
><strong>_Take em off,  
>Wanna feel your skin.<em>

**The first couple were now only in there undergarments, and dragged there hands across each others body.**

_You a beast, Oo.  
>You know that I like<br>Come on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>

**They moved there body together like sync, making there bodies move like a wave.**

_All in baby,  
>Don't hold nothing back<br>Wanna take control,  
>Nothing wrong with that.<br>Say you liking how I feel,  
>Ain't gotta tell me that<br>Just put your skin baby on my skin._

**I moved around the couch, dragging my hand across it, till I reached the side of the couch, and moved my body along with the beat and making my body arch, as I leaned back further and further.  
><strong>_No heels,  
>No shirt,<br>No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin<br>No jeans,  
>Take em off,<br>Wanna feel your skin._

**The song continued, and the second couple ripped each piece of clothing off as the name of the article was said, and dragged there hands across there bare skins,  
><strong>_You a beast, oh  
>You know that I like that.<em>

**I started moving, till I reached the front of the couch, and beckoning the audience with my finger, and doing the  
><strong>_Come on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<br>_**I continued to move my body, as the dancers moved closer to me, the males coming up beside me, and pressing them selves against me, as they let there hands drag across my body. The females came over the couch, and brought themselves also against my body, and dragged there hands across my body.**

_No heels,  
><em>_No shirt,  
>No skirt,<br>All I'm in is just skin  
>No jeans,<br>Take em off,  
><em>**And just like before, they each grabbed a piece of clothing, and ripped it off, like ripping Velcro apart, and tossing them to the sides, leaving me and only my underwear.**

_Wanna feel your skin  
>You <em>_a beast, oh.  
><em>_You know that I like that  
>Come <em>_on baby,  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin<br>All I wanna see you in is just skin  
>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>

**They dragged there hands across my body, as I rolled my head around acting like I was in heaven, out bodies lightly jerking time to time, knees bending slightly.**

_All I wanna see you in  
><em>_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.  
><em>**And with the end, and looked out into the crowd, the dancers moving away from my body and off the stage, as I rolled my head around a few times, till I turned around and knelt on the couch, and laid back down with my back facing the crowd my arms wrapped around me, my head slightly tucked in.**

And with that the lights turned off, and the curtains were drawn, and once the curtains were being drawn, the crowd went wild.

"_WOOOOAAAAHHHH!"_ most people screamed that, loud clapping being made, and stomping followed close behind it. People continued to cheer, and clap and stomp, and I got off the couch and moved off towards the side of the stage, where everyone was also clapping with the crowd, I blushed at the attention, but put a smile on my face as I walked through and thanked everyone to who congratulated me, and returned hugs.

"You did great Seth, I'm so proud of you" Emily said as I hugged her back, as she did the same with me. We were in my dressing room now, and Emily came to give me her congratulations and how the crowd wants me back out there.

"Thanks Emily, I really appreciate it" I said. I was covered in only a bathrobe now, haven't really had the chance to fully clothe with people coming up to me and congratulating me.

"Ok, well I better get going. But great show Seth, and I hope you come up with another one this weekend" Emily said as she walked out of my dressing room.

I turned around and faced my mirror, I looked at myself and released a sigh, it was a happy sigh, but I wished mum was here, giving me hugs, or a friend, but I don't have any friends, and I can't tell mum want I'm doing, she wont agree with it and make me quiet, maybe I could tell Leah, but I don't think so, she might tell her friends, and they might end up making fun of me, or something.

"Knock Knock" I looked in my mirror and saw Alice sticking her head in and giving me a smile, "Hey, I just wanted to come and congratulate you" she said as she come in and walked up to me, I stood up while she was walking over to me and received a hug from her, "Also, I came to get the clothes that I worked to had on, and were treated like they weren't worthy, hehe" she giggled as we separated from each other, my arms retreated back to my side, while she held me at arms length.

"Hehe, yeah sorry, but they were great, really, they were great, am I was surprised that you were able to get in done in a day" I said, praising-ly, "I mean it, if it wasn't for you, then my performance wouldn't have worked out to well, so I should be saying thank you" I said giving her a hug.

"Hehe, thanks Seth…" we broke apart and I saw a blush on her slightly pale skin, "But you better hurry, you have school tomorrow, and you also need to come up with something this weekend, ok" she said sternly. I just smiled,

"Ok, but I'll come around tomorrow after school, and pick out what I need, and I'll promise that it won't involve ripping more clothes off, ok" I said with a smile.

"Hehe, ok well I better go, and you need to get out of here" she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek then walked over to the door and slipped out of my room.

xXxXxXx

?'s Pov

I sat in the back, behind the crowd as they watched Seth work his stuff, and I was very surprised about his performance, and the reaction he got from the crowd.

I smiled to myself as I thought about this weekend, and how to treat a certain someone.

"_Perfect gift' _I thought to myself as I watched the curtains open back up for the next act.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you will review this chapter, please do, it makes me work harder to get the chapters up for this story and others, so please do review… *Puppy Dog Face!*<strong>

**Seth- **"You know, that wont always work" *sigh*

**WolfPacFann- **"Well if you stop acting so depressive, then maybe, more people would do something"

**Seth- **"HEY! I don't need to do anything, you're the one who made me like this. And now I want you to fix it, so get writing and start make my life more happy" *crosses arms*

**WolfPacFann- **"…Well then someone needs to read more, if you don't get it then I'm sorry. So I'll say something to you, that I say to my friends: GET OVER IT!….and don't you cross your arms at me, only I can do that" *crosses arms*

**Seth- **"You are hopeless you know that" *sigh*

**WolfPacFann- **"HEY! I resent that, I'm not all that hopeless"

**Seth- **"Eh, whatever" *walks off toward the mysterious door that appeared out of no where*

**WolfPacFann- **"….Where does that door keep coming from…" *watches the door disappear*, "Eh, whatever" *walks off to another door that mysteriously appeared*

…**Well there you have it, the next chapter of 'Life of Devilish Angel' (*crowd goes wild*)….uh, he did do anything….weird script…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please do leave a review, and sorry if it doesn't reach your satisfaction this time, but hopefully the performance is enough to satisfy you…**

**Anyway, please do you review, I want to know your thoughts on this story…so please click the little button at the bottom of this with the 'Review chapter'…well along those lines hehe….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!….I don't sound desperate do I hehe…No, No never….hehe….**


	5. Birthday Present Part 1

**Well here it is, and sorry for the long wait, I don't really know what came over me, I mean I wanted to write but I didn't… Gah stupid brain some times I swear, can never make up its mind… **

**Hehe get it mind; can never make up its mind because it's a brain it's self… hehe… ahhh yeah…**

**Well anyway enough chit chat, time for the next chapter… YAY!…..**

Seth's Pov

I was sleeping in my bed having a lovely dream about something or other when, "Seth honey, time to wake" broke my dream, but I tried to hang onto it as much as I could, even trying to go back to sleep.

"Seth get up", ah there it is. _It was a meadow, with a pond off to the side, and a small waterfall cascading down to it, just a medium height one, with small shrubs and flowers surrounding it, all different coloured flowers-_

"Seth. GET UP!" I groaned and pressed my face against the pillow sinking it in to get back to the dream. _I walked closer to the pond, and look into it, a seeing small fish swim around, and a few medium sized ones, swimming around. I look up and looked around from my spot and saw how beautiful it looks. I turned my attention back to the pond and splash my hand in it testing the water-_

"SETH! GET UP!" I pull my blanket up so it's covering my head, hoping that will muffle the sound of that voice. _I found the water now that bad, not to cold or to hot, just perfect. I take another look around, once I found that nothing was a round, I started taking my clothes off, leaving me in nothing, cause I didn't want to get anything wet. I dipped my toe in and released a sigh, then submerged my whole foot in followed by the next one, moving forward till my upper chest was submerged._

"DON'T MAKE ME SEND LEAH UP THERE TO WAKE YOU UP, SO UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT THAT. GET UP!" I pushed myself till I was right up against the wall, blanket still over me, wanting to get back to that dream. _I dunked my head, now fully wet, I went under water this time and opened my eyes finding that I could do that without any hassle, and looked around, finding it like a small underwater city, with fish swimming everywhere, and seaweed swaying in the water, I put a smile on at the beauty at it. I didn't want to bother it is, I resurfaced and started floating, enjoying the sun beating down on my body, and the air gently creasing my skin, I smiled at this, until I heard a splash coming from the shore. I stopped floating and had a look, and saw that there was a big furry-_

"GET UP SETH…" _it was staring right at me, with its mouth showing a big set of, _" I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no choice" _its eyes a set of light-_

I was ripped from my dream, by my blanket -that I knew I had a good grip on- was thrown off me, then felt myself being rolled, then pressure being applied to my mouth, then my mouth stopping me from breathing.

My eyes snapped open, making me fully awake now, and had a look at the accomplice who did it, and saw my sister Leah standing there with a grin on her face, after removing her hands.

"Oh good your up, come on, you don't have much time" and with that she turned around and headed down the hall, "You better hurry, mums not happy with you" she yelled as she walked down the stairs.

I grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid sister waking me up from a good dream' and 'mum can wait, dreams are more important', then lifted myself off my comfortable bed, and headed for the shower, stripping off my pj's and hopping into the shower, trying my best to remember my dream, but all I got was a pond, fish and a water fall, nothing else.

"Hopefully it'll come back tonight" I said out loud to myself, as apply shampoo to my head of hair, and scrubbing it right in there, then rinsing it out, then applying the conditioner, wanting it to get as soft and smooth as I could, keeping it in there for maybe a minute, before also rinsing it out, then working on my body.

xXxXxXx

I pulled up to school, parking in the only free parking spot left. I was running a little late mum went off at me for not setting my alarm, and making my her late cause she doesn't leave till me and Leah are both out of the house, then she leaves for her work, Leah goes to the community college in the res, while I go to school, -oh how fun.

I hopped out of my car after turning everything off, and locking it, then headed for the school, checking the time, and seeing it display five past nine. So I was five minutes late, big deal. But still I didn't want it to get on my record, so like the good little student I am -cough cough- I headed for the front office, to get a late note, maybe they won't need to give me one, and hopefully it's the same lady as the one who gave me the key to the auditorium. If it is her, I need to ask her if I could borrow the keys again, I need to practise, for this weekend.

Sam wants me to do two songs this time, so I'm going to need all the practise I can get, I already know what songs I'm going to be doing, and how I want to put it, I just need practise see how it would do.

I stepped into the front off and walked up to the bench that was there, and saw that the lady from last time I was here, was here today, -hmm lucky me. I put on a smile as I greet her.

"Hello", she looked up and gave me a smile herself.

"Oh hello, well aren't you a bit late" she said, in a joking matter. I smiled a scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, hehe, you see I kind of slept in, so I was wondering if I could get a late note" I said sheepishly, I was a little nervous, never really had to get a late note before, so you can see where I'm coming from, -I hope.

"Oh yeah sure, don't worry about it, happens all the time" she said with assurance in her voice. She got the pad for late notes and started writing on it, and then once she was done, she handed it to me.

"Here you go" she gave one more smile, which I returned but didn't turn around to leave just yet and I'm guessing she noticed, "Is there something else you wanted" she asked cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Ah yeah, was wondering if I could use, the auditorium or maybe the performance space, tonight again, and maybe tomorrow as well, if that's ok with the principle?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'll run it by him, and tell you after school, how that sound" she said with a smile.

"That will be great, thank you" I said, returning her smile.

"Ok well, you better head off to class" she said shooing me off,

"Ok, well thanks again" I said as I headed out of the front office, and headed for my locker, quickly grabbing the books that I needed and head off to my first lesson, 'History',. Almost running to there not wanting to be anymore late.

I knocked on the door, and waited for the teacher to answer it, then handed her my late note, saying a small 'sorry', then headed for the last seat available, after she ushered me in, and grabbed my book and pens out, and started copying notes down.

xXxXxXx

I headed straight for the cafeteria, not bothering to head for my locker, not really feeling up to reading today.

I stood in line, thinking of what I wanted to eat, maybe pizza, or a pie, the pie looks good, but so does the pizza.

I ended up going for the pizza this time, and a bottle of coke again, and headed for the table over near the window, but finding it occupied, so I stopped and had another look around, and found another clear table. So not stopping in a tracks I head straight for it, weaving my way through, swaying my hips side to side, moving my whole body to the side, only my head not really moving, and my hand holding my food. Stepping over bags jerking my body back as a group of people walked past me, stopping my in my tracks. Moving once they were far enough, saying a small excuse me here and there, so that people could move the chairs in.

Till finally I reached my destination, the last table available, it was slightly in the corner, not really receiving much light, but enough to see around it, I set myself down and took my iPod out of my bag, and started searching for the songs I was going to do, for this weekend, and eating my pizza. I was a little amazed that I didn't drop it or anything, and I was slightly hoping that no one saw all of that, and was to busy eating and talking to there friends.

I have just picked my first song and started scrolling my play list for my next song. I was thinking something bobby, hips swaying, hips slightly shaky, and a little touchy. But I was interrupted by a person sitting at my table, just going straight to the other seat available and started eating his food. I stopped what I was doing and looked up and saw that it was Jacob. I was slightly annoyed; I thought I told him that I was just fine being by myself. I took my headphones out, and was about to say something, but was cut off by him himself.

"Don't say anything, I just want you to listen…" he said, keeping his eyes on his food, which I found out to be a burger, " I know you said that you were fine with being by yourself, and that just because I'm friends with your sister, that I don't need to be friends with you…" he looked up to me then, I nodded my head, as I reclined back into my seat crossing my arms waiting for him to continue, "But see, what if my motives were different. What if I just want to be your friend because I want to, not because of your sister" he said, still looking at me, "So, will you let me be friends with you?" he asked, taking at bite of his burger.

I stayed quiet, thinking it over, looking at him, he was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt that was showing off his muscles, he was toned, muscles in all the right places, but that's all I could see right now. But I kept quiet keeping it to myself, but I have to say he is hot, bit like I said I'm keeping that to myself, and stayed quiet while still thinking it over.

I mean he did say that he wanted to be friend with me because he wanted to, but wouldn't it be weird if he was my friend as well as my sisters, and also isn't he older so wouldn't he want to go to like bars or something, not stay at home and waste his weekend away with a minor like me.

"Why do you want to be friends with me anyway, you're older then me, and I'm only seventeen, and I don't think you would want to spend your time with a minor on a weekend, when you can go out with your other friends to a bar or something" I question, taking a bite of my pizza, realising that it was getting colder by the second.

"Simple, I don't really go out that often on the weekend, I do have a job you know, and besides I think everyone should at least have a friend or two, and I want to be once of those friends" he said still keeping his eyes on me.

I stayed quiet still thinking it over, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but then he has his other friends as well.

"What about your other friends, won't they think it's weird that you're friends with me and my sister" I said, keeping my eyes on him.

"No they won't, actually they wouldn't mind being friends with you as well" he said, a smile spreading across his lips, showing off his teeth, his canines showing, that really caught my attention then, his canines, they were pointer then usual, and if I do say so myself made him look even more hot then he already was.

This stopped me what he said, and my train of thought, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, I mean I don't even know him that well and I mean him I can probably handle, but him and his friends I don't think that's a really good idea. Also, I'm not really good in big crowds. So I shrank back into my seat, hunched my shoulders in slightly, and looked to the side.

"I don't know-"

"Hey don't worry, if your not comfortable with it straight away I'll introduce you to them when you're ready" he said, I looked up to him and saw a reassuring smile on his lips. His lips so full, looking so kissable. _Ah what am I thinking I cant think like that if he just wants to be my friend, friends don't do that, bit still the possibilities. _I think I was taking to much time answering him, cause I heard him say my name.

"Seth, you ok" I shake my head, getting rid of that thought, then looked back up to Jake. Seeing him looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Anyway you're not going to take no for an answer are you" I asked, and saw him shake his head.

"Nope" he had a smile on his face. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever" I said going back to my pizza, and eating the last piece, and taking a sip of my coke, and seeing him not moving at all, just looking at me leaning back with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips, showing off his canines.

"Is there something else you wanted" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually yes there is, I was wondering if maybe-" he started saying till the bell went off, cutting him off.

"Why don't you tell me at lunch, and if you want you can bring your friends, if you want to" I said as I gather my rubbish, and putting my iPod in my bag, and headed for the exit.

I dump my rubbish in the bin, and was bringing it back when a hand grabbed my arm, and something being pressed into it my fingers instantly curling around it

I turned around but found no one behind me. I looked at my hand and uncurled it, and found a piece of paper in my hand, I picked it up and unfolded it and saw, that it was from Jacob.

_Seth _

_Here's my number, call or text me when ever you feel like it, I know it's a little soon, but I felt like giving it to you early, I hope you don't mind. _

_0465 2274 7771_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Jacob_

Umm, ok a little awkward, umm he must really want to be good friends if he gave me his number early, really early.

I looked up and saw that the cafeteria was basically empty, so I stuffed the note in my pocket and rushed to my locker. Grabbed my books for next class, and hurried off to my next lesson.

xXxXxXx

I was sitting in my forth lesson, 'Math', the teacher being boring as ever, just babbling on and on and on about useless stuff, I mean how is math going to help me out later on in life, with more like how is; 'x' times that weird 'f' looking letter, going to help me later on in life, I mean what the hell is 'f'.

I sighed for like the fifth time during that whole lesson, and rested my head on my crossed arms. I was at the back of the classroom, and I was bored out of my mind. I mean math is so boring, and I didn't really feel like doing any work.

I looked around finding everyone looking at the front, paying attention to the lesson at hand, I sat up straight and put my hand in my pocket grabbing the note from Jake, and my phone and put his number in.

Once I put his number in, I save it to my contacts and put the note back into my pocket, then hit the message option and typed:

'_Hey it's Seth, thought I might try this out or something' _I typed not really knowing what to type for this being my first time doing it, and hit send. Checking to see if I put my phone on vibrate, then putting it back in my pocket, not knowing what else to do.

Maybe a minute later I felt a vibration in my pocket; I did a quick look around and saw no one looking my way and pulled my phone out, and saw that it was a text from Jake.

'_Hey. I was hoping you would text me back' _

'_Yeah well, I was bored, and don't really feel like doing any work'_

'_Haha, I hear ya, say what do you have now'_

'_Math, but I call it 'Boring Math', cause it's true'_

"_Haha, that is true'_. I didn't reply straight away cause the teacher was looking my way, I acted as natural as I could looking at the bored and writing a few notes here and there, thinking if I should ask Jake what class he had. Once the teacher wasn't looking I placed my pen back down and turned my attention back to my phone.

'_Say what do you have right now'_

'_Biology, and just like you I'm bored, I mean the teacher just keeps on going on and on and on. I swear she doesn't know how to shut up'_

'_Haha, that's the same here, he just wont shut up, and besides like I'm going to use math later on in my life, so stupid if you ask me'_

"_Yeah. Say what do you want to do later on in life'._ I paused then, one cause the teacher was looking this way, and I didn't really know what I should tell him, maybe it'll be best not to tell him yet, I mean sure he's a friend now, but I didn't trust him just yet, I mean he was more of an acquaintance, so really I cant trust him with that kind of information quite yet.

'_I don't know, but I can tell you that it won't have something to do with math, lol'_

'_Hehe, well I better go, the teacher is getting suspicious'_

'_Ok, talk to you later'_

And with that I closed my phone and slide it into my pocket, and started paying attention to class, feeling a little better now to pay attention and do my work.

But as I finish off the third last question the bell goes off, ending the lesson for today.

I packed my things and head for the exit, heading for my locker, putting my books away, and closing my locker, heading for the cafeteria.

I walked out of the cafeteria, heading straight for the bench that I usually sit at, opening the Chinese box with lasagne in it, I was a little surprised that they could do that, I mean shouldn't they be doing something that would be easy. But hey I wasn't complaining, I picked up my plastic fork that they hand out and dug in, regretting it straight away. Cause as I soon as I place it in my mouth and place it in my mouth, I reached straight for my coke guzzling two mouthfuls down.

"A little hot is it" I heard someone say, I looked up and saw that it was Jake, and two guys behind him, the same two from the days before.

"Just a little" I said raising a hand and bring my pointer finger and thumb together leaving about a centimetres between them. Making all three of them laugh slightly, before they sat down, I had a quick look at them and saw that were all wearing a tight shirt, with jeans different colours for each.

"Seth, I would like you to meet Emmett and Paul, my two best friends, guys this is Seth" Jake said from his spot next to me, and indicated to the other two, the paler one being Emmett and the tanner one being Paul.

"Hi guys" I said giving them a small wave.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Emmett said politely.

"Hey" Paul said with a nod. We fell into a slightly awkward silence, after that. I don't know about them but I didn't really know what to say, so I just went on with eating my food, taking a sip from my drink when the piece was to hot, and letting the others converse between each other, not really paying attention to what they were saying, more like thinking over what I should do for my next two performances, I mean I usually don't get two performances, it's usually only one, then leave for home, but now it's two. Sam said something special happening on that day. But something in there conversation did catch my attention making me stop in cutting another piece in my lasagne that was beginning to be a pain

"Hey Jake, what do you plan on doing for your birthday" I heard Paul say, making me stop slightly, as I started listening to what Jake was going to say.

"I don't know, maybe invite the usual and have a party, or something" I heard Jacob say, as he also dug into his food, I put my fork down and took a sip out of my coke.

"Umm, when's your birthday Jake" I ask looking at Jake, mildly curious as to when his birthday is. What if I was going to be friends with him, I might need to know these things.

"This weekend, and he throws the best parties, and usually everyone comes" I turned my attention to Emmett, for he was the one who answered me. I was a little shocked to find that his birthday was this weekend.

"This weekend" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you able to come" I turned my attention back to Jake, for he was the one to ask.

"Umm, I don't know, I have to work on the weekend, also I need to ask my mum" I said, a little disappointed that I wont be able to go cause I had to do two shows,

"Well are you able to tell your boss if you could, maybe leave early or something" Jake asked, sounding hopefully.

"I don't know, I have to do two sho- shifts" I quickly corrected myself, mentally cursing myself for the little slip up, and if either of the three guys noticed, I'm praying that they don't bring it up. I mean I was to busy thinking about the shows that it cause me to almost slip up, man I need to be more careful.

"Maybe if you ask your boss, if you could leave a little early" Jake asked, putting a little pleading in his eyes.

"I don't know, I mean I just kind of started, and I don't know if I could just ask if I could leave early when I only just started" I said.

"Well just talk to him, and if your able to come just pull up, if not then that's all good" Jake said, and put a smile on his lips.

"I could ask" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Great. By the way, where do you work" Jake asked, making my freeze as I was about to put another piece in my mouth, but stopped about half way there, turning my eyes in Jakes direction.

"Uh, some store" I said putting the piece in my mouth.

"Where about" Paul asked, making me shift my attention towards him.

"In Port Angeles" I said, after swallowing what was in my mouth, "You know this is pretty good" I said hoping to change the subject.

"What's its name" Emmett said, making my shift my attention to him now. I mentally cursed, not happy that they were changing the subject with me.

"Uh, I don't really know the name" I said, taking a sip of my coke, well more like guzzling it down.

"How can you not know the name of the place that you work at" Jake said, making me once again shift my attention towards him.

"I don't really pay attention to it when I walk in, also I walk through the back door" I said telling half the truth, cause I do actually walk through the back, but I do know the name of it.

"Hmm, well I hope we get to see you work some time" Jake said, and soon as he said that the bell went, I hurried in gathering my things, stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go" I said as I turned around and headed for my locker.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Well I think that went pretty well, what do you think" I heard Emmett say as we watched Seth walk away, a little faster then usual.

"Yeah, I think it could of went better" Paul said as he stood up, followed by me and Emmett.

"Well at least we know where his work is…"I said as we all headed for our next lesson Gym, "Now we just have to get him to tell us the name of it" I continued and got nods of agreement from my friends.

"So what are you really going to do for your birthday" Emmett asked as we entered the gym.

"Hmm really, I was thinking of going out, maybe to that bar that we followed Seth to, then go back to my place and party" I said, throwing my arms around my friends, with a gin on my face.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

The bell for the last period of the day went, ending school for today, but will start up tomorrow morning, oh the joy of school.

I walked to my locker, unlocking it and swinging the door open to see what I might need to take and what I don't need to take, like my phone, iPod and my math book, needing to finish that. I placed my phone and iPod in my locker cause I didn't really want to get distracted from any text messages from Jake, or get bored and listen to my iPod.

I closed my locker and turned around running straight in to a toned chest; I quickly backed away and muttered a small 'sorry', before looking up.

"Hehe, you need to watch where you go, or you might run into people" Jake said as he looked down at me with a smirk on his face, one of his hands holding the strap on his bag, hefting it up slightly, every time it slid down.

"Umm, can I help you with something" I asked, moving back so I was leaning against my locker, my arms crossing against my chest, my bag over my shoulder.

"Nothing, just wondering if I could walk you to your car or something" he asked, hefting his bag up again, keeping his eyes on me, as people walked by, the halls getting lesser and lesser of people by the second.

"No I'm fine, I need to go to the office anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I started walking down the hall heading for the front office, but was stopped when I heard Jacob call me name, making me stop and turn around seeing him jog lightly down to where I was.

"I'll come with you" he said as he placed his hand on my back and lightly nudged me forward, leaving no room for argument.

I started slightly panicking, I mean Jake was coming with me to the front off to get the keys for what ever room I was allow in, and I didn't want that to happen, cause I didn't want anyone to find out. I started quickly making up an excuse to say to Jake to get him to go away or something.

"Hey don't you have work today or something, you did say that you work during the week right" I question as I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at me with a grin and shook his head.

"Yes but it's my day off today" he said, i nodded my head in understandment, after that we headed to the front office in silence, while doing so I started thinking of something i could use as an excuse.

But by the time I did get a solid excuse we have already reached the front office, and as he went to open the door I stopped him, by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait" I said making him look up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" he asked, hand still out reached, eyebrow raised looking me at me, and my hand still wrapped around his wrist, not fitting fully around it.

"I uh…uh…I mean wait, out here, um, wait out here cause the thing I need to get is embarrassing, so please wait out here" I said nervous as hell, and I could feel my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Jake stayed quiet for a bit, still looking at me, but leaned back so he was standing straight, and retrieving his arm back to his side, my hand still wrapped around his wrist, my eyes connecting with his, and we stood there just like that, looking at each other, silence falling between us as we continued to stare at each other.

"Ok…" he said breaking the silence, and stepping to the side, my hand letting go of his wrist.

"Thank you, and I'll be as quick as I can" I said as I forward and reached for the handle pulling it open and walking in, looking back to see Jacob watching me.

I turned my attention back towards the office and walked up to the bench I came to this morning, with the same lady there from this morning.

"Hello" she said with a smile.

"Hello" I said returning the smile, "So which one am I able to use" I asked not wanted to keep Jacob waiting long.

"Well I asked the principal, and he said you could use the studio this time, if that's ok with you" she said as she opened a draw and pulled out a set of keys, going through them and finding the right key, unclipping it from the ring holding other keys for different rooms throughout the whole school.

"Here you go, and remember, just drop them off when your finished at the principals house just like last time, ok" she said giving me a smile. I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

"Ok, thank you" I said. I turned around and started heading for the front doors, finding Jacob still standing there against the wall, fiddling with his phone.

"Ok, I'm good lets go" I announced, startling Jacob slightly, he looked up at me and put his phone away, then indicated for me to start walking, which I did, Jacob right beside me.

We headed for the exit, separating at the bottom of the stairs, I turned around and gave Jake a small smile, a wave and finally a small 'See ya', and started heading for my car.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth walked off to his car, his bottom slightly jiggling as head walked, his thighs very slightly jiggling as well, making me wonder how jiggling it would be when I pound into him over and over and over. Getting pleasure from the tightness his arse would feel around my hard cock, and the moans that would come from his sweet mouth, the mewls he would make as he said my name over and over, and the screams he would make as I finally hit his sweet spot head on and continuing to hit it dead on, making him reach his climax even faster, and with every hit to his sweet spot he would scream my name, and beg me to go faster, harder, deeper.

Till finally with a few more thrusts from my hard weeping cock diving into his hot tightness. He would scream my name as he came all over his and my chest, coating our chests in white, and me not far behind him, a few more thrusts and I would coating his insides in white, and filling him up, all the way till his arse couldn't hold anymore and spilled around my cock, as it turned flaccid.

And we would lie there catching our breaths, and he would say my name over and over and over.

"Jake… Jake… Jake…" he would say, then finally our eyes would connect and we would hold it there, and I would lean in bring out lips closer, till we were just a breath away, and I would breath, "I-

"JACOB, WAKE UP FOR GODS SAKE". Hang on that's not what I would of said.

I snapped out of my trance, just now realising that I was against my car, leaning, and looking towards Seth's car, that wasn't there anymore, his parking spot empty. I panicked slightly but was stopped as a face came into my view.

"Dude, come on we have practise, so stop day dreaming and lets go". I finally realised that Paul was talking to me. I blinked a few times, to get rid of anymore of my dazed state, then turned to look at Paul, and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Hehe, sorry man, I was out of it" I explained, lying a bit, as I scratched the back of my head, and scuffed my feet.

"Bullshit man, you were thinking of Seth again, weren't you" he said as he crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow, challenging me to say something else.

I just gave him a cheeky grin and felt my face get slightly hot.

"Wow, do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing Jacob Black 'Blushing'" Paul teased as he leaned slightly in. "Nope, my eyes don't deceive me…" Paul said as he leaned back, now standing straight, and crossed his arms across his chest, a smirk on his face, eyes closed and his head shaking, and chuckling slightly, "Man, I can't believe this kid has _you_ blushing" he said as he looking up at me, put emphasise on 'you'.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, lets just go" I said as I walked around Paul and started heading for the gym.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I head for home, needing to get my clothes for practise. But really I was doing it so I could waste a few minutes to make sure that the school was clear. And by clear I mean no teachers, students or janitors, so that last episode doesn't happen again.

I still couldn't get that song out of my head,

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl_

They just kept on playing over and over in my head, and it was starting to annoy me, I mean the song didn't sound that bad, but it was getting to the point that I didn't really want to listen to it. But what was really annoying me was that it just played out of no where and when I looked to where the sound of the song was coming from, I saw the door close.

So that meant that someone was there. So that's why I'm going home to pick up my practise clothes, to waste time so that everyone was clear from the school, I mean sure I could just dance in what I have, and it would be easier, but like I said I wanted to waste some time to make sure that the school was empty, not a single soul in sight.

I pulled up the driveway, seeing no other cars around so that must mean that neither mother nor sister dearest are home. Good which means I can just go in grab my clothes then get out, maybe write a little side note, or I could just send a text, eh either one will do.

I hurried inside, rushed to my room, dumped the contents of the stuff in my bag, searched through whatever came out of my bag, for my phone, wallet and iPod and key for the studio.

Once finding them, I put them aside, and grabbed my clothes, and stuffed them in my bag, trying to be as quick as I could about getting out of here.

I checked if I had everything, before heading for the front door, writing a little note saying I'm going to be studying at the library. Then finally heading for the front door, locking it before heading for my car.

I checked the time, four thirty-five that should be plenty of time for everyone to leave the school.

I chucked my bag on the passenger seat, closed the door and started the car, plugging in my iPod and putting the song that I will be performing on the weekend and heading off back to school.

xXxXxXx

I parked on the side of the road opposite the school, and killed the engine, grabbed my bag and headed for the school, and heading for the side entrance, walking down the hollowed halls, my feet tapping away at the floor, heading for the performance studio.

Once I reached the performance, I did a quick left right look to see if no one was there. Once finding no one I unlocked the door, walking in and closing the door behind me locking it, so no one would walk in on me.

I had a look around, seeing mirrors lining the walls, curtains able to make a wall or border, and stairs but pulled forward to make it slightly like a stage type thing-y.

I placed my bag off to the side and squatted down, opening my bag and pulling my clothes out, and started stripping down to my underwear, then quickly changing to my practise clothes, and started stretching doing a little thinking while doing so.

Usually I wouldn't of done that but I was alone so why not, besides sometime its quite fun being close to naked, it gives this kind of feeling, like being free. Sometimes when mum and Leah aren't home during the day, and I was home alone, I would get down to my underwear and just walk around the house like that, sometimes putting the stereo on and dancing to whatever was on the best I could, laughing to myself, at the silliness I would do.

I felt a smile cross my lips as I stretched my limbs, forgetting to do that last time and feeling quite sore afterwards.

After I was done stretching I walked over to the sound system, and started looking for where I could plug my iPod in.

It probably took me about two to five minutes till I got my iPod hooked up, and finding a remote in one of the draws and walked over to the mirrors, looking at myself, taking a few deep breaths, before hitting the pay button on the remote, then sliding it along the floor and till it reached the wall.

And waited for the song to start. It didn't take long, and with the first chores my hips were moving and I was losing myself in the song.

xXxXxXx

**Intermission**

**An: Sorry to disturb your reading, but I would just like to point out that, I hope that when ever I explain something like what I did in the performance studio with the stage-stairs thingy, yeah I hope you know what I was talking about. Anyway I was just wanting to say that no this is not the end of the chapter, cause I was thinking that maybe I would put the performances in the next chapter, so yeah.**

**Well anyway I hope you are enjoying this chapter and you probably want me to shut it, so I'll do just that and let you continue on with your reading, so enjoy and hope you are liking it so far.**

**End Intermission**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was sitting in my room listening to my iPod going through the steps of the songs I was going to do, and yes I did just say songs, and to be specific it was two songs, sure that isn't that many.

But see that's not all. Jakes birthday was today, and I was slightly looking forward to it, but not really, at the same time cause really all I'll probably be doing it sitting there and being bored or something like that, watching everyone else having a good time, sure my sister will probably come and talk to me but seriously I doubt it, Jake might come and talk to me but his the birthday boy, so then that would mean he would have to entertain his guest and not just talk to little me, and would slightly make me feel guilty, so yeah. Now you see my dilemma, well sort of dilemma.

And to add to that I'm just really nervous, cause not only will I be doing two performances tonight, and entertaining a crowd full of people, I'll also be entertaining a close friend of Sam's and he told me that he would give me a reward if his friend liked it. So yeah no pressure.

I huffed, "No pressure my arse" I mumbled to myself, turning onto my side, still going through the steps making sure I had it down-pat.

xXxXxXx

"Yeah ok, well I'll see what I can do ok" I said into my phone as I sit in my car, talking to Jake.

"_Ok, but I do hope you can make it" _he said, it sounds a little pleading to me if you ask me really.

"Ok, well I have to go, my shift is starting, and I have to go" I said as I look in the rear-view mirror and see Emily poking her head out, looking from side to side, till she spotted my car, and started heading over.

_"Ok, well I have to go as well, people are coming to take me away"_ he said, I could hear voices shouting from the other end of the line.

"Ok, well I'll see ya later, and if not I'll probably see you on the Monday" I said.

_"Ok, well good luck today, with your shift and all"_ he said.

"Ok, well bye"

_"Bye"_. I waited for him to hang up, before I soon followed. As soon as I close my phone Emily was opening my door and without saying a greeting was pulling me out and dragging me towards the back door. I was barely lucky enough to grab my bag and close the door.

"Ok you have twenty minutes to get ready, but knowing you, you will probably take longer then that…"I cut in by saying a small 'Hey', but she just continued on, "…so that's why I'm finding you now and dragging you to your room".

She pushed me into my dressing room and told me to get dressed. I put my bag on my chair as I look at my two outfits for the night, and my masks.

They were both named with what song they were going with. One the left was my first outfit for my first song, 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus, now I know most people probably don't like her, but I don't quite mind her, and I just love this song, also it does do well for a place like this. My outfit consisted of; tight navy blue jeans with small rips here and there, just enough to show off some skin, with a skin tight white V neck shirt, and a black trench coat about knees length, and black pirate boots, with a small flap at the top.

And then my mask, it was a little odd from my last one, but didn't look to bad, it came across the bridge of my nose, it comes up about a centimetre and a half from my eye, then goes up so it was in front of my hair, then down in a curved style, and making a point, then goes up again, and doing the same but was higher then the first, then comes around till it was back to the start.

It was boarded with a kind of silk material, over lapping all around. It was checked with a faint black and a faint dark blue and light blue, and ties at the back of my head. Matching my outfit pretty well.

"Seth five minutes, hurry up" I heard Emily say through the door.

"Ok, be out soon" I said as I finish putting my mask on, my hair was straightened and pushed to the side, so that the points on the mask can stand out.

I stood up and had a look at myself in the mirror, it didn't look to bad. But that didn't really matter, I just hope that Sam's important friend will like it, cause really it all came down to his friend that makes my decision, and I was hoping that Sam would give me a raise for my performance, but we will have to see now wouldn't we.

I grabbed my trench coat and walked out of my dresser, walking down the halls towards the side entrance.

"Hang on Seth…" I stop where I was and turn around to see Emily jogging up to me and grabbing my arm, "A better idea just came to me, don't worry it doesn't disturb any thing, so don't worry" man it was like she read my mind, I swear if she didn't say that it wont disturb anything, I would of start panicking.

"Ok" I said as I follow her.

We stop just on the side of the bar, where Emily lets go of me and turns to me.

"Ok, now what I want you to do is go to the bar. Once the song starts I want you to sit on it then start walking towards the stag, undoing your coat as you go ok…" I nod my head, I little surprised that I didn't come up with it, "Then once you reach the stage you do what you do best ok" she said.

"Ok, but wont it be weird if the song starts and when the curtains open no one sees me, and the spot light doesn't know where to look" I question.

"Don't worry about that, when the song starts the guy with the light knows where to point it"

"Ok" I said, I could feel the nervous building up in my body again.

"Don't worry your going to do great" Emily reassured. "Now go, you got about two minutes till the song starts" she says as she pushes me towards the bar.

"Ok ok I'm going sheesh" I grumbled as I go over to the bar, and sit at one of the stools waiting for the song to start.

"Hey Angle, aren't you meant to be on the stage" the bar tender said as he served a group of people.

"Yeah, but Emily thought it would be best if I start here" I said, "So do you mind if I sit on the counter" I said.

"Sure, but usually I wouldn't allow it" he said, I jumped on to the counter and turned my head to look at him.

"Why not? And why do I make an exception" I question, and raised and eyebrow.

"Cause one Emily said it, and Sam agreed with it" he said.

"Sam had a word in this…" I said a little shocked that Sam had a say in this, the guy nodded his head, "How come" I ask.

"Said something about a friend of his is coming in, and said the drinks for him are on the house" he said as he served another customer, I followed the customer for awhile till he sat down, with a bunch of other guys with him talking rather loudly, laughing with them, and if I looked closely I could see a few girls with them too.

I turned my attention back to the dude at the bar, "Do you know who this friend of his is" I asked, a little curious.

"Sorry no, not really, but they've been friends for quiet awhile and that all I know sorry" he said.

I turned my attention towards the stage, and saw Sam walk up on it, with a microphone in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentle men, tonight we have a special show for you tonight, just like every other night, actually ever since we got out new addition…" people started clapping and wowing, "Yes yes we all know who it is, but that's not all, for today is also a special day, for a friend of mine, and tonight, I dedicate this night to him, and all so…" he paused, making tension slightly rise, "A ROUND OF DRINKS ON THE HOUSE" he yelled, after removing the microphone. Making everyone cheered.

"Now, without further ado, I give you the opening act…" he said after everyone quietened down. I had a look around and saw that it was quite crowded. Some people were standing and girls were sitting on the boyfriends lap, and I mean I was lucky enough to find a stool at the bar.

"Now…" I heard Sam say and turn my attention back him as he moves his gaze from the group of people I saw from earlier towards me and puts a smirk on his face, "I give you, ladies and gentlemen…Devilish Angle" he announced and indicated towards me with his hand held out, making everyone cheer as they turned around and start clapping, and yelling.

I put a smile on my face and gave a slight wave. I took a deep breath as the song starts.

xXxXxXx

**The next chapter is a continuation, I wont keep you long here just a little reminder that the next chapter is the performances, to enjoy and please do leave review for either this on or the next…**

**Hmm I will say one thing, this chapter really isn't my best is it… please don't be afraid to leave a review, its nice to know what you think about this story…**


	6. Birthday Present Part 2

**Ok now I know how much you guys are just dying to see whats going to happen so I wont stay long, and I'll just say that I am terrible sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I feel so ashamed with my progression in my stories…**

**But on the bright side I have updated this story twice so I hope that repays little of my shame to you guys, so please do enjoy and yeah…**

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Sam walked down the stage and headed for our seat, after announcing the opening act. I followed where Sam was indicating to this 'Devilish Angel', and he was right the person was a Devilish Angel, I mean the person looked like and angle, and the mask the person wore added mysterious the this person. I could go on more about this person but the song was starting, and the person was moving.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

**I placed my hands on the edge of the bar and slid down from the counter, my feet on the stool to help me down. My hand on my hips, slightly moving from side to side. And started lip syncs the words. And look out into the crowd.**

_For those who don't know me,.  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get __my way, yep.  
>24 hours a day.<br>__'cause I'm hot like that.  
><em>**I fan my face, as I start to move towards the stage.**

_Every guy, everywhere  
>just gives me mad attention.<em>

**I look from left to right and start seeing men stand up, and preconised them as dancers, and keeping there eyes on me, like they were entranced.**

**I start undoing my coat slowly, as I look from side to side, as I head for the stage.**

_Like I'm under inspection.  
>I always gets a ten,.<br>'cause I'm built like that._

**By now I have just reached the front of the stage, on the first step, and look back, the male dancers all on there knees looking at me, it was only then did I realise that some of the males with girlfriends on there laps were actually dancers.**

**I stepped up on to the stage and the males form around me, I shrug my coat off and chuck it out into the crowd.**

_I go through guys like money  
>flyin' out the hands.<em>

**I turn my attention towards the first guy, I flick my wrist at him and continue around the crowd of guys, flicking at them, as if I was shooing them away.**

_They try to change me  
>but they realize they can't.<em>

**I start my dancing, doing slight jerking movements, or swaying my body. The male dancers start to move a different way, acting as if they were changing the way I dance. But like the lyrics say, 'they try to change me, but they realise they can't', and soon walk away, leaving a few metres between me and them.**

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you're gonna be my man understand.<em>

**I turn to the crowd as I mimic the words, and point out to them, and spread my arms out, as if inviting them to me.**

_I can't be tamed.  
>I can't be tamed.<br>__I can't be blamed.  
><em>_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed.  
>I can't be changed.<br>I can't be tamed.  
>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed.<em>

**And one by one, the male dancers leap out at me, as if they were going to catch me, but at the last second I spun away from them, making them barely missing me.**

**I continue to move my body, as the dancers continue to circle me like a predator stalking their prey. Swaying my hips from side to side**

_If there was a question about my intentions,  
>I'll tell ya<br>I'm not here to sell ya  
>Or tell you to go to hell<br>(I'm not a brat like that)_

**A few of the male dancers come up to me and press them selves up against me. They stand there for a few seconds till I flicked them away.**

_I'm like a puzzle  
>but all of my pieces are jaggered<br>If you can understand this,.  
>we can make some magic,.<br>I'm wrong like that._

**I move my body like it was out of place at 'I'm like a puzzle' and acting like my limbs were all jiggered. I stand up straight and bring my arms to chest and wiggle my fingers as I move them apart.**

_I wanna fly,.  
>I wanna drive,.<br>I wanna go._

**I bring my arms back to me and flick my wrists back, my palms facing up, then spreading them out,**

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<br>Baby, by now you should know._

**Two of the male dancers come up to me and grab my arms; I sway my body as the pretend to pull it to them. I shake my head at 'And if you try to hold me back I might explode', and yank my hands away from them.**

_I can't be tamed.  
>I can't be tamed.<br>I can't be blamed.  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed.<em>

**And just like last time, a few of the dancers would pounce at me, and I would barely miss them, either by twirling or sliding away.**

_I can't be changed.  
>I can't be tamed.<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed._

**And again the a few of the dancers would jump at me, but I would let them barely catch me.**

_Well I'm not a trick you play,.  
>I'm wired a different way.<br>I'm not a mistake,.  
>I'm not a fake,.<br>It's set in my DNA._

**I flicked my wrists again my palms facing up, when she sung 'I'm not a mistake. I'm not a fake', then brought my hands to my chest and dragged it down.**

_Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me.<br>(I can't be tamed)._

**I brought my hands together, my right arms out straight, my left bent at my elbow, and was against my right arms elbow, then creased it down, the lights on the stage dimmed, but the spot light was on me, my eyes closed, as I continued to crease down my body, past my breast as I mimed the song, my left arms slicking out, then my right slowly coming down, the back of my hand against my face, as I look out into the crowd, and swaying my body like a wave.**

_I wanna fly,.  
>I wanna drive,.<br>I wanna go._

**I swirled my left arm, then stuck it out, then did the same with the other one.**

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<br>Baby, by now you should know._

**And just like last time, two of the dancers, grabbed hold of my wrists, and slightly pulled my towards them, I swayed my body to them. I shook my head, then wrenched my wrists from them.**

_I can't be tamed._

**One dancer flung themselves at me, but I dodged it, barely by twirling away.**

_I can't be tamed._

**Another dancer flung themselves at me, I dodged it again, but by sliding away.**

_I can't be blamed._

**I mimed and flung my arms out, as if I was pushing the two dancers that were coming at me, away.**

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed._

**And with my arms out, I moved my upper body from side to side, the slid to the side, just barely missing the dancer that flung themselves at me.**

_I can't be changed._

**Two dancers flung themselves at me this time from the side; I moved back and made the two dancers clash into each other.**

_I can't be tamed._

**One more dancer flung themselves at me, but I let them catch me**

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed._

**They held me there. I struggled to get out, and as the song was close to the end, I spread my arms out and broke free from the guys hold, and held my head up, as the male dancers walk off, acting disappointed.**

The curtains closed, singling for the end of the song, I lowered my arms, and heard everyone clapping, and cheering.

I lowered my arms, and took a deep breath, turned around and headed for the side stage, where everyone was standing there, and just like last time were congratulating me, clapping my back or giving me a hug, I returned the gratitude, till Emily pulled me away and dragged me off to my dresser.

"Come on, you only have until two acts till you're on again" she said. I sighed, and lowered my head, getting nervous again.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"So what did you think" I turn my attention towards Sam.

"He will be on again right" I asked, stupidly, everyone turned there attention towards Sam and asked the same thing, or agreeing with what I said.

"I don't know, do you think he should be on again" Sam asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Umm… Hell yeah! Bring him back" Paul said, cutting off my sentence.

"Ok, well I'll be right back" Sam said standing up and heading for the stage.

"So ladies and gentlemen, there you have our opening act, what did you think of it" he said, the crowd started cheering and clapping, asking for an encore, wanting more, and I think I heard someone say 'What's his number', I chuckled at that.

"Ok, Ok, now, before I put on the next act, I will say that yes, he will be back, for his second act…" the crowd went wild again. Sam waited till they quieten down before speaking, "now without further ado, I give you the next act" he said, then hopped off the stage and walked over to us, and sat down on the seat two away from me.

"So does that answer your question" he said as he looked at us with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Paul said as he waved his hand, and started chatting with Emmett next to him, Bella chatting along with them.

I looked around at all my friends who showed up.

Paul and Emmett came over when I was talking with Seth, but as soon as I hung up they didn't really leave me much time to relax a little before whisking me away, picking Jared and Jasper up, before coming here, and was told that the others would be here, but I was surprised that they did actually take me here, but then was informed that Sam had actually told everyone to come here, but was to keep it a secret from me, until we got here.

Everyone was here, except Alice and Leah, both saying that they had to work, but said that they will make it to the party after, but I was fine with that.

But I was a little disappointed that Seth wont be able to make it, but he did say that he would talk to his boss, so that gave me little hope.

"Hey Jake, you ok" I heard Edward say, I turned my attention to him and saw a little concern from him but I just gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I reassured then turned my attention towards the stage where a girl with blond hair, was dancing, and slowly removing her clothing. She wasn't bad actually, the way she was moving her body was erotic, I looked over to Jared and Jasper, and saw them both looking at her like they were entranced, I chuckled at that, and continued to watch the girl, like I said she wasn't that bad, but Devilish Angel was better.

A lot better actually, I mean the way he moved, sure it wasn't as erotic as this girl, it was innocent, but was devilish at the same time. I don't really know how to explain it, but I can tell you it was exciting, I mean when ever those dancer went to jump him he would move at the last second, and that's what gave the excitement, and every time the dancers would try to jump him, I felt my heart jump, fearing that they would get him cause he was facing us, but at the last second he would move out of the way.

And when it came to the end and one of them finally caught him, I was a little disappointed, but then he escaped, it really was like he couldn't of been tamed.

"You know, he choreographs it all himself" I heard Sam whisper in my ear as he sets a drink down in front of me.

"Really?" I asked a little shocked that one person could of done all that by himself. Sam nodded his head.

"Yep, except that first part, Emily and I had a say in that" he said as he sat down. I was a little shock, I mean come on one person couldn't of done that all by themselves, but this Devilish Angle, did it all by him self, so yeah you can understand my shock.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Ok Seth, you have three minutes left, so hurry up" I heard Emily say through the door.

"Ok" I yell. I turn my attention back to the mirror and have a look at myself, making sure that my outfit looked good; I was a little surprised that it does suit that song pretty well. I was wearing black skinny jeans, white vans, and a skin tight white tank top, and by skin tight I mean showing off my muscles. Hey there is nothing wrong with trying to please the crowd… Isn't there?

This time my mask was a white plain one, but with bejewels under the eye, and at the bottom of the mask on the left hand side, and sparkled in the light, is was quite eye catching really?

Once I was done making sure everything was perfect, I headed out, mask in hand this time, and headed for the side stage where everyone was now congratulating the last performance, I congratulated her as well, and gave her a hug as she head off to her dresser.

"Seth over here" I saw Emily wave me over, so naturally I headed over to her and stood next o her.

"Ok, Sam's doing the introductions now, so get into position" she said as she pushes me on to the stage. I quickly put my mask on, before heading for the centre of the stage, my hands on my hips facing so my back was facing the crowd.

"_Now ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to re-welcome to you… Devilish Angle" _I heard Sam say and the crowd cheering, then the curtains opened, and only then did I realise that all the lights were off.

I made my way to the centre of the stage with the help of the flash light off to the side. And got into position; my hands on my hips with my back facing the crowd, and waited for the music to begin.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I waited getting slightly impatient, wanting to see Devilish Angel again and see what he has for us now. I watched as the curtains get draw, and my heart started to beat faster against my chest, I was surprised that no one could hear it. As I watched the curtains get drawn I felt myself unconsciously move forward in my seat, getting excited more and more till finally when the curtains were fully drawn…

There was nothing… absolutely nothing, I mean just its pitch black, but I was hoping for at least a spot light to be on Devilish Angel, but like a said there was absolutely-

Mwah!

**Lights started to flash on and off, and going faster as the song progressed, and slowly revealing a body standing there, there hips moving at the slightest of movements, but soon started to go faster till it was in an almost shaking movement. **

Mwah!

**With that the dancer turned around and revealed themselves as Devilish Angel, as he moved further to the side of the stage. His lips moving with the words of the song.**

(SP)

When you look at me tell me what do you see.  
>This is what you get it's the way I am.<p>

**I walked closer to the stage, and indicated to my body,**

When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe  
>Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man<br>Don't go, I know you want to touch me  
>Here there and everywhere.<p>

**I placed an arm across my chest, then the other on my stomach, then brought my hands up and in to the sky with my head down and a smile on my face.**

Sparks fly when we are together  
>You can't deny the facts of life.<p>

**I slowly rotated my hips then went faster till the end of 'You can't deny the facts of life'.**

(JP)

**I watched as he moved his hips going faster till it started on to the next chorus, but was amazed that a male body could move like that.**

You don't have to act like a star.  
>Try your moves in the back of the car<br>Don't you know that we can go far.

**I watched as he thrush his hands down one side of his body then, he had one of his hands up close to his body moving it in like he was turning a driving wheel, then rotated his arm from his elbow and flicked his hand out.**

Because tonight you gonna get my.  
>Mwah! Mwah!<p>

**He placed his hand somewhere on his body, while puckering his lips like he was sending kisses out. **

With the shake of his hips, and the way his body moves, going slow then speeding up, making you draw your attention towards his hips, there wasn't anything innocent about the way he is moving, well except the clothes maybe, but that's beside the point, all I know is that I was getting harder and harder by the second, and I was desperate to know who this mysterious person is, but I knew that Sam didn't let anyone out back, cause who knows what will happen.

But I can quote that Sam did say, 'There is no, under no circumstances that you guys are ever allowed back there, and I mean it', and since then he has stay by his word, not letting any of us go back to catch what happens behind the curtains.

**I was cut from my thinking, as the lights started flashing on and off again. **

Don't Go  
>Mwah! Mwah!.<br>I-I.  
>I-I<br>Mwah!.  
>(Oh Yeah).<p>

**I watched as Devilish Angel thrush his arms out diagonally, and move his body to the sound of the beat, moving it in a wave motion, it was hypnotic and erotic at the same time, as it came to the part where the singer kisses, he turned towards us and I could of sworn that he catch my eye as he puckered his lips out at us, then winked. And continued dancing**

You don't have to act like a (Uh)  
>Try your moves in the back of your (Uh Uh Uh)<br>You Know that we can go far  
>Because tonight you gonna get my<br>Kiss

**I watched mesmerised as he threw his head side ways making he hair fly with him as he pumped his chest out, -like how women do when there making there boobs shake-, and did it to every 'Uh' that was in the chorus. After that he started to move to the music, thrusting or flipping his arms out, it wasn't like he was having a spasm attack or anything, -actually it was far from his-, cause if that smile didn't say anything that was on his face, which can only mean that he was having a great time up there. Just like the rest of us down here, watching as he moved to the song and with one more 'Mwah!' he was back to his choreographed dance steps.**

And as the song finally came to a closing I saw him with a smirk on his face, and not just any smirk but a cheeky smirk, a tempting smirk, he was temping us wanting us to throw ourselves at as, and as the curtains closed, he was still standing there his arms around his head, -well more like his right arm resting on his head, his left hand resting on the side of his face, with his elbow pointing out towards us, and his head slightly turned towards his left hand and that cheeky smirk on his face till finally the curtains cut us off from his face.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I stood there, looking out towards the crowd and as the curtains finally close my last glimpse of anyone was of Jacob, standing up with the crowd as the clapped and cheered.

But that didn't matter cause Jacob was in the same building as me, and it looked like he didn't just get there. My heart started beating faster now that I knew that Jacob was here, or if he realised that it was me. I reached my hand up to my face to see if my mask was still there.

I released a breath of relief that I didn't realise that I was holding when I felt my mask and its bejewels still on, my and the mask.

"Seth come on, we need you off the stage" I turned my attention towards Emily as she beckoned me over, and the next act coming on.

"Oh" I said as I hurried over towards the side of the stage, "Sorry" I apologized as I pasted the next act, I would of continued on but was stopped as I felt a hand on my upper arm. I started to panic thinking it was Jake, thinking that he came onto the stage because he realised that it was me. I felt myself being turned around and saw that it was actually the next act, and she had a soft smile on her lips.

"Its no problem, and great show by the way, you had even people off stage dancing, hehe" she giggled as she released my hand and stood in centre stage, waiting for her turn to begin.

"Good luck, and have fun" I said loud enough for her to hear me, she turned her attention towards me and nodded her head, a smile on her lips.

I returned her a smile of my own, and hurried off to the side of the stage. And getting more congratulations and words of encouragement, and pats on the back. I smiled at everyone and accepted the gratitude, nodding my head as I went, till I reached the back where Emily was standing, talking on the phone or something.

"Ok, got it, I'll tell…" she lifted her head and started looking around, till her eyes landed on me, "I'll tell him now… ok I'll see you later" she said then hung up, and started walking over to me.

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly to the side.

"That was Sam, and he said you can go as soon as your done changing, he said something about a friends birthday?" she said with a smile on her face, but I can see that she knew something, but really I was to tired to ask her, so I just nodded my head.

"Ok, well tell Sam thanks, and I'll you Wednesday" I said as I hurried off towards my change room.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I sat in my seat watching the last performance, feeling a little bored, cause really nothing was catching my eye, the girl looked like she was concentrating to much, and from time to time she would stick her tongue out like she was concentrating, so that was my indication that she was thinking to much, and really her moves weren't really that erotic, I was surprised that Sam ended up hiring her.

I sighed in my seat not feeling anything coming from the chick, absolutely nothing, I mean I'll give her props for the enthusiasm that she was showing, and her body was great, big breasts nicely shaped hips, basically an hourglass figure.

But that didn't matter anymore, cause the only person who as my attention is Seth, and he will forever on my mind, till I get him in my grasps, then till the day that we die, and he will be forever on my mind.

I sigh again, now getting slightly bored, I turned to Paul to my right and tapped him on the shoulder, till I got his attention, "Yeah" he asked eyes going to the girl on the stage before full focusing towards me.

"Can we go, I'm getting bored" I said, eyes going between him and the chick on the stage hoping that he would catch my drift.

"Hang on, I want to see if I can get this chicks number for Quil, he's been needing to get laid lately" he said, indicating to Quil, and chuckling softly. I sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go wait outside, I'll wait till you guys are out" I said as I stood up, only catching Sam, Emmett, Edward and Bella's attention. And not really feeling like explaining what I'm doing, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the exit, gulping the last of my drink and leaving it on the bar.

XXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I walked towards my car, with my bag over my shoulder and my mobile and keys in hand and about to send my mother a text;

_Hey mum, just letting you know that I'll be home late tonight ok, don't wait up, and don't worry_

I hit send and hopped into my car, put the key into the ignition and turned, getting the car to start, and was about to pull out when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw that it was my mother ringing.

"Hello" I asked, turning the radio down so that I could hear her.

"Hi sweet heart, your in Port Angeles right now aren't you?" I heard her asked from her side of the conversation.

"Yeah, why what do you need" I asked, looking around.

"I just need you to grab some stuff for me"

"Like what?"

"I was hoping that you could grab some groceries for me"

"Sure"

I listen to what she wanted me to get, writing it down on a piece of paper I was lucky to find in my bag, along with a pen that I knew I chucked in the back somewhere, and proceeded to write what she wanted me to get.

"Ok, is that all" I asked checking to see if I had everything she wanted me to get.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure, and if I missed something I'll get it next time, or you could" she said.

We exchanged good byes then hung up. I looked at the list of things I had to get, and put it in one of the cup holders, and then put the car in reverse, then into drive once I thought I reversed far enough.

I proceeded to the exit of the parking lot, and stopping before I was able to get onto the road, looking left then right and stopping as I see the door opening, the light shining from behind the person, obscuring the person and shadow. Making it difficult for me to see who it was, but I saw the person walk forward as if they were coming towards my car, and only when they stepped under the street light did I see who it was. I rolled my window down and took a breath in.

"Jacob!" I shouted, gaining the attention of the said person. I saw him squint his eyes, and lean slightly forward, and since he was still under the street light I could see it all.

"Seth?" he said, well it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, hey what are you doing here" I asked, "Wait hang on" I said as I drove out of the parking lot and stopping beside him, putting the car in park and putting the brake up, and turned the engine off. I placed my hands in my lap and looked over towards Jake, a smile on my face. "So I'll ask again: What are you doing here?" I asked… again.

He leaned forward resting his arms on the door, and had a quick look around, till his eyes landed on me. "Well I could ask you the same thing" he said. I panicked for a second, thinking of a way that I could cover my main reason for being here. Till finally it struck me. I turned around my back facing Jake for a second as I reach for the list that I just got from mother herself.

"Shopping, for mum" I said as I turn back to him, holding the list in his view.

"Hmm, so home come you were in that parking lot" does he always ask so many questions.

"Wrong turn, I thought it was free parking, till I realised that it wasn't" I explained. Hoping that he wouldn't continue with the questions.

"Wait. Didn't you say you had to work, or was that just-" I mentally glared at him, for asking so many questions.

"I finished early, I was doing a great job so they thought I could leave early, besides its late at night I don't think many people would like to shop late at night" I chuckled softly. I heard Jacob huff in humour.

"You know, you never did answer my question" I said, hoping to get the spot light off me.

"Oh yeah, heh sorry, uh I was just here…" I saw him indicate towards the building that we both came out of, "and I started to get bored, so I just told my mates that I would wait for them, till the last performance was over" he said, then shrugged at the end, like he didn't care.

"Hmm, well I wish I could help you out" I said, then a thought came to me, "Hey, would you like to, only if you want to, come and help me with getting what my mum needs" I said, giving him a smile. I saw him smile back at me, with a nod of his head.

"Sure" he said. Leaned back and started coming around the car, I placed my bag in the back, so that it wouldn't be a bother, as he hopped in and put his seat belt on.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back before your friends worry about where you are" I said as I started the car again, and pulled of the curb, chucking a u-turn and heading for the grocery story.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll just text them to meet me and my house…" he said then turned towards me, "Are you still coming to the party" he asked.

"Well, if we get the shopping done fast, and get back then sure why not" I said, smiling at Jacob, then turning back towards the road.

"Sweet" I heard him say.

I pulled into the parking lot of the general store, killing the engine and hopping out, list in hand and bag over shoulder.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

After we dropped the groceries off at Seth's house, he had a quick shower, and we were off towards my house, I already told the guys to meet us at my house so I don't know if Seth and I will be there first or them, and the other people.

It was only five past nine, so the night was still slightly early. We pulled up to my house and I hopped out, seeing that music was already coming from the house and people running around inside and out.

I released a sigh, and shook my head, then turned towards Seth and put a smile on my face, "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head, and turned to open the door, I followed suit, and we both started heading for the front door.

The first sight I was greeted with when I opened the door was a couple kissing against the wall, and people dancing in the lounge room. I huffed knowing who did all of this.

"I must agree, I was a little anxious as to how your parties are, and as I can see, it seems like an orgy fest" I turned to who was talking and saw that it was Seth, who was looking towards another couple that were making out in the lounge room, and another grinding up against each other.

"Well, it's not always like this" I said defending my parties' rights. My attention was back on Seth and I saw him looking at me.

"I don't really know much about your parties, but I can tell you that, I'm guessing when your at your parties your usually drunk about now and not know what to doooo- HEY!" I watched as Seth was carried away and into the crowd of dancers in the lounge room.

I stood shocked for probably about a second, before I snapped out of it and started following. Calling Seth's name from time to time.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Hey let go! Let go of me!" I struggled out of the peoples grasp, as they pulled me into the crowd of people, two people holding one holding one of my arms and the other on the other side -did that make sense. But I didn't stay in the crowd for long as the people dragged me over towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this" I demanded, raising my voice so that it could be heard over the music, sure the lounge room was on the other side of the house, but the walls weren't that thin.

"No meaning, but here drink this, you must be thirsty" one of them said, one was a sandy blond hair, tied back onto a pony tail, and was probably the same height as Jacob, the other was a blond as well but had short hair, and with further examination, he was the dude that was making out with his toy in front of my locker. And the one with the pony tail was holding a cup out for me to take.

"Thanks, but no thanks I'm good" I said then turned around heading in the direction of the lounge room, maybe I could find a couch to sit on.

"Ah no, I don't think so" I heard the one that was holding the cup out to me say, and the next thing I know is that I was being carried again, and ended up against a wall, shock came over me for probably five second before I was looking at the guys with the short blond hair.

"Time for a little pay back, and this time, you ain't going to get away with it" he said, he reached one of his hands back, grabbed the cup from the other guys and brought up the my lips, but I held them close not getting any of that liquid into my mouth.

I saw the guy sigh, then look back to the guy with the pony tail and indicated to me with his head, both his arms pre-occupied, one pressed up against my chest, the other holding the cup.

"James, a little help" I heard the guys holding me say. I watched as this James guy came up to the side of me, then look at me for a second.

"You know, you are kind of cute" he said, as he leaned forward, I didn't know what to expect really, I was waiting for a bite to come or something, but what came was something wet and leaving a trail up my neck. "Hmm, tastes good too" he hummed.

"Quit playing around, and get with it" I heard blonde say the one holding the cup.

"Sorry cutie, but it's for the best" James says, then the next thing I know is that his hand is reaching up and clamping onto my nose, blocking my only other breathable passage way, and making me open my mouth.

And not waiting for a second, blonde with the cup tipped the cup against my lips, and with nothing more for me to do except drink it, I swallowed it, then took a deep breath before more of the liquid was poured into my mouth.

And I'll tell you it wasn't a soft drink or water; it was alcohol, so it was leaving a slight burning taste down my throat.

"Please… Please no more" I whimpered after my fifth gulp of the liquid, slowly shaking my head from left to right, but was losing myself in the buzz of the alcohol. And not knowing if I'll be able to hold on for much longer.

"Almost there, cutie, just a few more" I heard James say, but I could have been wrong, I was looing myself to the buzz, and my common sense what not fighting back.

I don't know what was happening now, my mind was all over the place, I couldn't see straight in front of me, I bumped into many things, but I didn't know what it was, I could feel myself being squished, I felt warm pressure being pressed against me, and the only thing I could really hear was the pounding of the music, it was of some techno music, or maybe pop, I couldn't tell, but I could feel my body move to it.

I felt my eyes close, obscuring my vision and loosing myself to the beat of the music, I felt more warm pressure being pressed against me, some staying there for several minutes, before a new one came and stayed for several minutes, more and more kept coming, some from the back and some from the front. I didn't know what was happening, and quite frankly I didn't care, I was loosing myself to the sway of the music.

And I didn't really want it to end… At all.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Ok I know I shouldn't be doing this, but right now I was starting to panic, I mean it's been close to an hour and a half, and there was still no sign of Seth in my arms, I mean I was going to give him a little to drink then I was going to plan of dancing with him, grinding up against him, as he danced up against me.

But that doesn't seem to be happening now does it, of course I wouldn't of pushed it against him, but I would of got him drinking one way or another, and right now, that wasn't happening, and I've checked everywhere; outside the group of people there that were dancing, the kitchen were people were having drinking competitions, that I stayed for, for a few minutes watching Paul and Jared race to see who could drink the fastest, before carrying on towards up stairs, checking the room maybe he was asleep, and wanted to go to bed, but there was no Seth and I checked every room, the only room that couldn't be opened was dads, and his was locked, so he wasn't there.

I went back down stairs, sighing in disappointment, I hoped he didn't leave to go home, then that will defiantly bum my mood, but my search wasn't over just yet. So I put a smile on my face and said thank you to who ever said happy birthday to me, and chatting with who ever was talking to me at the time, and mentally grimacing when ever someone came up close to me that I could smell there breathes.

I headed for the kitchen thinking maybe I'll grab a drink and head for the lounge room, dance and make my way to one of the couches; maybe Seth would be sitting there. _'Oh god I hope he is' _I thought to myself, cause if he is then I could still get him to dance with me. That is my goal tonight, to dance with Seth, well more like grind up against him, hold his hips against me, and rub my cock against his ass, the wrap my arms around him and then whisper in his ear, with something along the lines of 'Come with me up to my room', then I would kiss him and confess to him-

"Go go go go, whooooaaaaaa!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as the chanting caught my attention, I followed it and found that it was coming from outside. So naturally I followed, just like everyone else that started following hearing the chanting over the music.

Once I was out side I still couldn't see from the porch, so I headed to the group of people, and finding Jared trying to squeeze through the crowd. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Hey, what's happening" I said indicating, to the crowd, still chanting 'Go', or some saying 'oh', stuff like that.

"Two people are having a dance off, and it's supposed to be hot" he said, finally squeezing through and grabbing my wrist pulling me with him.

"But who would be dancing" I asked, thinking who could be having a dance off. But now one came to mind.

"I don't know, but…." he trailed off as we finally reached the edge of the inner circle, and watching as people push against each other to get a better view.

But my attention wasn't on that, what it was on though, was the two people dancing in the middle. A guy and a girl, the girl who I know very well being Rosalie and she knew how to dance, and from what I've been told she was very good, but I was surprised that she was by herself. And she was currently standing watching as her opponent daces there little ass off.

And I know that little ass anywhere. "Seth" I breathed as I watch as he shook his hips, dragged his hands across his body, flipping his hair, and twisting, moving around till he was close up to her.

I saw his lips move but couldn't make any words. And the next thing we know is that they were both dancing together, and the only indication that anyone knew that they were still opponents were how they were using each others bodies. The passion between the two were fiery, and from the lights you can just see a thin sheen of sweat on there bodies, as they both moved together hands moving here and there, legs stepping over each other, bodies swaying and moving to the beat of the song.

It was so captivating, and it looked like neither of them were about to give up. And I know Rose she doesn't give up without a fight, she will keep going till she either has her opponent down or is down herself.

But from what I can see of Seth, it looked like he was just the same, and you can just see the look in his eyes, and you can feel the determination just flying off them.

I stood there watching as Seth wrapped his arms around her mid section Rose doing the same, as they both bend back till they were levelled with each other, and Rose's hair touching the floor, and her breasts are in the air, her legs on either side of Seth as are his, and they hold it there. Till they both suddenly snap back up, stalling each other for a mere second before they were using each other's body again.

The crowd watched as Seth started spinning Rosalie spinning her like she was a wheel, her hair flying out as he stood there and spun her, then let her go, and waited for her to stop, till he run up to her and grabbed her arms, and used them to wrap around her and hold her there as he spoke into her ear.

And as soon as he lets go of her, the song finishes and Rose fell forward, on her hands and knees breathing heavy. We all stood there shocked that someone was able to beat Rose in a dance, and soon one person was clapping, then the whole crowd was clapping, and to my shock even Rose was clapping, with a smile on her face. She was now standing up, but you can still see the signs of fatigue, from the dance.

"GO SEEEEEETTTTTHHHHH!" people started screaming, as they came up to him and patted him on the back. I smirk and walked back turning around and just walking the few steps towards the porch, and sitting on one of the steps, waiting for everyone to get back to the party.

After watching that performance it made my desire for Seth even more, I can't wait to see how he will bend when I have him under me, moaning my name as I pound in to him, hitting his prostate over and over, making him scream. Till he finally came all over his chest, then I would soon follow suit, and once I was done I would bend down to his stomach and lick all of his juices off, then swallow it then kiss him and let him taste his own essence. Then we would both fall asleep in each others arms-

"Hello Jake, you in there" I blinked my eyes a few times getting back to reality and seeing Seth stand in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, and actually feeling quite stupid, for just sitting here as Seth stand in front of me, that thin sheen of sweat still on his body, making him even more tempting.

"I said, do you want to dance…" he said with a smile on his lips, I nodded my head, he held his hand out and a grabbed it bring myself up with little help from Seth, "Ok, but first I need a drink" he said as he started going up the stairs, his hand still in mine, and I wasn't letting go at anytime. I took the last gulp of my drink and placed it somewhere in there house, and followed Seth towards the kitchen.

"Hmm, I'm thinking something with spirit" I heard him hum as he looked at the different types of alcohol.

"And how do you know what spirit is" I asked, as I came up behind him and pressed myself up against him, looking over his shoulder. But really I just want to see how he feels pressed up against my body. And let me tell you, I was more then liking it. And the best part is, that Seth doesn't seem to mind, or if he doesn't he ain't doing anything about it.

"Hmm, how about this one…" I said as I pulled out two bottles of vodka. And look at Seth from the side.

"Sure, but I want to try something first" he said as he grabbed some more bottle of alcohol, and several glasses of shot glasses, and went off to the table, lined the shot glasses up in to narrow lines, then poured the alcohol, filling the first three then repeating it and doing the same with the other row, then turned back to me, with a smile on his face. I looked around and saw that a few people have gathered around, all watching in curious.

"Ok so what you have to do is drink the seven shots, as quick as you can before the other person, ok…(1)" he said looking at everyone, "Now who would like to go first, but first any questions?", and at once hands went up.

"Uh, yes you, the one next to Jacob" he said point to the person beside me; I turned and found it to be a guy.

"What does the winner get" he asked, a little slurred. And alcohol a little heavy on his breath.

"Hmm…" I watch Seth think, if he has been drinking it's either that his good at hiding it, or is starting to sober up, but then why was he letting me press up against him earlier, "never thought about that" he stated, then a look came across his face, it looked like he just got an idea, "I know, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants to do".

As soon as he said that, I didn't wait for anything I stood straight up to him and grabbed his arm, "Me and you right now…" I said as I pulled him over to his seat, as I took my own, "Prepare to lose" '_then get pound into oblivion' _I mentally though with a smirk, as I got ready, I was so going to win this.

"Ok, but don't be upset if you lose" I heard him say, with a smirk on his lips, I saw him lean slightly to look over my shoulder and point to someone or thing behind me, "You, do the count down for us" he said waggling his finger for the person to come over.

"Ok, ready" I got ready, my hands at the ready, I looked over to Seth and saw that he was also ready but his hands were anywhere near the shots, "Set" this confused me greatly, but I snapped out of it and got ready, "GO!" and with that I started lifting the shot glasses up to my lips and swallowing them going as fast as I could, without stopping.

I lift my fourth cup, to my lips I stole a glance at Seth and saw that he was not far behind me, so I sped up my drinking course.

I slammed down my last glass and crossed my arms across my chest, smirking in triumph. But as I look over to Seth, I see that all of his glasses are clear as well, and he was smirking back at me.

"What the hell" I blurted confused as to how Seth was able to catch up to me. I saw him point up to his throat.

"I have a slight gag flex, but I'm able to settle my throat to allow me to swallow without it(2)" he said, and I just stared at him with amazement, but really I was starting to get even more horny after learning that.

"So now what" said the guy who did the count down. Seth blinked a few times before turning towards him.

"Umm… I don't actually know, they never told me" he said shrugging his shoulders, "Well anyway, I'm off to dance, you guys and keep playing if you want" he said then he was out of the room.

I sat there for probably five seconds before his word rang through my head.

_I have a slight gag reflex, but I'm able to settle it to swallow without it'_, no wait those wont it, '_well I'm off to dance' _I didn't waist a minute before I found Seth dancing, in the middle of the dance floor, I pushed past people to be able to get up to him and place my hands on his hips, bringing him closer to me, as I start a slight grind against his arse.

He leaned against me, and look up at me a smile spreading across his face, his left hand reaching up and placed against my cheek, I sightly leaned into it, feeling the warmth from his hand, then moving it to the back of my head grabbing a fist full of my hair, and keeping it there. Usually that would be hurting, but frankly its more pleasure then pain.

"Hmm" I moan softly, as Seth started to rub his arse against my cock, making it even more thicker, and starting to strain against my pants, and chafe, but I didn't care, I wanted as much grind time I can with Seth as I want, besides its my birthday is it not.

We kept grinding against each other Seth's left hand never moving from the back of my head. My arms moving to wrap around him and hold him even more closer to me, my face buried in his hair, breathing in his scent, and just loving it all together.

I leaned further down so that I was at his ear, "you have no idea how bad I want you right now" I whispered, I looked around seeing if anyone was looking our way, but found no one, I heard him hum, "Will you come with me" I said, as I detached my right hand from his waist to run it down his right arm, slowly, getting goose bumps as my result, till I finally reached his hand and entangled our fingers together.

"Come with me" I whispered one more time, and grind my cock that was still hard against his arse, and only groaning when I felt him squeeze his butt checks together, slightly trapping my dick between them.

"Come… With… Me" I said slowly, grinding my cock slowly against his arse with each word, I had another look around and found that the lounge room was still full, people still pressing against each other, and couples making out and loud shouts coming from somewhere else in the house, but my attention was brought back as I felt Seth nod his head, then pull away from me and drag me towards the stair case. I tried my best to keep up with him, getting close enough to start nibbling on his neck, our fingers still entwined, and coming between each other, I rubbed the back of his hand against my hard cock, and heard him gasp.

"This is what's going up that tight ass of yours, then your going to be mine" I purred in his ear, feeling him rub more of the back of his hand, I moaned against his neck, feeling the best pleasure I have ever had in my life.

"Hmm, I can't wait" I heard him purr as we made our way towards my room.

Before we entered I turned Seth around with our entwined fingers, and pushed him against my door, and pressing myself against him, as I lean closer to him.

"Can I kiss you" I asked, wondering if he really wanted this or if he was to drunk to know what he is doing. My heart started to beat faster as I saw him nod, his eyes half closed, he leaned forward looking for my lips. I smirked and leaned forward as well, only stopping to ghost my lips over his.

"Hmm, Jaaakkkeee, come on" he whined, stretching his lips out further.

"Hmm, I like when you do that" I teased, brushing my lips against his, I brought my left arm down his other arm, and bringing it up above his head, trapping him there.

"Hmm Jake, come on" he pouted, I could see his bottom lips stick out, tempting me to just ravish his lips, but I had to stay strong, I would not fall for his tempting lips.

"Jaaaakkkkkeeeeeyyyy, please" he whined. And now I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

So without waiting any longer, I pressed my lips and my body against his trapping him and keeping his lips against mine. I leaned my head back slightly still keeping out lips locked, but I opened my mouth to let my tongue run along his bottom silently asking for entrance, I felt him moan before he opened his mouth and letting his tongue come out and with out waiting any longer we started to fight for dominance.

I would admit that he was a little tricky, but after a few minutes I was able to push his tongue back and started searching his mouth, running it along hid gums his teeth, along the roof of his mouth, tasting him for who he was, and loving it all the more.

I felt a moan not knowing if it was mine or his as out tongues pressed against each other, rubbing against each other, up side and under side, feeling the difference between the top side with its roughness, then feeling the underside, feeling its smoothness, and moaning even more.

We didn't know how long we stood there kissing, and loving it, but when air became a necessity we pulled apart, not wanting to stop any movement between each other, I started to grind my hard cock against his, and only now noticing how hard it was, I growled at him, wanting more of this beautiful body.

I lifted his legs up and instantly he wrapped them around my waist, I placed one hand under his bubble butt while I used the other to open the door, our lips at some point coming back together, Seth now exploring my mouth, and we both moaned at the pleasure we were getting.

I was finally able to open the door after getting distracted by what we are doing, and pushed it open with Seth's body, "Sorry" I said, with little difficult with our lips locked.

"S'Okay" he breathed out. I kicked the door close as I move over to my bed, and placing Seth under me, his legs instantly unwrapping and being placed on either side of me, and we continue to be in lip lock.

I pulled away only when breathing became needed, and looked at Seth, in his half ladled eyes, "Do you want this Seth, I meant what I said with you being mine, I won't share you with anyone…" I paused to let the words sink in, before continuing, "You will only belong to me and no one can see you like how I'm about to…" I sat there waiting for Seth to say something back, but no answer came.

I felt my brows jumble together not knowing what's wrong with Seth, "Seth, Seth did you hear me" I said tapping his check lightly, and my only response is him rolling his head away, then a second later I feel his legs slip and stretch out beside me.

I kneeled there looking a Seth in utter shock, my mouth wide open, and my wide feel like there going to fall out soon with how wide my eyes are.

"You can't be serious" I breathed, collapsing down on to Seth, but trying not to put all of my weight on him. Here we were, both ready to give ourselves to each other, and as soon as we reach the bed he falls asleep on me, just like that, he falls asleep, knocked out to the world, I bet a storm could be happening but he would still be sleeping.

I release another sigh, as I feel myself starting to sober up quickly, well on the plus side we won't be having sex while under the influence of alcohol.

I got up and stripped Seth of his clothes leaving only his shirt and underwear on, which might I add is showing his half hard cock, which I was so close to jerking off, as I slam into his tight ass. I groan as I thought of that and feel myself getting hard, as I look at Seth, "You just had to fall asleep on me didn't you" I mumbled as I left the room to go and find Paul, or someone to get everyone out.

xXxXxXx

**(1) i got this from my brothers birthday, and saw it, i wouldnt mind trying it, but i was to young then so i couldnt do it, but yeah, and i didnt know the name of it so yeah, hope you liked it.**

**(2): actually i dont really know if that is even possible so yeah, dont hurt me...**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, it was a bit of fun to write this story, I thought I might have added a little citrus to this chapter and I hope you like it. And I also hope that you liked the dances I displayed… Umm I don't really know what else to say, and I don't really have anyone to argue, I mean Jakes off finding someone to talk to and Seth's asleep, and everyone else is gone somewhere, so yeah…**

**I feel lonely… (Sits there doing nothing but slightly movements and twiddle thumbs)… Well I guess all I can really say is Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story…**

**Also sorry if you didn't like anything in it, but I hope you do, to me awhile to get this done, and I am so sorry that it did, I have no idea what was holding me back from writing it, but for some reason when I woke up this morning I just felt like writing and after I did my chores I just started typing, only stoping to eat and walk around a bit…**

**My computer teacher said that it is very important to have a break form the computer after a while for a few minutes. So talk a walk or something, and stretch those muscles…**

**Hey look I found something to talk about hehe… well anyway I hope you liked it, and please do leave a review, and maybe in two chapters I'll finally get Seth and Jacob to get together… so unless you review it ain't happening -.-…I mean it -.-**

**Also as soon as I can, I will start typing Chapter 14 for Loves Me Not, so please do bear with me, and I have to get my brain to make it's mind up with wanting to write or not, so yeah…. (one of those branch balls bounces across the screen)… Ooookay, not weird at all….**

**Anyway cant wait to see you guys next time, so yeah, and I hope you liked the chapter I'm a little worried with wondering if you guys like it or not, so yeah… Till next time… bye-bye….**


	7. Sister Alert

**Well ladies and gentlemen, followers of this story, I give you chapter 7, so with out further ado...**  
><strong>I shall let you carry on with reading this story, so enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

_I floated on the water, looking up into the sky, watching the clouds and birds fly by, the occasional eagle here and there. _

_I didn't know how long I floated there, but all I do know is that I was relaxing by the minute; I felt the gentle touch of the wind creasing along my face. I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling, it was like getting a crease by a lover; as he lightly dragged the back of his hand against my cheek; or when said lover creases your face with the soft gentle cool air, over your face, then smiles at the giggle that your let out._

_I let a sigh out, and straightened myself up, and continued to float there, looking around my surroundings; a meadow, with trees bordering the edge of it, flowers in bunches here and there in different colours, and the said pond that I'm now currently resided in; with small and medium sized rocks around the edge of it. But under the surface, would probably be the best part of this meadow._

_Even though the on the surface the pond is small, but when dived under it, it's bigger than it looks, the area under the water was bigger, and if you go lower you can see a city of fish swimming around, speeding to hide in the seaweed that sways to the flow of the water._

_I resurfaced after having another look at the city of fish. I shook my head get most of the water out of my hair, and taking a deep breathe in, refilling my lungs._

_I was about to take another deep breath in to go looking under the surface again, but was interrupted by a sound._

"_Grr" I snapped around to the source of the sound, but didn't see anything, I scanned the border of the meadow looking for the source of the noise, but found nothing._

_I just shrugged and took another breath in, getting ready to dive in again._

"_Grrr", but I was interrupted again, and this time when I turned around, and came in view of a pair of light blue eyes, so light that they were nearly white; and where so clear that I could see my reflection in those pair of eyes._

_I floated there, paralysed in the fierce look that I was receiving from the owner of these eyes._

"_Grr" and with that I snapped out of my trance, and retreated back, I didn't even acknowledge that I was subconsciously slowly floating closer to the owner of those beautiful eyes. _

_I was in the middle of the pond now, and can see a clear view of who the owner of those beautiful eyes is._

_And as I was able to pull myself away from those eyes, what I saw made me gasp._

_Standing a few metres away from where I was, was the biggest..._

xXxXxXx

The scent of bacon and sausages came wafting into... where ever I am, but where ever I am is very comfy, nice and soft, warm too.

I buried my head into my pillow and snuggled further into the warm; but as I take a deep breath in, to inhale the usual smell of my room.

I pause. I take another whiff, and instantly shot up, my arms supporting me, holding me up as I look at what I was breathing in, and I see a pillow. But it's not my pillow. But more importantly why isn't it my pillow.

I turn my head to the side, still in my position, on my hands and knees. And I see a desk, a desk chair, a wardrobe, a bathroom; with its door slightly open, and steam coming out from the room, a bedside table with an alarm clock, a picture frame, and a lamp.

But really it's the picture that catches my eye. I fix myself up to I was now sitting on the edge of the bed. I lean forward and reach for the picture frame; and I see a younger version of Billy; without a wheelchair, a beautiful woman, with long dark hair, two beautiful girls both just as beautiful as the older woman, and in between the two girls is a boy, about the height of the two girls breasts, and a smile shinning on his face, -well all of them were wearing bright shining smiles, but his really caught my attention-, as I look closer and identify the boy, I black hair about shoulder length, a pair of brown eyes, that were so dark that they would of been mistaken for black, but because the photo was taken indoors, so the photographer had to use the flash, you can tell that they were brown.

But as I look at those brown eyes, it's those eyes that finally clue me in.

I hear the shower turn off, and the rest of the steam come out, and as the door opens, I'm greeted with the sight of Jacob, his upper chest showing off and a towel wrapped around his waist, and another towel in his hand, as he towel dries his hair.

I sat there staring at his abs, the way that they flinch with every breath that he takes, the way his arms constrict with every shake that he does. But more than anything is the way the water cascades down his toned stomach, going over each one of those abs; which I found out to be a six pack. I licked my lips subconsciously, as I continued to watch the water fall down.

"Enjoying the view" I heard a voice say. I snapped out of my trance and look up from Jacob's abs to his eyes. Those very eyes capturing me in there gaze, and I can see in those eyes; lust, longing, adore and most shockingly sadness. I mentally frown when I see this; I mean what does he has to be sad about. I don't know but hopefully I can find out what it is later.

"Seth, you okay?" I snap out of my trance of those eyes and see Jacob still looking at me, but a questioning look on his face. I shake my head snapping me out of this haze-y state, but instantly regretting it. As soon I turn my head to shake it again, my head feels like it was rammed against something.

"Hmm" I hummed negatively, not liking the state my head is in now.

"Are you ok, Seth?" I look up to see Jacob now in front of me, squatting down so that I was slightly looking down at him, his eyes showing concern.

"Hmm, no I don't think so" I said softer then my normal voice, as I slightly shake my head, doing it once is enough times for me.

"Ok, well I'll just get dress really quickly, and I'll take you down stairs ok" Jake said as he nodded his head, and a smile on his lips.

I didn't want to really say anything, because of what's happening with my head, and I don't really remember anything that happened yesterday, except pulling up to Jakes house and seeing a party happening inside. But that was all. So I just nodded my head, agreeing to Jakes terms.

I didn't really do anything after that. I just sat there looking down at the floor; main reason being giving Jake some privacy, but real reason being trying to figure out what happened after pulling up to Jake's house.

But all I really got was, as soon as we entered the house, I was being carried away. And that was all I could remember, after that it was all I blur of bodies against each other, and a burning feeling going down my throat.

"Ok, ready?" I looked up to see Jake standing in front of me again, his hand held out, and a smile on his lips, well really a small soft smile on his lips. And he was wearing just a pair of sweats with a singlet over his shoulder, his toned body still showing, but without the excess water dripping down.

"Mhmm" I nod my head, and reach for his held out hand, and with the help from Jake, I pulled m I nod my head, and reach for his held out hand, and with the help from Jake, I pulled myself up.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I help Seth down the stairs, my hand still holding his as I helped guide him down the hall, towards the stairs. All the while replaying the way that he was looking at me, and the way his little pink tongue swiped along his pink lips, moistening them. When I saw that, I tried my hardest not to moan out loud.

"How are you doing" I asked Seth once we reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned around to face Seth to see that his free hand was clutching his head, with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hmm, I've been better" he replied softly, as he followed me towards the kitchen, I chuckled lightly at his reply. He probably has been better.

We walked into the kitchen and were greeted with the sight of Emmett and Paul. Both in their own conversation, Paul sitting at the table, chuckling to something that Emmett said, who was at the stove, cooking by the smell of it bacon and sausages. I heard a soft groan coming from my side, and instantly turned my head towards the sound to see Seth now clutching his head with both of his hands, his eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Ah, here is the birthday boy and his dancing partner" I heard Paul say and snapped my gaze towards him glaring at him. Seth groaned again, I'm guessing from the loudness of Paul's voice. He always was the louder out of us three.

"Paul lower your voice down, I think Seth has a hangover" I said as I lead Seth to the same table that Paul was at, and once he was settled, with his hands at his head, and softly whimpering, I'm guessing from the pain, I went to get some Advil from the bathroom, then the kitchen sink, then back to Seth, he popped the two tablets in his mouth and drank it down with the water, I heard him groan, then went back to his position. Hands on either side of his head, and eyes closed, but this time not squeezed shut so that was a plus.

I took a seat between Paul and Seth, and started having a conversation with Paul, getting the details that I missed after going to bed with Seth.

"Nah, you didn't really miss that much, after you left, soon people started to leave. But all the sober once did tell me to tell you 'Happy Birthday', then give you a kiss, from the girls and a man hug from the boys, but I think I'll hold on those..." he leaned over to me and lowered his voice, "But I think you got enough of that last night" he said winking then shifting his gaze towards Seth and nodding his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Dude your sick..." I said then lowered my voice, "But nothing happened..." I stalled a little embarrassed about what I was going to say, "He fell asleep on me, before we could do anything more" I whispered, lowering my gaze toward the floor. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, and even though my gaze is turned towards the floor, I can just picture Paul's face beat red and trying so hard not the burst out laughing.

"E-e-excuse me" I heard him say, then heard the sound of the chair scrapping across the floor, and then heavy foot falls running off. My cheeks inflamed then even more from the embarrassment.

"Um..." I turned my attention towards Seth to see that his hands were nowhere near his head and he was sitting straight up, his head bowed slightly, "...I think I need to be going, so if you could just tell me-"

"No, no, first off you have to eat to fill the empty stomach of user before you go anywhere" Emmett cut him off, as he handed him a plate of bacon, sausages and eggs, with two pieces of toast, "the perfect hangover breakfast" he said with a smile before serving up three more plates, then handing one to me and setting one in front of him and one in front of Paul's seat.

And speak of the devil, not five seconds later did Paul enter the kitchen, after Emmett place the plate down and as soon as he walked in he was in his seat and digging straight into his food.

I shook my head and turned towards Seth. His eyes in a look of confusion as he stared at Paul, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Don't worry about him, he gets like that when his hungry" I said, putting a smile on my lips, he turned his attention towards me, our eyes connecting instantly. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but what I saw in his actually disturbed me; I saw sadness, loneliness and fright. I mentally scowled at this, I mean what did he have to be scared of, I'm pretty sure every things fine at home.

"Oh before I forget, Leah said she was going to stop by with Alice, to give you their condolences" Paul said as he stopped in his eating, and took a drink of juice that was set in front of him.

"When did she say that" I asked as I put more food into my mouth.

"When I was away, she called me, saying she'll be here in like five minutes" he said, but as soon as he said that, we heard a soft gasp and the clank of utensils hitting each other.

We all turned our heads towards the maker of the sound and saw Seth staring straight ahead, his eyes slightly wider, then usual, and his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Seth, are you ok?" I asked as I place my hand on top of his. We all stared at him, confused by what's going through his head.

"How long ago was that" he asked, as he turned his attention towards Paul.

"About four minutes ago, why?" he said.

But before we could question, Seth was out of his seat and out the kitchen, I didn't hesitate a second and followed him, as soon as I wrapped my arms around Seth's waist, and pressing him against me, holding him there, my head lowered to his ear.

"What's-" I was cut off by the sound of the front door swinging wide open revealing Leah, standing in the door way with a big grin on her face, but as soon as she saw the position that me and Seth were in, he grin disappeared.

"Seth, Jacob, what are you doing" she questioned as she walked towards us.

"Nothing" we both said.

"Well this doesn't look like nothing" she said, standing in front of us, with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face and glaring at us.

"I swear we weren't doing anything, I was just going to ask Seth what's wrong" I said as I straightened myself up, but kept my body and arms were they are.

"Uh huh, then how come Seth is only wearing a shirt and his briefs, and you are only wearing sweat pants" she pointed out, and indicating to our attire. I took a brief look down and saw that she was right; Seth was only in his underwear and shirt, and I was in only sweat pants. Yeah this situation isn't really working in our favour.

"W can explain" I said, Seth didn't say anything he just stood there, his head down so I couldn't see the look on his face.

"Well, I'm waiting" Leah said as she stood there; her arms still crossed, and now her foot tapping impatiently, she really is the impatient one out of her family.

"Well, after stopping at Seth's house to drop off the groceries for your mum..." I went into describing what happened after we got to my house, to how after we walked into my house Seth as carried away, so resulting in me losing him for awhile. I told her how I looked everywhere for him, and how I was starting to worry.

By the look and Leah face when I said that, she wasn't happy. I then went into how I found him –her expression after that soften then-, and how he was dancing off against Rosalie, -her face expression went from scowl to shock, before coming back to a scowl-, I told her how he won, -I squeezed Seth in my arms slightly, and mentally smiled proudly, but put a small smile on my lips-, then explained how we went inside.

"Then after that he showed us this game, the he learnt from someone, then we danced, and that was it" I said. There was no way in hell I was going to tell her how we were dancing, then going up to my room, and started making out. Yeah that detail I'm going to keep to myself.

"Huh" she huffed clicking he tongue, as she –from what I'm guessing- thought over my explanation. I stood there, with Seth still in my arms, waiting in temptation to Leah's choice, I was a little nervous about what she was going to say, I mean even though she sometimes is a bitch to Seth, I know she loves him more than anything, and she will protect him from anyone she thinks might hurt him, or would hurt who every hurt Seth physically or verbally.

I watched as Leah took a breath in, "Seth, I want you to go get dressed then I want you in the car, straight away, no hold ups". I stared at her shocked, my mouth hanging slightly opened by her words.

"But Leah, nothing hap-"I tried protesting, but was silenced by the glare that Leah sent my way.

"Bullshit, nothing happened, I know you are not telling me, and until then..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

I watching in slight horror as Seth disentangled himself from me and without so much as a look back at me, he walked up the stairs. I watched all his movements till he wasn't in my view anymore, and then turned my attention towards Leah.

"What do you think you are doing" I questioned my voice low so Seth won't hear.

"Protecting my little brother from you" she said, and with that walked away, walking out the front door without so much as a good bye.

I don't know how long I stood there for, I mean what does she mean by protecting him from me, what the hell did I ever do to her that made her think that I would hurt Seth, I mean for god sake I practically in love with the kid, even if it is one sided love. I was willing to show him my love till I finally got him to love me just as much as I could love him, and that is one hell of a lot.

I heard foot falls coming from the stairs, I turned my attention towards the stairs and watched as Seth came down those stairs, now in his jeans, his hair now slightly more tamed then before, shoes now on his feet. His head was down, I didn't know what was going through his head but I'm guessing it was that sadness that he had in his eyes.

I watched all his movements till he was standing in the still open door, a car horn went off, making him wince. I watched as he turned around, now starting at me, he put a smile on his lips, and did a small wave.

"Bye Jacob, thanks for the party, breakfast and Happy birthday" I watched as he turned back around and walked out of the house, I walked up the too the now vacant spot, and watched as Seth opened the door and slid in, giving one last look towards me before closing the door. Leah reversed out of the driveway, but I didn't really pay much attention to her, I was too busy watching Seth, his head was bowed, his hair falling down.

I continued to watch them as they sped down the street, that was the last of Seth I saw on that day, but the very last time I talking to him.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I just realised how short this story really is, but I hope you will like it anyway..<strong>

**Ok now I know it is very short, shorter then my usually ones, but see if I continued then that just... doesn't work; I couldn't find the right word so we'll just go with that.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, it is a little upsetting, well more like sad, not like tear worthy, but yeah you get the point.**

**So anyway, I'd like to thank everyone one of you guys for reviewing, favourite-ing, alerting, and all that other goodness. I know I haven't done it before but it's better now than never right, hehe...**

**Anyway, please review, and if I can get more than three reviews I'll try my hardest to put up the next chapter, up before the Friday, cause Friday I'm going to be so busy it ain't funny, so yeah, please review...**

**So until then I leave you with these parting words; sorry its short, please review, thank you to all who has reviewed, favourite, alerted or just simply read the story and didn't do any of those, so yeah, oh and I hope to hear from you soon, and I'll see you next time.**

**Man that was more than a few parting words...**


	8. Heart Ache

**Well, here we go Ladies and Gentlemen, i give you Chapter 8 of Life of Devilish Angel, and just like i promised, three reviews for the next chapter and here it is.**

**I was a little surprised that i was able to get this done in a day, but i did have it kind of planned out before, me and my friend talk about what i should do next, so yeah. Hehe.**

**Well i don't want to keep you here for long, so here goes...**

**Ladies and Gentlemen... Chapter 8...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

It's been two weeks since I last saw Jake. It has been tolerable, but for some reason I have this pain where my heart is, even though it is small, it feels like its growing, it was a pain that just kept growing, and I didn't know how to get rid of it.

It just kept growing with every passing day. The only way that I found to get rid of it was with sleep; when my body would shut down, so the pain wouldn't grow. Or I would listen to music and have it at a high volume that would lower the pain down, but still the pain was still there.

I tried other ways to help with the pain, but all they did was lessen it, never make it go away.

The same dream that I had when I slept at Jake's has been occurring, over and over it would be the same as last time, then it would end with me staring into those beautiful light blue eyes, then I would wake up, either by the smell of food, or my mother or sister would come and wake me up.

But for some reason whenever I look into those beautiful blue eyes, I feel at peace, so day by day, night by night I would fall asleep just to see those eyes, the same eyes that would hold me there forever.

Whenever I look into those eyes, I feel my world escape me, it felt like I was protected by those eyes, and whenever I fall captive to those eyes, I felt my heart warm, and even though its only the eyes that I see, I feel warm, protected, watched over, all those feels that couples get from there partner, but most of all I wanted to feel loved.

I wanted that, I wanted to be warm on a cool night, as I lie in bed, or when I go out to watch the stars; I wanted to feel protected when something bad happens, I wanna feel watched over when I run around and when I fall my loved one would come over to me and help me up, kiss my injury like a parent would do with the child, then set me off to continue to run around, and I wanted to feel loved, I want someone to come up to me and say those three magic words, those very same three words that was brought into this world all those years ago, when man first walked this Earth.

I want all of that, I know it's selfish but when you see all those couples walking around hugging kissing, saying those three little words to each other, or cuddling on the couch as they watch a movie, I want that.

But no that probably won't happen maybe later on in life but not now but hopefully later on in life.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks it has been since I last saw Seth, two fucking weeks since my party. Let me tell you those two weeks have been fucking torture, the next day after Seth left I went over to his house and was greeting by the very person that took him away.

Flashback

"Yes Jacob?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest, and a raised eyebrow.

"Is Seth here?" I asked, trying to get a look inside to see if Seth was around.

"Sorry, he's not available right now" Leah said, she uncrossed her arms and placed one on the door, getting ready to close it.

"Well can I at least talk to him" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

"Like I said he's not available" she said, and started to close the door.

"Oh, well can you tell him that I came over, and to call me" I asked, my head bowed down, I felt so disappointed.

"Sure" she said then closed the door.

End of Flashback

I stood there, not knowing what to do, I felt so rejected, and I didn't know what to do anymore, I felt like my whole world just came crashing down, I was so upset nothing could of cheered me up, my friends couldn't do anything. It was no secret that I was depressed, after that talked with Leah, I didn't hear a word from Seth, not a call or a text, I tried send him messages but I never got anything back, I tried calling but I only get sent to voice mail, I even tried calling the house but all I got was Leah saying he wasn't available, or when I get Sue, she would say that he was in the shower, or was out getting groceries for her, then time after time they would hang up and that was it, nothing like 'I'll tell him you rang', or ask if I wanted to leave a message, nothing of that just a simple hang up and that was it.

At School, would probably be the worst ever. When I would see Seth in the hallways I'd call out to him, he'd look around then spot me waving him over, he would do a little wave then walk away.

Or I'd when it come to lunch time, I'd go over to where he normal sits, and sit there with Emmett and Paul, and wait for Seth to show up, but he never would, he'd never come out of those doors, leading to the cafeteria. And every time my heart would sink.

In those two week of not being able to see Seth, I started going to 'Happy Family' on a regular basis, and during that time when ever Devilish Angel came on, in a way he reminded me of Seth. But every show that he has been doing, I can see that the smile is forced, his moves were being less seductive, and more like plain. In a word it was terrible, people wouldn't cheer as they used to do, and the crowd didn't go wild at the end of his performances anymore.

I would sit at the back and observe all of this. But the sad thing about it, was that whenever he came on, it was like he was in auto pilot, we'd watch him come on stage, do his performance, then leave, not even waiting for the curtains to close, and people would sit there, a weird look on their faces, not know what the hell just happened.

By the halfway mark in those two weeks, because of the poor performance, he was starting to get boo's or people would just up and leave or would yell for him to get off the stage. I felt so bad for him, and just like every other show he would do his performance then leave the stage.

And every day I would come back just to see him, but every time it was like he was in auto pilot mode.

Every night I would come home, go to bed and just fall asleep. My dreams consisting of Seth, standing there in a dark room, I would call out to him but he's never turn around, just stand there like he was a statue, I'd try and run up to him but with every step I took the further he got away from me.

And every time I'd wake up, I was covered with sweat, and my breathing was heavy.

I knew I couldn't keep this up, I knew that if Seth won't come to me, then I'll just have to go to him, and demand to know what is happening.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I stared at myself in the mirror, just looking at myself, well more like my eyes, I felt like a different person, sure I still looked like me, I still sounded like me. But it wasn't me, my life wasn't like it used to be, I'd walk down the street, or the hallways of the school, I'd watch everything, hear everything, smell, taste everything, even feel everything. But at the same time it was like those weren't my eyes that saw everything, those weren't my ears that heard everything, that wasn't my nose that smelt everything, and these weren't my fingers that felt everything.

I was in auto pilot mode, I'd wake up, have a shower, get dress pack my bag, head to the kitchen get something to eat, than leave for school. At the end of school I would go to the office get the keys to whatever place I was allowed in, practise the dance routine I would do, then go home. It was like that till I had to work again, and just like any other normal day, I was in auto pilot, park in a parking spot, drop my stuff off at my dresser, gather the dancers I needed then practise, then later that night perform, I could see and hear the people booing me off the stage, telling me to get off, but like I said I couldn't do anything about it, I was in auto pilot mode, and it wasn't switching off anytime soon.

"Seth five minutes" I heard Emily say, I looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, and gave her a smile, but it was forced, right now I don't think I knew how to smile anymore, the pain in my chest was still there, and it was getting harder to do anything without crying from the pain, but I'd hold it in till I got home and lock myself in my room, and silently cry till I fell asleep.

I looked at myself again in the mirror, making sure everything was in its right place. Tonight wasn't anything special; I was wearing black super skinny pants, a shirt with some band on it, or something or another, and boots.

My mask was a little unusual than any other; tonight it was white the right side came from my hair line, curved down towards my chin my mouth showing, then my left side, came up a little past my hair line. It was a plain white one, but on the right side had tear drops coming from the corner of the eye hole, and the left side having three bejewels under the left eye hole.

It suited my mood perfect really.

"Ok Seth come on" I turned around to see Emily beckoning me over. I walked side by side with Emily till we reached the side of the stage. I started walking towards the centre, but was stopped; I turned around to see Emily's hand on my arm, stopping me from continuing.

"Seth, before you go, I just want to say enjoy yourself tonight and snap out of this auto pilot, cause your scaring me" she said, with a caring warm smile on her face.

For some reason, when I saw that smile, I felt warm inside, I felt as though maybe I don't need a lover to show me love, but a friend, and I found one, in Emily. I smile back, but what surprised me more was that it wasn't forced, I felt as thought I was snapping out of my auto pilot mode now. I stretched my smile as far as it could go without making myself look like a fool, and nodded my head.

"Sure" I said and headed for the chair that was in the centre of the stage, I picked up the microphone, I sat in the chair sideways, my legs pulled up against my chest, my free arm wrapped around my legs, holding me there.

The curtains, were drawn, and the spot light was put onto me, I squinted my eyes for a second, before the adjusted, I looked out into the crowd, and saw less people then I did yesterday, some had encouraging smiles, others had scowls, some had concern on their faces. But as I continued to look out into the crowd, there was one set of eyes, that held my own gaze, a pair of dark chocolate eyes, staring intently at me, it was pretty hard to tell what was going thought those eyes, for the owner of those eyes were sitting at the back of the bar.

"Hi all, I'm going to try something different tonight, and I'm sorry for the past two weeks" I said into the microphone, I meant that to the crowd, but my eyes were solely on the owner of those dark chocolate eyes.

I heard a few cheers of encouragement, people clapping, but I wasn't paying attention to them, my eyes kept shifting towards the owner of those dark brown eyes.

The lights dimmed, the spot light changed colour, to a blue, so it gave the feel of calm relax, which I was with the way I kept my gaze on those brown eyes.

The music started, and I put the mic up against my lips.

I wake up in another daze  
>With the world just spinning around<br>I don't know how you got me feeling this way  
>But damn I'm really feeling it now<p>

So turn out the light and shut the door  
>I just need some time to come to my senses<br>It's not up to you  
>Nothing you can do to summon this pain away<p>

You've got me hungover and over and over  
>It's like there's no end in sight<br>I'm feeling it day and night  
>It goes over and over and over<br>And I've got to break away  
>But I know there's no escape<br>'Til I'm sober  
>'Til I'm sober<br>'Til I'm sober  
>You've got me hungover<br>You've got me hungover  
>You've got me hungover<p>

**I got up from where I was sitting, and started walking forwards, my eyes still locked with the owner of those brown eyes.**

People say you're no good for me  
>But my mind can't seem to figure it out<p>

**I shook my head, as if I was getting rid of whatever was going through my mind,**

You intoxicated every part of me  
>And damn I'm really feeling it now<p>

**I curled in the slightest bit, my hand against my chest right were my heart was, as if I was feeling the pain**

So turn out the light and shut the door  
>I just need some time to come to my senses<br>It's not up to you  
>Nothing you can do to summon this pain away<p>

**I stood with my legs slightly apart, and spread my free hand away, as if I was pushing the pain away.**

You've got me hungover and over and over  
>It's like there's no end in sight<br>I'm feeling it day and night  
>It goes over and over and over<br>And I've got to break away  
>But I know there's no escape<br>'Til I'm sober  
>'Til I'm sober<br>'Til I'm sober  
>You've got me hungover<br>You've got me hungover  
>You've got me hungover<p>

**I turned away, breaking my eye contact with the owner of those brown eyes and headed for the chair that is now vacant, but I didn't sit in it, I walked around it, my hand dragging along it till I was behind it.**

I'm fighting  
>Just trying<br>To tell myself that we'll work it out  
>But it's useless<br>The truth is  
>You're no good for me<p>

**I walked around till I was now in front of the chair, I've listen to this song lots of times that I knew what was going to come next, so I took a deep breath, and hoping that I put enough of my emotions into it that it effects the crowd.**

You've got me hungover  
>Yeah<p>

It goes over and over and over  
>And I've got to break away<br>But I know there's no escape

**I slightly stomped my foot, and shook my head as if I was agreeing that there really was no escape.**

**Then I looked out into the crowd searching for those brown eyes, once I caught them, I locked our eyes while I sang these last words.  
><strong>  
>'Til I'm sober<br>'Til I'm sober  
>'Til I'm sober<br>You've got me hungover  
>You've got me hungover<br>You've got me hungover

Once the song finished, I stood there and waited, and waited, after a few seconds, one person clapped, then another, then the whole crowd was cheering and clapping, some going the extra mile, to stand up, and soon others followed. I smiled at the applause that I got from everyone.

"Thank you, and hopefully I can do better next time" I said into the mic. Before I headed off for the side stage, I searched the crowd for the person with those brown eyes, but I couldn't find them.

So with a sigh I headed for the side stage, where I was greeted by everyone who was watching with pats on the back and 'good job', I thanked everyone, and hugged back anyone who hugged me first, getting 'It's ok' or 'You'll get through it', those ones kind of weird me out, I mean I'm pretty sure that I haven't told anyone. I just shrugged it off and headed for my dresser.

I didn't really take that long to get dressed, just take the pants off, hang them up, take boots off, place them on the seat, and then finally the shirt, placed over the pants.

I stood there in my dresser naked except my underwear, I didn't shiver or anything, except strangely enough, I felt warm, I didn't know where it was coming from. I pressed the back of my hand against my forehead and cheek, there were warm, but not sickly hot, so I wasn't coming down with the flu or anything.

I checked myself in the mirror again, to see if anything was off. But found nothing, out of the ordinary. But really the only thing I could see different was the light blush that was dusting along my chest and shoulders.

'_Better dress warms now hey'_ I thought, then started getting dressed. For some reason after that performance I felt more like myself, I felt more like me, it was like the auto pilot was slowly getting switched off, but the question is: What is causing it to happen?

I walked out of my dresser after getting changed, and leaving it slightly open, so no one thought it was still being used.

I headed for the back exit, smiling and nodding to everyone that said hello.

I walked outside, and the first thing I noticed was the wind hitting me on full blast. I brought my jacket closer to my body, pressing it firmly against my body, wishing for the heat to stay there long enough till I got to my car.

The second thing I noticed as I got closer to my car was that I wasn't alone.

I heard a crunch against the gravel and looked up; my first reaction was a gasp, my eyes going wide and my mouth slightly hanging open. I stood there in the cold, staring at the person that was leaning against the back of my car.

I didn't know what to say, I mean I could just say that I was seeing a friend, or picking a friend up, or went the wrong way.

"So, you're a performer here hey?" they said, their voice husky, deep and raw, there voice sent shivers done my spin.

"What are you doing here" I asked, as I kept my gaze away from theres.

"I've been coming here, for awhile now actually" he said, as he straightened himself up. "So I'll ask you again, are you a performer here" he said indicating to the build I just exited from.

"I'll was just seeing a friend" god I hope that excuse will work.

"Really?" he said, as he took a step towards me.

"Yes" I said standing me ground and he took another step towards me, I crossed my arms to show that I wasn't impressed, but really another gust of wind came by and sent a chill down my spine.

"Funny, cause the last time I saw you. You didn't have any friends, so how could you have gotten a friend in just two weeks" he said as he stood about two metres away from me.

"Well, you'd be amazed by how fast some people can click on with each other" I half sneered, and turned so that the side of my body was facing him, but really I just didn't want to look at him in the eye. I was scared of what I was going to see really.

"True, but see you don't click on so fast with people in there" he said inquiring to the build that I just came from.

"..." I couldn't say anything I didn't know how to reply to that, so I just stayed quiet.

"You know you didn't answer my question from before" he said as he stood next me, his body practically pushed up against mine.

"And that was" I said, trying not the melt with the way his body is warming my own.

"Are you a performer here, don't think of any more excuses, 'cause I know there not true" he said, his breath creasing along my face, slightly warming my face up.

"..." again I stayed silent, and again I didn't know what to say, I mean I could always just go with the wrong true idea, but like he said all the excuse that I would use are practically useless.

I released the breath that I didn't know I had in my lungs, and lowered my head, nodding it slightly, "Yes" I whispered out, I didn't know if he heard me or not, but really I didn't care.

"Ok, now I have another question for you" he didn't sound mad or angry or upset, he sounded more like he knew it, or he was just talking in a normal voice, keeping all emotions out.

"And that is" I asked, still keeping my head bowed down, my eyes off to the side so I didn't see any of him; I didn't want to see him right now.

"Do you like working here" he asked. To say the least I was shocked, I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't expecting that question.

"Why do you want to know" I said, half harshly, still keeping my gaze away from him.

"Cause the first performance I went to and saw you on that stage, you have a smile on your lips..." he said as he brought his hand up and brushed them against my lips, "the way you moved your hips to the sound of the beat, like its telling you how and when to move..." he said, as he placed his hand on my hips, I heard crunching from the gravel so I knew he was moving, "And the way your eyes shine after both of those performances that you did" he said as he now stood in front of me. He placed one of his hands under my chin; I felt warmth from his hand rush along my skin, warming me up slightly.

"So..." he said as he made my eye connect with his, "I'll ask you again: Do you enjoy what you do in there" he asked, indicating to the build, that still had music blaring from inside.

I stayed quiet as I looked into his eyes, our eyes never leaving the other. I don't know what he saw in mine, but what I saw was; Love. Adore. Care. Longing. Wanting. Some of the same emotions I saw two weeks ago. Now seeing them today with the extras. And as I continued to watch his eyes, I watched as the switched between each other.

I couldn't look away, I felt like I was paralysed, I couldn't do anything, I just stood there as I watched those emotions switched between each other.

I took a breath, refilling my lungs, to finally answer his question.

"Yes..." I whispered out, "Yes, I like what I do here" I said, my gaze lowering slightly.

"That's fine..." he said his voice calm and collected, "Now I have one more for you" with that, my eyes snapped up to him. I couldn't help it, but I gasped I didn't like what now showed in his eyes those emotions that are now pushing that others away.

"Why, have you been ignoring me" he almost growled out. The first think that came to my mind, was that growl, I felt as though I heard it before, but it didn't register, nothing came to my mind, so I just let it slide for now.

"..." I didn't know what I should say to him, so I stayed quiet.

"Answer me" he growled again.

"..." but I didn't, I continued to stay quiet, I didn't want to look at the hurt and anger that flashed through his eyes, changing from the other so quick that it seemed like they were mixing together.

"Answer me Seth" he said, shaking my head lightly with his hand that was still under my chin.

"..." but again, I continued to stay quiet; really I didn't know what to say. But what I did know was that, that pain I felt from before, was starting to come back, but it feels like a train was coming towards me, it was far away, but I could feel that it was going to come a full speed, and crash right against my chest.

"God damn it. ANSWER ME SETH" he shouted, growled at me, placing his hands on my shoulders, shaking me, making my head rock back and forth.

I mumbled something out so low that I was sure that Jake didn't hear me.

"What was that" he said as he slightly leaned his head in, his face now in view of my eyes.

Again I mumbled my answer out, but Jake didn't hear it.

"Speak louder" he said.

"I... allowed...to...any..." I mumbled out slightly louder. But still it seems like Jake heard it.

"God damn it Seth, speak louder I can't hear you" he said. I couldn't take it anymore, that train was getting closer, the pain was getting unbearable, I could already tell that I wasn't going to last long.

I knew what I was going to do next, but I also knew that I didn't care anymore, I didn't care what people are going to say about me now, so right now, I was going to take a risk, I wasn't going to regret it.

I shrugged Jake's hands off that were still on my shoulders, and slapped my hands against his cheeks, I saw him slightly wince, but like I said I didn't care, I was risking it now, but mainly I did it to get his attention.

"My sister told me not to talk to you anymore, but right now I don't give a fuck" I said, then brought his lips down to mine. My eyes were open so I saw that he was in shock, I didn't care. But I used it to my advantage, I pried his lips open and forced my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crook and crease inside of his mouth, letting my tongue rub against his teeth, his gums, the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, then finally against his own tongue.

It was only then did Jake finally snap out of his shock, and instantly I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer towards him. He deepened the kiss by placing one of his hands behind my head, making our teeth clink together.

It wasn't soon after that did Jake start to take over the kiss, pushing my tongue back into my mouth, and creasing his tongue around my mouth, making me moan. I moved my hands from where they were, bring one to wrap around his neck to bring him closer to me, and the other treading through his hair, pulling it slightly, which got a groan out of Jacob.

I felt his hand from my waist move, sliding down to my ass, squeezing it through the jeans that I was wearing, making me moan, and continued to squeeze it from time to time.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" he said through our lips still in lock.

"Don't talk" I said, and dived right back into kissing him.

I yanked at his hair softly making him moan, with my other hand; I moved it from his neck and dragged it down his body, slightly taking his shirt with it, till I reached the hem of his pants. I slipped my hand up his shirt, just letting it run along his skin, feeling the goose bumps rise, and feeling the warmth that seems to be natural from him.

I knew what I was about to do is risking more than just disobeying Leah's orders, but like I said I really don't give a fuck.

So with that decided I dived my hand under his jeans, under his underwear and grasping one of his butt cheeks.

Jake's reaction, was the of a gasp, a moan, and bucking his hips forward, but keeping his lips still connected with mine, and like I said I didn't really give a shit.

"Hmm, someone has a nice ass" I moaned as I continued to fiddle with his ass cheek in my grasp. Wanting more, id removed my other hand from his hair; I brought it down to his ass and dived straight in, grasping the other cheek, giving them both a firm squeeze.

"Ah, Seth, hmm... oh god" and that was all Jake could of said.

"Hmm, sounds like someone's a little submissive when coming concerning their cheeks" I taunted and squeeze his ass cheeks to emphasize my meaning.

"Nah uh, I'm...hmm...going to be fucking your ass... oh god and you're going to be the submissive" he said moaning, and growling.

It wasn't a second later that he grabbed my hands and pulled them out from his ass, my hand instantly going cold.

"We can't do this here" he said panting.

"What do you 'we can do this here', we weren't going to do anything" I snapped. It really was now going to be too much. All I really wanted to do now was go home and go to sleep.

"But I thought you wanted sex" he said, sounding a little disappointed. His face showed sadness and rejection.

"Some time Jake, but not right now" I said, as I pulled him close to me with his grip still on my arm, and gave him one more bust, turning us around. Once my back was now facing my car, I pulled away, "Someday Jake, I'll be yours, and only you can see me naked" I said, giving him one more peck before pulling away and walking towards my car.

"I'll get you earlier then that Seth, ok, I'll have you before you do something you'll regret" I heard him say. With that I felt that train from before nearing closer and closer to my heart.

I hurried in my footsteps till I finally reached the driver's side, pulled the door open and jumped in, putting the key in the ignition and turning it on, not bothering to put my seatbelt on, I pulled out, lucky that Jake move out of the cars ways, and headed for the exit.

I don't know how long I drove for, really I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that the train, was now about to it its bulls eye, at full speed.

And once it hit, I pulled over, my hands on the wheel and cried, the tears just came, not stopping, my heart now felt like it been broken into billions of pieces, never to be repaired, and all I could do was pick up the biggest pieces and glue then together with the most crappiest glue in the world.

But before I did that I had to get this out of my system, so I continued to cry, the pain in my chest intensified with every drop the fell from my face, it was excruciating pain, just ripped through my chest.

I felt as thought I was going to rip apart any time soon, I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to handle it.

So I just sat there and let the pain explode from my chest, let the tears come running down my cheeks and screamed, till finally I collapsed.

The last thing I remembered before I felt myself pass out was those clear light blue eyes, looking at me with concern, love and possessiveness.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you chapter 8, and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I know this is going to sound mean or something, but tell me did it pull at your heart strings, I can't really tell, my mum says I'm a cold hearted bustard, but quite frankly I agree with her, even my friends call me that, so tell me did it pull at those heart strings of yours, and if did please do tell me.**

**But on brighter news, I would just like the say thank you to: luvinlapush, TurnItUp 03, Seth's The Best and Daddys Crazy Little Bitch. You guys are the best for reviewing, favourite and alerting this story and I give each of you a big bear hug for the reviews and I love the reviews ..**

**Now I leave with these parting words, I'll try my best to put Chapter 14 for Loves Me Not up before I leave for the weekend, and I'll need to talk to my friend for what she thinks I should do for my next chapter, so until then...**

**I hope to see more reviews by the time I get back, which will be Sunday, but I'll probably be too tired to do anything, because I'll be partying, hehe so excited. So hopefully by Monday I'll read those amazing reviews that you guys sent me...**

**Now one last note to leave on... **

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE MY SUNDAY OR MONDAY, THE BEST PREASENT IN THE WORLD... SO PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW...**

***clear throat* Now where was I... Ah yes please leave a review for it would mean the world to me, and probably to best present on Sunday or Monday... If you know what I mean *wink wink*...**

**Now I leave with **_**these **_**parting words... Au Revoir, Tah Tah, Laterz, cya, and any other good bye meanings you can think of... hehe toodles *waves, with a big grin on my face***


	9. The Meeting of the Wolf

**Well ladies and gentlemen, here we have chapter 9 of 'Life of Devilish Angel', I hope you will like it, and I would like to thank luvinlapush and TurnItUp03 for your suggestions, I did use your colours for this, and I hope you don't mind how I did it. I kind of the idea of how to use them from my other friend's cat. It kind of represents it now that I think out it, but I do hope you will like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**So without further ado, I'll stop rambling and let you read this story...**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

_I sat there staring into a pair of beautiful shining emerald green eyes, loosing myself in them, the peacefulness that they give out, the calmness you can feel coming from them, the reassurance of protection and even though it was hidden, you can just see it shinning through everything else the more I stared into them._

_It felt as though I was in a trance, losing all of my feelings, but at the same time still having all of my senses._

_I dreaming, I think, I couldn't really tell, because those eyes were just so hypnotising. But I did get a glimpse of the place I was in before I was sucked into these eyes. _

_If memory serves right, I was in a meadow, but this one had a cliff that was facing off into the sea, a sun set shinning its last rays of light, basking myself and the owner of these eyes in a golden hue, making my skin look more golden then its usual brown._

_As the sun was now about halfway below the ocean, I tore myself away from those eyes, blinking a few times, but it was useless, for whenever I closed my eyelids, those eyes would pop up, making me wanting to lose myself in them again._

_I heard from somewhere that if you want to know someone or something or other, understand them, that you would have to look at them in the eyes for they are the window to their soul, and that was what it felt like when I was losing myself in those eyes, I felt as though I was looking into their soul, seeing the calmness, the peacefulness, the reassurance of being protected._

_Once I was able to finally tear myself away from those eyes, I looked at the owner of them, and what I saw shocked me to now belief._

_There, lying on it stomach, its head standing tall and proud, their eye never leaving me, was the biggest wolf I have ever seen, there posture was as if they demand respect, even when lying down, they were still tall and proud._

_Their fur was like a midnight black, but as the sun was shining its last rays of light, you can see a dark turquoise with a dark purple shining when the light hits it, and a white patch of fur on this throat under its chin._

_In a word, it was beautiful; its fur along with their eyes, just making the perfect combination, the wolf was beautiful._

_As the last rays of the sun was descending, I watched as the wolf stood up, and in instinct I followed, carefully, but was ended up being growled at, so I just went down to my knees, its growling stopped then._

_I watched as it started to walk away. I reached out for it, trying to get its attention, but nothing came out. I brought my hands up to my throat, feeling it still there, and tried to yell out again, but nothing came out._

_The wolf was now several metres away from me, I continued to watch it as I tried to get my voice back, but it was no use , no sound was coming out, I started to panic, I didn't want to lose my voice now._

_I started to panic even more as I watched the wolf now face me, its eyes, even from this distance, still shining, and with all those feelings it gave out, I watched as their eyes flashed with a look of worry and concern._

'_Why was it concerned?' I wondered my head tilting slightly to the side._

_But that wonderment faded as quick as it came as I watched as it started to run at me. My panic sky rocketed then, I couldn't move or anything, I wanted to get out of its way, but I felt as though I was super glued to the floor, unable to move, or yell for it to stop._

_Then in a flash, once the last rays disappeared, and as the wolf took a leap at me, a bright flash of light appeared, I closed my eyes, and tried one last time to move my arms but nothing happened._

_Then in an instant everything went black, I felt my world fade into darkness, I couldn't feel any of my limbs I couldn't move anything of my body, I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or not._

_The only thing I could feel before everything went blank was a wind blowing through my hair._

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth's tail lights disappeared from my line of sight, I didn't know what to think, to feel.

I felt happy that Seth did say that someday I will be his, only if I give him time though, or angry that his sister told him to not see me anymore.

I mean she is my best friend shouldn't she be happy that both me and him were happy being together as friends or more, well right now it's kind of like friends with benefits. But I didn't want to think of Seth like that.

It was either be will be mine, or just be my friend, but the latter isn't an option, he will be mine, even if I have to force him to be mine, I've had to many close calls to make him mine, but something always comes up.

I let out an angry breath before I headed for my own car. Hoping that maybe tomorrow I can talk to Seth and maybe ask him to go out with me then, but first I have to know what Leah didn't want him to see or talk to me anymore.

I hopped into my car, and headed straight for Seth's house, going over what direction I should go with Leah, or if I should get straight to the point, and demand her to know why she doesn't want me to see her brother.

xXxXxXx

I pulled up to the Clearwater's house, parking in their driveway, and not seeing Seth's car, I mean he did leave before me, so shouldn't he be here by now.

'_Maybe his mother wanted him to get her something's'_ I thought as I hopped out after killing the engine, and locking the doors, sure no one would steal anything but still it's never too bad to be cautious.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on their door, pulling my phone out and checking the time. Ten thirty pm, it read in white numbers.

'_Hmm, hopefully I haven't woken anyone up'_ I thought as the door was pulled open, to reveal the person I want to talk to.

"Yes" Leah asked, as she only let her head be seen.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you" I said, waiting to be let in. But she wasn't moving; the only movement she did make was her raising her eyebrow.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow" she asked, letting the door open slightly more so that she can lean against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"No" I said shaking my head, slowly lowering my head.

"Hmph" I heard her say. My head snapped up as I watched her walk outside and close to door behind her.

"My mum's asleep, and I don't want to wake her up" she explained as she took a leaning position on the wall next to the door.

"Oh..."I said my lips making an 'o' shape, "Where's Seth" I asked, still wondering why his car isn't home.

"Don't know, haven't heard from him since this morning" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Ok now that is way odd, I mean shouldn't he have come home straight after work unless his mother asked him to pick some stuff up.

"Hmm..." I hummed, "I'm sure his fine" I said reassuring myself and her at the same time, I can see the worry on her face, the lines lightly showing.

"Hmph, his probably doing a late shift at his work or something" she said, turning her head to the side, looking out into the dark forest.

"Yeah he probably is" I said, lying. So I'm guessing I'm the only one to know about his real job.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about" she said, still looking out into the forest.

"I, uh, I wanted to know why you told Seth not to see me anymore" I said getting straight to the point. She didn't answer me straight away, still looking out into the forest.

It wasn't after a few minuted did she finally answer me.

"Because, I know what you're like, you have someone new every week, only having someone for maximum at two weeks before you get bored of them, then in the next two weeks you have a new partner..." she said, her voice not showing any emotion at all, "I didn't want Seth to get heartbroken two weeks after" she said, now looking at me with a blank face on, but her eyes were showing that she was serious.

She didn't want Seth to date me because I would break his heart. My mood down casted then. I felt bad now, all those girls hearts that I have broken. Everything Leah said was the truth; I would date someone for two weeks then dump them, then find someone new the two weeks prior.

Now I understand why she didn't want Seth to see me anymore, she didn't want me to break his heart. But with Seth, I could feel more with him, all those times that we've kissed, I felt sparks whenever our lips would meet.

I felt warmth spread through me whenever Seth was in my arms. If I don't know what that is then someone please tell me.

"I don't know what it feels like to have that warmth spread through me, but I do know that what my brother has done to you, is more then give you love" I heard Leah say, I looked up to her and saw a smirk on her face, her eyes twinkling with something I don't really want to know what it is.

It was only then did I realise that I spoke all of that out loud. On instant I slapped my hands over my mouth, not believing that I just said all of that.

"So I'm guessing you are in love with my brother" she inquired, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

I didn't know if I could trust my voice again, so I just nodded my head, my hand still over my mouth.

"Well I'll tell him when he comes home then, and you'll see him during school, good night Jacob" she said a small smile on her face, she turned and headed for the front door, opened it then closed it behind her, not looking back at all.

I stood there for a while, not know what to do, my hand now at my side. It wasn't a second later did, what just happened, what came out of this happen, did I feel a smile spread across my lips.

I felt happy now, happy that Leah just said yes for me to date her brother, and that I was in love with him, sure I was in love with him before anything came into play, but now I was like unconditionally in love with him.

I walked down the stairs with an extra skip in my step, that smile still spread across my lips, I walked to my car, unlocked it and got in, put the keys in the ignition, and just sat there for a while, I sigh of half relief and happiness escaped my lips. I felt so happy, I felt like I was on cloud nine, and I didn't want to come down anytime soon.

I turned the keys in the ignition, and started the car, I put the car in reverse and turned around in my seat and started reversing out of the driveway.

Once I was on the road, I put the car in drive and headed for my house, that smile still on my lips. I didn't know how long this smile was going to stay on my lips, but really I didn't care, I was just so happy, even thought my cheeks were getting slightly sore, I still didn't want to stop smiling.

I was getting close to my house, my smile still on my lips, I pulled up to my house and parked in my driveway like I did with the Clearwater's drive way.

I sat in my seat for a while, still in my happy mood. I shook my head out of disbelief, then killed the engine, and hopped out.

I locked my door, and started heading for the front porch.

I was just a few feet from my car when the front porch light came on. I looked up in question, Billy would have been asleep by now, and he knows I've been coming home late lately.

I mean he wouldn't of all of the sudden be staying awake, this late at night-

My thoughts stopped then, my body froze, I couldn't move any of my limbs, and my heart rate even skipped a beat.

Reason for being all of this conditions is because standing two metres away from my front porch was the most biggest and beautiful wolf I have ever seen, her fur midnight black, but with the light showing you can see streaks of turquoise and purple running through it, with a patch of white fur under its chin.

But what really made me freeze where it's eyes, and even from this distance I can see it, they were a bright shining emerald green, and with those eyes, I could feel a calmness wash over me, it felt like a wave just came rushing over me.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard it yelp, I quickly rubbed my eyes wondering if I was seeing things.

But as soon as I opened them, the wolf was gone, then only thing in its place where it was sitting is the imprint on the ground.

I didn't know how long I stood there for, five maybe ten minutes.

But once I heard a howl rip through the air, I snapped out of my daze, I did a quick look around but saw nothing, and it sounded like that wolf was miles away from here.

I shook my head, 'Maybe I was just day dreaming' I thought as I continued with my walk towards the front porch.

'But it looked so real'

'Maybe it was a mirage'

'But what about that howl that ripped through the air just a second ago'

I shook my head again, shaking those thoughts out of my head, 'Maybe I'm just tired' I thought as I slid the key into the key hole and turned unlocking the door, I slid in and closed the door behind me, locking it, and walked up the stairs towards my bedroom, too tired to do anything else.

Once I was in my room I chucked my keys onto my desk, shrugged my jacket off and placed it on my chair, unbuckled my belt and laid it over my jacket, threw my shirt off and chucked it into my laundry hamper, my pants soon following, I looked at my hamper and seeing my pants just barely staying there.

'I need do my laundry sometime soon' I thought, before I just shrugged and headed for my bed, just wanting to go to sleep.

And once my head hit that pillow and my eyes closed, I was dead to the world.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I felt cold and wet, and I was shivering from both of them. I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against something solid and the sound of a twig cracking as if something heavy stood on it, I could smell the salt water lingering in the air.

I could feel myself shivering from the cold breeze that was softly creasing my body, I tried to search for my blanket, wanting to snuggle closer to it, wanting to keep warm, but I couldn't feel it, all I felt was something wet.

My eyes snapped open then, and I shot straight up, and realised that, that was a very bad idea, I felt my head pounding and I felt light headed, and not only that, my muscles were sore.

The sound of a bird chirping snapped me out of my state. I looked around and saw that I was in a meadow with a cliff, like the one from my dream. I looked around, wanting to find that wolf from my dream, but didn't see any big wolf with midnight black fur.

I felt a breeze crease along my skin again, and I shivered, I wrapped my arms around my body and only then realising, as I looked down at my body, that I was naked.

I gasped and started in horror, my hands quickly going to my crotch and covering it. I looked around trying to find anything I can use to cover my body, but there was nothing, nothing of my clothing anywhere.

I tried to stand up, my arms placed on the ground holding me steady, as my legs curled till they were bent at the knee, with a little push with my arms, I got myself into a standing position, only wincing as my muscles stretched out.

I took another look around, trying to see if anything can spring to mind with anything that happened yesterday.

I can only remember, me walking out of 'Happy Family', and walking towards my car, then getting stopped by something, a figure, tall masculine, tall, dark hair, and a deep husky voice.

He was saying something, but I couldn't remember what I was. He was circling me, till he stood in front of me again. I couldn't see him till his hand, his big hand that made me shiver when his skin connected with my own, than he started talking again.

He was talking, then... then...

"AH! What happened" I half yelled to myself, only realising now that my throat was sore. My body froze as I remembered something from yesterday.

_Flash Back_

_And once it hit, I pulled over, my hands on the wheel and cried, the tears just came, not stopping, my heart now felt like it been broken into billions of pieces, never to be repaired, and all I could do was pick up the biggest pieces and glue then together with the most crappiest glue in the world._

_But before I did that I had to get this out of my system, so I continued to cry, the pain in my chest intensified with every drop the fell from my face, it was excruciating pain, just ripped through my chest. _

_I felt as thought I was going to rip apart any time soon, I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to handle it._

_So I just sat there and let the pain explode from my chest, let the tears come running down my cheeks and screamed, till finally I collapsed._

_End of Flash Back_

After that it was all blank, I couldn't remember why I blanked out, I couldn't remember why I was crying, I couldn't remember why my heart was in so much pain.

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees, pulling at my hair, trying to remember why all of that happened to me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, my voice slowly coming to its normal state.

"Ok, let's see... "I said to myself, "What _do _I remember of my life so far" I asked myself.

"Ok I have a mother and father, no wait my father died, of... of... of a heart attack that's it, I have a sister... uh" I said to myself, "Names, what are their names..." I mumbled, "Umm, mother's name is... Uh" I thought, my eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember what my mother's name was, "Ah uh, Sue, that's it" I said triumphant in my voice, "uh my father's name is..." I thought again, trying to remember my father's name.

"_Harry" _

"That's it, Harr-"I paused, well more like froze.

My whole body just sat there, I felt my eyes wide open, my jaw fully opened for the world to see.

"Wh-who-who's there" I asked the air in front of me, I slowly turned my head, looking to the left of me, then the right, and behind me, trying to find where that voice came from.

"_My names, not important right now, sweetie" _that voice said, it sounded like a woman, her voice was that of a mother reassuring her child.

"Who are you" I asked, not knowing if I was talking to someone playing a prank in the bush, or if I was going mental.

"_I assure you, you are not going mental. I am you wolf" _that motherly voice said, speaking that she was talking about the weather.

"M-M-my wolf" I asked, probably looking like the biggest idiot sitting in a meadow with the cliff facing off into the water, naked and talking to myself.

_"Yes, your wolf, I've been waiting for you actually"_ she said, her voice still in that reassuring tone.

"You-you have?" I questioned, relaxing a bit, the calmness in her voice was starting to affect me.

_"Yes, I've been wait for you since you were born"_ she said, and if I could she her, I would guess that she was smiling, cause I can sure hear it in her voice.

"You have" I said, now fully relaxing as a warmth started to take over me, it wasn't an overly hot warmth, just a nice body temperature.

_"Yes"_ she said, that smile still on her voice.

"So, what is it that you want?" I asked slowly, not really knowing how to handle this situation.

_"Nothing really, I've just been waiting to come into your life"_ she said, he voice still in that caring tone. That warmth was now relaxing all of my muscles, calming me down till it felt like I was water.

"So then, what's your purpose" I said, I yawn soon following after asking.

_"Well, in the old times, me and others like you defended our people whenever danger was near"_ she explained, he voice now taking a relaxing tone.

"What kind of danger" I asked, as I looked around the meadow, trying to find something that might be comfy to lie on.

_"Hang on, I'll answer you soon, but first I want you to change"_ she said.

"Change, but I have no clothes here, if you haven't noticed, I'm naked" I said, only then realising that I was naked, and talking to a female.

_"Hehe, theres no need to be afraid, I am you remember, I've seen you heaps of times"_ she explained, giggling a bit.

"You know, that doesn't really reassure me that much" I said, my voice taking an annoyed tone.

_"I'm sorry. Now change so we can continue with our chat"_ she said, her voice caring, but stern at the same time.

"How?" I asked still trying to figure out what she means by change.

_"Let the heat take over, let it spread through your body, and just let go"_ she explained.

I stood up, and as soon as I did, I felt that warmth from before start at me feet, and make its way up my calf, past my knee cap, spread through my thigh, and blend with the other leg at my waist, working its way up my stomach, to my chest, then my shoulders, the warmth spanning out and working down my arms, going to each of my fingers, then back to my shoulders working up my neck, till it reached the crown of my head.

It felt like I was being ripped apart, I felt my mouth drop open, but nothing came out, no sound of my voice, I saw silently screaming.

Till finally it was over, my eyes were closed. I slowly opened them and everything in view was like ten times more defied, it was like looking at tv that was high definition, but it was coming from my eyes not something electronic, and surprisingly my vision wasn't in black and white.

_"Of course, you are now part wolf, part human, and while in your wolf form, all of your senses are heightened, and in your human form, your sense are heightened, but not like your wolf form"_ my wolf explained.

"Ah" I said in wonderment, "This is so cool" I whispered.

_"Ok now, why don't you go and lie down over there next to the cliff"_ she said, and for some reason, I knew where she was talking about. Once I was there I lied down my head resting on my paws.

I had a look at them, still in bewilderment that I have paws, and saw that there was white tips where my nails are, after getting past my fascination, I rested my head on my paws. 'I don't know if I'll ever get used to this', I thought to myself.

_"Don't worry you will, if you shift regularly you'll get used to it in no time"_ my wolf explained.

"So, what was the purpose of us again" I asked resting my eyes, and lost myself in the soft crease of the breeze.

_"Well, in the earlier years. There were a community of people, just like any other normal community these days..." she started, he voice taking that of a story voice, "And during that time people like you were just normal kids, running around playing with the other kids in their community, chasing each other, helping each other, all of that, that you did when you were a kid, but not with only a certain group of people, but every kid._

_It was a calm time really, everyone getting along, helping each other, chatting with each other, and just getting along, there were no hatred, no disgust in other people, just a happy community..."_ she said, taking a break and letting me soak all of that information.

"So, how did people like us come into the picture" I asked, the breeze now changing direction.

"_Well, just like I said, when danger was near, the gene kicked in, and started a race of shifters"_ she explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how that gene happened" I asked, and if I could I would of tilted my head if I were in human form.

_"Well, before that time, the elders of this community were called spirit walkers. What I mean is, there spirits were able to leave there body, and travel around"_ she explained, showing images of people's spirits leaving there body and travelling around like ghosts.

_"In a way there are. Anyway, one day the chief of the community was hiking the mountains with a group of other warriors, and they came across an injured wolf, its legs was broken, and it had cuts and gashes along it body. It was unconscious when they approached it. The warrior argued between each other, considering if they should kill it or not._

_"While the warriors were arguing about what to do, the chief didn't say a word, didn't put his words in. For he was watching the wolf, studying it perhaps, he could see that it was still breathing. But just like the warrior, he also didn't know what to do, but he knew that they shouldn't kill it"_ she said, her voice still in its story tone, but a little sadness in it.

"_As the chieftain continue to watch the wolf, still contemplating what he should do, the wolf's eyes snapped open, and their eyes instantly connected. Human eyes stared into beast eyes. Then once the warriors finally realised that the wolf was alive, there chieftain collapsed"_ she said, I think I mentally gasped then.

"What happened then" I asked intrigued by the story.

_"Somehow, while the chief was unconscious, his spirit came to, he didn't have control of his spirit, for as he tried to stop himself, his spirit was walking towards the wolf, and once he was a few feet away from the beast, it's own spirit came too, this shocked the chieftain, he didn't know what to think. But since he couldn't do anything, he just stood there and watched as the wolf came to him, as the wolf got closer, it started to grow, it became bigger. Once the wolf was close enough, the beast reached out with its snout and sniffed, the beast sniffed the chief, and soon started walking around the chieftain, studying him, watching him, smelling him, and once he finally came back to the front of the chieftain, their eyes connected one last time..."_ she trailed off, somehow I knew that she was upset then, but I didn't say anything, I just let her continue, waiting for her to continue.

_"The wolf took one last look at him, the turned around, and walked away. The chieftain stood there dumbfound, not knowing what had just happened. But once the wolf was far enough, the beast turned around, and looked at the chieftain again, there eyes connected one last time, before the beast started to run. The chieftain became scared not knowing what was about to happen"_

_"But once the wolf jumped, getting ready to connect with his body, another spirit walker jumped in front of him, his spirit and the wolfs spirit connecting as one"_

_"There spirits connecting, twisting, swirling, combining, till a flash of light came, and the whole time, the chief stood there, not know what just happened, not knowing what to do. But once the flash of light came, his eyes closed..."_ she said, stopping there.

"Then what?" I asked.

_"The next time he woke up, he was in his body, and all of the warriors were in a protective wall in front of him, defending him from something from his view. Once he thought he was ready, he lifted his head, and there standing a several feet away from him and his group of warriors, was the beast that was about to jump at him, but what he found strange was that it looked scared, the beast looked like it didn't know what was happening, the beast was terrified in away"_ she said.

_"The chieftain got up to his feet, and pushed his way past the warriors, the warrior tried to stop him, but he told them to stand down. He turned his attention back to the beast and slowly walked up to it, the beast was cowering away from the chieftain, scarred out of it wits, not knowing what is going to happen. The chieftain saw this and crouched down showing the beast that he wasn't going to hurt it, and out stretched his hand. The beast saw this, and slowly reached out and sniffed the chieftains hand, see as he wasn't going to hurt him, he gave the hand a lick, tell the chieftain that the beast wasn't dangerous"_ she paused then, showing me a memory of what was happening.

"Hang on, how come you're showing me this" I asked, now wondering how did she know all of this.

_"Because..."_She said, _"I'm the person that jumped in front of the wolf, before it jumped into the chieftain"_

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum BUUUUUAAAAHHH!...<strong>

**Hehe, well ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter 9, I hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think about Seth being a werewolf, and please tell me if I explained how they come to ok. I know it's like way off the original story, I would of gone on more with explaining what happened, but really I couldn't think of much to go on with it, so I thought I would just cut it off there.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of Seth becoming a werewolf, the explanation of how they came too, please.**

**Also I would like to say that I have put up my first real one-shot, its called 'Yours, Ours, Mine', please if you would give it a read, and tell me what you think of it, or put it to your favourites so that you can read it later maybe... **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get started on the next one when I have free time, so yeah, I'll let you go now ...**


	10. The Discussion with the Wolf

**So Ladies and Gentlemen here we are at chapter Ten, amazing how we all made it this far hey, i hope your liking it so far, and i would like to say thank you to all who has been Reviewing, Favouring, and Alerting, this story and my other ones, and my new one 'Your, Ours, Mine', if you haven't read it, give it a read and tell me what you think of it...**

**Well i think i rambled on enough so i leave with this one word...**

**Enjoy...**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

I sat there, stunned by what I just heard my wolf say, if I was in my human form I would probably look like I have just been told the most horrible news. This news that my wolf has told me, just hit me will a load of bricks, I was just so shocking.

"Wh-why, did you do that" I asked once I was able to find my voice.

'_Because, I thought the wolf was going to attack him'_ she said, sounding a little sad.

"Ok, but why, I mean why would you get involved with that, you could of gotten hurt if you didn't know what has the main reason for the wolf's intentions" I asked, my shock going at a snail's pace of disappearing.

'_Well, I wasn't really new to my spirit walking, and when I did enter my spirit walk, it was an accident, I mean I was just sitting in my room, or was I doing something in the kitchen, I couldn't remember it was a long time ago. But anyway, I was doing something, and it just hit me out of the nowhere. And when I opened my eyes, I found my body lying on the floor lifeless, I was lucky that no one was going to be checking on me. But as I was saying, I didn't know how to get back to my body, so I went looking for the chief, and I heard that he went for a hike in the woods, so I followed_' she explained, pausing to let the shock come to a minimum, and letting this information process, before she continued to explain.

'_And when I caught up the chieftain and his warriors, I found the chiefs body lifeless, but I watched as his spirit was being checked out by the wolf's spirit, ad when it walked away, I thought he was going to be safe, and I was walking towards the chieftain, but I kept my eye on the wolf, but then I watched as the wolf turned around, and looked at the chieftain, their eyes locking, I paused then, wondering what was going to happen. But then I saw the wolf move, and soon it was in a full out run, and I knew that I had to act fast, so I went as fast as I could, and as the wolf jumped, I jumped, and like I said out spirits entwined with each other, becoming one, and becoming half man half beast' _she said, her voice having a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Then what?" I asked generally concerned about my wolf.

'_When I woke up, I wasn't in my hut. I was confused about what was happening, so when I did open my eyes, I was staring at the warriors that were panicking around the chieftain, their spears pointed me, thrusting them at me as if they wanted me to leave, I tried to say something, anything but nothing would come out, all that come out where whimpers. But then the chieftain was up, and told them to move away, I continued to watch, curious as to what the chief would do, I watched as he walked up to me, his hand out stretched, but his eyes locked with mine, I sniffed him like an animal would do to see if it was dangerous, and found that he wasn't, so slowly I leaned in, and gave his hand a small lick, then rubbing my head against his palm, seeking comfort from him, and I found it' _she said, she voice having a hint of happiness in it.

"So how did you end up becoming my wolf" I asked, really wanting to know how she became my wolf.

'_Well, the gene was passed down from generation to generation, and my wolf genes were passed down to you, making you the carrier of these genes'_ she stated.

"Cool, so is there anyone else like me" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be the only human/wolf changer.

'_I prefer shifter. But to answer your question, I wouldn't know, don't forget we only met each other last night, and you haven't been around anyone else for me to know'_ she said.

"Cool, so you can tell if people are going to become a wolf just like me" I said getting excited about learning this, I felt giddy now.

'_Yep, and until we find the descendant of the chieftain, you will be the pack leader, but first you're going to need a pack and to do that, you need more like you'_ she stated, I huffed as I re-rested my head on my paws.

"So not cool now..." and only then did I realise something about today, "Uh, what time is it" I asked, panic slightly crawling up my body.

'_Um... probably about lunch' _my wolf said. If I could my eyebrows would have been bunched up in confusion.

"How do you know that" I asked, my panic coming down slightly.

'_One, when you live in my time you need to learn by that way and I'll teach you all about it some time, and two...' _me tummy growled just then, wanting to be fed, _'Your stomach just rumbled, and like you said it needs to be fed' _she said, softly giggling at the end.

"Well it's not my fault, you're the one who kept me here the whole day" I said as I got up on all fours.

"Ok how am I meant to get home now, it's going to take for every" I whined, not really wanting to walk all the way home and not know where the hell I am.

'_Hehe, don't worry little one, you are still in La Push, and don't worry, we can run faster than a race car, and just find the scent familiar to your home'_ she said, still giggling.

"Well I didn't know that now did I?" I said, hoping my glare was working on her.

'_Ok, ok, so it was partly my fault, but I can't take all the blame'_ she defended, her voice in a joking tone.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time" I said still hoping my glare was working in her.

'_And to answer your question, no its not'_ she stated.

I just continued to glare at her, and all I got in return was a giggle from her. Just wanting to put that in the past for now, I started walking in the direction I thought was home.

'_Take a left here'_ she said her voice still in the joking tone.

"I knew that" I said as I took a left where she said.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Dude don't worry, his probably fine, his probably home sick or something" I heard Paul say.

"I know, but I just want to make sure I haven't missed him in the crowd" I said, still searching the crowd for Seth.

School had just finished, and I was at my car, Emmett on my left, texting on his phone and Paul on my right trying to converse with me, but failing miserable.

During the whole time at school I didn't see Seth anywhere, he didn't come to school late like he sometime did, -how I know cause I came to school late-, he didn't sit at his usual seat at 'Break', and he didn't sit outside at lunch time, and the last time I saw him was his tail lights turning the corner.

Also I was worried cause he wasn't home when I pulled up to talk to Leah, then there was the beautiful big ass wolf sitting in front of my house, I still didn't know it was real or not, and the howl that ripped through the night air, -yeah still not knowing if it was real or not.

I watched as the last person filed out of the school building, and the school parking slowly thinning with less people, and cars.

"I think I'll just stop at his house" I said out loud.

"Ok, well we'll see you tomorrow or something" Paul said tapping Emmett on the shoulder, and pulling him away from my car and leading him to his own.

I didn't waste a minute and got into my own car, and pulling out of my parking spot, driving my friends as I went, giving them a slight wave, before gunning it out of the parking lot, and speeding towards Seth's house, hoping that he would be home when I got there.

xXxXxXx

I pulled up to the Clearwater's driveway, parking in the same spot as last time, maybe a little rushed the usual.

I didn't see any other cars except my own. I killed the engine and power walked to their front door, knocking lightly before bursting in and rushing to the lounge room checking if Seth was there.

"Seth" I called, hoping that he was home, but I got no answer.

"Seth" I called again, walking into the kitchen and standing frozen on spot.

Sitting at the table with food piled all around him, spills close to covering the whole table, and two bottle of different liquid on either side of him was Seth, about to bite into a sub sandwich with god knows what is on it.

As he was raising it to his lips, his mouth opening, and as he was about to wrap his lips around the sub and bite down, his eyes raised up, and caught my own.

"JAKE!" he screamed, setting his sub down and unplugging his ears with the ear plugs he has in them, and standing up from his seat, and rushing over to me, his arms instantly wrapping around my neck and his head resting on my collar bone, and he in haled deeply.

My arms instantly wrapping around his waist pulling him against me, and I walked back to a wall, getting the support I need from it as I release a sigh of relief.

"Seth..." I breathed, as I enveloped myself in Seth's body. "Seth, where the hell have you been?" I asked, looking down at him.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes not raising his head to look at me, and then soon he raised his head and looked at me, his eyes shining with life.

"I get sick, but it passed, must have been a small bug or something" he stated, shrugging his shoulders then looked up at me and smiled, and breathed in again. I arched an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, Seth, what are you doing" I asked, speaking my silent question.

"You smell nice, is it a new cologne or something" he asked looking up at me, and even though he was smiling I saw a look of question in them.

"Ah, yeah, I got it from my birthday" I said slowly, trying to process what the hell was happening.

"Well I like it, you should wear it more often" he said, lowering his head and taking another whiff.

"Umm, ok, and thanks..." I said myself getting confused, "Um, how about we sit down and talk, yeah" I asked, slowly guiding him over to the table where his sub lays waiting to be eaten but its maker.

"Oh yeah, I need to finish eating" _ finish eating, more looks like he was just starting_, I thought to myself as I sat down opposite him, and watched as he picked the sub back up and brought it to his lips, this time taking a bit out of it, a crunch was made as he took the bite and chewed.

"So..." he started, swallowing whatever was in his mouth, "How was your day" he asked, as if he was talking about the weather. I arched an eyebrow at the question, '_is he serious´ _I thought.

"Uh, ok I guess, but me and the guys missed you at break and lunch" _well more myself then the others_, I thought as I watched as he took another bite. He swallowed before he talked.

"Sorry, but now you know my reason, don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow, besides I need to practise for my next act..." he trailed off then, I watched as his eyes bulged out, his mouth slightly dropping open, "Oh shit, Jake, I don't know what I'm going to do for my next act, shit" he said his voice taking a panic tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something" I reassured, putting a smile on my lips, hoping it was reassurance enough.

"Jake, you don't get it, I need to tell Alice what I need to wear, and I need to get the Dj to prepare my song, and if need be, I need to get the dancers ready" he said standing up, forgetting about his sub and started pacing, and started muttering.

"Maybe I could... No I couldn't do that... What if I did... no that won't work... argh" he mumbled to whole time he paced, going from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Seth" I said hoping to catch his attention, but failed as he continued to mutter under his breath, still pacing.

"Seth" I said a little louder, but still no response as he continued to pace from one side to the other.

"Seth!" I said getting up, hoping that would catch his attention, but still no response.

So with an irritated sigh, I walked over to Seth grabbed him by his shoulders and pressing my lips against his, I know he said that he needed time, but really I didn't want to wait for his time, for I know it could be thirty years from now, ok that was a little of the top, but back to the main subject, I needed Seth to stop first and take a breather after I was done kissing him.

I pulled away once I thought he was back down on Earth.

"Stable now" I asked curiously as I slightly pulled away.

"Mhmm..." he hummed, nodding his head, then reaching up again and placing his hand behind my head, his fingers entwining with my hair and pulling me down back to his lips.

My heart was pounding in my heart as my lips near closer to his, almost there, I was so close that I could feel his breath ghost over my face-

"What the hell happened here", I snapped out of my trance and pulled away from Seth, stepping two feet away from him, I watched as his face slightly fell, making my heart twist from the pain I caused him. I turned my attention to the speaker and saw Leah and Sue both standing there staring at the food cluttered table, a horrified look on Sue's face and a slightly horrified with an amused look on her face as he shifter her eyes from me to Seth to the table.

"Well what happened here" I turned my attention back to Sue to see her staring intently at me and Seth.

"I-"I started but got stopped.

"I did it, I was hungry, and I didn't know what to eat" Seth said, I turned to him fully on intending to take the blame.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to combine everything together" Leah said throwing her own two-cents in.

"It wasn't only Seth's fault, I was a little hungry too" I said, not wanting Seth to take all of the blame.

"Really now?" Sue said, her arms crossing her chest and arching an eyebrow.

"NO!"

"Yes"

Me and Seth both said, then looked at each other, I looked at his eyes and saw something pass through his eyes, like a challenge.

"Yes, we were both hungry, and we didn't know what to go for" I said my eyes still watching Seth's.

"No, I was hungry and Jake only just came here, and I was about to eat" Seth countered, his eyes locking with mine, a challenge look in his eyes, as if daring me to continue this.

"True I did just get here, but see I didn't eat much since I was worried about Seth here" I said glancing at Sue for a second before returning back to Seth, that challenging look intensifying.

"No, I had everything already laid out, and I was about to take a bite out of that sub" Seth said indicating to the sub without shifting his gaze.

"No, I helped you make that sub, and we were about to cut it" I lied my ass off with that statement.

"No, I already took-"

"Ok, that's enough, you both will clean this up..." we both turned to Sue as she sighed and shook her head, "I swear you two act like an angry old couple..." she said, as she walked away, "I'll write a list and you can both go and get it" she said, as she exited the kitchen.

We both stood there in silence for a while, and then simultaneously we turned to each other.

"What the hell was that" Seth half shouted, throwing his arms up.

"I didn't want you taking all the blame" I said, our eyes locking again.

"Well I didn't mind taking the blame, I would have been fine by myself" he said crossing his arms after one more throw of them around.

"Well I was just being a good friend, so sorry for being one" I said crossing my own arms, taking a challenging stance.

"Oh, well this is my mother, I think I could of taking care of myself with my mother" he said, that challenging look growing back into his eyes.

"Yeah well, I thought it would of at least been nice to help a friend out" I said cutting our interlocked eyes, and looked the other way.

"You know what-"

"Wow, mum is right, you two do act like a married couple" we both turned our attention to Leah, who was standing at the doorway to the lounge room, an amused smirk on her lips.

"We are not a married couple" we both shouted, looked at each other then looked the other way.

"No not a married couple..." Leah agreed nodding her head, we both sighed, "More like an old childish married couple" she said, finishing what she was saying then laughing and walking back into the lounge room.

"Why is she my sister again" I heard Seth sigh as he went forward and started cleaning up his mess, me soon following behind him.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I sat in Jakes car, staring out the window, my arms crossed and slightly glaring out the window, annoyed with the way everything turned out.

My main annoyance was not five feet away from me. If it wasn't for him countering everything I said I wouldn't of been in this moment, if he would of just backed down, then I wouldn't of been grumpy right now. I was willing to take all the blame, but no, Jake just had to step in and have his say in this now didn't he.

My next annoyance was my mother and sister, my sister for calling me and Jake an old childish married couple, bickering about this or that, and never stepping down. And Mother for making us go to the shop once we had just cleaned the kitchen up, the sub being put away from later, I hid that, I didn't want Leah getting her hands on it, or mother throwing it out, I was still hungry and I have only taken two bite out of it, so I had to hid it.

Then the final annoyance... Well I didn't actually have a third annoyance... I'll just blame it on the road for being too bumpy, yeah that sounds good, blame to road for being too bumpy, 'Stupid road' I thought glaring at the road.

"Will you stop glaring, it's not a good look on you" I heard Jake say as we pulled up to the groceries store.

"Well I wouldn't of been like this if you didn't say anything" I grumbled as I got out of the car once Jake killed the engine.

"Seth, let's not get into this again" Jake sighed as he get out of the car as well.

"Whatever do you mean" I said, walking towards the shopping cart lines and pulling one out.

"Like how you're acting now, it's childish" he said, coming up beside me, the shopping list in hand.

"Well, Leah did state the obvious and called us a childish old married couple, so I don't know about you, but I might as well live up to it" I said as I picked an item off the shelf that was on the list.

"I don't think that's a good idea, people would see you as weird" Jake said as he pulled another item that was on the list off the shelf, then both of us continuing to walk on.

"Well I don't care what people think, I entertain people three times a week so I shouldn't be afraid of how I should act" I said throwing my nose in the air as I continued to push the cart on, only stopping to get another thing off the list.

"True, but you wear a mask so people don't know it's really you" Jake said, as we walked down an isle that we didn't really need to.

"Do you always have something to say back at me" I huffed as we started walking down the next isle, looking for anything that we needed, while looking at the shopping list.

"Yes, yes I do" He said pulling a few items that was on the list off its position on the shelf.

We fell into silence then.

'_You know, he would probably suite you really well' _my wolf's voice said in the back of my head, cutting the silence that was in my head not out in the real world.

'No he won't, his annoying, selfish, arrogant, and stupid and... And...' I fell silent then not knowing what else to put to my list.

'_His nice, his caring, his easy to love, he gets along with everyone, and he wants to be with you and only you'_ my wolf said in a calming tone. I looked over to Jake from the corner of my eye as he pulled something from the shelf that was on the list.

'_Plus he's hot, muscular, tall, sexy as all, and to top it off he's a jock'_ she said, I could feel her eyes wonder down his body, checking him out through my own eyes.

'Ok first of all, don't ever do that again...' I thought as I closed my eyes and rubbed them, trying to get rid of the weird feeling that was in the back of my eyes, 'And secondly, how do you know his a jock' I asked, re-opening my eyes, and found that I have stopped.

'_Seth, sweetie, remember, I told you this before, I've been in you since you were born'_ she said, he voice taking that of understanding.

If it didn't look weird I would of glared at her, 'I know you said that, but I haven't even known he played a sport' I countered now mentally glaring at her.

'_Uh, yeah you did, three ways, one they hung out with that kid that was making out with his 'girl' in front of your locker, two him and his friends wear the school's sports jackets, and three no one looks like that and doesn't do sport'_ she said, I bet she was looking smug right now, _'Oh I am mind you'_.

'... Okay that's it, I'm blocking you out' I thought.

'_Don't forget the ham'_ she piped in before I cut her out for now.

"I never knew you could be this silent" I turned my attention to Jake, and saw that he was now rechecking the list.

"Well, I still need to think about what I was going to do for my next act". Oh My God, I can't not believe I forgot about that, shit, what am I going to do, ok there's no need to panic, maybe I could do another dance routine...

No that takes time... shit what am I going to do.

'_What about singing'_ I heard my wolf pipe in.

'Hey! I thought I told you to shut it' I said.

'_Only trying to help'_ she said before disappearing in the back of my mind.

Hmm, the wolf's idea doesn't sound half bad. Hmm, now what song should I do, I'll have to go through my iPod and find one.

"Ok, we just need the ham, and we should be good" Jake said, snapping my back to reality, as he tapped me on the shoulder and nodding to the cold food section.

xXxXxXx

"Thanks for your help Jake" I said as I carried the last bag into the kitchen, Jake in front of me, carrying three bags in one hand and two in the other.

He grunted before replying, "No problem, besides I don't think you could have handled all of these bags by yourself" he said a sexy smirk playing at his lips. Is it just me or does he want something else.

"Ah-"

"Oh good, you guys are back, now help me unpack" My mother said walking in and cutting me off. I sigh and started helping unpacking.

'_You know, you could have handled all those bags by yourself'_ my wolf said pushing from the back of my head.

'I thought I told you to stay away'

'_Yeah, but I just wanted to point some stuff that you are going to want to know'_ she said.

'Like?' I asked, putting the milk and juice in the fridge. Ok I was sure I didn't use milk for my snack... Or did I?

'_You did, earlier, but beside that, I just wanted to say that you could have handled those bags by yourself'_ she said, piping in the first comment before explaining.

'How?' I arched a mental eyebrow, questioning her, and silently telling her to go on.

'_Well, not only are your senses heightened, but your strength and immune system are as well'_ she explained, taking that of a teachers tone.

'Sweet. Whys that?' I asked, putting the tomato, cucumber and lettuce in the bottom draw reserved for vegetables.

"_Well, that's a long story, but I'll shorten it. When our form fuses with the wolf, we had to find away to defend our people from the cold ones, and one day, a warrior was scouting the lands and came across one, the cold one caught scent of it and they fought, the warrior didn't know how to harm the cold one, his claws weren't working, so he tried using his teeth, so he went for the cold one and bite down on the cold one, shaking his head like a wolf ripping a piece of meat off his kill, and soon he heard a crunch and he jumped away, and dropped what was in his mouth and found that it was the cold ones arm. And that was how we found a way to kill the cold ones, by using our strength, and the power of our jaws' _she explained, letting this new information sink into my brain, filing it away for later use.

'Anything else' I asked.

'_Well, were able to-'_

"Seth, you can go now, every things been put away" I turned to my mother, the one who cut my wolf off from explaining her next thing.

'_I'll tell you another time'_ my wolf said before going back into the recess of my mind.

"Ok, and sorry about before" I said, and went into the lounge room, where I found Jake and Leah chatting a laughing.

I didn't really want to interrupt so I snuck back into the kitchen and grabbed my sub from the fridge and cutting it in half, taking the bitten half with me to my room, wanting to find a song for my next act and have something to eat, my stomach couldn't wait any longer.

'Hey wolf, why am I always hungry' I asked as I closed my door behind me, walking over to my desk and placing my sub on said desk.

'_Well, one you have to keep your strength up, and two when you're in wolf form, you burn off a lot of calories, and steam'_ she explained, as I started searching for my iPod. Not under my blanket or pillow.

'Are you saying I'm fat' I accused, pulling my draws out and searching them. Where is it?

'_No, no, no, I'm just stating that you have to eat more to, so that you don't faint in the middle of something'_ she countered retracing her steps.

'Fine, I'll let it slide this time. Where the hell is my iPod' I screamed.

'_Ok, first off, don't do that. Ever. And secondly, it's in your car where you left it last night'_ at the statement my head perked up.

'You have to be kidding me' I said getting slightly panic-y.

'_No, I'm not. God I never knew a male could scream so loud'_ she said, I think she just shook her head then.

'Ah I have to get it' I said, thinking of a plan to make sure no one would come and check up on me.

"Ah, ha" I said out loud, grabbing a towel and heading to the top of the stairs.

"Mum, I'm having a bath" I shouted hoping everyone heard, I heard a distinct 'ok', and rushed back to the bathroom.

'_Grab a pair of shorts'_ my wolf said.

'Why?' I questioned

'_When you phase your clothes rip, and I don't think you want to come out of the forest naked'_ she explained.

'That is true, thank you' I said grateful for her advice.

'_Good to help'_

I ran back to my room and grabbed some board shorts, and went back to the bathroom locking the door and turning the tap for the bath, filling it for a bit.

'Ok, wolf can you help me get to my car, please' I asked pleading.

'_Seth, you don't need to ask, I would do it regardless'_ she said caringly. She was like a mother that lets her child do whatever they wanted to do, 'No_, I'm sorry I cross the line there'_.

'You're no fun' I huffed and turned the tap off for the bath, the bathroom now steamed up, creating the illusion of it being used.

'_Hey I have to be strict at some point, be grateful I don't fully control you'_ she stated as I took my shirt off and walked over to the window in the bathroom, it being big enough for me to slip out, and land softly on the ground.

I stared at my feet amazed about what had just happened, 'Cool' I said.

'_Well you have to be silent when hunting your prey'_ my wolf said.

'Sweet' I said, then looked both ways, seeing no being around, I shimmied my pants off and let the heat envelop my entire body, my muscles expanding and stretching, my facial structure completely transforming.

Then the next second I was on all fours, softly panting.

'_Ok, you're going to have to bolt for the forest as fast as you could, so no one would see you'_ my wolf explained, I nodded and bolted for the forest boarder line. As I ran everything became a blur or greens, and the sky becoming mixed with the white clouds.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Does Seth always take this long in the bath" I questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not really this long" Leah said.

It was getting close to nine, Billy and Sue doesn't mind though, and we were watching some show with drama in it, it wasn't my choice, it was Leah's.

"But, it's almost nine" I pointed out, looking outside to the darkening sky, I continued to watch and soon the back porch light was flicked on. 'Odd, that was just off' I thought.

I got up and walked over to the back sliding door.

"What are doing" I heard Leah ask. I slide the back door open and stepped out.

"Your porch light just flicked on for no reason" I said as I looked out into their back yard, but finding nothing.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something" Leah said not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"I squirrel" I questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm" he hummed, shrugging as she did, "It could happ-"

She was cut off by a thud coming off from upstairs, and soon followed by some grumbling.

"What was that?" I asked, still standing.

"I don't know, why don't you go and check it out" Leah said still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Why do I have to go, why can't you go" I complained, I know I wasn't really meant to do that, but I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth. I watched as Leah tore her eyes off the screen and looked at me, an eyebrow arched.

"Really. Big Jakey scared of a thud coming from up stairs" Leah said, doing a slightly baby talk.

"Fine, I'll go" I huffed, throwing my arms up in the air and stalking over to the stairs.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Ok, next time, don't come through the bathroom window like that" I grumbled as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead, after I got up from my face plant on the floor.

'_Don't worry, it'll be fine soon'_ my wolf piped in.

"And how do you know that" I grumbled, keeping my voice down, my head was too sore to think, I can even feel a head ach coming along.

'_Because, people like us can-'_

"Seth, are you ok" I looked to the door, shock evident on my face.

"Seth" I instantly recognised that voice as Jakes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I got up on my feet, and walking over to the mirror, and looking at the bruise that has formed on my fore head.

"Are you ok in there" he asked, his mouth muffed slightly by the door, but I could hear him perfectly fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine why" I asked, arching an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, the back porch light come on for no reason, and then we heard a thud coming from up stairs, and well we were worried about you", I stared at the door in shocked, I thought I wasn't caught, I ran as fast as I could.

'_Well apparently not fast enough'_ my wolf said, throwing her own two cents in.

'Who asked you' I hissed, my head hearting slightly from the head ach that is not evident.

'_Like you said, I was putting my own two cents in'_ she said slightly giggling.

"Seth, are you ok, you've become silent" I heard Jake say through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, walking over to the bath and taking my pants off my underwear soon following.

"Ok, are you going to hop out soon" he asked.

I arched an eyebrow at his question, "Why?" I said splashing my body with the water, not even feeling the boiling hot water splash against my skin.

"Well, I need to go soon, and I want to spend my last few minutes with you", I swear if there wasn't a door blocking my view, I could swear I would of seen Jake blushing on the other side of the door.

"I'll be out soon, give me two minutes" I said, dipping my head under the water getting it wet, and raising back up shaking my hair out. I pulled the plug out of the bath to let the water get drained; I walked over to my towel and dried myself off, only realising now that I was partially dry already.

'Weird. Wolf, please explain' I thought.

'_Can I do it tomorrow, I'm a bit tired'_ she said, if I could see her, she would probably be yawning right now.

'Sure' I said wrapping the towel around my waist, gathered my stuff and headed for the door not bothering to put a shirt on.

I walked out into the hall to find it bear, 'No Jake in sight', I shrugged my shoulders and head for my bedroom, opening it and chucking my dirty clothes in the hamper and my iPod on my desk, going over to my draw and pulling it open, and searching for some underwear.

Once I found some, I closed the draw and placed my hand on the knot holding my towel at my waist.

"You know, I don't mind you continuing, but if you did, I don't know I would be able to stop myself" I turned around so fast I would of caused whiplash, and watched as a figure on my bed lean over and turn the lamp on, on my bed side table, illuminating the room in a fluorescent glow from the electric light.

Revealing more of my room due to the light and revealing the figure on my bed.

"Jake, what are you doing here" I asked, thrusting my hip out and wrapping my right arm around my left, my underwear still held in my hand.

"Well I wanted to say bye to you before I left..." he said as he got up, and walked over to me, "And you in only a towel and underwear is more then I could ask for a way to say good bye" Jake said grinning, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Jake, I thought I told you I needed time, then I'll be yours" I sighed, placing my hand on his chest, stopping him from pulling me closer.

"I know, but remember, I said that I was going to get you before that" he said that grin still on his lips. He looked down to my hands placed on his chest and smirked evilly, "Your underwear, for me, how generous of you" he said, that smirk still on his lips.

"No, there for me to wear, and I'll put them on when you leave" I stated crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well then, that won't be for a while now, won't it" he said, that smirking getting bigger on his lips.

"Wh-what are you talking about, don't you need to go home" I stated, getting slightly confused by what Jake just said.

"Yes, but, Billy knows I've been coming home late, so he doesn't mind, besides I'm eighteen I get to do whatever the hell I want" he said, his smirk now turning in to a grin, but having a slight smirk on those lips. How does that happen?

"Yeah, well I'm still a minor, and this minor would like some privacy" I said, daring him to think differ.

... Yeah he thought differ.

"Well, this so called minor, works at a strippers bar, and knows alcoholic drinking games, which this minor did, and doesn't dance like a minor what-"

"Ok, I get your point" I said cutting him off with my hand, and glaring at him, even thought I couldn't see his lips, I can tell me was smirking again. I swear him and his damn smirks. But this smirk had a little something extra to it.

"What are you-" I started, but was cut off, by not only him licking my hand, but as I retreat my hand back after wiping it on him, my towel ended up falling down, revealing my package to whoever was in my room. And the one person that was trying to get to me was not one of the people I wanted them to see my package.

"Hmm, Seth, why have you been keeping this from me" he hummed, his arms instantly wrapping around my waist and pulling me back to him, bring my naked body flush against his muscular body, his hands planting themselves on my ass, and squeezing them softly, playing around with them.

"Oh god, Seth, why _have_ you been keeping this from me" he moaned, still playing with my ass cheeks.

"Hmm, Jake stop please" I tried to stop myself from moaning, but it came out.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you from the moan you just let out" he smirked. God if I wasn't in this kind of state I would so kill him right now.

"I said... hmm... stop p-pleeeaaahhssee" I moaned as he brought one of his fingers to my entrance rubbing against it.

"I don't know Seth, you seem to be enjoying it" he said, that damn smirk still on his lips.

"Please, I'll make out with you, just please... stop" I said panting slightly.

"And?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll..." I didn't know what else to offer him, "Let you... hmm... Oh God... L-l-let you" I still couldn't come up with something, especially with him rubbing against my entrance.

"I'm waiting" he smirked.

'_Shower with him after his game this Friday' my wolf said shocking me._

'How did you-'

'_Don't ask, just do it'_

"I'll shower with you after your game this Friday" I said in a rush, hoping her heard me.

The only response I got in return was his movement on my entrance stopping, I sighed in relief, glad to have stopped.

"And you won't back down" Jake said, I'm guessing breaking through his shock.

"Nope..." I said popping my lips at the 'p', "I'll come down just before the game finishes" I said, hoping this was all.

It wasn't.

"And you'll let me do whatever I want to do to you or you to me' he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No sex though" I pointed out, even going as far as to point my pointer finger at him. He grabbed the offending finger in his big hand.

"Can I sleep here tonight then" he asked, his hold on my finger not wavering.

"Fine- Wait we have school tomorrow" I pointed out, hoping that will work.

"Well I don't see your car out front, so it looks like I'll be driving you" he said a grin spreading across his lips.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll just ask mum" I said picking my underwear up and slipping them off, finding some sweat pants and pulling them off.

"Hey, you better not be sleeping in them" Jake said pointing at my sweats.

"I won't..." I sighed as I headed for my door, Jake still having hold of my finger, "Hey don't you need to call your dad" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nah, I'll just call him in the morning or something" he said waving his free hand.

"Are you going to let go of my finger any time soon" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Nope" he said, then brought said finger to his lips and licked it.

"Ahh, don't do that" I said covering the moan that was so close to slipping out.

"Fine, but I'm doing it later" he said.

"Argh, you're annoying" I groaned, walking into the kitchen.

"Only with you" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the lounge room still on the hunt for mum, but not finding her anywhere, so I settled with Leah, who was still watching TV.

"Leah, Jake's sleeping over if mum asks-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, don't make too much noise" she said cutting me off and waving her hand dismissing us.

"Uh..."

"Come one Seth, you heard her, we can't make too much noise" Jake said pulling me towards the stairs, rushing up them and rushing to my bedroom door.

He pulled me in, and slammed the door behind me, pressing me against it and pressing his lips against mine.

"Oh god, your lips are just as much better as before" Jake groaned, pressing his lips against mine again.

I would be lying if I didn't say that he was a fucking awesome kisser. I gasped as I felt him swipe his tongue along my bottom lip and instantly shoved his tongue in my mouth, running his tongue along all the creases and valleys in my mouth, running it along my gums, getting a moan form me with every rub against a bit of my mouth.

But he earned more than that when his tongue rubbed against mine, wanting mine to come out and play, and for his reward he not only got me groaning, but my arms wrapping around his necks entwining themselves in his hair, and my legs hooking around his waist, locking them at the ankle at his lower back.

"Oh god, Seth, your mouth is heaven" he gasped as he panted for breath.

"Hmm, more Jake" I moaned, bringing his head back to mine, pressing our lips together once again.

"Hmm eager are we" he slurred since our lips being pressed together.

"Shut up" I slurred back.

I felt him chuckle before pulling me off the door, his hands finding themselves to my butt cheeks, squeezing them from time to time.

"You love my ass cheeks don't you" I mumbled against his cheeks.

"You have no idea how much your whole body turns me on, whenever the bend down and your ass shows, I just want to run up and grind my cock against it" he mumbled back as he placed me on my bed, him over me, my lap was still on so he could see the red spreading along my cheeks.

"Your adorable when you blush" Jake whispered, before cascading down and placing his lips on mine in a chaste kiss, then lean back up and roll to the side, ending up beside me his body facing me, our eyes connecting.

"That's it" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Mhmm..." he hummed nodding his head, "I'm not a complete horn dog, plus we have school tomorrow, and I have practise in the morning, so we have to wake up early tomorrow" he said.

My mouth flopped open by his statement, "You're not serious are you" I gasped.

He eyes opened up and stared at me, "Nope, now take those sweat off like you said you were going to do and let's get under the blanket" he said, ushering me out of _my_ bed. I got off my bed and arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off as well" I asked as I shimmied out of my sweats.

"I was working on it" he said, I watched as I saw him bring his legs up and push something down, the next thing I know is that his pants are being tossed to the floor, soon followed by his shirt, then the blanket and sheet being brought up, inviting me in.

"Come on, I want my deals worth" he said patting the space beside him and beckoning me over.

"I'm really regretting this..." I sighed as I slid in, my back facing him, but was stopped by him turning me over, so I was facing him, "Umm..." I questioned.

"I want easy access to your ass" he stated like he was talking about something normal.

"I better not have cum on me when I wake up" I warned, pointing a finger at him, and not a second later it was engulfed by said male, getting sucked, his tongue twirling this way and that, coating my finger in his saliva.

Once I thought he was done, I pulled it out and stared at it, then looked at him, "What the hell am I meant to do with this" I demanded.

"Stick it up your ass and finger yourself" he said a grin stretching across his lips.

"Your disgusting you know that" I said wiping the saliva on my blanket.

"Now go to sleep" I said, crossing my arms across my chest, and closing my eyes. Wondering what tomorrow is going to give to me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

**Ok well ladies and gentlemen, there we have chapter 10. I thought this chapter was actually pretty funny, and if you found it funny please do tell me in a review, i want to know what you think of this story, or this chapter, and tell me what you think of Seth's wolf, i think she's pretty funny.**

**So you know what to do, press the button that says 'Review this Chapter', so please do press that wittle button and drop a review, and i hope to hear from you soon.**

**WolfPacFann out...**

**I hope you enjoyed it... And i hope everything was to your enjoyment .**


	11. Telling the Truth

**An: Well ladies and gentlemen, here we are with chapter 11, I'm amazed that we have made it this far... *applaud to everyone who has reviewed, favoured or alerted this story* PLUSHIES FOR ALL AND BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it extra long for you guys, and hope you like it...**

**So I'll just say one more word and let you go with this story.**

**ENJOY...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

_I was in my pond; yes I have started to call it my pond since it's only me that comes here, well except the owner of those beautiful clear blue eyes. _

_But anyway, like I was saying, I was in my pond, the sky was a clear blue with small dots of clouds here and there, but they were only small, so you couldn't really see them, the wind was a gentle crease along my skin as I float in my pond._

_As I float, I had a smile on my lips, reason being, I was enjoying myself, I loved coming here and floating in my pond, the winds gentle crease along my skin, the gentle hum of the animals bustling through the forest, the chirp of the birds conversing with each other._

_It was peaceful, calming, reassuring that nothing was going to disturb this place, not like the real world, man-made buildings being put up nearly every day, destroying Mother Nature's beauty._

_I stopped my floating, and gentle swam to the edge of my pond, not wanting to disrupt the water's surface._

_I gently heft myself up on to the edge, and sat there, my legs softly kicking in the water, and letting the sun dry me off before I had to put my clothes back on._

"_Grr" I knew that sound, it always come around this time. I turned my head slowly, even though I was used to it, it was now sending shivers down my spine._

_When I came in view of those beautiful clear blue eyes, I was captivated once again._

_I didn't know who long I sat there, looking into those eyes; they held strength, protection, love, care, leadership, calmness and beauty._

_I was so captivated by them, and the look I was getting, it looked like adoration, and I felt wanted, I felt the love that these eyes were holding, I felt protected by anything that might hurt me, I felt like the owner of these eyes would show me the utmost care, and I felt the waves of calm coming from these eyes. I was just so captivated, that I didn't even realise that a black wolf was coming from the forest, I didn't notice how the black wolf's fur stood on end, as they stared at us, I didn't notice that when the wolf didn't get any attention, that it started running at us, its teeth bared, and growls coming from its chest._

_I didn't notice all of this, and couldn't warn the owner of these eyes of the danger that was about to hit them, I was just too captivated by them, that when I did notice the wolf. _

_I woke up._

xXxXxXx

I felt movement from under me, I snuggled closer to it, wanting it to stop moving, but also get closer to the warmth, it felt soft but hard at the same time, I couldn't quite understand it, or describe it, besides I am still a sleep.

I wrapped my arms around the source of the warmth tighter, bring it move closer to myself.

I tried getting more comfy, but the source of this warmth was moving too much, so I just rolled off it, since it didn't want to stay still.

But as I was going to throw my body off this heat source, I felt a pressure below my waist, it felt like a squeeze, but I couldn't be sure, so I tried again, but again the squeeze happened, then followed by a noise that made me snap my eyes open.

I looked to my right, and followed the arm that was leading to my waist below. I followed it with my eyes till I found what was causing the pressure being applied.

It was a hand, a big, tan, muscular hand, and it was under my briefs. I stared at that hand in slight horror, I mean how dare that hand be placed there, giving my ass a- Oh, ooohh god.

The hand was doing more than just squeezing, it seemed to have moved a bit, and one of digits had somehow slid in between my butt cheeks, and was slightly rubbing against it, giving me pleasure.

"Yeah, you like that don't you" I snapped my head towards the source of the voice, and saw Jacob, in my bed, with a smirk on his face, but his eyes closed.

"You are either sleep sexing, or your awake, which is it" I said, like was talking to a normal person, I tried to hold the moan that was trying to get out, but I held it down.

My head was bowed from the pleasure I was getting, but I watched from the corner of my eye, as one of his eyes opened, revealing chocolate brown orb looking in my direction, that smirk still on his lips.

"Oh, I'm very much awake" he smirked, as he wiggled his finger against my hole again, getting a groan that I was desperately trying to hold in.

"You're an asshole you know that" I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold the moan that he was wanting to get out of me.

"Oh yes I know..."He said, stopping his wiggling for a moment and lifting me up so that I was now lying on his chest, "But see, I'm your asshole now" he breathed leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips.

This time I let the moan escape my lips, letting him inhale it, as we kissed, and his finger now starting its actions once again, getting more moans from me.

"Yeah, you like this don't you" he breathed, his head moving down to my ear, and kissing the bottom of it nipping at it from time to time, getting more from the please he was giving me.

"..."I couldn't say anything, the pleasure I was getting from him was playing with my head, jumbling my mind up.

"Yeah, you are-"

"Guys time to wake- OH MY GOD!" our head simultaneously snapped to my door way, and standing there was Leah, with a horrified look on her face as she stared at us.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that realisation occurred to us, me on top of Jake with nothing on beside my briefs that was close to coming off, Jakes hand _under_ my briefs, and his top half bare, only letting the mind picture what else was bare under the sheet.

"It's not what it looks like" I yelled jumping off Jake and wrapping the sheet around my body, along with covering Jakes body.

"Ugh, j-j-just ugh!" she said leaving away with her shaking her head and lightly throwing her arms in the arm, before turning around and closing the door behind her.

"Well, at least now she'll knock whenever I'm over" Jake said looking on the bright side.

I slowly turned my head towards his direction, glaring at him with the most deadly glare I could give him.

"Shower now" I demanded pointing towards the door, letting him know that I want him using the bathroom in the hall way.

"But, can't you join me" he asked, well more like pleading.

"No..." I said, "Now go, you have practise soon" I said getting out of bed, the sheet being left behind on the bed.

"Hmm, can't we just do a quickie, please" he asked, his tone sounding pleading with lust entwined with it.

Again, I slowly turn my head around to look at him, my glare in place again; I pointed to the door, again, "Shower now".

I watched as he huffed and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes, "I'll have to head home to pick some clothes, then I'll come back, ok" he said, his hand on the door handle.

"Sure, sure" I said waving my hand as I bent down to pick some dirty clothes off the floor. I heard a moan coming from behind me; I turned my head and saw Jake looking at me, well more like my ass.

"Jake..." I cooed, shaking my ass slightly, getting another moan from him, "Jake..." I cooed again, I straightened myself up and his eyes connecting with mine again, I had a smile on my face, hoping my face looked sincere.

"Jake..." I cooed once more, his eyes darting to my ass before coming back to my eyes, and in a second my eyes turned back to hard, and I pointed to the door, "Shower, home, clothes, now" I said, my free hand on my hip.

"Ok, ok I'm going sheesh" he sighed pulling the door open, closing it after and footfalls were the only thing evident that he was walking down the hallway.

I sighed in relief glad that I finally got rid of him for now. I looked towards my window, sizing it up, 'I will fit through that... right?' I asked myself tilting my head to the side.

'If you breathe in maybe' I heard my wolf say.

'Hope your right' I sighed as I walked up to it, opening it up and looking out, I checked the left and seeing it clear, then the right also clear.

I heft myself up to the sill and swang my legs over, and dropping to the floor.

I remembered before I went to sleep that I forgot to get my bag, and it would probably look a little weird that I had my bag in the bathroom with me, so I left it back there.

I did another left right check and seeing it clear, I shimmied out of my briefs and let the heat engulf my body, letting it spread throughout my whole body.

And once again I was on all fours and slightly panting.

I did another quick check, and I sniff, and seeing no one around or smelt anyone around, I raced off to the forest line, and once breaking it, I ran to my car.

xXxXxXx

Jake pulled up to the school parking lot, parking in one of the many free spots. I sat in the passenger side, resting in hopes of getting as much rest as I could.

"Hey, were here" I heard Jake say, then a tap on my shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't want to get out" I mumbled, moving away from the tap.

"If you don't, then I'll have to carry you out" Jake said, sounding a little more hopeful then he was meant to be.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the bleachers" I grumbled, opening the car door, my bag in hand and stepping onto the gravel, and waited for Jake at the back of his car.

"If you do, then it's going to be one hell of an annoying sleep" he said, his tone taking that of teasing.

"Well, I wouldn't of have to if you didn't sleep over" I mumbled, hoping and not hoping Jake heard that.

"Hmm, come on lets go" he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards the field.

"So, ready to watch your hunky man at action" Jake inquired, giving my shoulder a little shake.

"I don't know what you mean by my man" I said turning my head to the side but still walking with him to the field.

"Well I'm pretty sure with the way you were this morning, and last night, I'm pretty sure that make me your hunky man" I looked to Jake and saw as he smirking and winked, I returned it with a glare of my own.

"That still doesn't inquire you as my 'hunky' man" I said, quotation marking at 'hunky' with my fingers, "and as for this morning, it wasn't my fault that a finger was rubbing against my hole" my voice going softer at the end of my statement.

"Yeah, but still, your hunky man got _you_ moaning" Jake said seductively winking.

"You're annoying" I sighed shaking my head.

"True, but I'm your-"

"You are not my annoying hunky man" I yelled, glaring at Jake, but he only continued to smirk. My glare stayed, but it turned to a questioning glare, as in arching an eyebrow.

I heard someone clear their throats and I froze, my blood going cold, my body freezing on the spot, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Umm... not to interrupt anything, but are you two done" I heard a voice say, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"I think we're done..." Jake said turning to the person who spoke then back to me, that damn smirk still on his lips, "Aren't, we?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer, I couldn't, so I answered him silently, I turned around and stomped up the bleachers, my head bowed and my hands clamped tight.

xXxXxXx

I sat on the bleachers grumbling Jakes name to Hell the whole time, I mean how dare he make me yell that out like that, how could he make me embarrassed like that, how could he not warn me about us getting close to his team mates.

"Stupid Jake" I grumbled as I rested my head on my arms. As Jake said it was a tough rest, so I didn't end up falling asleep, instead I was lying on my stomach, my arms crossed in front of me, and my legs kicking back and forth or staying still and crossing at the calf.

"Are you really his boyfriend" I heard a voice ask, I lifted my head up from its resting place and turned to the voice.

Standing behind me, with short black hair, medium brown eyes, and slightly toned, was a boy looking about my age, he had his head bowed slightly, with one of his arms beside him and the other resting on his elbow, and the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"To an extent, why?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, I thought you two looked good together" he said, his voice soft, like he was nervous or something.

"Uh, thanks, but I wouldn't think that" I said sitting up from my resting place, "Are you new here, I haven't seen you around here before" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Uh, yes and no, I used to live here and go to school here, but then I had to move away, and just last week I moved back" he said, shifting to the other foot.

"Oh, why's that..." I said, but then thought he might feel uncomfortable stand there, "Why don't you sit down" I inquired indicating to the seat next to me.

"Thanks, my mother and father broke up, so my mother took me, and we moved to Seattle for awhile, then when my mother thought it was ok, she decided to move back, so yeah" he said ending with a smile on his lips.

"Oh..." we fell into silence then, before, "Oh, I'm sorry my names Seth" I said a smile on my lips and my hand out stretched.

"Collin and its ok" he said taking my hand into his own, and give it a firm shake.

"So, what are you doing here" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"My friend's trying out for the team" he said looking out into the field as if he was looking- "Ah, there he is, the one next to the guy that you yelled at before" he said turning me by the shoulder and pointing towards where Jake was, talking to another boy, coming to about his chin.

"Oh, well I hope he makes it" I said hoping my voice was sincere.

"Yeah I hope he does too" he said placing his hands beside him as he watched the team play.

"So, why is he trying out" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he likes trying different things, and he's already done the swim team, baseball team and soccer" he sound like he was proud of his friend.

"Wow, he's done a lot" I said shocked by all the teams his done.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at them as well"

"So, wait, if you moved away then how _do_ you know all of this" I asked, that question only coming to me now.

"Oh, we kept in contact the whole time, we would either call, text or send emails to each other, or we might even arrange a place to meet, those would have to be planned before hand, a real annoyance if you asked me, hehe" he chuckled.

"Wow, you guys must have met before you were even born" I was getting more and more shocked by this by the second.

"Well sometimes we do wonder" he said, looking like he was thinking about the past.

"Well, it sounds to me like you guys have come a long way" I said smiling.

"Yeah" he simply said a smile of his own on his lips.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Ok, it seems to me that you are pretty fast, and have good reflexes, and good a passing, so I'm going to put you as the 'Running Back', and if need be the 'Gunner', is that ok" I stated the new recruit, jotting a few notes down.

"Yeah, that's fine" he said, I looked up to see him smiling, I returned it.

"Ok good, why don't you go hit the showers then" I said ushering him off to the showers in the gym.

"Ok, I'll see ya later" he said giving me a slight wave. I raised an eyebrow but gave a smile wave back, but once he had his head turned I shook my head.

I finished writing a few more things down, before turning to see what Seth was doing.

He was talking with someone, basically the same as him, same hair colour, but a little more tamed, and same build, maybe slightly less tone.

The only real difference between them would be there clothes, Seth was wearing skin tight black jeans, making his ass stick out more, a white under shirt with a light blue, purple and red checked button shirt over it, unbuttoned and black vans.

The other kid was wearing dark blue jeans, probably slim fit, and a white long sleeve shirt and that was it, well if you count his shoes, which I couldn't see.

"Hey man you almost done" I turned to see Emmett and Paul walking over to me, their hair slightly damp still.

"Uh, yeah just need to put them way and then all good" I said indicating to the footballs in the net bag.

"Hey, we could do it for you" Paul suggested indicating between Emmett and himself.

"Are you sure" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't mind" Emmett said walking over to the net bag and picking it up.

"Really now?" I questioned raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms across my chest the clip board pressed against my chest.

"Yep" Paul said, popping his lips at the 'p'.

"Umm... Ok then, but hurry back we have class soon" I said, letting their weird behaviour slid for now.

"Sure thing, Hunky man" they laughed as they walked away their laughter still being heard from where I'm still standing, them being about how far the bleachers are, which is pretty far.

"I told you not to call yourself 'Hunky Man' didn't I" I gasped out of shock and turned around, Seth and the other boy that was with him standing beside Seth, trying to hold the giggle by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah well you didn't have to shout it out like you did" I grumbled re-reading the notes I wrote checking to see if they were right.

"Well you did say that you were _my_ 'Hunky Man'" Seth said softly chuckling in his hand.

"Oh, so now you want to call me _yours_" I inquired raising an eyebrow in question.

"No" he simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry my Seth, sometime soon you will be saying, telling, screaming that you are mine, to me and everyone else" I said my lips turning into an evil smile.

"Yeah, well let's just hope that, that won't be for a long time" he grumbled crossing his arms.

"COLLIN!" we all turned out heads to the direction of the voice and saw-

"BRADY!" Seth and I then turned our attention towards the one that is now being called 'Collin', waving his friend over, as Brady was doing the same.

We stood there waiting for Brady to get over; he was jogging, so by the time he got here he was slightly out of breath.

"Wh-what are you doing here, I thought I told you to wait up there" Brady said between pants and indicating to the bleachers with his thumb.

"Well I was, but then I met Seth here..." Collin said indicating to Seth who was now beside me, "And he asked me to come with him to meet Jacob" Collin continued indicating to me.

"Oh, well then that's ok..." Brady said finally catching his breath, "Hi, I'm Brady" He continued holding his hand out for Seth to shake.

"Seth" they shook hands.

"Well it was all good in getting to know each other, but we have class soon, so we better get going" I turned my attention behind me to see Paul and Emmett coming back from the gym.

"Oh, right, well we'll see you around" Collin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, see ya" Brady said turning around, Collin copying him soon after.

"Hey wait" I heard Seth say, I looked at him, arching an eyebrow, he looked at me shrugging his shoulders, "What, I could show them around".

"Ok, well I'll see you at Break then" I said giving Seth a one arm hug and kissing the top of his head, and whispered, "I'll see you later _my _Seth" my lips curled make me grin.

"Way to ruin a good moment Jake" Seth huffed and run up to where Collin and Brady are waiting for him.

"You know, he really is an odd one" Paul said coming up behind me and patting me on the shoulder.

"Hmm, you have no idea" I sighed, walking off to the gym lockers to get my bag, Paul and Emmett behind me.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"I can't believe that we all have the same class together" Collin said. The bell for Break just went and we were just coming out of our second lesson of the day, me, Collin and Brady ended up getting the same schedule, so we were all in the same class.

"I know, I'm as shocked as you guys" I said as we walked towards my locker, they had their lockers in another hallway.

"Plus, if any of us are away we can get each other's homework, or copy notes for each other", me and Brady both looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Really, that's what you have to add to this" Brady asks, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, I couldn't really think of much else to say" Collin said faintly blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Anyway, come on let go, I'm hungry and I don't think Jake will be to happy that I miss Break" I said putting my books away and grabbing my other two for my next lessons after Break.

"Oh, I think this not-really-a-relationship-but-really-is-a-relationship thingy more then something, or nothing" Brady said, walking away.

"What's he talking about" I asked Collin as we followed Brady to his and Collins locker.

"His talking about your relationship with Jake being a dating relationship but isn't, but secretly it really is a relationship" he explained, I just stared still not getting it through my head.

'There saying that you do love Jake, but you don't want to show it yet' my wolf explained, 'Sometimes you really are an idiot'.

'Hey! I resent that' I thought mentally glaring at her.

'You know, that doesn't work on me right' she said, giggling a bit.

'I know, but I like doing it, because if I do it in reality, that will make me look like a retard'

"Hey, are you ok, you've gone quiet" I looked towards Collin and saw that he had a look of curiosity and slight concern.

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I said waving it off.

"Ok, well come on I don't think Jake's going to be too happy if his loved one isn't there" Collin joked chuckling, I sent him a glare and the next thing people know, Collin was running down the halls, and I was chasing after him calling for him to get back here, and Brady was just walking along shaking his head.

xXxXxXx

Collin and I both burst into the cafeteria, getting quite the attention from everyone in said place, and the hallways. We were both hunched over, our hands on our knees and panting for breath to fill our lungs with air that was used for the chase and the escape.

"I... thought...you...said that... Brady... was the... athlete" I panted, trying my hardest to fill my lungs up again.

"H-he is... but that...doesn't...mean that...I can't be... an athlete too" he chuckled while still trying to catch his breath.

"You know, you guys caught quite the crowd, right?" I turned to look at Brady as he calmly strolled in one of his hands in his pocket.

I turned my attention back towards the cafeteria, and to Brady's words, it was true, we did get quite a crowd, nearly everyone was either looking out way or whispering to their friends and pointing or nodding or indicating towards us.

"He he" me and Collin huffed, and scratched the back of our heads our cheeks both taking a faint red.

"Alright people, there's nothing to see here carry on" I heard a voice say coming from my right, I looked in their direction and saw Jake coming over with Emmett and Paul behind him, gaining everyone's attention and ushering them to go on with what they were doing.

"Uh, thanks Jake" I mumbled, a little embarrassed that I had to get saved by Jake.

"That's not the kind of apology I was expecting" He said as he walked closer to me.

"Well that's the only reaction you're going _to_ get from me" I said turning my body so that my side was facing him.

"You know, whatever side you turn to, I can always get you, one way or another" Jake said as he placed himself one, two centimetre's away from me, "I will always get you" he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against my cheek, it was an innocent act but it gained most of the people in the cafeteria's attention, and were once again whispering, nodding, pointing, indicating towards what was happening.

"Ok lover boy, that enough out of you" I heard Brady say, before he pulled Jake off of me, and from the looks of it, not to gently either, let's just say that Jakes ear is going to be hurting for at least till the end of Break and halfway through his next lesson.

"Hey, who do you think you are" Jake protested trying to get out of Brady's grip.

"Seth's new bodyguard and it's my job to keep you away. Until he comes to terms of this not really a relationship but is a relationship" Brady announced pointing at Jake to emphasise his point, then placing his hands on his hips.

"Uh... Seth?" he asked tilting his head to the side to look at me, "Care to evaluate".

"Don't ask, cause even I don't know what he means" I sighed shaking my head, "Now come on I'm hungry, and Breaks almost over" I announced walking off towards the lunch line.

After grabbing a sandwich, not overly hungry but something a little simple I think, we all headed over to a table Jake had with another bunch of his friends.

Me, Brady and Collin all took seats next to each other with our backs facing the cafeteria, Jake somehow ended up opposite me, Emmett between other guy and girl, and also Paul between a girl and another guy with bronze hair.

"Guys, this is Seth, Brady and Collin" Jake announced indicating to each of as he said our names.

"Guys, starting from Collin, you have Embry, Quil, Edward, Paul, Bella, Jared, me, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" Jake indicated to everyone, and we all received a hello in one way or another, and us three returning it. **(1)**

Once the introductions were made, everyone at the table started to converse with each other, talking about classes, free time, hobbies, you know the works.

Everyone was busy talking with Brady and Collin, talking about their friendship with each other, and I found no one wanting to talk, I didn't quite mind actually, it was good to have a little quiet time to myself.

I picked up my bag and started rummaging through it wanting to find my iPod, because I still needed to find what song I wanted to do. I swear I need to clean my bag out sometime or another, cause its getting very hard to find anything in my bag, it like a new game of hide-and-seek all over again.

Once I found my iPod, my lips turning to one of triumph, I plugged my head phones in and started looking for a song that I would want to do.

I was just making my fourth suggestion that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Jake; I took my ear plugs out.

"Yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Breaks over..." he explained, tilting his head towards the now empty cafeteria, "Brady and Collin wanted to wait for you, but I told them to go on and that I would send you" he said a smile on his lips.

"Oh thanks" I said sincere with the act of kindness he gave, I put my iPod away and stood out of my chair, and started heading for the exit.

Well I would have been if I didn't feel a grip on my arm holding me in place.

"You're welcome, but that's not the kind of good bye I was looking for" I turned my head towards Jake and saw that he had a smile on his lips.

"What are you-Jake" I manly squealed as I felt Jake pull me towards him, resulting in us being placed on the now vacant table that was used by mine and Jakes friends.

"I said I wanted a good bye, cause I won't be able to see you till lunch" he explained wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I fixed myself up so that I was now standing and Jake was sitting on the table.

"You know you are going to be the reason I'm going to be late, don't you?" I stated, my arms being placed on his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I think it's worth it, don't you" I asked tilting his head to the side in question.

"Yes and no" I stated bouncing my head from side to side.

"Why yes" he asked leaning in to start kissing the side of my neck.

"Because I don't mind kissing you" I kept it simple, not want to say a bit too much, but really I couldn't say much because of Jakes actions.

"And no"

"No, cause I don't want to be late for class..." partially telling the truth, case I wouldn't really mind staying here and kissing him.

"And" he asked moved up from my neck towards my cheek, my nose, my top lip, then my bottom, my chin then stopping in front my lips all together.

"I missed classes yesterday so I need to get my homework from yesterday..." I stated, wanting but waiting for Jake to make the first move to bring his lips.

"Brady or Collin can get it for you. What else?" he said, his lips brushing against mine tempting me to just give in and press my lips against his lushes' lips.

"I-"I started explaining.

"Am late now come on Seth, the teacher isn't happy" Our head both turned towards Brady standing there in the threshold of the cafeteria his arms stretched out holding the doors open.

"Can't you just go away" Jake sighed resting his head on my shoulder in irritation.

"Sorry, no can do, until Seth comes to terms of this..." Brady paused looking like he was trying to find the right word, "thing you guys have between each other..." he pointed indicating to the position that me and Jake are still in, "until Seth gets his head straight, I'll be stopping your ministrations, and I'll be glad to- HEY!" I didn't really know what was happening, but all I know is that Jake has his grip on my wrist and was pulling me to the exit leading to outside, and Brady yelling for us to get back and for Jake to release me.

xXxXxXx

"Ok, next time remind me to get him to run extra laps next practise" Jake panted, catching his breath, as he rested on the wall of the janitors closet with me resting against him, really I wanted to back away a bit to let him breath properly, but he wouldn't have it and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him.

"Sure, whatever you say" I panted, but really I wasn't that much out of breath by the time we entered the janitor closet, wolf abilities remember.

"I'm serious, he has no right to invade my time with you" he stated leaning in to brush his lips against my own.

"Sure, I'll try to remind you" I said, returning the brushing of the lips back but more tantalizing.

"You play dirty you know that" Jake said leaning in to press his lips against mine, tightening his hold around my body to bring me closer.

"I know, but you love it" I smiled after pulling myself away.

"I know, now give me some more" he said, placing his hand behind my head and drawing my lips back to his.

As he pressed his lips against mine, and instantly swiped his tongue along my bottom lips wanting entrance, but I didn't give it.

He tried again, but still I didn't let him in, I wanted him to be tormented, begging to be let in, and explore my mouth. He even opened his lips, wanting me to enter his mouth but still I didn't give in, I wasn't going to let him dominate this kiss easily by just a swipe of the tongue against my bottom lip.

After a few more attempts and failing he pulled back panting for breath, "Let me in" he demanded, pressing his lips against mine again and swiping his tongue along my bottom lip.

But soon pulled away, an annoyed look in his eyes, "Seth, let me in" he commanded, his eyes ever so slightly narrowing.

"Nope" I said popping my lips at the 'p' and shaking my head, a teasing smile on my lips.

"Why not" he asked his eyes narrowing even more slightly.

"Because I'm not going to give easily to you" I said puckering my lips out and leaning forward, then pulling back and smiling teasingly again.

"Really now" he said, his facing that that of mischief and cool.

"Yep" I nodded, knowing that he had something up his sleeve, but still smiling.

"Are you sure, I mean even though you can play dirty..." he said his hand slowly lowering to the hem of my shirt, and softly rubbing his fingers along my lower back getting a shiver from me, "But so can I" and with that he dipped his hand into my pants, under my briefs and grabbing hold of my butt cheek, making me gasp from both the shock and the, well mostly the shock.

And using that shock to his advantage, he pressed his lips forcefully against my own, and diving his tongue in and rubbing it all over my mouth, dragging it across all the crease and valleys in my mouth, dragging it along my gums, getting a moan from me, from both the feel of his tongue in my mouth and now both his hands squeezing both my ass cheeks, and pushing my closer to his body, which resulted in our hard erections grinding against each other, causing both of us to break from the kiss and groan from the friction.

"I know you said that you will let me do whatever I want with you tomorrow, but can't we just-"

"No" I cut him off, knowing full well what he wanted.

"Oh come on please, just once" he pleaded, a moan coming from us both from our clothed cocks rubbing against each other again.

"No, I said we will do something in the shower tomorrow ahh..." I moaned, as our erection pressed against each other hard, before he continued, "After your game, and I'll do whatever you want, just not sex".

"Well, how about a hand job then" He asked, grinding our concealed cock against each other and pressing his lips against mine again.

"No..." he kissed me, "why can't you wait till tomorrow" he kissed me again, stopping me from talking more, but I was finished anyway waiting from him to reply.

"Cause, you're fucking hot and I'm fucking horny, I fucking need you now, now fucking get down and fucking suck me" he demanded, his voice not rising or anything.

I stared at him in shock, not believe the way he was talking to me, "No" I simply stated, pulling away from him, "No" I said again as I stepped back, leaving Jake there in his horny state.

"And why not" he asked getting off the wall and taking a step closer to me, resulting in me taking a step back, "Why the fuck not Seth" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to" I stated, standing my ground, "And you can wait till tomorrow, if I feel like it" and with that I wrenched the door open and walked through, slamming the door enough not to disturb the classroom around and walking off the bleachers.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I stood there standing in blank surprise and shock with the way Seth just acted, I mean why couldn't he have just got down on his knees and sucked me off, letting me get my release. But no he didn't want to, I mean I would of giving him his release as well, but did any of that end up happening, no cause Seth didn't want to do any of that.

And now I don't even know what to do with my little problem, I mean I could just get rid of it here and now and picture Seth pulling me off, or I could just conceal it and walk out and just wait till next lesson.

I pull my phone out and check the time, 'ten-forty-five, next class in five minutes' I thought, I mean it doesn't really take me that long to jerk myself off, and with Seth on my mind, I could take less time than usual.

But then it would be a bit awkward jerking off in a janitor's closet by myself, and coming out by myself while I moan and all, yes I know I moan because I heard it off all the girls that I slept with.

Maybe that's why Seth doesn't want to do it, cause he doesn't want to just be another fling, but didn't I tell him that I want him, not just for a quick fuck, really want him, make him mine, yeah I'm pretty sure I told him.

'Ahh, his confusing me big time' I thought as I just fixed my problem by concealing it, and walking out of the closet, picking my bag and Seth's and pulling the door open and looking left and right before calmly walking out.

I didn't know where to look for Seth straight up, but I had a feeling, so I followed it, hoping that it would lead me to where he is.

And sure enough it did lead me to the right direction, it took two minutes, but I ended up finding Seth as the bleachers, sitting at the highest step, his arms wrapped around his legs. I couldn't see his expression from here, so without a second thought I jogged up the stairs and was so glad the coach got us to exercise on these step, so in no time I was about a metre away from Seth, standing looking at him with worry.

"Seth" I asked softly wanting him to just know that I was here, even if he doesn't look up to me.

"What, to desperate that you had to come look for me" he spat out, his voice tainted with anger and sadness.

"No, I mean I could of just jerked off after you left, but I didn't, cause I wanted to talk to you, I want to know why you are acting like this" I asked as I took a seat beside him, placing his bag in front of him.

"..." he did say anything, but looking out into the field, I couldn't see any tears streaming down his cheeks so that was a good sign, but him being silent isn't really.

"Seth" I cooed, placing my hand on his shoulder for support, because even if he didn't want it, I will always give it to him, wanting, needing him to know that I will be here.

"I," he paused, "I," he tried again, but still nothing came out. I was starting to get a little worried.

"Why don't you answer this question then" I said calmly, my arm slowly wrapping around him, and curiously placing myself right beside him, "Are you afraid of falling in love" I asked softly looking out into the field, it was bare no one running around so we were safe.

I felt him shake his head, but stopped for a second, "Yes" he stated, simply answering my question.

"How come" I asked turning my attention towards him?

"Because I'm not used to it" his voice going soft as he finished speaking, this caught my attention slightly.

"But, you seem like you know so much about it" I said, my tone still soft.

I watched as he scoffed, "Psh, I know about them, but I don't know about them. I've never experienced it" he sighed, leaning into my shoulder, his eyes still looking out into the field.

"And whys that" I asked my arm softly rubbing up and down his arm.

"Because, I was scared of getting hurt" he turning his gaze from the field and buried his head into my shoulder.

"And whys that. You don't seem like the person to be scared" I heard him scoff again.

"I've seen how relationships go; two people go out, they date for awhile then break up over silly things, like the girl wasn't giving out much or the boy being too lazy or not lasting long in sex for either of them..." he sighed.

"Or?" I asked, slightly tightening my hold on him.

"Or the boy cheats on his partner, and goes off with that person, leaving said partner behind, there heart broken into a million pieces..." he trailed off, I didn't understand it at first, but then I felt it.

It was warm and it soaked through my shirt, touching my skin, making me freeze in what I was doing, as realisation dawned on me.

Seth didn't want to get heartbroken; he didn't want to get his heart torn into two. But I told him that I wanted him, I wanted him to be mine, but then he said he needed time, and then he'll be mine. What is up with him?

"Seth, why else don't you want to fall in love" I asked, turning my head and leaning down so that face was buried in his hair.

"I-I-I've seen what happens, a-and I d-don't want th-that happening, t-t-to m-me" he stuttered, as he softly sobbed, his tears still coming down and hitting my shirt, but I couldn't care less.

"Then why did you tell me to give you time, why didn't you let me take you then" I asked, my lips brushing against his head.

"Because I didn't know what I wanted, I was scared, I was hurting, and I didn't know what to do".

Wait what did he mean, he was hurting, well he would have hurt after the way his sister told him not to talk to me again, but that still didn't explain why he was hurting.

"Seth..." I cooed lifting him up so that I could place him on my lap facing me, "Why were you hurting" I wanted to know, I was desperate to know.

"Be-because, I wanted to be to you, b-but I couldn't" he sobbed tears now slowly coming down his cheeks, I cupped his cheeks and gentle lifted his head up so that he was staring at me eyes, I wiped away his tear trails on his cheek with my thumb, and gave him a innocent kiss on the lips.

"Why couldn't you" I asked softly my thumbs wiping away any tears that would fall away.

"I was scared, I was hurting because I was scared that if I did fall in love, that you would find someone better, and like every other couple, one would cheat and leave the other one to pick up the pieces of their broken heart" he stated looking me straight into my eyes as he said it.

"And why don't you want to be with me" I asked looking him straight in the eye as well.

"I've seen the way everyone looks at you, I've seen the partners that you've had, and I've heard about the break ups that you've had" he said, pulling his head away from my hold and looking down.

I felt my eye widen in shock and surprise, shock because he did want to fall for me, but surprise that he knew about the girls that I've dated and had flings with. "How do you-"

"Know" he finished softly chuckling, "Girls gossip, they don't think the quiet one listens, so yeah, easy as that" he shrugged, turning his attention towards the right looking out in to the forest.

"..." I didn't know what to say, I mean he has dirt on me, and he knows about the flings I've had. So that only left one question.

"So is that why you won't fall for me" I asked, my tone going dull and a little sad.

I watched as he nodded his head, his eyes closing and bowing his head.

"And you think I will break your heart when you thinking I've had enough of you" I asked, wanting to ask him questions and thinking that was it, but as he answered more questions would come to mind.

And again he nodded his head.

"And if you fall in love with me..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the question, and not want to.

"That I wouldn't recover, because my heart would be to broke beyond repair, and that I might end up dying alone, all by myself with no one to look forward to seeing or someone wait for after I pass away. Yeah, that's why I don't want to fall in love" he finished, taking the words out of my lips. I was shocked that he knew what I as meaning.

"I do want to fall for you, but like I said I've heard about what you do, and I've seen the heart break that the girls you've dated go through, the tears that flow down their cheeks as the others ask questions, or when they bring your name up. And I know that if I ever did fall for you, I wouldn't let myself, not wanting to end up like that, not wanting to cry my eyes out at the sound of your name, or the thought of you. And when you started to get onto me, wanting to know who I am, and wanting to fall for me. I knew that I had to stop myself for fall for you" he explained, taking a breath when he was finished, but still not looking at me.

"But you ended up fall for me anyway didn't you" I said finishing what Seth didn't end up saying.

As I watch him nod his head, up and down confirming that I was right, my heart filled with joy, I was happy that he did end up falling for me, I was happy that I ended up getting his heart.

"But..." I asked knowing that there was always a 'but'.

"But I didn't know how to handle it, I didn't know what to do, so I basically-"

"Lead me on, returning my kisses, letting me squeeze your ass when I got my hands on it" it made sense, he was, in a way, protecting me, not wanting me to see him reject me, let him fall in love with me, so his reasons ended revolving around me in the end. Bringing him to feel scared, hurt, and not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry" I sighed leaning my head forward and resting it on his chest. I felt Seth jump slightly, and his head turning towards me.

"What are you sorry about" he asked.

"For causing you this pain, the pain of being scared, being hurt and not knowing what to do..." I breathed, pausing, "I just wanted you so bad, but I didn't get to know you first to know how you were feeling".

"Jake..." he sighed, I felt as he placed a hand on the back of my head, giving it a soft rub.

"No, I placed my needs before yours, I was being selfish... "I looked up his hand still staying in its place, "It's just that I want you so much. The first time to saw you in those grey jeans that you wore when you were going out that time, me, Paul and Emmett were over, and you came down the stairs, and walked into the lounge room, and you told your mum what you were doing, and when you turned around, my eyes darted straight towards your ass, and I got hard..." I explained, I watched as his cheeks took on a faint blush, "and I knew then, that I wanted you, I got hard for you Seth, the other girls I dated couldn't even get me hard like you did, they were only able to get me half hard, but you, just your ass even concealed in jeans were able to get me hard. The girls they wore short skirts and their panties showing were only able to get me not even close to how hard you got me".

I paused to let him process this information I gave him, I watched as he opened his mouth but I wasn't finished yet, "I wanted you, I've been wanting you since that day, I watched you as you walked down the halls your ass shaking as you walked, when you were in the cafeteria and you would sit by yourself and have your head phones plugged in and reading a book, and you would multitask, I wanted to be there next to you and have you sitting on my lap instead of the chair, I was sad that you were by yourself when everyone else had someone to talk to" I stopped taking a breath.

"But I didn't mind being by myself, it helped my think" he said.

"I know, but I didn't want that, I wanted to have you on my lap, and you could still have your head phones plugged in and read you book as you multitasked, as long as I was close to you, but I would of wanted some attention" I watched as he chuckled, and I smiled that I got him to chuckle.

"I want to be the one that makes you smile, the one that makes you laugh, the one that you can confine in, the one you can cry on, I want to be your everything" I said that smile still on my lips as I explained what I wanted.

"I want to be the one that kisses those lips of yours, I want people to know that I'm yours and that you are mine, I want you to be screaming my name out as I make love to you, I want to be the one that holds you at night and protect you from everything and anything" I explained his cheeks taking a light blush when I said making love to him.

"But know that I want know what you want, I want to be the one that knows everything about you, I want you to want me, I want you to let me know whatever is on your mind, I want to know you like the back of my hand, I want you to know that I will give you whatever you-hmmhmm" I started saying but as I was finishing I found my lips being preoccupied by another set of lips being pressed against my own.

"You know, you talk way too much, and you want too many things, you know that" Seth said as he pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"I only want you to know that it's you that I want no one else" I finished.

"I know, you told me a whole list of it" he joked chuckling, "But you have to know what I want as well" he said, looking me in the eyes with a smile on his lips.

"And what's that" I asked, leaning in and brushing my nose against his.

"I want you to know that I'm not scared anymore..." he said giving my lips a peck, "I'm not hurting anymore" another kiss, a little longer then last time, "I still don't know what to do, but that doesn't matter" another kiss a little more pressure this time, "And finally, I know that I want you as well" he smiled before leaning in again and putting as much pressure as he could against it.

My lips spread into a grin as I wrapped my arms around him, my right being placed around his hips and my other being placed behind his head and pressing him against my lips even more.

We didn't move it to anything anymore, but we didn't want it to end either, we just sat there our lips pressed against each other.

"So how's everything turning out now" we broke apart as we turned out head towards the source of that voice and saw Brady, Collin, Paul and Emmett walking over, the question only being asked once Brady sat beside us, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Seth's cheeks tint red.

"Everything's fine" I stated simply as Seth leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You finally accepted his love Seth" I looked over to Collin, my eyebrow arching in question.

"Yeah" came Seth's soft reply loud enough for everyone to hear.

"About bloody time if you ask me" Brady sighed as he pulled his lunch out, Collin sitting on the seat in front of us and doing the same, Emmett sitting beside Brady and Paul sitting on the other side but the same step as Collin.

"What are you guys talking about" I asked turning my head as much as I could to look at Seth, arching an eyebrow in question.

"I, um, told, um Collin about my situation, while you were practising" he said shyly, his cheeks turning close to a tomato.

I arched an eye brow in question, "So you can tell someone you just met this morning, but you can't tell someone you have been making out with since my birthday" I questioned, I wasn't angry or annoyed.

"I didn't know how to tell you, and I couldn't ask anyone else, so I asked Collin" he shrugged, his cheeks still tinted with red.

"Uh huh" I agreed letting it slid this time, my eyebrow still arched.

"You're not mad are you" he asked gilt showing in his eyes and worry. I knew it was cruel, but I thought I might play with it for a while.

"A little" I stated turning my head to the side and taking a look of disappointment.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just didn't know how to tell you" he said pleadingly, wrapping his arms around my torso, my arms unwrapping themselves from him and crossing against my chest.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" I said looking at him from the corner of my eye, watching him squirm.

"Well what do you want me to do about it" he asked, sound slightly pleading.

I turned to face him, and gave him a grin, I watched as his eyes turned wide, and looking like he was about to protest, "Kiss me" I stated before he could so anything else.

He sighed, "Fine" he leaned in and pecked my lips then pulled back, "There, happy" he said placing his hand on his hips.

"Hell no, get back here and give me a real kiss" I said snapping my hands on his cheeks and pressing his lips against mine, I heard someone whistle but was then followed by the sound of skin hitting skin then a 'hey'.

But really I didn't care, I was too busy losing myself in the feel of Seth lips, when I swiped my tongue along his bottom lips wanting entrance, I was surprised when he opened up, I hesitated at first, wondering if her was just playing, I guess I was taking too long cause I felt him sigh an irritated sigh and dived his tongue into my mouth, dragging it along all my creases and valleys in my mouth, a moan escaping through him into me, he rubbed his tongue along my gums, getting a moan from me this time. I felt him bring his arms and wrapped them around my neck and tightening his hold around my neck and bringing me closer.

"Ahem" someone cleared the voice once we realised that we were softly grinding against each other, we didn't stop our grinding, but we did break our kiss but kept our for-heads connected, and glared at Paul who has now moved to sit beside Collin.

"Yes" we asked a little irritation in both our voices.

"Not really wanting to disrupt your..." he paused looking for the right word, "Actions, but it's halfway through lunch, and I don't think either of you want to go to your next class with empty stomachs, now do you" and on queue both of our stomachs rumbled, in protest of being ignored.

"He he, I think we should eat hey" I said looking at Seth in question.

"Yeah, but I didn't pack anything for lunch, I usually get something from the school" he said looking a little upset about not having any food.

"Don't worry, I sent Brady and Emmett to get you something" Paul explained, nodding towards the cafeterias direction, and as me and Seth both look that way, we saw Emmett and Brady walking out with trays in their hands heading our way.

"Did I ever tell you, you're my favourite friend right now" Seth said as he kept his eyes on the food coming this way.

"I thought I was your favourite friend" Collin asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh you are, but he told Brady and Emmett to get us food, so right now his' my favourite friend, but don't worry it'll be different tomorrow" he said, accepting the tray of food that Brady handed to him and hopping off my lap, his eyes on the tray, of fries, a burger and a coke.

"Nuh uh, you are staying here" I stated stoping him before he even got his butt off my leg. He looked up at me in confusion.

"But then it'll be hard to eat. Our trays will get in the way" he said going to get up again, but again I stopped him.

"No it won't, not unless- hang on" I paused, grabbing Seth tray and placing beside me, then lifting him up and turning him around, and placing him on my knee, his tray on his lap and my tray balancing on my other knee, "There we go" I smiled in triumph.

"You know one wrong move and our tray is gone" Seth pointed out, sticking a chip in his mouth.

"Well don't move too much and it won't happen" I stated, picking up my own chip and eating it.

"Smart ass" Seth grumbled, I'm guessing not to be heard, but I heard him none the less.

"I know, but I'm your smart ass" I whispered, nipping the bottom of his ear, getting a shiver in return.

"Hey, no lovey dovey stuff, eat then go all over each other" Brady intervened, stopping me from continuing with my actions.

I turned to him and glared, "Don't forget who gave you the position on the team today, and who can get you kicked off it" I growled getting annoyed with his interruptions.

"Jake" Seth cooed, softening my tone, he had his head turned but was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What, he is interrupting my time with you" I placed my tray beside me and grabbed Seth by his waist and turned him around, so that he was now sitting sideways on my knee.

"True, but he was looking out for us this time" Seth pointed out sticking a few chips into his mouth, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time" I sighed then looked to Brady, "But if you interrupt us again, I'm making you do more laps around the field" I warned glaring at him and taking a bite of my burger.

"Well mainly it's you I'm interrupting" Brady pointed out going as far as also pointing at me.

I stayed silent but glared at him, getting slightly annoyed with him.

xXxXxXx

I was in my last class, watching the teacher pace back and forth at the front of the class from going on about some lecture, really I wasn't paying attention, I mean who cares about 'Emily Dickson' embracing Death as if it was a savour, waiting for it to take her away and take her away from the place she was in. Or was it someone else, eh I don't really care, it's to annoying, and the teacher is even more annoying, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard as it scrapped down causing that ear splitting noise, ugh, I got shivers even thinking about it.

I really didn't care about what she was talking about, I mean all I want to do is get to my Seth and take him home, and make out with him.

Oh god I can feel his lips on mine right now, the softness of them as they press against mine, the way his hot mouth feels like as my tongue rubs against all the surfaces in his mouth, the way his tongue feels pressed against mine as we fight for dominance.

I was pulled out of my day dreaming but a vibration coming from my pocket. I started to slightly panic hoping that no one heard it, and was glad that no one did.

I did another quick check to make sure no one was around and skilfully pulled my phone out, I was pro at this actually, all the texts I've gotten from ex's, so I had to be skilful at this.

I opened my phone when I got it out and looked at it, and saw that it was a message from Seth, I was glad that he texted me and even if he didn't I would of don't it sooner or later.

What I got was probably the best fucking thing I could have gotten in my entire life.

It was a picture, but it was who was in and doing in the picture that got me hard again; it was a picture of Seth, but that's not all, he had his shirt off, showing off his toned body, his developing abs that were more defined then I would of expected, his dusky nipples showing, along with his toned chest, but that wasn't all, his pants weren't in sight either, showing his slightly muscular thighs but stopped to about his knees, but I didn't give a shit, he could of just taken a picture of his top half of his body and I would of been fine with that, anyway, the only clothing he did have on were the briefs that he was wearing, they were black and were like a second skin on him, his groin showing.

But the way he was standing as he took it, he was standing on one leg, his right bent at the knee, he was slightly facing to the side, and his left arm resting behind his head, and his other holding his phone as he took the photo, and his cheeky cheesy grin plastered on his face, his eyes showing mischief.

He was taunting me, that little asshole.

My phone went off again and it was another message from Seth, I quickly opened it thinking it was another picture; I was a little disappointed to find that it wasn't.

_So did you like the picture_?

_How the Hell were you able to send this, while dressed like that _I texted back, wanting to know how he was able to take that picture.

_You don't like it?_

_No, no, no, I fucking love it, it's gotten me so fucking horny that I so want you right now_ I texted back hoping that would cover, but it was the truth.

_Glad that I was able to help. Hey what are you doing later today?_ He texted back.

_Umm, I have practise after school, but other than that not much. Why? _ I texted back, I was pretty sure I didn't have anything planned for later tonight.

_I was wondering if I could or you could either come to mine or we could go to yours._

I checked to see if I have caught any attention and found that I was clear, the teacher was now sitting at their desk reading a book, awesome teacher just let us fail while you go ahead and read.

_We can go back to my house; Billy's probably going to be going fishing with Bella's Dad, so we would have the house to ourselves._

_Great, so while you have practise, I'll try to figure out what song I'm going to do, and when you're done just come and get me, ok._

_Sure, sound perfect to me, I'll see you after class, and I'll drop you off where you need to be._

_Ok, I'll see ya in five minutes._

I looked at the clock and saw that he was right, five minutes till bell went, I sent my own 'bye' and pocketed my phone and very slowly started packing up my things, wanting to get to Seth and smack his ass for that picture.

I had about five seconds, and as soon as the bell went I was up and out of my seat and heading for the seat, and rushing to where I dropped Seth off for his last class and waited outside for him, saying hello to guys on the team and acquaintances the either knew me from a friend that I met at a party or something or other, let's just go with that I knew them somehow.

I didn't wait have to wait for long as Seth walked out of class with Brady and Collin following after him.

"Hey Jake" Seth called walking over to me, but stopping just in front of me, looking like he didn't know what to do.

"Aren't you going to hug me?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well do you want to go public" he asked softly as he came up beside me.

"Well do you want to go public" I asked, wrapping my arm around him and resting it on his shoulder.

"It's up to you, do you want everyone knowing that your...you know" he asked, looking a little nervous, I looked up and saw a few people looking in our direction, some arching an eyebrow, other whispering with their friends.

"Come on, I want to show you something" I whispered, grabbing his wrist and dragging him with me towards the school entrance.

"Jake, what are you doing" I heard Seth say, trying to keep up with my long strides.

"Well I'm going to answer your question" I said simply, as we neared the entrance to the school.

I knew that everyone would be rushing to get to their car wanting to get out of here, but most of the kids stayed back to chat or gossip about the latest news, their plans for the rest of the day, and it was the perfect spot to answer Seth's question.

"Jacob, what are you doing" I heard Seth ask again, stopping in trying to get his grip out of my hold, I'm guessing he finally realised I wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"This" I simply said, we were standing on the steps to the parking lot, kids walking around us with confused looks on their faces, whispering to their friends and indicating our way.

'_Perfect_' I thought as I faced Seth, everyone's attention in our general direction, and if there weren't looking they were about to.

I looked at Seth in the eyes, showing my care, my love, my adoration for him, as I lean towards him, and in a second my lips were attached to his. I heard a wave of gasps happen, it was like a chain, the people closes to us gasped, then the next group then the next and so on so forth.

I was quite funny hearing everyone gasping and then hushed voices soon following and cell phones going off.

I kept my lips connected to Seth's the whole time, enjoying the feel of his lips against my own, the smoothness of his skin, I brought one of my hands up to his face and cupped it, my thumb gently creasing his cheek as our kiss continued.

We broke from each other once we need air, and stared into each other's eyes, I didn't know what Seth sae in mine, but what I saw in his; was love, care, adore, lust and acceptance. The last one making me the happiest man alive when I saw that in his eyes, for he was accepting me, he was going to let me love him, he was going to fall in love with me without holding himself back.

"Does that answer your question" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer towards me.

"Yeah it does, and I'm glad" he sighed wrapping his arms around my neck, and softly pressing his lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

"Um, not that I don't want to interrupt your little love making session, again, but Jake we have practise" I turned my head towards the speaker, and saw that it was Paul, Emmett beside him with Collin and Brady standing in front of them.

"Umm, yeah, you guys go on ahead of me, I'll be there soon, I need to do something" I told them waving them off and looking back at Seth.

"Nuh uh, no sex for you mister" Brady stated walking up to me and grabbing me by the ear and harshly pulling me a few feet away from Seth, Brady standing between us.

"Ow! Seriously, when you find someone I'm going to give you the same treatment" I protested, rubbing my sore ear, I heard someone chuckling, so I looked behind Brady and saw that it was Seth softly chuckling, making me happy that I was able to make him smile.

"Ah but see I'd already have the person falling in love with me, and vise-versa, so it won't work" he said looking proud that he found a way so that I won't be able to get to him. Oh did he think wrong.

"Oh really now..." I asked my eyebrow arching, he nodded still looking proud, "Well I hope you like running extra laps, cause that's what you will be doing _and_ I'll be butting in whenever I see you and your partner getting it on, like all the times you've done with me" I stated, happy with the way his smirk died off his face, at the conditions I laid out.

"B-b-But-"

"Nuh uh, you've already intervened enough, so it's payback time" I smirked walking around him to and Seth and wrapping my arms around Seth's body, pulling him closer to my own, "Now run along, I have matters to attend to" I waved them off, as I lead Seth towards the front office.

"You know, you didn't really have to get Brady to run extra laps" Seth said as he held my hand as we walked towards the front office.

"Yeah, but he kept on interrupting us, and it was getting annoying" I said as I opened the door for Seth, letting him walk in first.

"Yeah but still, he was being a good friend, on my part anyway, besides it was funny watching you get dragged away by your ear" he chuckled walking up to the front desk.

"Yeah well you can kiss this ear better, cause it still hurts" I said acting sad and rubbing my ear for emphasises.

"Oh, poor baby here let me kiss it better" he cooed standing on his tippy toes to reach my ear when I turned it towards him; he kissed it and gave it a little nibble.

"Oh, you guys are so cute" a voice cooed with a slight squeak to it, we turned out heads in its direction and saw that it was the front desk lady, the one usually here.

"Hi, I was just coming to see what space I'll be using this time" Seth asked pulling away from me and walking up to the desk, me not far behind.

"Oh, well you didn't come in yesterday so I didn't put it through with the principle, yesterday or today, I am so sorry" she said apologetic.

"Oh..." He went silent then, a sad look taking over his face.

"You know what, how about you come by tomorrow during lunch and I'll give you the keys to a room and I'll excuse you from your last two lessons, how's that" she asked her voice taking a kind tone, close to a mothers tone.

"Yeah, that will be great. Now that I realise it, he, I haven't even pick what I wanted to do, he he" he chuckled heartily, a small blush tainting his cheeks lightly.

"Oh well then that's good, in a sense" she smiled.

"Yeah, well see ya tomorrow then" Seth parted grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door, sending a last wave to the office lady.

"Is that true, you haven't picked your song yet" I asked a little confused by this.

"Yeah, I picked a few at break but then the bell went so I didn't get to pick which one I wanted" he said as we both headed towards the football field.

"Hmm, well then that was good with what just happened" I said stopping and grabbing Seth other hand.

"Yeah, I guess it was" he agreed.

I leaned in pecking him on the lips, just a simple kiss, cause I knew that if I was to deepen it, I was going to be late for practise, "I'll see ya soon" I asked.

"I'll be on the bleachers, either talking with Collin or listening to my iPod" he smiled; we kissed one more time before splitting our separate ways.

xXxXxXx

"So how was practise"? Practise was over and Seth and I were heading towards the parking lot, I was tired after this whole day and just wanted to fall asleep, and Seth was looking a little tired as well.

"Eh, it was ok, Brady ended up doing those extra laps" I shrugged just wanting to fall asleep.

"Did you really have to make him do those extra laps, I mean he was only looking out for our relationship" Seth pointed out as we hopped into the car, our bags being chucked into the back seat.

"Yes, yes I did, and he wasn't looking out for our relationship, he was being rude and annoying" I grumbled as I started the engine and put the car in reverse, heading for the exit.

"Well he was being annoying to you, I found it quite funny" I heard him softly chuckle.

"Well you're lucky then, you didn't get your ear pulled by him, and he has a strong grip" I whined, stopping at a stop sign, when no one was coming or crossing a kept going.

"Well he has been on the swim team, the baseball team and the soccer team" Seth pointed out as I took a turn and head for my house.

"So that explains why his so fast" I mumbled, concentrating on the road ahead of me.

xXxXxXx

"Dad, I'm home" I yelled as Seth and I entered the building.

When we didn't get a reply I just shrugged my shoulders, "Seems like his not home" I stated, grabbing Seth's wrist and pulling him up the stairs with me.

I heard Seth giggle behind me, "Jake, what are you doing" he asked still giggling.

"We're going to my room, because I need a shower" I stated as I open the door to said room, pulling Seth in with me and closing the door.

"So, why do I need to be here and know that" he asked, setting his bag down at the door, kick his shoes off and heading over to my bed, and placing himself on it his hands placed behind him as he leaned back, and his legs crossed in front of him.

My eyes looking up and down him, starting from his toes to his legs to his waist, up his stomach, his chest, his neck, then his lips and ending at his eyes, "Because I think we need to practise when we shower tomorrow".

"Practise?" he asked arching an eyebrow in question.

"Just get your clothes off and get in the shower" I said indicating towards the bathroom connected to my room.

I watched as Seth ,still looking my way with an arched eyebrow, lifted himself up, and walked my way, well it looked more like stalking.

"Are you telling me what to do" he asked, slowing making his way over to where I am.

"Yes, and I want you in the shower" I stated, reaching out to grab Seth, I was so close to grabbing his wrist but he pulled it away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." he said, shaking his head and waving a finger, "Don't go for your prey straight away Jake, you need to see what they do first, then strike" he explained, and for some reason I payed attention, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Well I wouldn't have to go for my prey if you just go with what I asked, now get in the shower" I countered, trying again to reach out and grab him, but I ended up grabbing his unbutton button shirt, and Seth just slid right out of it.

"Slowly stripping away my clothes are we" he chuckled, he started walking up to me, "You know, I don't know how you plan on getting the rest of my clothes off, without ripping them" he stated, tilting his head to the side.

"Well I do have one idea in plan" I said my lips forming into a smirk.

"Oh, and what's that" he asked, his lips also forming into a smirk.

"Oh, you'll see" I said and in a split second, I jumped at him, he didn't have much time to react, so it was in my favour right now, and boy was I loving the favour.

"Oh you got me" he said before I crashed into him and pinned him to the floor, my hands holding down his wrists, and my legs on either side of his waist.

"You going to submit" I playfully snapped, my lips forming into another smirk.

"No" he stated, his own lips turning into a grin.

"What are you-"I didn't get to finish, because I felt pressure followed by friction against my crotch area, "Ohhh" I moaned as Seth grinded his hips again.

"Now who's the submissive" he smiled, continuing to grind his hips against mine.

"T-th-that's a ch-cheap blow" I stuttered fighting the moans that were coming out of my mouth.

"I know, but its effective" he smiled still grinding his hips against mine.

"Fine, two can play at your game" I moaned once more time, before leaning forward and planting my lips against his, putting as much pressure as I could into the kiss, and getting a gasp from my captive, resulting in me plunging my tongue into his hot coven and exploring his mouth.

I could still feel the grinding coming from me, but it was getting weaker and weaker as we continued to kiss, but that didn't stop me from grinding my own hips against his, getting moans and gasps from him.

"Now who's the submissive" I said, panting as I pulled away to gasp for air, refilling the lost air that was in my lunges.

"I'll answer you that later" he said as he stretched his neck and planting his lips on mine again, pulling me down with his lips attached to his till he was lying down.

I didn't know if he would notice, but I was planning on doing it without his knowledge.

So, slowly I pulled both of his hands together, wrapping my left hand around both of his wrists, my now free hand, coming down to rest on his hip, holding it there for awhile. When no protest was made, I worked my hand across his hip, sometimes brushing against his skin, getting more gasps from my captive.

Once my hand finally reached its destination, I paused, waiting for any protest, but when I didn't get any, my hand slowly started unbuttoning his jeans, pausing when I had them undo, to see if there would be anymore protest, but when there was none, I continued the slowly pull the zipper down, then moving my hand back to his hip when I had the zipper down.

I knew this was going to be tricky, and I needed both my hands, so I brought my once free hand up to where our hands were, and grabbed hold of both his hands, then placed them around my neck, letting go when I felt him entwine his hands together.

I moved my hands back down to his hips, my fingers curling into the waist line of his jeans, and slowly pulled them down, I felt him rise his hips up so it was easier for me to pull then down, when I got them down to as far as I could I felt him kick his legs, resulting in him kicking them off, along with his socks, the only reason I could tell was his feet rubbing against mine.

I pulled away, desperate for air, "Do you want to remove your shirt, or should I?" I asked, trying to soften my panting.

I watched as he took a breath in before saying, "You do it".

And in a second, I pulled him up, so that we were now standing, and grabbed his wrist, "Come on, if we continue now, we'll never have that shower" I said pulling him towards the bathroom connected to me room.

"Hehe and I'm guessing you'll be showering in your clothes, I didn't know you guys shower in your clothes after a game" he giggled. I looked down and saw that he was right I was still in my clothes, while Seth was in only his briefs and shirt, looking even more daring to just fuck him now.

"No we don't shower with our clothes on" I said shaking my head.

"Well hurry up and get undress..." he said, slipping his shirt off, "I'll be waiting for you" he seductively said as he stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him, I stood there mesmerised by what he just said.

I didn't want to leave him there for much longer, so I started to unbutton my pants, pulling the zipper down when I felt something hit my head. My eyebrows bunched in confusion, I reached a hand up and placed it on my head grabbing the object that was tossed onto my head and brought it down to my eye level.

When I brought it to my eye level, I was shocked but I felt my heart beat even faster. For what I held in my hand was Seth's underwear, his black with pink trimming and waist band, I could feel my cock twitch as I continued to hold his underwear. When I was able to remove my eyes from Seth's underwear, I looked up, at the shower in shock, and heard Seth now humming to a tune that I couldn't distinguish.

But that didn't matter because Seth was in there naked, and I didn't want to waste any more time, so I started hurrying in taking my pants off, followed by my shirt, then my socks soon followed by my own briefs.

I really didn't care where I threw them and I didn't really care, so without another thought on my clothes, I walked up to the shower curtain and pulled it back, and slipped in.

"Took you long enough" Seth said as he turned around a smile on his lips. My eyes raked all over his body, taking in his flawless skin, his not overly toned chest, arms, his abs showing a slight six pac, his toned legs, and then his flaccid dick, that I so wanted to suck on right now, I wanted to hold it in my hand and pump it making Seth gasp at the pleasure he would get from it, I wanted to make him happy, I wanted to give him the pleasure of a life time.

I looked back at Seth's eyes and saw that his eyes were looking me over, staying on my own flaccid cock, I watched as his pink tongue swiped along his lips as he kept looking at my flaccid cock. I couldn't take it anymore, so without a second I grabbed out at Seth and pulled him flush against my body, planting my lips on his own, his arms wrapping around my neck, pulling me closer to his addictive lips.

"Hmm, aren't we meant to be having a shower?" I asked smiling as our lips stayed in lock, only pulling away slightly to speak.

"Fine, if you want to spot then we will" he said pulling away, but I wasn't having any of that, so I reached out and placed one of my hands behind his head and pulled him back.

"You ain't getting away that easily" I smiled planting his lips back on mine, I didn't waste any time in swiping my tongue along his bottom lip, and indulging myself into his sweet hot mouth, dragging my tongue along all his creases and valleys in his mouth, rubbing it along his gum and teeth, just enjoying his mouth, all the while slightly grinding my hips with his, or was he grinding his hips against mine, I couldn't tell, and really I couldn't careless, I was enjoying every second of it.

"We really... should be... showering" Seth panted when we pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Yeah... but I'd rather... do this" I panted, my breathing slowly getting back under control.

"Yeah, but your dad might come home soon" he said sound a little worried or concern, couldn't tell. His arms were still wrapped around my neck, and my hands on his hips, our hips every so softly and slightly rubbing against each other, and I don't know about him, but I don't plan on moving any time soon.

"Billy takes ages when he goes fishing, so we have hours" I shrugged, smiling about that information, knowing that there is hours we have together before Billy comes home.

"Fine, but we shower, noting more" he said, pointing a finger at me wanting his request hitting deaf ears.

"Yeah yeah" I said, my lips wrapping around offered finger, sucking on it, twirling my finger around it like I did last night. Pulling away when I thought it was coated with my saliva enough.

I looked at Seth and smiled a childish smile, Seth responding with an annoyed look, "I ask again; what do you suppose I do with this" indicating to the coated finger.

"Like I said last night; finger yourself" I continued to smile wanting him to desperately do like I asked.

"You are sick you know that" he said his finger not moving at all.

"I know, but I'm your sick hunky man" I winked, "So what are you planning on doing with that finger" I asked indicating to said finger.

I watched as his lips curled into an evil smirk, "I could do as you said..." my cock started to swirl, getting hard by the second, "finger myself, and pull my dick..." my cock getting harder by the second, "Or..." I think my cock just halted then, "I could let you see how it feels to have a finger up your ass" yeah that just killed the mood.

"Nah uh, sorry stop the line there, I don't do up the ass" I protested shaking my head.

"Fine by me, I guess I'll just have to wash this off then" he said washing the saliva coated finger under the water.

"Hang on a second there..." I said wrapping my hand around his wrist, but it was too late, 'You were going to finger yourself if I agreed to it" I asked, slightly disappointed that he washed his finger.

"Yeah, I was planning to, but then you said no, so..." he trailed off shrugging his shoulders, then proceeding to grab the soap and lathering his hands up and placing them on my chest, lathering my chest with said hands.

"Your an evil little person aren't you" I glared, swallowing the moan that was about to come out of my mouth, but wasn't going to give Seth the pleasure of hearing me moan.

"Yeah I know, but I'm your evil person" he said looking up at me and winking, his hands rubbing along my shoulders, grabbing my hands and pulling them off his hips to lather them up, then moving himself away from my body and crouching down and working in my legs, starting at my thighs getting close but not close enough to my crotch area, then working on my calf then my feet.

"You can do you crotch area" he said handing me the soap.

"You do know, that we have grinded our cocks together, what's the difference with your hand on my cock" I asked as I took the soap and started lathering my crotch area, my cock getting slightly hard.

"Because that is what will happen" he said pointing at me cock.

"Well that always happen, and is continuing to happen cause my sexy naked boyfriend is in the shower with me" I said handing the soap back, "Please do my back" I ask as I turn around.

"Is that what I am to you" he asked, his voice barely being heard over the cascade of the water.

"Huh?" I ask as I turn around.

"Is that what I am to you" he asked again, his voice still soft but being heard over the shower, he must have got what I was going to ask, so he continued, "That I'm your boyfriend".

I was shocked, I mean, I thought he already knew that, I mean we've kissed, I've felt his ass, heck I even rubbed his ass with my finger, and we've grinded out hips together, so I thought it was pretty obvious. But I guess I could understand where he is coming from, so I put a caring –well hoping it was caring- smile on my lips and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Of course that's what I think you are to me, heck you mean even more to me then that" I said burring my face into his wet hair.

I felt him huff, before saying, "He, I guess that make you my boyfriend then as well" I could feel him smile after that, and I couldn't tell if it was the water slightly heating up, or it was a tear that cascaded down my chest, but it was it mingled with the water.

xXxXxXx

"You know, you don't look half bad in my clothes" I stated as my eyes continued to check Seth out.

"Well thanks to you, half my clothes got wet" he playfully snapped as he tugged the bottom of my shirt down.

We were sitting on the couch, watching tv, but really I was watching more of Seth then the tv, he didn't have any pants on, so his legs were bare to my gaze, and he was wearing one of my shirts, which was big on him, and slightly baggy, so it was showing little of his shoulder, the only disappointment of this was that he was wearing his underwear that wasn't wet.

"I said it will only take an hour to dry" I said, very softly chuckling, really I meant to wet his clothes, wanting to see more of his naked form, or was it to see what he looks like in my clothes.

"Yeah well you can explain to your father, when he comes home, why I'm only wearing your shirt and my underwear and my legs bare for the whole world to see" he huffed crossing his arms, resulting in the shirt rising up, causing him to squawk an and pull the material down and hold it down, his head turning to glare at me, "Right now, I hate you".

"Oh you don't hate me, you love me" I said leaning over and wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer to me and planting him on my lap, my lips momentarily planted at his cheek.

"Argh, you are annoying you know that" he huffed crossing his arms causing the shirt to ride up again, but didn't do anything to pull it back down.

"I know, but you love it" I whispered, as I 'randomly' place my hand on his thigh, and slowly drag it up his thigh.

He turned his head towards me and glare, "Don't even think that, that is going to work" he growled, glaring at me, which I returned with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, well if that doesn't work" I continued to smile, and snap my hand up and grab hold of his flaccid dick, resulting in him to gasp, and his hand going to my wrist, I don't know if it is to hold it there or move it away, but I'm going for the former.

"Maybe this well" I whisper as I brush my nose along his neck, inhaling the soap that we used and his own natural smell. Carmel and chocolate, I think.

"Now that is a ch-cheap shot" he gasped as my hand started kneading his flaccid dick, wanting it to get hard.

"I know, but think of this as pay back for earlier" I said my lips brushing against his neck, making Seth moan and stretch his head out to reveal more of his neck, taunting me to it and who was I to not want to please my Seth.

So without waiting longer, I swiped my tongue along his neck, then latching my lips on, sucking on his neck, nipping and licking along his neck as I continued to knead his cock that was getting more and more hard.

"J-Jake" he gasped as his dick now stood at full attention.

"Hmm, my baby's awake is he" I moaned along his neck, getting it a kiss before attaching my lips to it again, marking Seth as mine, and letting people know that he is mine.

"Hmm, please Jake" he moaned slightly bucking his hips into my hand as I squeezed his now hard cock.

"I don't know, if that was convincing enough" I taunted my lips continuing there ministration.

"Please Jake, please, I need it, I want you hand jerking me till I come, please" he pleaded, his voice only going soft at the end.

But really I would have done it even if he didn't plead. So complying with his wishes, I squeezed a little harder, getting another gasp.

"You like that" I whisper as I moved up my lips trailing kisses as I went till I was at his ear, and nibbling on and around his ear.

"Hmm, yes" he moaned, bucking his hand up against my hand as I continued to squeeze his hard member.

"You want me to take care of you, hmm" I hummed as I kissed the back of his ear, "I'll treat you good Seth, I'll treat you _really_ good" I moaned grinding my slightly aroused cock against his ass.

"P-please Jake" he pleaded as I continued with my ministrations.

"All you had to do was say so" I said as I plunged my hand into his briefs taking hold of his hard cock and giving it a tight squeeze.

"O-Oh oh god" he gasped his breath hitching as my hand wrapped around his cock.

"Yeah that's it Seth, enjoy the feel of my hand around your dick, enjoy it as I pump my hand up and down your cock, bringing you closer and closer to you release" I whispered seductively, my now hard member grinding against his ass.

"Hmm Jake, m-more please" he moaned, his arm wrapping around my neck, leaning against my body.

"What do you want me to do, what else do you want baby" I whispered in his ear nipping it after I spoke.

"F-finger m-me" he moaned, grabbing hold of my free and placing it in his briefs and leaving it to me to do whatever I wanted to.

"Are you sure you want it like this" I ask, referring to my dry hand.

I watched as he huffed and grabbed hold of my wrist and brought two fingers to his lips and sucked on them, moistening them till he thought fit and placed them back to his ass, "Happy" he huffed.

"Just wondering, I didn't want to hurt you" I mumbled, as I rubbed one of my saliva coated finger along his entrance resulting in a moan from him.

"I would of been fine, you've fingered me before" he said a moan soon following.

"Well if you hadn't noticed... hmm" I grunted as I stuck one finger into his entrance, getting a gasp from Seth, "I've only rubbed you before, never entered" I said sticking another finger in, and moving them in and out, slowly building up speed as I continued, getting more moans and gasps as I continued.

"..." he stayed quiet after that, either knowing that I was right, or was just loosing himself in the pleasure I was giving him.

I didn't know how long we continued to go like this, but during it we ended up changing position, nothing much, just Seth now facing me, his shirt gone, along with my own shirt. The position was at Seth's request actually, he didn't want to be shotting his load onto the couch, so he thought it would be better if it landed on me, I was all for it.

"Ah! Jake, I-I'm g-gonna" he stuttered, as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of Seth, it was a lot faster, -indication to how long it takes for Seth to come, but I wasn't against it at all-, my hand going at a wild pace of up and down, I could even feel my own heart pounding.

"Shot baby, shot for me" I moaned, pressing my lips against his in a sloppy kiss as he bucked into my hand, my fingers going even faster than before.

"A-ah, fuck Jake, I-it's com-ahhhh-ing" I was slightly amazed that he could still finish his sentence as he shot his load, hitting my on the chest my abs then the rest slowly trailing down my hand.

"Ah..." he sighed, as he leaned forward resting his head on my shoulder, as I continued to milk him, getting as much of his seed as I could.

"Tired" I asked chuckling as I pulled my fingers out of his entrance, wiping them on his briefs that were taken off during out hand job session.

"Mhmm" I felt him nod as he hummed his response.

"Ok, come on, we'll get you up to bed" I chuckled wrapping my arms around Seth and getting up off the couch, his legs weakly and slowly wrapping around my waist and locking at his ankles, "Man, if this is what you're like after a hand job, I wonder how you're going to be tomorrow".

"Hmm, no thinky that now" he groaned slightly shaking his head from in disagreement.

I chuckled as I started walking up the stairs, then down the hall, headed straight for my room, it was a little difficult opening to door, but I ended up getting it done, when I walked in I head straight for my bed, tossing the blanket and sheets off and settling Seth down, pulled the sheets and blanket back up and tucked Seth in.

"Hmm, you're coming too right" he groaned, looking at me even though his eyes are closed.

"Yeah, I'm just going to call your mother, let her know your staying here, and that we'll stop by before heading for school" I explained kissing him on the forehead and heading down stairs, planning on calling Sue.

When I reached the final step the front door started to open, my father wheeling himself in, and a smile on his lips when he saw me, but changing to curiosity, then shock mixed with horror.

"Hey dad, you ok" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Y-Y-You..." he stuttered trailing off as he pointed at me, looking away with a hand covering his face.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I looked down at my chest, my eyes going wide in realisation. I forgot to wipe up the remains of Seth seed still on my chest, yes his body took some as well, but he also smeared it on my chest and abs even more.

"Oh god, I am so sorry dad" I gasped, turning away, and heading for the lounge room.

"No, no, it's sort of ok, not fully ok, just sort of" he said wheeling himself into the lounge room as I pull my shirt on, and gathered Seth briefs and shirt, bundling it up in my hand.

"Seth staying the night" Billy asks as he wheeled himself to his room, stopping at the door and looking back at me.

"Yeah, he's a little tired right now" I explained nodding, my cheeks ever so softly heating up as I realised what he was sleeping the night over for.

"That's ok..." he said wheeling himself into his room, "And next time, clean yourself up if you're going to do it in the lounge room and open the windows up, or just do it in your room" he softly chuckled after closing the door behind him. I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Ah, can do" I replied, lifting a hand up and shaking my head, then started heading for the phone planning on calling Sue.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say after the third ring.

"Hey Leah, its Jake"

"Oh, hey Jake, Seth's not here, but I can-"

"No, no, it's ok, his here actually" I interrupted, not wanting to make Leah panic even more.

"Oh, then why are you calling?"

"I was just letting either you or your mum know that Seth will be sleeping over here, he had a busy day today and he's just tired" I explained hoping that is enough. Key word being hoping.

"Yeah, uh Jake, just let him know that a set of clothes would be ready when he gets here, and to keep it in both your pants" I heard her giggled even if she did pull the phone away.

"He, he, thanks Leah, and could you let your mother know" I asked my cheeks tinting slight, my hand scratching the back of my head for being caught out.

"Will do, bye Jake"

"See ya" we both hang up after that. I could still feel my cheeks heated in embarrassment as I started heading for my room, wanting to cuddle up with my Seth.

Even though it was only nine, I didn't really mind an early sleep, if it meant sleeping with Seth, Heck it could even be seven and it would still be ok.

When I walked into my room, a smile instantly came to my lips. The moon was shinning in through the window, and it was basking Seth in it glow, his body showing from the glow, and it seems that during my departure he pushed the blanket down to his waist, his upper body showing from the moon's glow. He was on his side, his hands tucked underneath his hands, so really only his top half was in the moons glow, while the other was shadowed from the moons glow.

When I was done basking in Seth's beauty, I slipped my shirt off again, and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off when the zipper was down, my underwear followed after. I pulled the blanker back a little an slipped my feet in my body coming resting on the mattress, and my arms wrapping around Seth, and pressing him up against my chest, his arms wrapping slowly wrapping around me.

I smiled in content, pleased with my choice in partner. Boyfriend. Lover. I closed my eyes sleep taking me over, and a smile still on my lips.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov (An: Ok this part was when Jake was down stairs, well more like after Jake closed the door, and this is a slightly important part, so keep reading)

I laid there basking myself in the warmth of Jakes bed, inhaling the natural scent of his, something like caramel and coffee, or something else, I couldn't precisely place my finger on it, but caramel was defiantly there.

I was getting slightly hot to I pushed the blanket down till it was just covering from my waist down, feeling hot.

_'Seth'_ my wolf said softly, now coming in after my whole day.

'Yeah' I mentally asked shifting till I was more comfortable.

_'I need to tell you something'_ she continued to ask in silence.

'Cant it wait till tomorrow' I yawned, relaxing more into my now comfy spot.

_'Not really, it's important'_ she said still softy, or was it just me slowly drifting off to sleep.

'I'm pretty sure whatever you need to tell me-'

_'Collin and Brady are going to turn soon, and you need to be ready for when that happens'_ my wolf cut in, still talking softly but more to the stern side of her voice. I would have snapped my eyes open, but I was too tired and I could hear Jake ending his conversation with who was on the phone.

'You sure' I asked, my brain trying to fight with the tiredness.

_'Yep, I smelt it on them this morning'_ she said, showing me a picture of when this morning, which was when we had first met, it was Collin first, then Brady after he jogged over to were Collin, me and Jake were standing.

'And you didn't inform me about this before, because' I asked, mentally arching an eyebrow.

_'I wanted to make sure, so throughout the whole day you were with them, I used your nose to inhale there scents'_ she explained.

'So that's why my nose felt a little off...' I thought finally solving the problem to why-, 'Hey! What did I say to not using my body' I glared, and if I could I would have placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

_'What, I had to make sure it wasn't just a false scent or something'_ she stated, showing me a picture of her waving her hands in surrender.

'Fine, how long do you think till they turn' I asked, hearing Jake walk to his door, I quickly made myself look like I was relaxed and sleeping.

_'A few days, and when they do, you're going to need to be in your wolf form to explain'_ she said as Jake walked in, stopping after he closed the door, I was curious as to what he was doing cause I couldn't hear him moving, I was tempted to open my eye and have a look.

'I don't know, what am I meant to say to them, 'Hey you're a werewolf, and now you have joined may pack', yeah that will defiantly go smoothly' I mentally scoffed. I felt Jake pull the blanket back and slip his feet in, entwining them with mine, and wrapping his arms around me then pulling me towards him.

_'Don't worry, I'll be there with you the whole way, explaining to them how this happened'_ she stated, as I wrapped my own arms around Jake softly acting like I was asleep.

'You better be, I wouldn't know what to do'

_'Don't worry; I'll be there the whole way. Now go to sleep Seth, you have school tomorrow'_ she said moving towards the back of my mind and letting sleep take over me.

'Who are you, my m-m-mo-mother' I paused as sleep took over me, 'Good night, Wolf' I mentally said before finally letting sleep take over me.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>(1), I would of put in the discripsion of what they all look like, but I'm pretty sure we all know what they look like, so i just left that out, sorry if you wanted me to explain, but again I'm pretty sure we all know what they look like.<strong>

**An: I would just like to say that, I never expected to much to happen in a day, I mean I'm shocked with the way everything poured out of my head and onto the document, shifting from Jake's Pov, to Seth's, I mean Wow,** **18, 449, I mean it took that long, I didn't really expect it to be that long, but sheesh...**

**Ok enough about me whining and protesting, and whatever else there is. Secondly I would also like to say that I am sorry if I offended anyone with getting Chief and Chieftain mixed up, my friend told me last week that it was wrong to get them mixed up, so I would just like to say that I am sorry, *Bow head*.**

**Ok to business now, first i would like to say sorry if there were any mistakes, and if there was i'm dearly sorry for them, second I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, -still shocked that so much can happen in one day when writing it-, and hope that you review, I was a little upset that not many people reviewed last chapter, but now that I think about it, I shouldn't be upset, cause everyone has I life and they have their own thing to do, so I shouldn't be so shallow, so sorry for saying that, please forgive me...**

**But I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Think of it as a gift from me to you, to everyone who has reviewed, favoured, alerted this story or me, as their favourite author, or alerted me in there alert list, it's an honour to be in both those lists, and I appreciate that dearly...**

**Ok I'll stop rambling now, and leave with thank you for everything, and hope you enjoyed it... **

**Now that I think about it, think of this chapter as an early/late birthday present, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Till next time, WolfPacFann Out...**


	12. Hit the Showers, In Other Ways

**An: Well here we are ladies and gentlemen, chapter twelve. I won't take long, but there is a bit author's note down below. I always seem to write big authors notes after the story, man I guess I just can't shut up hey lol.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone, hope you had an awesome day, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

_Even though I loved my pond, I was starting to feel a little lonely here. I mean sure there was that beautiful owner with the blue eyes. But I wanted someone to come into the pond with me, hold me close to their chest as we floated in the water, or dive under the water to see the underwater city, with the coral and seaweed, and the fish all swimming around, point out things to each other, smile at each other and dive deeper._

_But I guess that won't ever happen, because ever since these dreams have been happening, there was never someone else, no one to dive under the water with, show the underwater city and point the different colours out, or any of that. _

_It was just me, just me floating in my pond, gazing up into the cloudless sky, and watched as one or two birds fly past. Odd seeing those here as well, my mind must conjure up a lot of weird things while I'm asleep._

_I turned around in the water, giving the underwater city one more glance, before I straightened myself up, and heading for the ledge, lifting myself up and placing my bottom on the edge, my legs still in the water, kicking lightly. I rested my hands behind me and leaned back, still looking up into the sky. _

_The only really good thing about this place, would probably have to be, the quietness in this area, I mean sure while I was awake there were quiet times, but it would always be shattered in one way or another. But here, it was total quietness, it was relaxing._

"_Grr" until that growling came. But this time it was higher pitched, not the rough throaty kind of growl. _

_I slowly turn around, not knowing what was really behind me, but I do know that it's not the same growl from the owner of those clear blue eyes. As I finally finish turning around, my eyes land on pair of huge massive beautiful wolves, both standing there, looking in my direction, I felt a little self-concision, for I was in only my bathing suit, I wanted to get up, to see if their eyes were trained on me, but I was, like I said, self-concision._

_But I only turned my head, looking out of the corner of my eye, as I stared at a beautiful pair of wolves. One mostly a light brown colour, then at the front where its head is, was mainly black, but peppered with white, giving off that elderly people hair colour, then its front paws were a light grey, with a white underside, then at the back was also black along the spin, and peppering off to the sides a bit._

_Its partner was a caramel brown, with a white underside, then starting from between the eyebrows to its tail was speckled with black, than where its face was is also that caramel brown colour, with white under its jaw._

_Both of them were beautiful, but there were what completed their uniqueness. The darker of the pair had silver coloured eyes, while the lighter one of the pair, had a gunmetal grey. In one word they were beautiful. _

_I was captivated by both of them, they both gave off this sort of aura, this protective, helping, reassuring, loyalty and caring aura that was just relaxing. They were both just so beautiful, and I was once again loosing myself in their eyes._

_I felt as if, nothing could snap me out of there hypnotizing gaze._

xXxXxXx

Until I felt a warm heat source shinning on my face. I groaned as I buried my face, into the other heat source I could feel. I could feel, the heat source move, as if it was alive, I buried more into it, hoping that maybe if I did that it would stop. But to no avail it wouldn't stop moving, which resulted in me waking up.

So slowly I opened my eyes, and stared at what was making the movements.

It was skin coloured; had abs; was toned, and tanned; and was currently moving around. My eyes travelled, up the toned body, past the toned pecs, and landed on the beautiful face of Jacob Black. His eyes currently closed, his lips slightly parted and a soft snoring coming from him. The sun was shining on him, making his tanned skin, that was from the natural tan from our heritage, was making his skin look more golden then brown.

I didn't know how long I lied there staring at his face, memorising his face into my head, even though I didn't mind staring at his face with his eyes closed, I kind of wanted his eyes open, so that I could mentally picture him with his eyes opened or closed.

"How long are you going to stare at my face for" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes refocused, I watched as Jacob slowly opened his eyes, his lips, now closed, and spreading into a grin, his arms wrapping around me and landing on my waist at a normal speed. It was only then did I realise the way that I was laying on him; my head resting on his right pec, while my left arm was resting on his toned abs, and my left leg wrapped around his right, resulting into resting in between his legs.

"Morning" Jacob said, giving his hold on me a slightly squeeze, while his voice was slightly groggy from sleep.

"Morning" I replied, bringing my arm resting on Jacobs abs, my hand brushing along his smooth skin, and his nipple as it came resting under my chin, my palm faced down and curling around his breast.

"So early in the morning, and you already pull the sexual moves on me" Jacob teases, his grin turning into a smirk.

"You wish" I sighed, removing my hand from under my chin and resting it between Jacobs's pecs, my head resting in its original spot.

"Nah uh ah, you can't fall asleep now, we have to get going, I have training this morning, so I can't be late and since you slept over, that means, we can't be late, and I'm sorry to say, but I'd rather not be late because of your expanses" Jacob explained, giving me a shake, when that that didn't work, he ended up sitting up, gravity instantly hitting me, and making my head drop, landing spank down into Jacobs lap, right where his semi-hard, now turning hard dick is resting. I heard Jacob give a slight yelp, from the impact, but recovered concededly fast, "Damn, I know you want me, but I didn't know you wanted me this bad, especially this early in the morning" I heard him chuckle. To tell you the truth, I didn't mind laying here, it was coincidently comfortable, but I didn't want Jacob to get the wrong idea.

"And once again, I say; You wish" I heft myself up, throwing the blanket off, and give off a slight shiver. I stare down at my attire and see what I'm wearing. I could feel my eyes grow big from shock at what I'm wearing; a shirt bigger than me, either of my shoulders showing for one of the sides either fall after I straighten either up.

"Oh don't be like that; I know you want me baby. All you have to do is just let go, and come here" I heard Jacob say, his voice coming closer as he spoke, till his head was resting on my shoulder, his legs on either side of me, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and shook my head, breaking out of his hold and walking off to the bathroom, Jacob not far behind me.

xXxXxXx

After our shower, that took longer than necessary, Jacob stopping to crease my body here and there, then making me loose myself in the feel, my doing the same to Jacob as pay back, then headed over to my place so I could grab my clothes, and getting told to hurry up by Jacob.

Now we were rushing over to the football field, after Jacob parked the car.

"Have fun" I half yelled, waving my arm in Jacob's direction as he jogged over to the other players, turning around and returning the wave. I turned in the direction of the bleaches and started dragging myself towards them, an hour earlier than the bell. As I stroll up the stairs, to pick a spot to sit at.

"SETH!" I heard someone yell, catching my attention at once. I lift my head up and take a look around, seeing Collin, sitting about the halfway mark on the bleachers, waving his hand in the air, my attention now focused on him as I weave my way through.

"Hey Collin" I say taking a seat next to him, placing my bag next to me on the other side. "What time did you get here" I ask, covering my mouth as I yawn.

"Probably five minutes before you got here" he said, shrugging his shoulders, then looking out onto the field, my line of sight soon following, watching as the football players came out, and went straight to drills.

Some passing the ball back and forth, sprint tests, and other tackling dummies. Not the other type of dummies, the tackling dummy.

"So why are you here this early" I heard Collin ask, as we continued to watch the players practise.

"I slept over at Jakes" I shrugged, watching as Jacob told the other players what to do, Brady one of them.

"Ah, 'slept over' you say" Collin said snickering to himself.

"I did. That's all we did" I defended, knowing that Collin is going to push the subject.

"Sure, whatever" he said, waving if off, but as I turned in his direction but I saw the huge grin on his lips. I just sighed knowing that I won't change his mind and let it slid.

"Fine, next time I ask you what you were doing, and you reply that you slept over at your partners house, I'll just say sure whatever" I said, crossing my arms, and staring out into the field, a little grumpy at the way his mind was thinking, and this early in the morning.

We stayed silent after that, just watching the players run up and down the fields. I could feel my eye lids getting droopy as I continued to watch, my eyes going from left to right, sometimes stopping on Jacob, other times on Brady, and glances at Emmett and Paul.

'_Seth, I need to talk to you'_ I heard the feminie voice of my wolf speaking to me, calling me.

'Then why do I need to fall asleep' I asked, my brain getting closer to sleep.

'_It'll be easier, besides, if your friend over there interrupts, then you'll lose interest'_ she explained, putting more pressure for my brain to fall asleep.

'Ok, I understand that, but why are you forcing me to sleep, and how are you doing that'

'_I just explained my reasons just a second ago, now fall asleep so we can talk already, sheesh' _my wolf snapped, now forcing my eyes to close, my body go limp.

xXxXxXx

**Dream**

"_Umm, ok, wolf, I'm here, what did you want" I asked, as I look around, seeing nothing but a black void, or something or other, like how before you fall asleep, everything is black, then comes the dream, something like that._

'_Seth..." my wolf called behind me, I turned around and came in view with a beautiful woman, her black hair, looking like silk, flowing in an invisible wind that seems to only work on her, and a long white robe reaching to the floor. She had her arms in front of her, her hands resting just above her waist line, and she had a smile on her face, like a mother would give one to her child._

"_Yeah, I'm here. So what did you need" I asked, snapping myself out of my daze so it looked like I wasn't staring and diverted my gaze just to be surer._

"_I just wanted to tell you about how you were going to help your friends transform" she explained._

"_So... you mean like a step by step thingy, or are you going to be giving me details about what I need to do" I questioned, not really understanding where she was going with this._

"_A little bit of both actually. I'll tell you where you need to be, and what you will need to tell your friends. But don't worry, hopefully their wolf counter parts will tell them most of what they need to know" she explained, a smile spreading across her lips._

"_So basically I'll be there for support really" _

"_Basically yes. You will also be needed to be there when they transform so they don't cause any damage to the village, or themselves, and to make sure they don't run off either..." she said, then looked me in the eyes as she gave me a small glare, "Like you did"._

_Ok, I'm confused, "I'm confused. What do you mean like I did, I didn't run off, and even if I did, I was out of it till morning, so you can't blame be for nothing" I defended myself crossing my arms and turning to the side._

"_True. But still you will be needed there so that none of that ends up happening anyway..." she explained, "Now, I think it might be best if you wake up now, your school bell is about to go"._

"_How did-"_

xXxXxXx

"Seth... Seth wake up, the bells about to ring... Seth" I heard a voice say as its owner gently shook me, wanting me to wake up.

"Hmm, five... more... minutes" I sighed, snuggling closer to the heat source.

I heard someone sigh, before, "Seth, Jacobs coming to get you, and his naked" the voice whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped wide open, as I sat up straight my head snapping from left to right in search of the horny male. When I found that he wasn't anywhere near me, and I heard laughter coming from behind me, I slowly turned my head, reason being, I snapped my head from left to right one too many times, and glared at Collin as he continued to laugh, haven't had noticed my glare yet.

As Collin continued to laugh, I ended up tunning him out and looking out into the field, my arms crossed, half from the cold, the other half angry at Collin. I watched as Jacob blew the whistle then singling everyone in.

"Do these things usually go for this long" I asked out loud, my eyes trained on the players- or player, on the field.

"Yeah. But I don't really understand why so early in the morning" Collin ended answered my question anyway, agreeing with me about starting so early in the morning.

"Mhmm" I agreed nodding my head, the players now running off to the lockers, except Jacob, "Come on" I said, standing up and throwing my bags strap over my head, letting it rest on my shoulder, walking to the end of the bleacher I was sitting on, then down the stairs, heading for the field at the end of the stairs, Collin behind me as I went.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"You done now" I heard a voice say, a voice that I knew all too well, and loved hearing it over and over. I turned around almost instantly, but ended up taking my time, till my eyes landed on a site that I would just be content with seeing every day. Seth stood there with Collin not too far behind him.

"Almost, just need to check if I have everything down" I answered, wrapping an arm around Seth, holding him close as I finished up with the preparations for tonight. '_Oh yeah, that reminds me'_ I thought, a smirk forming on my lips, hidden from Seth's view as he converses with Collin.

By the time I was done, review the game plan, and reluctantly went off to shower, while whispering in Seth's ear asking if he could join me, but getting declined in the end. By the time I got back, Brady, Emmett and Paul were all sitting with Seth and Collin.

"Jacob, come on we have class soon!" Paul yelled once he saw me, waving in my direction, all heads turning in my direction after Paul finished yelling, my eyes instantly connecting with Seth's, a small smile gracing his lips, a smile of my own stretching along my lips as well.

"JACOB!" Paul yelled, getting up, everyone following, and soon were all surrounding me.

"Paul I heard you the first time" I said, walking up to Seth and wrapping my arm around him, pulling him close to me like I did before, and with that we all walked off to our classes, once again, I reluctantly pulled away from Seth, kissing him on the lips, before getting physically pulled apart by Brady and Emmett, Brady pulling Seth away, Emmett pulling me away, both dragging us off to our classes.

"I'll see ya later babe" I yelled, waving my hand in the air at Seth, while still getting dragged by Emmett, getting a glare in return, and causing me to chuckle.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As I enter the cafeteria, Brady and Collin having had gone before me, cause I got a call from Alice, discussing about what I wanted to do for my performance tomorrow night, and making sure I had a performance, which I replied with a 'are you serious' tone, look, and reply, even if she couldn't see the look.

With the first step I took, I was pulled back and away from the cafeteria, the doors closing every second I was being dragged away.

"Wha-"I shouted once I finally realised what's happening, and my voice. "Ah, excuse me, do you mind, I was heading that way" I said pointing in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I know, but I wanted you in the direction" I know that voice. I turned my head as far as it could go, and saw the side of Jacobs's face, a grin plastered on his face, and a happy mischief glint in his eye.

"Ah, do you mind, I'm kind of hungry" I asked, "And can you stop dragging me, I have two legs of my own you know" I glared, crossing my arms. As soon as I said that, Jacob stopped, looking up and down the hall, before heading for an empty classroom. '_Oh dear lord'_ I thought to myself as Jacob closed the door after pulling me in and slamming me against the door, not to hard or to gentle. "Jacob, what are you-"I was cut off as Jacob pressed his lips against mine, his tongue diving into my mouth and drawing the breath out of me.

His tongue creasing all along my mouth, dragging along the roof of my mouth, my teeth, all surfaces of my mouth, till finally he gave my own tongue a small tap, that was all just a tap. But that was all I needed.

My arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss, wanting, needing more of him. I could feel his skin touching my own, as he placed his hands on my hips.

Once air became an important necessity, we pulled away from each other, panting slightly from the loss of air, we stared into each other's eyes as we caught our breath, the silence in the room, not awkward, or anything else, but comfortable, romantic in away.

"So, what did you need, that you had to drag me away from eating" I asked once I caught my breath, and ending the silence as I continued to stare into Jacob eyes, my fingers softly playing with Jacobs hair.

"Just wondering if you still remember your promise you made me" he said, resting his forehead against mine, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Of course, that's what you wanted from me. No you don't want anything romantic from me, all you want id just my body..." I huffed, "Maybe I should just drop my pants and let you fuck me right here right now" I said looking off in another direction, trying to cover the blush that was lightly covering my cheeks, as an image of Jacob sliding his dick into my hole and taking my virginity, both moaning from the friction that we would cause-

"Are you serious" I heard Jacob say, his tone that of hope. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Jacob, his face, looking hopeful, his eyes shining, and a big smile spread from ear to ear.

"Jacob!" I said a little high pitched then a male should of, "No..." I said shaking my head, and watched as Jacobs face dropped from his happy to sad. "Well, not yet anyway" I said, looking off to the side.

"It's ok, we'll do it when you're ready" Jacob said, grabbing hold of my chin and turning me to face him then pressed his lips against mine, just a light chaste kiss, pulling back with a smile on his lips.

"..." I didn't say anything in return, a little shock from Jacobs's behaviour, but returned to smile anyway. I tightened my arms around Jacob's neck as he did the same around my hips, his arms resting on the other side of my hips where his hands first started.

It was nice to just embrace each other like, showing love in a non-sexual act, it was sweet.

"Grr" until someone or something ruins the moment, like my stomach growling in annoyance from not being fed.

"Hmm" I groan in annoyance, looking down to my stomach, "Seriously" I accused it, glaring at my stomach, my stomach growling back in defence, "This is not happening" I sighed as I rested my head on Jacobs shoulder, only then when I did that did I realise that Jacob was laughing, I snapped my head up and glared at him, "You think this is funny don't you".

I watched as Jacob tired to control his laughing, but failing miserably, "S-s-sorry, it's just that, haha, but, hehe..." Jacob lost it then, almost breaking down in tears, as he doubled over.

I was a little concerned that he might just be laughing at nothing, I mean all I did was glare and talk to my... Oh, I see, I'm guessing he isn't really me to talking to inanimate objects, or things that can't talk back, like my stomach.

"Sorry, it's just a habit of mine" I said, my arms dropping from around Jacob and wrapping them around me, a little in-secure about the way Jacob was laughing at me, I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

But as soon as I unwrapped my arms around from Jacob, he seemed to have snapped out of it, and was looking at me with an apologetic smile, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Like you said it's a habit of yours..." he said unwrapping my arms and placing them back in there original position, "Beside, I think it cute" he smiled, leaning in as he pressed his lips against mine.

We stayed like that for a little while, till my stomach finally had enough and just erupted in defiance, and growled loudly. We broke away; I could feel my cheeks heat up again, as Jacob chuckled a bit.

"Come on, let's get something in that stomach of yours" Jacob said pulling away my arms, his hand entwining itself with my own.

As we finally reached the cafeteria, mostly all heads turned in our direction. Girls were gasping, gossiping, murmuring, and boys slightly doing the same, some even getting their phones out and taking pictures while trying to be secretive.

'_You humans, are very entertaining these days'_ I heard my wolf say as I made my way with Jacob to where mine and his friends are seated, all carrying on like it was another normal day.

'Well I'm glad we can entertain you' I thought taking a seat next to Jacob, but was pulled onto his lap instead, his friends all rolling their eyes and shaking their head, but all had a smile on their lips. 'So what did you need' I thought taking a bit of the sandwich Brady slid over the table.

'_Just wanted to see how things are, I'm getting quite bored being cooped up in here' _she said, giving me a mental image of her stretching in my head.

'So what do you want me to do about it' I thought starting on my second half of my sandwich.

'_Seriously, you can't slow you eating just a bit' _my wolf said, showing me a mental image of a pig.

'Hey, that was hurtful, and I'm hungry I'm sorry. But like you said; I need to eat more than a regular human, so that I have something to fall back on, because we use so much energy when we phase. I know I know, yes who are you my mother' I thought, trying my best to keep the glare, scowl, grumble, all inside me, so I don't look like a weirdo.

' _I might as well be. Anyway on to more important matters, what I'm trying to say is, that I need you to phase'_ she said as if she was talking about the weather, '_Which is quite lovely this afternoon might I say'._

'Do you have to interrupt me while I'm thinking to myself' I mentally glared at her for interrupting my thoughts.

_´Yes, yes I must. Anyway, I want you to phase' _she continued to speak again, as if she was talking about the weather.

'I can't do that now' I mentally hissed, continuing to glare at her.

'_Why not'_ I tried so hard not let my eyes pop open as I mentally stared at her in shock.

'Are you serious, if I did that then everyone would start avoiding me, running away. I could be captured and taken in for research' I said, by voice taking a panicking tone.

'_I didn't mean now. Yesh humans, how are they at the top of the food chain. Besides I meant when you aren't surrounded by humans'_

'Might I remind you that you are a human once before as well, and you are now in a human body' I stated.

'_Yes, yes I do know that, but I have been a wolf longer then you or any other human of your time, so I'm more wolf then human now'_

'I'll agree with you on that, when you start talking to me in growl, and you grow fur, and you start travelling on all fours...' I stated.

Once she didn't reply, only then did I realise where I was, the labs so I was in science. I groaned as I laid down on the table top, and realising that I didn't bring any of my books or bag for that matter.

'I hate you" I glared mentally at my wolf.

_´No you don't, you can't live without me' _she said grinning, before disappearing off into the back of my mind.

"Hey Collin, can I borrow your notes after class" I whispered leaning over to Collin.

"Sure since you didn't bring any of your books" he snickered, "I mean seriously, you just walked straight past your locker, you're lucky Jacob picked up your bag after you left. What was wrong with you, off to la-la-land or something"

"He he, something like that" I sheepishly grinned and chuckled, only then realising what he just said, 'Oh god' I thought, my mood going downwards by the thoughts that Jacob would have planned for a thank you.

xXxXxXx

"Thanks Collin, I'll give it to you probably tonight or tomorrow" I said as Collin handed over his note book from the lesson we just had. As I said class has just finished, I tried hard not to let the teacher see that I didn't have any of my books or pens, nothing, and I was lucky that if the teacher did Collin or Brady would be there to whisper the answer in my ear, or let me read off their text book, god so lucky to have friends in the same class.

"No probably, just don't be late to class, remember if you keep missing class your grades are going to drop" Collin stated, turning around after finish speaking and head to our next class, as I headed in a different direction. I would of texted him to ask where his locker is or to meet me at my locker, but my phone was in my bag as well, so I couldn't do any of that.

I quickened my pace as the halls started to empty more by the minute, and soon I was jogging down the hall, first heading for my locker, not seeing Jacob there, so I started running around the school, in search of my so called 'Hanky Man', I scoffed at the thought.

I swear if he kept thinking like that his head is going to get bigger by the time the school year is finished. I continued on my trek down the hall searching for Jacob, as I turned another corner, '_How many corners does this place have' _ I thought turning the corner, but as I turn the corner, I felt a grip on my upper arm and soon being crushed into a firm wall.

"Here you are, I thought I'd have to scour the place looking for you" said a voice that I knew well, with that cocky attitude in it.

"Yes, here I am and I'm only here because you have something of mine that I need" I said, a little muffled since my face was being crushed into his chest. '_Mmm, what is that...?' _ I thought to myself as I took a whiff of his scent, or should I say deodorant.

"And what could that be" he said, one of his arms unwrapping from around my waits and dragging along my left arm, wrapping around my wrist, "Could it maybe be this" he whispered as he brought his hand that was wrapped around my left wrist and brought it down, till he placed it in front of his crotch area, as he brought his other one hand up and placed it under my chin, tilting my head from its spot and planting his lips on mine, as he brought his other hand that was now placed lightly on the back of my hand, bringing it closer to his crotch area, till he placed it over his clothed cock, his flaccid dick twitching at the connection of my hand and his dick.

"Hmm, I can't wait till the real thing" Jacob moaned breaking away to catch our breath. I gulped down breaths for I was holding my breath as he brought my hand closer to his clothed dick before finally planting it on it.

"Yeah, you can't wait for a lot of things" I said softly still catching my breath, I watched as the smile on Jacob's lips become bigger.

"Yeah, that's true..." He said that grin on his face now as he leans forward, his breath ghosting over my ear, "But tonight, I do get the real thing, and so do you" he nipped my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"True, but I did say no sex" I said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I wrap my own arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, his lips coming in reach of my own, his breath ghosting over my lips, his nose brushing against mine, I watched as he closed his eyes, my own following soon after, as our lips are just a hair strand apart.

"Ahem". Our mood broken by the sound of someone cleaning their throat, we both sigh as we rest our fore-heads against each other before pulling away and both looking in the direction of the person who cleared their voice.

"Boys I suggest that you become two feet apart from each other" a teacher, Miss Elder, height, the same size as a fifteen year old male or female, the face looking like a piranha, the attitude like one too, and the temperament of a dragon, some of her students like to call her dragon lady, while I personally like to call her piranha as well as dragon lady.

"Yes miss" we both sigh, separating just like she said.

"Good, now hurry along, class is almost finished, or should I just give you detention, as well as skipping class on your report, hmm" she inquired, looking slightly smug about catching two students in the halls. I was about to open my mouth to defend both me and Jacob, but Jacob beat me to it.

"We're sorry miss. See I was just looking for Seth cause he forgot his bag..." he held up said object, "and I was going to return it to him, so I went looking for him, but we ended up running into each other anyway, and so here we are" he said smoothly, handing over my bag. I quickly threw it over my head to rest it on my shoulder.

"And how did you get possession of his bag" Miss Elder asked, cocking an eyebrow in question, and looking a little comfortable standing there by the second.

"He had to get something from his locker and forgot his bag, and by the time he had to come back the bell just went, right?" Jacob said, turning me to agree with his stamen.

"Right. I would of gone back to the cafeteria, but then I would of been late to class, and same problem if I went to go look for him" I continued looking back at the teacher. _Oh that's right piranha face, our statement is full proof'_ I thought smugly, fighting the smug grin, the whole look off my face.

"Huh" she clicked her tongue, looking between me and Jacob, "Fine, I'll let you two be on your way" she said, ushering us off.

"Sorry miss, we'll be leaving now" we said nodding before turning around and around the corner. Once we were around another two more corners I saw from my peripheral vision, as he turned around and looked behind us.

Then the next thing I know is that I was pressed up against a wall, Jacob pressed up against me, "Sorry about the intrusion. Now where were we" he said a smirk spreading on his lips as he leaned forward one more time, his eyes closing as he drew closer, his hands placed firmly on my hips, his thumbs brushing on my exposed skin, I wrapped my own arms around his neck, my fingers burring into his hair and clutching his locks in my hands, a hiss coming from his lips, till finally our lips met.

First just a light press of the lips, but wanting to tease him a little, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, before pulling him away by his air, a groan coming from the back of his throat, instantly a felt him brush his tongue along my lips wanting entrance, which I slowly opened up to, his tongue instantly pushing in, but only stopped as I pushed my own against his tongue, pushing his back.

This time I wanted to explore his mouth, wanted to taste him, wanting to map his hot mouth out and burn it into my memory.

With a moan from either of us, I let my tongue go wild in his mouth, running it along his teeth, top and bottom, doing that a couple of times, before moving to the roof of his hot moist coven, dragging it along it, enticing a moan from Jacob as he pressed more against me, his hands moving to my thighs before hefting them up, my legs wrapping around his waist my ankles locking, my hands grasping new locks of his hair, another groan coming from him.

Till finally, after dragging my tongue along the roof of his moist coven, I pulled my tongue back before letting it back in and giving his tongue a tap, just a soft press against his tongue, and instantly his tongue came to life, his own running along mine, curling around mine, running along the top and the bottom, our tongues curling around each other.

Till finally we pulled away from each other, gasping for breath, our lips pressing against each other here and there as we panted for breath.

"You know... I think I... really need to get... to-"

_Briing. Briiing. Briiiing._

I was cut off by the bell ringing, I looked on in confusion as classmates started pouring out of the classrooms, the earlier leavers looking in our direction with confusion, only then did I realise our position, quickly I unlocked my ankles putting slightly weight to indicate to Jacob the I wanted down, he complied quickly.

I fixed my bag strap, before looking at Jacob, "So... wanna head to lunch" I asked, a small chuckle coming from Jacob before nodding.

"Sure" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him as we headed for the cafeteria.

As we entered the cafeteria, I saw that we were quite early, so I headed straight for the lunch line, and picking a chicken burger and a bottle of coke, as usual, the coke not the burger, Jacob picking a cheese burger with a bottle of water.

"Fatty and healthy" I said as we exited the cafeteria, heading for the table that we now sit at, sitting next to each other.

"What, I have to keep in shape you know, and it's not a crime to splurge once in awhile" he stated unwrapping his burger and taking a bite.

"I know, I know, it's just funny how you go with a cheese burger, than go for water" I said taking a bite of my own burger after unwrapping it.

"What aren't I allowed to splurge once in a while? Just because I play sport and I need to stay in shape, doesn't mean I'm allowed to have a fatty, oily, grizzly burger and have an alcoholic drink here and there. Besides, shouldn't it be me that should be criticizing you, not the other way around, mister I drink coke whenever I can" he explained, poking me and the stomach, a chuckle shared between both of us, soon followed by a smile.

"Ugh, someone kill me now" we heard a voice say from behind us. We looked behind us to see who spoke and saw Brady, Collin, Emmett and Paul coming over with their food in their hands, just catching Brady and Paul roll their eyes, but both had smirks on their faces.

"Sorry, but I don't have a gun with me right now" I said sheepishly shrugging my shoulders, before turning back around to eat my burger.

"Fine then I'll just have to find another reliable source" Brady said sitting down beside me, after pushing me and Jacob over a little, and Emmett, Paul and Collin sitting on the other side, all of us just squishing on.

"I think we need another spot to sit at" Paul stated, looking like he was just fitting on the seat.

"I hate to say it, but I agree" Emmett agreed, Collin nodding his head, same with Brady.

"Well it's not my fault, I had this beach before either of you" I said taking another bite of my burger.

"Here, I'll fix it a little" Jacob said, placing his burger down and wiping his hands before wrapping them around my waist and lifting me up and onto his lap. My eyes bug wide from shock, my burger still in my hand and now sitting across Jacob lap, him continuing like this was a usually thing.

"Thank you Jacob" Brady said moving more over, now perfectly situated on the seat and soon a silence came over us, not awkward and not comfortable either, just a regular silence.

"Oh Seth, I have something for you". Till Collin broke it as he placed his plastic fork down and started searching threw his bag, not a second later, coming up with a book in his hand, "My notes from last class, that you seemed to have miss, I wonder why" he said tapping his chin in mock thought, before looking over in my direction, my face slightly heating up, "Would it might have to do with someone at this bench maybe" he chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Not all of it" I murmured turning away and burring my face into Jacobs chest.

"Wait. What do you mean, 'not all of it'" I heard Emmett ask, and I could just picture a smirk on his lips.

"A teacher caught us as we were about to make out" Jacob said matter-of-fact as if he was talking about the weather. I could feel my face heat up from the laughter that soon followed his statement.

"It's not funny" I mumbled loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Of course it's not... It's hilarious" Brady blurted out, the laughter getting louder. I snapped back around and glared at Brady.

"You better started running boy" I growled out, and soon the next thing people who looked our way was a blur of black hair and natural tanned skin, the laughter of everyone at our table following us.

xXxXxXx

"Man who knew you could run for so long" Jacob said as we headed for his car. School was finished, Jacob had the last two periods off for more football practise, and we were heading for my house, so that I could get some warmer clothes, then to Jacobs house to get his playing bag, even thought he has his practise bag here, his odd that way I'm guessing, or might just be a onetime thing, I don't know.

"Ah, well expect the unexpected" I stated knowledgeable, as we drew closer to Jacobs car. I headed for the passenger side door, Jacob heading for the driver's side.

"What time do you need to be back here" I asked as I placed my bag in the back seat, Jacob doing the same, before starting the car, pulling out then and heading for the exit, before exiting.

"Not for a few hours, but coach wants us back ASAP to do a little more practise and go over the game plan" he explained as he pulled up to a red light.

"So I'm going to be sitting there on the bleachers freezing my ass off for the next few hours till other people arrive" I said looking at Jacob with mock anger, "Not happy" I huffed crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"Oh come on Seth, just think once the game is over we can have a nice warm shower with each other in the gym lockers, washing each other's bodies, and more" he said his hand rubbing up and down my thigh, friction happening and warmth spreading over my thigh.

"..." I stayed silent trying to will my hormones away as he continued to rub my leg, little by little drawing closer and closer to my groin, the one spot I want him to be touching right now.

I continued to be silent till we finally reached my house, Jacobs hand still on my leg, stopping once in awhile before continuing again, till we finally reached my house.

"Wait here" I said as I saw Jacob reach for his door, he looked at me before shrugging and settling in.

I grabbed my bag and opened my door, power walking towards my door and unlocking it, bolting towards my room and emptying its contents, only placing my two book from the classes I missed as well as Collins two books and a few pens, throwing my iPod and phone into my bag, then proceeding to my wardrobe and picking out a new outfit.

Tight grey skinnys, black long sleeve hugger figure, with a grey jacket cardigan the bottom three buttons done up. With a swipe threw my hair with a brush and a spray of deodorant, chucking that in my bag after. With a check over my room and headed down the stairs.

"Heading out, won't be back till later" I yelled to no one in particular before opening the door and running straight bolt into Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yelped, recoiling back as I looked up at him and watched as he quirked an eyebrow with his fist raised looking like about to knock.

"Yeah, you were taking a little over half an hour, so I headed to my house got my bag and now I was picking you up" he said, "Come on" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door, I just had enough time to close the door behind me before jumping into the passenger seat, Jacob put the car into gear and pulled out of my driveway, heading back to school.

xXxXxXx

"Well, good luck" I said as we pulled into a parking spot, grabbing my bag from the back and about to open the passenger door, but was stop as another hand overlapped mine and pulled the door close, locking it in the process, "What's wro-"I started saying as I turned around to look in Jacobs direction, but was cut off as I faced Jacob and his lips were planted on mine.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted a kiss before the game" he said as he slightly pulled away his fore-head resting on mine, "I need it for good luck" he grinned, a blush peppering my cheeks.

"I'm not good luck" I murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh? Well we will see after this game shall we" he stated the grin not leaving its place.

"And what happens if you lose, then what" I asked, pressing my lips against his.

"Well, you will be in a lot of trouble" he smirked moving his lips from mine to along my jaw line, placing a finger under my chin and pulling me closer to him so that we were over the consol of the car.

"And if you will" I asked, bitting back the moan that was fighting to come out as he moved to my neck line.

"Well, you will just have to wait and see" he said, I could just hear the grin on his lips before attacking my neck, nipping it here and there as he came to my collar bone, nipping, sucking and licking, a moan slipping out of my lips as he continued with his ministrations.

"Ahh hahaha! Come on Jacob, stop having sex and lets go" a voice from outside the car shouted, banging and knocking on the windows and the roof of the car, scaring both of us away from each other from fright.

"...You ok" Jacob asked after catching his breath, either from not breathing as he attacked my collar bone or from the scare that we just had.

"Yeah, come on lets go" I suggested gripping the handle again, but was once against stopped.

"Don't forget your promise, meet me at the hall to the locker room ok" he said turning my head towards him again and kissing my lips before letting me go, and exiting out of the car, shouting at the person who interrupted us and giving me a heart attack.

I unlocked the door after trying to open it but wasn't successful, and stepped out closing the door behind me and see who gave that heart attack, and seeing that it was Paul and Emmett, but grins on their faces as they saw me step out of the car.

"Ah, so it was a good thing that we stopped you, otherwise you would of gotten too carried away" Paul smirked, before banging Jacobs car again and whooping and shouting, before pushing Emmett out and into the parking lot, pulling Jacob with him.

"I'll see you after the game" Jacob called back, turning around and waving his arm in the air.

I returned the wave before following in a slower pace, heading for the bleachers, where I saw a few people already there, when I turned the corner for the bleachers direction, Collin being one of them, waving his arm in the air and beckoning me over. I smiled and returned the wave, jogging up the stairs and side stepping across the aisle that Collin was sitting in, a blanket covering his lap.

"Hey, you made it" he said, shuffling over but still keeping the blanket over his lap.

"Yeah, well I didn't have a choice. Besides it was either sit at home do homework or come here and watch boys collide with each other and pass a ball between each other and kick it between those two post thingys over there" I pointed in the direction of the two tall white polls.

I heard Collin giggle in his hand, "Seth, those are called the goals" he explained chuckling a little more.

"Well sorry, but I don't know that much about football, I never even watch the pros play, I'm just here to watch Jacob and maybe learn about this game" I stated, picking my bag up and pulling my books and a pen along with Collins books.

"You're going to do homework anyway" he questioned looking at me in total disbelief.

"Well yeah, I missed the two classes, and besides the game hasn't even started so why not" I shrugged, opening my books at a new page and doing the same with Collins but one of the books on the notes.

"Your strange Seth, you know that" he shook his head, looking out into the crowd and field.

"Meh" I shrugged writing the notes down.

xXxXxXx

by the time I was finished with my notes, the bleachers were filled, the players were talking on the field and Jacob, Paul and Emmett's friends have all arrived, they sat on either side of us, the girls carrying a blanket each, so where we sat we have a line of blankets all covering our legs and over lapping each other.

It ended up being; Embry, Jared, Edward, Bella, me, Collin, Quil, Jasper and Rosalie. We all converse between each other, sharing stories of what we've done, we'll I mainly listened, joked around and becoming closer as friends.

By the time half way mark had come, it the game was in Jacobs teams favour by a few points, I watched as Jacob looked up into the bleachers as him and his team headed for the lockers, his eyes scanning till finally landing on me, smiling and indicating for me to come down, everyone cat calling and whistling, I could feel my cheeks heat up and I got up and shimmied to the steps to head down to where Jacob stood waiting.

"I need another kiss, so we can win this game, so pucker up" he grinned pulling me closer, more cat calls being heard along with whistling and shouts of 'get a room'.

"Around the corner" I whispered, turning us around and walking down the stairs pulling Jacob with me, till we were around the corner, his pads and protection along with the tight pants making him irresistible and sexy.

"Gotta make this quick, coach is probably screeching his guts out searching for me" he said grinning as he leaned forward and planted his lips against mine, his tongue diving into my mouth and playing around with my own, running along the top and bottom, curling around each other as he pressed up against each other.

We pulled away after what felt like hours but was really two minutes, "You better go, before we continue and you get a hard on, not pretty when you're walking towards the lockers in front of the crowd" I smiled pushing him away and ushering him in the direction of the lockers.

"Ok, ok I get it, I'm going, I'm going" he said throwing his hands up as he jogged to the entrance of the hall to the lockers.

I walked up the stairs to the line of blankets, and seeing them having moved around and a new addition has been added, as I saw the new addition to the line of blankets, my eyes widened in surprise and shock and a tiny bit of fear.

"Seth, this is Alice, she used to go to this school, before she started working and now she gets home school" Rosalie introduced, indicating to Alice.

"Hi Seth, I've heard a little about, I'm Alice" Alice introduced herself standing up and walking over to me, leaning in and giving me a hug, "Why didn't you tell me you knew Jacob" she whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"I didn't even know you knew him" I whispered back holding her there for a little longer than necessary.

"Ok, well we'll talk about it tomorrow when you come in, right now, it's starting to get a little awkward" she broke the hug off then and turned back around to head to her seat next to jasper, a spare seat between her and Collin, which I took by shimmering over to, planting the blanket over me, by now all the players were jogging out of the hallway.

"So what did Jacob want" Collin inquired, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion, people who were able to hear leaned forward to hear.

"He just... just uh...wanted to tell me... that, uh... he was going to give me a lift home" I sheepishly shrugged.

"Seth..." Collin asked looking me straight in the eye with a serious look.

"Yeah" I asked.

"You are the shit-est liar that I know" he said shaking his head, but a smile still on his lips.

"Well not everyone is a master of lying" I defended myself crossing my arms and looking in another direction. Everyone laughing at our antics as the second half of the game continued on.

xXxXxXx

The game was coming to a close, it was the last kick off for the game, and Jacobs team has the ball, we sat in baited breath as we watched Jacobs team collide with the opposing team and had the ball back to Jacob. He stalled for a bit looking out into the field, until his eyes landed on a player on the wing, he passes it, the player catches it, and soon he was off, running up the side the field, the opposing players coming up behind him.

We could see Jacobs's players coming up behind him, tackling the opposing players down as they came within arm's length of the player. I could hear everyone in our bench take hold of their breath as one player from the opposing team came within a few inches of this player. I took another gasp of breath as I watched the player jump forward the ball out stretched in the air, the other player jumping with him, his arms wrapping around this player, soon me and Collin both stood up, the suspense of seen this player jump with the ball and the opposing player having his arms wrapped around him, it was like it was in slow motion as we watched and soon, more players were coming up, and jumping for this one player, and soon, as the player landed, more jumped onto of him, making them stacks on.

I watched waiting to see what happened, as Jacob and his team came jogging over to where the stack of people were, now peeling off and walking off, we stood there watching, I could feel my heart pumping blood, my breathing coming out in soft pants, and soon, the last person was peeled off of this player and as the referee came to inspect.

We saw as he brought the whistle to his mouth and blew on it, giving the signal that they have won, and at once we all let out a sigh of relief, our shoulders slumping from the tense we all held, we all laughed and gave each other hugs, then turned back to the field and watched as the player who ran up the field and scored the winning goal, his team mates lifting him up and chanting his name, we were too far away to hear it, but we watched as the player ripped his helmet off.

"BRADY!" we all shouted in shock, I picked my bag up and ran t-o the stairs, Collin not far behind me, we ran over to where the players were, who were now giving the opposing team a hand shake for goods sports men ship.

"Brady!" Collin and I shouted gaining said person's attention, as we jogged over and both gave him hugs.

"Congratulations man. How come you didn't tell us that that was you wearing..." we turned him around to see his number, "...5" we said, pushing him slightly for not telling us that was him on the field.

"Hehe, I wanted to surprise you" he sheepishly said scratching the back of his head.

"Well it worked, man I can't believe you didn't tell us, and man how fast do you run" I complimented him lightly pushing him again he winced, "Sorry".

"It's ok, getting a whole team of muscle men land on you is not comfy" he said rolling his shoulders and giving another hiss.

"Well I did tell you Seth that he has done a lot of sports" Collin said answering my question.

"And we are lucky that he did those sports" Jacob said coming up behind Brady and patting him on the shoulder, "Good job man, I knew there was a reason I made you the running back and the gunner*" Jacob said patting him on the back.

"Now you mister..." Jacob said pointing and looking straight at me, "You owe me the shower deal you made me" he said coming up in front of me, with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face for many reasons.

"Reow" someone shouted doing the impression of a cat claw. I looked around Jacob to see his, and now my, friend's cat calling and wolf whistling, and I think Jared and Quil shouted 'Get a room', and soon every ones attention on us, as Jacob leaned in and placed his lips on mine, in front of the school and the opposing team, their supporters.

I stood there my eyes wide in shock, looking from left to right, my whole body becoming ridge from the surprise of being kissed public with people I don't know, except our friends, but soon I didn't really care,

"Jacob stop PDA-ing and hit the showers, you and your team stinks" a voice shouted out. We pulled away from each other, and turned to see who was shouting, and saw that it was the teams coach.

"Ah coach, no need to be mean. Your just jealous that I can get some and you can't" Jacob teased wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him, chuckling as we headed for the showers, the rest of the team following behind, half the team already headed off.

"Jacob I swear I would really kick you off this team if you were good at what you do" the coach shouted, coming up behind us.

"I know..." Jacob looked at me, a grin spreading across his lips, "I'm a man of many talents" he grinned looking in my direction with a mischief look in his face.

I gulped as we headed through the hall heading for the lockers, the coach turning off towards his office. We stood in front of the door to the lockers, I took a few more breaths, "Ready?" Jacob asked giving my shoulder a squeeze, I nodded my head and soon, the first thing that hit me was the smell.

The smell of sweaty uniforms, jock straps, socks, sports uniform, and then the males chatting about like it was nothing to be standing in front of each other with their dicks hanging out, the muscles flinching every now and then.

"Don't pay attention to them" Jacob whispered in my ear, pulling me away from the sight and in the direction of, what I'm hoping is, his locker.

As we entered the aisle with Jacob's locker I saw that it wasn't as full as the other aisles, well actually it was empty, save for me and Jacob who was now occupying it right now.

"Congratulations by the way" I said as I took a seat on the bench in between the aisle of lockers.

"He, thanks, I thought you were going to forget" Jacob said as he opened his locker, taking his shirt off and chucking it in the locker, "I mean you were silent all the way here, and you even said well done to Brady, that kind of hurt you know" Jacob said pouting as he turned to look at me, shimmering his pants off, leaving him in only a jock strap, his package confined behind his jock strap. "Impressive huh" Jacob said dragging his hand over his package, making it twitch of the connection, "Eight inches of Jacob Black" he stated giving his dick another rub.

"Impressive" I complimented, giving a slight nod.

"Hell yes it is. Just wait..." he leaned in, his breath ghosting over my ear, "Till this baby fills you up, and you swallow it, hmm baby I just feel it now, your hot moist mouth wrapped around my cock..." he licked my jaw line, coming back to my ear as he tucked his arms under me and lifted me up, placing him right on his semi-hard dick, "then I'd pull away and turn you around and lower you down on my dick, till you were fully seated on it, then I would lay you down and start pounding into your ass, making you moan and scream my name out, as I hit your sweet spot over" he grinded his cock against the bottom of my ass, "And over" he palmed my cheeks, giving them a squeeze as he grinded his now hard cock against my ass, "And over" he purred, licking up my neck before coming to the centre and nibbling on it, kissing it at times, and sucking on it.

"Dude what did coach say, no PDA in public" I pulled away from Jacob and turned to look at the owner of that voice, to see Emmett, Paul, Collin and Brady all standing there, fully clothed and looking ready to leave here, "And hurry up, it's not too late to go for a few drinks".

"Nah, I think I have enough to drink right here" Jacob said shaking me slightly to emphasise his point.

"God Jake, I swear, you need to control that thing you call a dick" Emmett said shaking his head.

"Well I can't help it when I have this guy in front of me, with or without clothes" Jacob smirked leaning forward and kissing along my neck.

"Dude PDA" Paul shouted, shaking his head.

"Well if you don't like it, then hurry up and leave, I have a date with a shower, and his invited" Jacob said pointing at me, "Also I don't want you here so you don't see him naked".

"Ok, ok, were out, we'll see you tomorrow" Emmett said throwing his hands in the air, "Come on guys" he ushered everyone out of the aisles exit/entrance, and towards the door.

Once we heard the door close with the last person to leave, Jacob stood up with my ankles locked behind him, "Come on, take your clothes off, I'll get us towels and make sure no one interrupts us" Jacob said placing me down and walking off.

I watched him as he walked around the corner, his ass sicking out like dogs balls, bouncing slightly with each step he took, till he was out of my sight. I did a double take of my surroundings, before taking my bag off, placing it down on the bench, taking my top off and placing it on my bag, my pants soon following, and laying them down over my bag and shirt, I contemplated on taking my briefs off or leaving them on, and went with leaving them on, I headed to one end of the aisle and looked left and right and seeing that I have to take a left, I lightly power walked towards the showers.

xXxXxXx

Jacobs Pov

I had two towels in my arms, the door was locked and I was heading back to my locker to get the body wash that I kept in my locker, as I rounded the corner expecting to see Seth there waiting for me, but found that he wasn't, I was a little disappointed that I didn't find him there, but once I saw the piled clothes resting there on the bench, I felt my cock twitch at the sight of getting to see Seth naked again.

I hurried in getting the body lotion and slamming my locker closed in my hurry to see Seth naked, with the steam coving his body, making it look mysterious, and the water cascading down his body, I could feel my cock hardening even more now, from the mental pictures I'm picturing in my head, the thought of seeing Seth naked, and in that kind of scenery would just make my day.

And just as i pictured it, Seth stood there in the a stalled shower, his back turned towards me, as he rested against the wall, his eyes closed as the water cascades down his back, running down his back, his lower back, his tail bone and over his cute bubble ass, his cheeks just begging to be squeezed, to be spread and reach in between them and rub against his entrance, then slip that finger in, rubbing it all long the surfaces till you find that one spot, the spot that will make him see stars, the one spot that will make him cry out for more, demand more, pleading, begging for more.

I placed the things in my arms one the bench and slipped out of my jock strap, my painfully hard dick springing to attention at once, i carefully walked over to where Seth was, trying to be as quiet as i could, not wanted to disturb his peace, but wanting to scare him as well.

"Hey beautiful" i whispered in his ear, my arms circling around his waist, pressing myself against him, my cock resting perfectly on his right butt cheek, with a few movements here and there i could have it resting perfectly against his entrance.

"What took you so long" he said pushing himself off the wall and turning around, his arms instantly snaking around my neck, resting loosely at the back as he played with a few hair strands.

"Well one, i had to get the towels and lock the door and two i just saw the most beautiful, sexy person standing in a shower stall with the running down them, so ,of course, i was mesmerised by this beautiful person, the curls of their body..." i ran my hands up and down his sides, i noticeable shiver been shown, with a small moan, " the glisten of their skin from the water pouring down their skin..." i leaned forward my lips attaching themselves to his neck and sucking in a bit of water while sucking on his neck, "then finally, i just couldn't take it anymore, so i put my things down took my jock strap off, and came over to this beautiful person" i explained pulling away and lift his face so that it was in my view, and saw that he had a noticeable blush staining his cheek.

I smiled at the cuteness of his shyness as he looks a different direction, avoiding my eyes. "Well I hope you were liking the view" he said, still looking off in a different direction.

"Oh believe me, I was" I grinded my hard dick against his cock, a little disappointed that it was flaccid, but I got my message across.

"So, should we shower first, or get this thing over and done-" I cut him off, waiting for the right moment then going in for the kill, well more like the mouth, and slipping my tongue right in, my arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against my skin once more.

I ran my tongue all long his surfaces in his mouth, running it along his teeth, his gums, dragging and flicking it along the roof of his hot moist mouth, before moving on to his mouth, digging my tongue under his and lifting it up, his tongue instantly coming to life. I played with it with my own tongue, bit by bit pulling it over into my mouth, sucking on it as it hit my teeth and letting it roam my mouth.

I moved my arms, one just resting on his ass, giving it a squeeze now and then, my other softly dragging up his spine, another shiver shaking his body as well as another moan, till it was at the back of his head, in his dark locks, tangling themselves in them, and pushing him closer, wanting more of his tongue and hot mouth as I slip my own tongue into his mouth.

We pulled away once our lungs felt like they were burning from the lack of air. We stood there panting, my hand still squeezing his ass, while my other rests on his shoulder.

"...Oh god..." he said softly, still panting, "Best one... I think".

"...Thank you" I replied panting a little myself. I heard him chuckled under his breath softly before I started feeling his shoulders shake, and his laughter was a little louder, "What?" I asked my lips turning into a smile from the sound of his laughter.

"N-nothing, I-it's just that..." he tried to told another round of giggles, but failed miserable, "I-it's just that, you can run up and down a field perfectly fine... b-but you pant heavily when you make-out with someone for five minutes, haha" he laughed while explaining. It was only once he finished explaining that I got what he meant.

It was true that I could run up and down the field perfectly fine, only a medium pant, but when I finished making out with him, I was panting quiet heavily.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't last longer than five minutes with kissing you, but I'm not a robot. Unless you into that, you wanting to have sex with a robot" I said taking the impression of a robot and pretending to have sex with a human as a robot.

I heard Seth laugh even more, his giggles becoming heavy laughter, I stopped my pretending and watched as his eyes closed from the laughter, and his arms wrapping around his stomach, even though the laughter was directed at me, but for obvious reasons, it was awesome to hear Seth laugh like that, like a little kid playing around with his little friends, running around chasing each other.

I stood there the whole time while Seth laughed, a smile on my lips as I lean against one of the stall's walls, watching as Seth's laughter finally came to a cease, and with a sigh, he wiped away, either a real or imaginary tear away.

"You done" I asked, stretching my arms out and pulling Seth towards me, his body colliding with mine, my dick now flaccid, from the lack of attention it was getting.

"Sorry, it was just really funny" he said his hands resting on my collar bone.

"It's ok, I was nice to hear you laugh" I shrugged, "Now do you think we can get to our business, and we kind of have to make it quick, I don't think the school is going to like it if we use all the water in here" I suggested.

"Sure. But you just want my hand around your dick don't you" he said his hand going down and wrapping around my flaccid dick. I gasped from the boldness and the contact.

"Hmm, yeah" I moaned as he started pulling my dick becoming hard by the second as he continued to pull.

"Or maybe..." my eyes opened as I watched him squat down, resting on his knees, "I could put it in my mouth" he shrugged, still pulling my now semi-hard dick, becoming full hard in a second as he suggested that.

"Hmm, put in your mouth" I moaned, my eyes staying on him as he looked up and slowly reached out, hid hand still its movements as he opened his mouth, my dick becoming a hair strand away as he puckers his lips, giving the head of my dick a kiss, bending forward a little and kissing under my dick going down with kisses, before coming back up repeating that two more times before coming back to the head of my dick and giving it another kiss, before opening his mouth, and slowly he leaned forward, my dick disappearing into his mouth as he continued to go forward, more and more disappearing, till about half way he closed his lips around it and pulled back, his cheeks hollowing as he went back.

The feel of having Seth wrap his mouth around my dick, was just mind blowing, and getting to look down and see that he had his eyes on me the whole time, was just making me even more turned on.

"Hmm, Seth, god how are you so good at this" I moaned as I placed one of my hands on his head, entwining it in his hair, while my other rested on the wall of the shower stall so that I wouldn't fall.

With a pop, his hand wrapped around my cock keeping it in motion, "I don't know, guess I'm just a natural..." he shrugged before smirking, "What did you think you were the only man with many talents".

"Hmm, if you're a natural at this, then I would love to see how you are when I take you up the ass. Now get back on there" I said forcing him back on to my dick keeping hold of him by his hair as I start thrusting my hips, slowing down to slowly inch my cock in till I felt it hit the back of his throat, before pulling out fast and doing it again.

For two minutes I repeated the action, wanting Seth to lubricate it with his saliva mixed with the water as much as he could, so that it was easier for him to go down and pull away faster. When it _was_ easier for him to side on and off faster, I started thrusting my hips faster, for I could feel myself coming closer, I could feel pressure building up in the lower parts of my stomach, my breathing was getting heavier and heavier, I could feel my heart rate going at maximum speed, that I was slightly afraid that Seth could hear it, I could feel my legs getting weak by the second.

I'm guessing Seth could tell what was happening, for I felt him place his hands on my hips, stopping me from thrusting, and started bobbing his head, building up speed as my heart rate built up.

"Oh god, Seth... hmm... I-I'm gonna, fuck I'm gonna..." I panted, moaned as Seth kept going faster, his ministrations looking inhuman as he went faster than a normal human, but I was too doped up on the ecstasy of having Seth give me a blow job, that I couldn't really care.

"Come for me baby" I heard Seth say, detaching himself from my cock before going back and going at his inhuman speed.

Till finally with the last few bobs of his head, I released in his mouth, my hands resting on his head as I came in his mouth, my body flinching, not once, not twice, not three times but four times in his mouth, and I held him there, feeling him swallow it all.

I slowly pulled away, panting at the release I just had, I looked down and saw that he had a bit of cum drooling down the left side of his mouth. I gave him a smile, "You know, that's the best blow job I've ever had" I sighed, my heart rate slowing down and back to the steady beating.

"Glad you like, was my first time actually" he confessed, standing up on wobbly legs.

"Well I'm glad I could be your first. Now come here" I said pulling him close to me so that our bodies were flushed against each other, "now it's your turn" I whispered in his ear, and I trail my hand down his body and wrapping it around his semi-hard dick, his dick twitching when my hand came in contact with it.

"Hmm, seems like someone needs a little attention" I cooed in his ear, wrapping my hand around his dick, growing hard by the second. "Hmm, I can't wait to hear you scream".

I pumped my hand slowly, squeezing his dick before pulling back, pumping and squeezing him till he was finally hard, "I'm impressed, you take awhile to get hard, and your dick size, wow" I said looking down at his seven inch dick from my position on his shoulder, my hand wrapped around his dick, the sound of his moaning right next to my ear.

"Ah, Jake, please" he moaned leaning against me, his head resting against my shoulder.

"Hmm, this just won't do, tsk tsk tsk" I shook my head, my hand still in motion, "Ok. Hold on baby, Jakey has a plan".

I pulled my hand away from his dick, a whimper following so after, I pulled away, Seth slightly falling forward since there was no support for him to lean on, I caught him pulling him up and wrapping an arm around him. I turned the shower off, and walked out of the stall, heading for the bench were our neglected things were still sitting on. I sat him on it, lying him down, his arms and legs dropping off to the sides, looking vulnerable as ever and even more tempting than ever.

I sat at his legs, spreading them open more as I wrapped my hand around his slowly decreasing dick. His dick coming back to life from the contact with a twitch, I squeezed his dick, a moan coming from him, "Please Jacob, I need... more..." he sighed his head rolling off to the side.

I could see that if he didn't get any attention now, he'll probably fall asleep on me again, so I acted quickly. I heft his legs up, resting them on my shoulders, my hand returning to wrap around his dick, pumping and squeezing it as I stuck two fingers in my mouth, coating them with my saliva.

When I deemed then to my satisfaction, I placed one finger at his entrance, another moan coming from him as his dick became fully erect. I circled my finger around his entrance, coating it in my saliva coated finger before ever so gently I pushed my finger in, his ring of muscles tightening around my finger instantly. I groaned under my breath as I thought about the tightness I would receive when I entered into him with my cock.

"Relax baby, just relax and it'll all be good" I promised licking up his inner thigh, another moan, louder than last time, coming from his mouth.

"Jake" he sighed in pleasure, I smiled at the reaction I got, I looked down to his dick and gulped. '_Here goes something' _I thought gulping again before I went down opening my mouth and taking Seth's seven inch dick into my mouth, wrapping my lips around it before pulling off, another moan coming from Seth.

"Hmm baby" I moaned going down again, surprised with myself at my reaction to having a male's dick in my mouth. I opened my mouth one more time, my lips wrapping around Seth's dick, going down till I couldn't go any more down, pulling back up to the crown, swirling my tongue around his dick, before going back down. I felt him place his hands in my hair, entwining them with my locks.

I inserted the second finger, rubbing them all around his walls, pressing wherever I could, searching for that one spot.

"Ahh, Jacob" he moaned, indicating that I've found that spot. I pulled both of my fingers out, but inserted my middle finger back in, looking for that spot again, another moan with my name being called out, indicating that I've found it again.

I increased my speed with the sucking, bobbing my head up and down faster, as I rubbed my finger against his sweet spot, moaned and groans coming from my beloved with shouts of my name, and soon I could feel Seth pushing and pulling my head up and down, his hips thrusting forward, his balls slapping against my chin.

I could hear his breathing getting heavier by the second, his thrusts getting faster as he let me take back over, but his hips still meeting every time I went down.

"J-j-ja-Jacob, fuck, hmm... Jacob, I'm-I'm...ah fuck, I'm coming... I'm coming" I increased everything, my finger rubbing and pressing faster and harder against his prostate, his moans cutting off his speech. My head bobbing up and down faster.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah Jacob... Jacob I'm coming" he chanted, his pitch getting higher with every thrust and with a few more bobs, rubs and thrusts from Seth.

"JACOB!" he screamed shooting his load into my mouth, it pilling up in my mouth till I could take it all, some spilling down the side of my mouth while I swallow the rest, cringing slightly from the bitter salty taste.

I pulled off, pulling my finger our and rested on Seth's stomach, panting from the lack of oxygen. I could feel Seth panting as well, his own stomach rising and falling with every pant.

After catching as much breath as I could, I rested my chin on Seth's pelvis swallowing the build up of saliva in my mouth, "So... how was it..." I said softly panting.

I watched as Seth raised his head, looking down at me before raising himself up on wobbly arms, resting back on his elbows, his chest still raising and falling faster than normal, "You... Jacob Black... know how to pleasure a person" he smiled while looking like he was about to faint.

I smiled back, happy to know that I was able to pleasure Seth to the max, "Come on, let's shower, then I'll drop you off at home" I said reluctantly pulling up and standing up, my dick hanging between my legs in front of Seth as I held a hand out.

When Seth grasped my hand, I pulled him up pressing him flush against my skin, walking us both back to the showers.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well ladies and gentlemen, there we have it, the twelfth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and pray that it was to your satisfaction. I would just like to point out that Jacob has nearly taken all of Seth's firsts; first kiss; first blow job; first hand job, and soon his virginity, unless you want to count the fingering, well that's thrown out the window then, hehe. <strong>

**Anyway I hope the description of the wolves was ok, and could picture the wolves as they are, the only thing that was OC was the eyes, that I got off a different website, ok I'll shut up now.**

**Again I say that I hope it was to your satisfaction, and I am sorry for taking so long to update it, I feel like such an awful author, not having up dated for over a month, or however long it took.**

**Also I would like to say that this was meant to come out on Christmas, but I was just so busy entertaining and helping and going out with friends and family, that I didn't get the chance to, I did do a bit in the morning, but then I had to go out.**

**So I would just like to say that this is my present and my sorry gift to you guys, and I was planning on doing a Christmas themed story, but I didn't get around to it, I was trying so hard to shorten this story, haha, look how that turned out, lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, hope it's to your satisfaction, late Merry Christmas, Sorry and hope to see a review from all of you, criticism is welcomed, either for the story or to go off at me for keeping you guys waiting for so long.**

**Ok I think I talked enough, late Merry Christmas...**

**(Side note: I'd just like to say that from now on, with this story I'll be naming them, so I'll be giving the chapters names, and I hope you like them)**


	13. The Learning of The Wolf and Self

**An: well here we are ladies and gentlemen; we've all come a long way, well sort of. I don't want to take up too much of your time, cause your probably thinking **

'**Shut up for god's sake and let me read this chapter already'**

**So, I'll just leave with sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope it was ok...**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

I stick the note that I have written for mum on the fridge for it will be the first thing that she will read, grabbed a garbage bag, turned all the lights back off, then headed for the back door, locking after I've stepped out.

I did a quick glance around making sure no one was around, not a soul. I walked off the back porch, and headed for the border line of the forest. When I was a few metres in, I shimmied out of my pants, my boxer-briefs following after, then my shirt, all being folded and stuffed into the garbage bag, and hidden in the bush land, leaving a mark so that I wouldn't forget where I placed it.

As I did another quick glance around, I settled my nervous down and let the heat take my body over; my facial bones snapping and cracking re-shaping, my body doing the same, one by one my bones snapped, cracked and popped, then reshaping.

Soon it was all over, the heat was still there just not as intense, and I was now on all fours. I blinked my eyes a few times, getting my eyesight back to normal, not being used to this kind of sight.

I let my sense take over, my hearing reaching out all the way to the sound of water crashing, splashing and running, the beach just half an hour away, the sound of the water crashing against the cliff, and then the sound of the water running down a stream.

I swallowed the lump of saliva building in my mouth before letting my tongue lop out the side of my mouth.

'_Ahhh, the feels so much better'_ my wolf sighed, stretching hers and my limbs out, before shaking the tensed muscles out.

"I thought this was my body" I asked, surprised, shocked and weirded out that my wolf took over my body again.

'_It is, I just controlled your body like I did the last few times' _ she said, talking as if she was speaking about the damn weather, again! _'Which by the way will be another beautiful day, the sun will be shinning down on us today'._

"I really do not like how you can take _my _body over, and speak like you're talking about the weaker, and how the hell do you know it will be another beautiful day. Around here in La Push, it is hard to get even a little sun shining through the thick layer of clouds" I thought, stretching again because of no movement.

'_It's quite simple really, I am part of you remember'_

"Yeah how can I forget" I grumbled, making the mantle picture of me crossing my arms.

'_And the reason I know the weather is because dogs are psychic in a way, they can tell when danger is going to happen or if it is around and we can tell the kind of weather. But with the common house dogs they don't speak, but because you have me, I'm able to tell you the weather and all because of the wolf gene in us' _she explained, saying like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You know, you really annoy me some times. And don't use science on me this early in the morning, also, you disturbed a very good dream I was having" I pouted, making another mantle image of my pouting.

'_Oh I know, I've seen your dreams as you sleep'_

"...You have?" I asked tilting my head, making my wolf tilt its head.

'_Yes, and you have a very..." she paused sounding like she was looking for the right word, "Imaginative brain don't you, I mean seriously, first it started with you chasing a bunny rabbit, saying 'come here mister bunny'. Then it changed to you taking a bubble bath, and you would pop every single one of them giggling as you do. Then we have you-'_

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WATCHING MY DREAM..." I snapped, horrified that she has been watching my dream, "It's considered very rude watching other people's dreams" I stated, nodding my head.

'_Umm no it's not, I am apart of you, so your dreams are my dream'_

"I still think it's considered rude to be watching another person's dreams" I grumbled.

'_Whatever, let's just go, I getting sick and tired of standing around here. Now you have to be careful before you start-'_

But it was too late, I was already running off, jumping over roots, weaving through trees, jumping over falling trees and watched as the forest blur past me, mixing into greens and browns a speck of red or orange here or there coming into view, but it all came to the same colours green and brown.

It was still in the early hours of the day, probably six, last time I checked. The reason I was out so early was because of the female that I was having a conversation with earlier. She woke me up early in the morning, waking me up and say that I promised her, that I would phase so that the wolf can stretch it legs, god sounds like I'm taking care of a normal house pet.

'_You do know I am right here listening to you don't you?' _my wolf said, intervening and putting her own two cents in my little talk with myself.

"Yes I know that, but it would be so nice of you if you just tune me out or something, block your ears or something" I asked as nicely as I could, plastering a fake smile on my lips.

'_You really should start learning how to stop saying what you're about to do, like that fake smile on your lips'_

That smile instantly dropped from my lips, "Do you want me to phase back we can go back home, and you can wait another week or something till I phase again"

'_Now if you do that, you will one slowly start to get sick, because of the over powering heat, and two you will feel pain all over your body, and if that continues you will have no strength to even move your lips, you will be practically paralysed' _ she explained showing me a mental image of me lying on bed with my family showing concern, and Jacob always staying at my side practically, the shifting to another image of the doctor putting me down, so that I would be in so much pain then, then shifting to another picture of my grave, my family and friends all surrounding my grave, tears running down their cheeks, comforting others, the soon one by one people started to leave, till it was only mum, Leah and Jacob left, then it was just Jacob, he was kneeling down in front of my grave, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

"Stop..." I watched in horror, as multiple futures ran through my head, "Stop" I said a little more louder, as I watched Jacob start dating a girl, I couldn't see her face, but she had brown hair, and had a small body, "Stop!..." I continued watching in horror as it shifted to Jacob- "STOP!"

I halted all movements, my wolf stopping where it is; I looked downwards to the ground, my thoughts running through my head one after another, "Why..."

'_What do you mean?'_

"Why did you show me that" I asked terrified that, that will happen if I didn't phase.

'_Like you just said, if you don't phase regularly that -what you just saw- will happen'_

"So if I do die, Jacob will find someone with brown hair and a smell petit body?" I asked horrified, the mental picture coming back at its own will.

'_Maybe...' _my heart beat picked up then, beating faster than usual, _'Maybe not. Who knows, the girl could of been a blond, a red head, or had black hair or brown hair, I don't know, but ninety percent of those images will happen'_

I felt my eyes widen in horror, my heart picking up more speed, "Which part?" I asked scared to know the answer.

'_Depends on which ten percent is fake, and what ten percent of it _you_ will make real...' _she trailed off, going into the back of my head, and disappearing from my head for now.

But now with her gone, more and more questions of what will happen if I didn't phase, ran through my head; will I end up lying in my bed unable to move? Will they have to put me down? Will everyone come to my funeral, and say their final good bye? But more importantly, will Jacob find someone a little after my death, as if it wasn't a big deal?

Yes I did want Jacob to be happy if I pasted away, but if it was after a short amount of time then yes I would be hurt, I would feel like I was just pushed to the side, it's like he would of been saying, 'Oh looks he's gone, time to find someone new' and he wouldn't have a problem finding someone in the click of the fingers, or the wink of an eye, either way he would find it difficult to find someone new.

I let out a whimper scared that that might end up becoming true. But it was like Wolf said which ten percent of those images were not real?

I shook my head, knowing that Jacob wouldn't move on straight after my death, and I knew that I wouldn't let my death happen.

From now on, I will balance out my life, I would make time to phase whenever I have free time, and while making sure I kept my grades up, made sure I had time for work and practise, and had time for Jacob.

With that crazy decision made, I shook my big wolf head one more time before sprinting off again, dodging stumps roots of all sizes and the occasional tree, and jumping over the occasional river streams.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Hmm... Seth" _I moaned as I watch Seth kneel down in front of me, kissing along my body as he went, leaving loved bite as he went, his hands dragging down the sides of my body, leaving goose bumps as they went._

"Seth..." _he looked back up at me, his lips curled into a devilish smirk, as he wrapped one hand around the base of my hard cock, and his mouth moving forward and wrapping them around the head of my dick, his tongue running circles around the head, before moving down taken nearly half of my dick inside his mouth before pulling back and giving my dick a few pumps before moving forward again, this time taken more._

"God Seth, hmm" _ I threw my head back bitting my bottom lip as I felt him deep throat me, holding it there for awhile giving his head a shake before pulling back, and repeating the process._

_I could feel the pressure building in the bottom of my stomach; build more and more every time Seth took more of my dick down his throat._

"Hmm, fuck Seeeetttthhhh..." _I drawled out his name, as I started to thrust my hips softly forward, holding Seth head where it was, I looked down at the sight, seeing Seth look up at me with lust filled eyes, I moaned even more as I watched my dick disappear then reappear from Seth's mouth, going then out the motion, even though repeated over and over was still as hot as ever, the pressure building up more and more the faster Seth bob's his head and the more he take of my dick into his mouth._

"Hmm...fuck... Seth" _I moan as I felt as if any moment now I was going to burst, I could feel my cock twitching, getting more painful as I try to hold back for as long as I can, not wanting to come so fast, but wanting in out of me as quick as possible. I couldn't make my mind up, I wanted to last as long as I could, wanting to get as much pleasure as I could, but at the same time I wanted this over with, my dick was just getting to painful, the head of my dick was turning a deeper purple by the second, I could feel it._

_As I thrust my hips in faster, wanting the pain to go away but now wanting the pleasure, the ecstasy, of the afterglow, wanting to feel myself coming down from cloud nine, wanting all of that .As I continued to think of the pleasure I would be receiving after I come, the pain started to drift off, disappearing into the recess of my mind, not to be acknowledged until next time._

"SETH!" I shouted as I felt myself lift up into a sitting position, my eyes wide open, my heart beating furiously against my chest, my body slicked with sweet. I had a quick look around seeing if Seth was anywhere nearby.

But to my dismay he was not, I was a little disappointed that I didn't find Seth here, in my room, on my bed, curled up against my like the last two nights.

But he did say that he had homework to complete last night and today and he had to practise for his performance later tonight, which I'll be taking him to. So I respected his wishes and let him go home by himself last night after our sexual adventure. I smirked to myself as I replayed last night in my head, playing to imaged of Seth sucking my dick, my fingers running over all surfaces in his entrance, pressing up against his sweet spot, pressing pressure on it over and over, the sounds of his moans, whimpers, the calls of my name, all of it, then finally the feel of his seed shooting into my mouth then running down my throat. At first I never thought I would suck another male's dick or swallow their seed for that matter, but looks like I proved myself wrong.

I tossed the blanket off my close to naked body, my brief being the only thing on me, and looked at the time.

Twelve fifteen, the clock's digital number read back at me, indicating the I've had my fair share of sleep, I mean what's wrong with sleeping in, I reckon it's the best thing to do on a sunny day like this. I stared out my window, located at the top of my bed, my bed resting horizontal against my wall underneath my window.

I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked back to my room heading straight for my bathroom. Stripping my briefs off and seeing a what stain against the black briefs, indicating that I had a wet dream, '_And boy was it good'_ I thought to myself my lips turning into a smirk as I reply the events in my dream over and over.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was on my way to Jacobs house, wanting to see him after my long hours of running around Forks, La Push, Seattle, basically anywhere my legs would take me, stopping for breaks, a drink here and there, hunting for food, which tasted not bad but not good either.

Wolf said that I just had to let the animal in me take over when I eat a raw animal, but I was quite hard mind you, I did have to think a lot, like making sure I didn't run into anything, jumped at the right time, and made sure I don't barge into anything or anyone. All of which I've done at least once or twice. The running into anything, yeah I've done about, well lost counts after ten, but I was getting hungry and thirsty when that happened so I was dazed a little. The jumping at the right time, probably done that about five times, main numbers of those five have been when a large body of water was around. And then we have the running in to something or someone, luckily that only happened three times, once was with a bear, that was scary, another was when I ran into a car on the highway, but luckily I didn't leave that big of a dent, but I blame the bear for that, for he or she was still chasing after me, and then the last one was when I ran into a family having a picnic, yeah that was a little awkward, I had to make a quick dash with that one.

And now I'm on my way to Jacobs house to see my super awesome hot boyfriend, who as I've drew closer, could hear in the shower, so with a grin on my face, one of evil, I quicken my pace, and walk up to the front door knock three times before taking a step back and waiting.

My excitement increasing as I hear Billy roll his chair over to the front door, pulling the door back and peeking his head into view, "Ah Seth, here to see Jacob?" he asked a genuine smile spreading across his ever so wrinkly face, crow's feet slightly showing as his smile reaches his eyes.

"Yeah, is he up yet, he had a great game last night" I said, already knowing that Jacob is awake and he is in the shower, rinsing shampoo out of his hair at this moment.

"Yeah his in the shower right now, but should be out soon. Come on in, you can wait for him the lounge room" he said pushing the door open and ushering me in, I held the door once Billy pushed it open and helped myself in, slowly walking behind Billy as he wheels himself over into the lounge room, but ended up cutting off into the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked, heading for the fridge.

"No thinks, I had something before coming over" I replied, mentally cringing as I thought about lunch today. Raw deer's meat, Wolf wouldn't let me phase back, till she had her fill of running around, and said that I had to do it more regularly, so that none of what she told me will happen, cause I plan to stay around longer than fifty or something years.

"Well, I'm hungry and Jacob will be too, he only just woke up about twenty minutes ago" he stated, pulling food out for sandwiches. Jacob lucky bastard, got to sleep in till twelve, while I've been running around like a mad house, letting Wolf stretch her legs, and getting used to phasing back and forth, which really sent a chill down my spine as I thought about it.

"That's ok, I'll just wait in the lounge room for Jake" I said heading for the lounge room and sitting on the couch, reaching for the remote and switching the tv on, and patiently waited for Jacob as I clicked between channels picking one till I found a good show.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I walk out of my bathroom in my bathing suit, walking around like the day I was born, my towel in my hand drying my hair, water droplets sprinkled here and there as the ran down my naked body.

I quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt, thinking that half the day should be enough for Seth to have finished his homework and practise for tonight, but mainly so I could spend more time with him, and hopefully I could coax him to soon have sex with me, then we can do it over and over and over and over and over.

'_God I must be horny for him'_ I thought to myself as I paused where I stood, shocked by the statement that went through my mind, a little aroused by the idea of having sex with Seth, but also disappointed in myself for even thinking that, I mean yes I want to have sex with Seth but I don't want to scare him away or thinking that that is all I want from him. No I will show Seth that I don't only want him for sex but to have a real relationship with him.

I'm done with playing around, being the stud that couldn't be tamed for more the two months. No I will show others that I have been tamed, and I will commit myself to this relationship, I will do anything to make sure this relationship never falls apart.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I heard Jacob come down the stairs, stopping for a moment before continuing down.

"Hey dad, going to head for Seth's probably be back later" I heard him say as he walked past the lounge room, doing a quick glance in before continuing to the kitchen, I could hear his footfalls before coming to a halt after walking past the threshold to the lounge room.

"Ok son, but I think you might want to check the lounge room first, there something waiting for you" I heard Billy call from the kitchen, and I could hear the smile that's on his face.

I continued to watch the tv, acting as if I knew of nothing, but in reality I knew everything, well close to. My lips turned into smile as I heard Jacob's footfalls come at a more slower pace, sound as if he was walking backwards, till finally from the corner of my eye I watched as Jacobs head pokes from the side of the threshold with s curious look on his face; his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips puckered out and a confused look in his eyes.

"Hi Jacob" I stated casually keeping my eyes on the tv, but watching Jacob for the corner of my eye as he now came in full view at the threshold, his face still in its same state, his right arm hanging loosely at his side and his left arm bet at the elbow and his finger pointed put at me.

"Ahh...Huh?" he tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over him.

"Hi Jacob" I said more clearly, turning my head in his direction, an amused look on my face as I get a full frontal look at his confused face, trying my hardest to keep the laughter in, luckily I was able to hold it in.

"What are you doing here" he blurted out, realisation, -I'm guessing- finally dawning on him that I was here and not an illusion or some sort.

"Well that's nice way to say hello to your boyfriend" I said in sarcasm and mock hurt as I turn my head back towards the tv, "I mean seriously I come all the way here to see my boyfriend and I don't even get a hello, I mean what happen to decency around here".

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant..." he paused walking forward and sitting beside me on the couch, "It's just that, I wasn't excepting you to be here, I mean I'm glad you're here, but I was just planning on coming to see you, so I was a little shocked to see you here" he stated, grabbing my free hand and wrapping both of his hands around mine, bringing up to his lips and giving my fingers a kiss, "Forgive me" he said pulling a puppy dog face.

"Don't even think about using that puppy dog face..." my declaration faulted as I stared at Jacob, but puppy dog face having an effect on me as my eyes looked at his. "I hate you, you know that" I said glaring at him, not happy that he used the puppy dog look on me, when I'm the one who mastered it, even at a young age, I was able to get anything I wanted with a batter of my eyelashes, but then high school and puberty came and ruined everything, so now it doesn't work.

"You don't hate me, you love me" he said wrapping his arm closes to me and pulling me close to his body, knowing that I accepted his apology, even though there was none to give or take anyway, for I knew I would of been shocked if the roles were reversed.

We sat in silence for awhile, watching whatever was on tv, Billy announced that he was heading out for a while, it was either shopping for groceries or going fishing with Charlie, who I learnt was Bella's father, or was going to hang out with the elders of the reservation, I don't know, I was starting to get tired, and the warmth radiating off Jacob was not helping.

"Hey, you still with me" I heard Jacob ask as I felt myself nodding off, my eyelids opening then closing, I could feel my head nodding up and down from the jerking of my head.

"Hmm, tired" I mumbled as I snuggled closer to Jacob, his warmth coating me like a blanket.

"Well don't go to sleep on me, we still have a several hours before your performance" He said giving my shoulder a shake.

"Well you didn't have to wake up at six am in the morning now did you" I grumbled pulling away from Jacob and rolling over resting my head on the other side of the arm rest away from Jacob.

"Why were you awake at six am in the morning?" I heard Jacob ask, curiosity coated in his tone. My eyes flew open when I heard Jacob ask that, mentally cursing myself for not thinking straight, while cursing at Wolf as well for waking me up at that ungodly hour of time.

"Uh... I told you last night, I had to do homework. You saw the amount of homework I had to do, plus I had to pick my song still, then I had to search for the lyrics as well" I covered myself, lying my ass off at the statement I just pulled, hoping, praying the Jacob will buy it.

"Huh..." I waited in suspense, still praying that he bought it, "Well I hope your finished, cause now we have the whole day together" he said grinning like a small child who just got told he could get a cookie or a lolly.

I released the breath silently, glad that he bought the lie, "Great..." I smiled, "So what did you have in mind?" I asked now turning my attention fully towards him, a happy go lucky smile on my lips.

"Hmm...We could go walking around in Port Angeles?" he suggested, looking at me curiously, "Unless you have to practise a little more" he also suggested, saying it softly so Billy wouldn't hear.

"No, I've practise enough. But I'll do a little more before going on. Besides I don't want to think of work right now, it's mine and your time, so no thinking about work" I said, moving a little closer to Jacob, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So do you still want to go for that walk around Port Angeles?" he asked, entwining his hand with mine.

"Sure" I shrugged getting up and pulling Jacob up with me, a little too much.

"Wow..." he said surprised, "When did you get so strong" he asked looking at me questionable.

"Hehe, I just with all the practise I've been doing, I guess I've gotten a little stronger" I grin sheepishly, making another lie in front of his face.

"You ok?" he asked, concern creeping up his face.

"Yeah, come on, we don't want to be caught in traffic or anything like that" I said walking around him and pulling him towards the front door. "Bye Billy" I shouted already at the door slipping my shoes on, Jacob behind me bouncing with one shoe one.

"See ya Seth, take care" I heard him shout back from somewhere in the house.

"You too"

"Seth slow down, I haven't gotten my shoes on yet" I heard Jacob protest behind me as I rush to his car, waiting at the passenger side door.

"Come on slowpoke, I ain't getting any younger" I announced, mock impatiens in my attitude and body langue.

"No and you're not getting anywhere without the keys" he said pulling the keys out of his pocket and jiggling them in the air, I grin on his face.

"No fair" I huffed crossing my arms and stomping my foot like a ten year old.

"Well next time don't rush out of the house, and maybe you would of gotten the keys" he smirked strolling over to where I am, leaning one arm on the door. "Now say you're sorry, and we can forget about all of this" he said, his smirk turning more mischievous.

"Nope" I said turning my head to the side, my lips pouting in the process.

"Come on, just one little apology" he said, his voice close to baby talk.

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Fine then, looks like where not going anywhere" he sighed, throwing his free hand in the air, the keys being held by the keychain.

"What, that's no fair" I whined facing him with shock.

"What, you would apologize, so we're not going anywhere" he shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest.

I glared at him, not happy with the way his acting, "Fine. I'm... Sorry" I spat, not happy for me having to say sorry when he took too long to put his shoes on, I mean seriously.

"No, no, not like that" he looked at me, a smirk on his lips.

"How then" I growled, my own arms crossed at my chest.

"..."he didn't say or do anything except lean forward and tap his lips, a cheeky smirk on his lips now.

I sighed, knowing that he would want a kiss for apology, so I dropped my arms, and placed my hands on the side of his face, pulling him closer as I leaned forward and kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips. "There, happy" I removed my hands.

"Nope" he said, and in a second flat, I was pulled forward, our lips mashing together, our teeth clanking together from the force of the, I gasped from the feel of teeth hitting teeth, an opportunity Jacob didn't let slip as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, instantly going for my own tongue, my tongue reacting as soon as his hit mine, we wrapped our tongues together, Jacob pulling mine into his mouth, letting me explore his mouth.

I moved my hands up and into his hair, entwining my hand in his short locks, as my tongue ran all long his hot moist coven, running it along his gums, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, everywhere my tongue could reach, till I let his tongue explore my mouth.

As he ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth, he placed his hand on my hips, moving forward and turning, the moving forward till my back hit the side of the car, slightly knocking the breath out of my lunges.

"You know... if we continue... we'll never get to Port Angeles" I said, panting as we broke free from each other.

"I like this choice better" Jacob said softly panting, as he leaned his fore-head against my own.

"I know you do" I huffed, smiling as we both wrapped our arms around each other.

"So, did you still want to go to Port Angeles, walk around grab something to eat, maybe do a little shopping or did you want to go up to my room and make out, or we could do both, but maybe except my room, we could do it in the car" Jacob asked, making accusations about what to do.

I chuckled at his suggestions, shaking my head as I did, "You don't really want to go to Port Angeles do you?" I asked, pulling away and looking him in the eye.

"Now that we have kissed, no I don't really" he said casually, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"I thought so" I chuckled, resting my head against his chest and listening to his heart beat, beating loud and strong.

"You're not going to go to sleep on me are you" I heard Jacob ask as I close my eyes, the beat of Jacobs heart lulling me to sleep.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well ladies and gentlemen, there we have it chapter thirteen, amazing how we have made it this far. And amazing how this brain of mine can come up with other things to do. BUT, stuff will happen, I'm hoping, and I'm praying my brain will be able to work it out and make it happen, so bear with me, cause right now, we are kind of in the honeymoon mode, so yeah, everything is all happy smiles, but it will change, so hopefully, and I pray I can get it done.<strong>

**But first I have to finish up 'Loves Me Not' and 'What Are The Chances' so yeah, I'm probably thinking two or three more chapters, then I'll end it. It'll be sad to see them go, but it might be for the best ( a small tear running down WolfPacFann's face) but we will all be brave and look on to the future.**

**So now I think I've rambled on enough, and hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the shortness, and hopefully I can do I good job on the next two, or I might put them together and make it another long one (*sigh*), curse this brain for always coming up with things to write, I bet you like this brain more then I do right now don't you.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, and I hope you liked it, and yeah, Bye bye.**


	14. A Moment Never to Forget

**An: So ladies and gentlemen, we meet again, and the first thing I would just like to say is that I am so sorry it took me forever to update, I don't really have an excuse, unless you can have, family Christmas, New Years, and another family Christmas, that ended badly, plus a little road rage, plus taking care of your mother, but still the last one I should of been able to at least type something. God I feel like such a bad author, I always tell my friend that I need to update, I need to update, but do I do it, Noooo. Bad WolfPacFann, Bad.**

**Anyway, here is the update now, and I hope you will like it, and yeah, plus there is an author's note at the end, please assist to the helping if possible. If that made sense, if it didn't meh.**

**Oh also I would like to say that I re-read my last chapter... Yeah I would just like to say sorry for the mistake that I made, but if you didn't notice it, then it's all good ...**

**Now please do enjoy this chapter, for it is my sorry gift for not updating, along with what's in it ...**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment to Never Forget. (Song: Right There; by Nicole Scherzinger- I do not own it, i just have it on my iPod)<strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

? Pov

"You called for me master" said a feminie voice. The owner of the voice was standing at the entrance of the study that was being vacant to the person she was addressing. The room was dark; the only light showing was that of the moon, shining through the window, causing everything to cast a shadow.

"Yes, I have another assignment for you, but it will take awhile, so you will be moving" said another feminie voice. She was sitting in a big, black office like leather chair; she had it facing the door so that she could look out the window, watching the night sky shin because of the stars and the moon, illuminating the city in a soft glow.

"Where will I being moving to, master" the first girl said, moving into the study area and taking a seat in front of the desk her master was facing away from.

"A place close to Seattle" the master said, her hands entwining, resting her chin on them as she continued to look out the window.

"What's the assignment" the girl asked, curious about her assignment, but she was always curious about her next assignment.

"Theres this boy, who lives, close to Seattle. He needs to be brought to me, and it seems like you are the perfect candidate" the master said, swirling in her chair, and facing the girl. She was covered in shadow, so you couldn't see her, well to a human, you couldn't see her, but to a vampire you could.

"What would you have me do" the girl asked, leaning forward to receive the folder her master held out for her, looking through the folder and reading its contents.

"I want you to find the boy, and isolate him from everyone, then bring him to me" The master explained, swerving in her chair again and facing the window.

The girl didn't say anything as she read the contents of the folder, memorizing everything to the last detail. She stood up, the folder tucked under her arm, and bowed, "It will be done, for you master" she said before righting herself and walking out of the study, leaving her master to herself.

'_So you have returned my dear friend. When I get my hands on you, your gene won't be continuing after I'm done with you'_.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Seth, ten minutes till you're on" I heard Emily call from the other side of the door. The room which I was preoccupying at the moment, getting my pants on, having ran a little late, because of someone in the audience, sitting there probably drinking something from the bar, with Sam next to him or something.

"Ok, I'm almost done..." I grunted, pulling the super tight skinny jeans over my hips, and doing the zipper up. I swear, its either I've put weight on, or Alice gave me the wrong size. I'm leaning more to the latter option.

After getting the jeans done up, the button taking a few tries till finally hooking in the hole, and the zipper was done up. I sighed in relief, looking in the mirror and seeing how it looks. The first thing I see would be the ass that is being concealed in these jeans. I give my buttocks a little shack, seeing what the result was. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, as I watch my ass jiggle in these jeans.

'_What is she thinking? Is she trying to make me lose my virginity by the end of the night'_ I thought to myself, as I started putting the white wife-beater on, the article clinging to my body, showing the slightly pecs that have grown because of the wolf gene in me.

'_Well you might be losing something to night, either your virginity or something on you_' I heard Wolf say, throwing her two cents in.

"Not helping you know" I said softly not wanting anyone to know I was talking to anyone, but really I was talking to myself.

'_I know, but I would agree, if I wasn't any part of you, hell I would take you and rape you_' Wolf explained, giving me a mental image of her licking her lips.

"So not cool" I said as I pulled my arm through the grey jacket cardigan, which was instructed to be left open. Alice said it would suit to song better, giving a relaxing and free feeling as it was open, letting the back of the jacket swing around as I spin or something. Females and their fashion, I mean seriously, no need for technical words when speaking fashion.

"But seriously, how is wearing super tight skinny jeans, which I swear is probably two sizes smaller, suppose to give a relaxing atmosphere" I spoke out loud, knowing that I'm by myself in my room, so I was fine with talking to myself, even if it is a little weird.

'_Really I don't know either, you humans these days are just so..._' She paused seeming to think of the right word.

"Complicated?" I offered, checking in the mirror, making everything was in place. My hair was straightened, and because of it I've realised how much it has grown, and because of this new information, it was straightened so that when I spun or turned my hair would fly around. Great.

"Seth, five minutes" I heard Emily shout through the door, giving it a knock before walking away again, not waiting for my answer.

I took a deep breath, a little nervous knowing that Jacob will be out there watching me, and the way I was dressed. "Oh god I'm dead" I sighed in horror as I realised that Jacob will probably dump me after seeing the outfit I'm wearing and the jiggles it provides.

'_No he won't, and if he does, it's he's fault, for missed a perfect mate_' Wolf said, sending a small amount of warmth through the wolf gene, and spread it throughout my body, calming my nervous and my beating heart. '_Plus, I don't think he will let one small little thing come between you and him'_ Wolf reassured me, sending another warmth wave over me, as if it was her way of hugging me.

"Thanks Wolf" I said happy that she was my wolf.

'_Any time, now come on, you're on in like three minutes_' Wolf said making me turn my attention towards the main accessory of my outfit, my mask.

It was a plain white one, with a black lace at one corner, and on the other side had demonetise along the side of the eye, sparking when the light hit them.

I pulled my mask over my face and let it rest around my neck, the elastic letting it hang around my neck. I took one last look at the mirror, turned around and opened the door, heading towards the side of the stage, taking all but one minute at max.

"Oh thank god Seth, was getting a little worried there, ok after this performance, the curtains will close then everything will be set, all you have to do is stand in position" Emily said, but I already knew what was going to happen, probably about five times now, Emily has a tendance of repeating herself sometimes.

I just nodded as I took a glance out into the crowd, not finding Jacob in my line of view. A little disappointed about this, but I knew he was out there, waiting patiently or impatiently for my show to come on.

I took another breath, calming the nervous that were ever slow building up in me, I could feel Wolf spreading the warmth through my body in small waves, for if she sent a big one, well let's just say these clothes would be ripped and I would be big and hairy, and everyone would be screaming.

Yeah don't want that happening.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the curtains closing, once the curtains were fully closed I watched as two dancers and two singers came onto the stage, a microphone being set on a stand at the front and in the back, out of the dancers range, then a gentle push in the direction of the stage, "Go, hurry" I heard Emily hiss. I quickened my pace to were the mic stand was, the singers doing the same as well as the dancers.

The lights were switched off, only leaving a spot light for where I would be standing.

I got into position and waited, taking one last deep breath before I heard the beat of the song start, the squeak of the wheels of the curtains being pulled apart as the song continued.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I turned my attention towards the stage as the last performer went off, the start of the next performance being played.

I watched as the curtains were pulled apart and a spot light was the only light showing, where the next performer was standing, his head was down, his body swaying like a wave, his hands coming from beside him up, cause the under-garment to rise showing a little skin as he dragged his hands up his body, till he reached his head, and running through his straight black hair. And instantly I knew who it was. Devilish Angel.

I watched as he placed his hands on the mic, and his voice soon flowing through the mic and through the speakers.

Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<br>Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there oh oh oh<br>Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
>Yeah<p>

**I continued to watch as he swayed his hips softly from side to side, the dancers at the back do a partnering dance style, the man wrapping his arms around the female, placing his hands at different spots as the lyric were sung.**

Me like the way that you hold my body  
><strong>I watched as the dancers embraced each other, I moved my attention back to Seth to see him remove his hands from the mic and wrap them around his body, as his he was embracing himself.<br>**  
>Me like the way that you touch my body<br>**I watched as the male dancer dragged one of his hands down the female's body. My eyes shifting to Seth to see him doing the same.**

Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it**  
>I watched as both Seth and the dancers spread their arms out and swayed their hips, a smile on Seth's lips as he did, nodding his head as he went.<br>**  
>Me like the way that he put it on me<br>**I watched as Seth stuck his foot out a bit and dragged his hand up his thigh, past his hip, up his body then disappearing behind his neck, his head rolling back as he did.  
><strong>  
>Me like the way that he push up on me<br>**I watched as Seth did the same as the other side. Sticking his other leg out and dragging his hand up his leg. The jeans not doing him any favours, the jeans so tight showing off all his curves, the muscles he had developed over the few weeks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down  
><strong>I stuck my hands out, throwing the out like a plan but ended up bringing them down with the song as I sung every 'down', my hips swaying from side to side, causing my body to move with it.<strong>

No you never gonna let no girl take him from me  
>Never gonna let no girl steal him from me<br>**I waved my hands in front of me and the mic, shaking them as I sung, my head doing slight shakes as well.  
><strong>  
>Never gonna let a girl get that close now<br>**I took the mic off the stand and spun around heading in the direction of the two dancers behind me.**

I tell 'em eh eh you're too close now  
><strong>The two dancers went closer to each other, only to be stopped as I placed my free hand between them and separated them. And ushered the female dancer away.<strong>

**I walked through the now partered couple and head back to the mic stand, place the mic back on as I continued to sing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob's Pov<p>

Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>**I watched as Seth beckoned someone over. I prayed that no one actually did, and was relieved no one did. He twirled his hands out coming to the high of his waist then pressing them out with every 'oh'.**

Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<br>**He pressed his hands against his body, dragging them down the flicking them out, like he did a few seconds ago.**

Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there oh oh oh<br>**He placed his hand on his hips, both of them, one over lapping another, and swung his hip that he had his hands placed and swayed his body.**

Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
>Yeah<p>

After that I was lost in a trance, as I watched Seth move his hips, his arms his whole body, and even though he stayed in one spot, he was still hypnotising to watch, I reluctantly moved my eyes, to do a scan of the room and saw everyone either moving to the music, or was in a trance like me, I snapped my eyes back to Seth, not wanting to lose any more time to watch him as he worked.

All my girls if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah  
>All my ladies if you mad put it down let me hear you say yeah<br>**I was snapped out of my trance by movement, I reluctantly looked down to see women** **standing and swaying their bodies, their hands in the air. Looking as if they were also losing themselves with the song. **

Do we work that like you like that?  
>When you got up on that you do you right back?<br>Say yeah all my girls say yeah

**I watched as Seth swayed he hands in the air, my ears picking up the sound of the women saying 'Yeah' still swaying about.**

After the little attention that the women in the club got, I turned my attention back towards Seth, watching as he continued to sway with the music, looking like he was losing himself in the song, but still sung the lyrics perfectly. I don't know if he was recently don't singing lessons or something, but he has been lucky in able to keep his singing voice. Oh I can't wait to hear him scream my name out at the top of his lungs.

Oh fuck I'm horny, and it doesn't help with what Seth is wearing either. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

Come here baby come be my baby  
>Come be my baby oh oh oh<p>

**Once again I beckon that imaginary person over, pretending it was Jacob that was coming over to me, and then twirled my hands out, my hips swaying the whole time.  
><strong>  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body<br>Put your hands on my body like yeah  
>Right there keep it right there<br>**I placed my hands on my hip, and swirled my hip out, almost jutting it out, but doing it with more style.  
><strong>  
>I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh<p>

Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<br>**I let my hands span out again, making my hands do a small gentle wave like, my palms faced down.  
><strong>  
>Come here baby put your hands on my body.<br>Hands on my body oh oh oh.  
><strong>I dragged my hands up my body, up my neck, my hands running through my hair, then my palms facing my head. My head swaying from side to side, till my hands were removed from my head.<br>**  
>Right there keep it right there.<br>I love when you put it right there oh oh oh.  
>And once again I placed my hands on my hip, thrusting it out, as the song was coming close to an end.<p>

Yeah yeah oh oh oh.  
>Yeah.<p>

As the lyrics finished I did a little freestyle, my shoulders doing small movements, my legs slightly bending as I moved with the beat, I looked back out the crowd, and saw some people actually joining in, others swaying in there seat, but had a smile on their lips.

I searched the whole place, looking for Jacob, but couldn't-

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth looked around, as if he was searching for something or someone. I forgot to tell him that I would be sitting with Sam up in the balcony looking out into the club, and had a perfect view of the stage, and since I was Sam's friend I said why now. But I forgot to tell Seth where I was.

But as I stand up, about to get Seth's attention, his eyes connected with mine, I could feel my breath leave me as our eyes connected, his black eyes connecting with my own brown eyes, I felt a warmth spread through me as our eyes connected. I watched as his smile stretched and brightened as our eyes connected. I could feel a smile of my own stretching over my own lips.

I still had that smile on my lips even as the curtains closed and Seth wasn't in my line of sight anymore, but it didn't matter.

"Hey Sam, can I-"I started asking as I turn away from the stage, turning my attention towards Sam.

"Just go already, but I'm only letting it slide this time" he stated, waving his hand, but mocked glared at me as he finished speaking.

"Thanks Sam" I said as I got out of my seat, and headed down the stairs, walking along the wall as I came to a door that would lead to back stage.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

As I kept my eyes locked with Jacobs, I could feel something a kin to a proud and happy warmth spreading through me, happy to know that someone was here to watch something I put my heart into and performed it.

I was still moving as the song finally came to an end, my eyes still stayed locked with Jacobs, till the curtains came to a close cutting our connection.

"Ok Seth, come on other people have their own performances to do" I heard Emily say as she dragged me from my spot and ushered my off stage. "Go change, your done for the night" she said pushing me in the general direction of my dresser.

"Fine, fine, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted me gone" I teased, speaking over my shoulder as I went.

"If I wanted you gone, you wouldn't be here right now" I heard her shout after me, I chuckled as I came closer to my dresser. The sound of Emily's raised voice, ordering people around as she did her job.

As I entered I pulled my mask off, and placed it on the stand that holds the mask I was to wear that night, next I pulled the button up shit off. As I started on the pants, I could hear my door open, even if the person was trying to be as quiet as possible I could still here them.

"Alice, you know it doesn't take me thirty second to get out of the outfits you give me, plus these pants are going to be a struggle to get out of" I spoke, as I unbuttoned the jeans, getting ready for the wrestle of my life.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind a little help" I heard a husky voice say, the owners breathe ghosting over my ear as they spoke. I shivered as the owner of that husky voice traced his warm hands along my arms, I could feel goose bumps raising along my arms at the touch. "And I hope this Alice hasn't seen you naked" the person continued, lips coming to be planted on the back of my ear, "Cause then that wouldn't be very nice if this Alice gets to see you naked more then I do", I could hear the smirk on the persons tone as they continued to speak in that husky tone, their hands rubbing up and down my arms till finally resting on my hand, which for some unknown reason haven't moved from their place at the front of my pants where the button and zipper are.

"So tell me, just how _tight_ are these pants" the person with the husky voice continued, one of his hand guiding my own to pull the zipper down as he started to suck on my neck. I released a moan as I let my head rest on the person behind me, shoulder.

"Jacob..." I sighed as I felt one of his hands move from my waist and came up to one of my, slowly developing, pecs, pinching the nipple, another moan coming from me.

"Tell me Seth, do you need help getting out of these pants?" I heard Jacob whisper in my ear, nipping at the bottom of my ear lobe.

"Yes..." I hissed and soon I felt Jacob lift the wife-beater up and over my head, tossing over to some spot in the room. I took the time to spin us around and pressed my hands on his chest, using a bit of my wolf strength and pushed him into the chair that I was sitting in before I had to go do my performance.

"Hehe, getting a little rough now are we" Jacob said, lust filling in his tone. I grinned as I took a few steps towards him.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as I place my knees on either side of him, instantly Jacob placed his hand on my butt cheeks, giving them a squeeze. "How bad do you need to get out of these jeans" he taunted giving my ass another squeeze as he kiss just below my navel, another moan coming from my lips.

"Bad, Jacob, so bad..." I moaned as I felt him kiss on top of my waist line, all was able to stay under my navel, "It hurts Jake... please... help me..." I whimpered and moaned as I felt him started kissing as far as he could go. My body was erect, just like the man hood that would be released from its confinements soon.

"Well... I can't have my baby in pain now can I..." he said, kissing each of my developing abs as his hands came to rest on the zipper of the jeans I was wearing.

"I mean that would just be wrong if I left my baby hanging" he taunted, the zipper coming down slowly, and then soon the jeans waist band separated from my skin, "It's just not right. So I guess I could help you out" he continued, curling his fingers into the waist band of my jeans, pulling them down slowly, now kissing every part of my body, as far as he could reach.

"Jake..." I moaned, my grip on his shoulders tightening ever to slightly, as I threw my head back.

"What is it baby? What do need" he asked, the jeans finally have reached just under my butt, his hands now roaming over my ass, my briefs the only thing keeping his hands from my ass cheeks.

"I... I n-need..." I bit my lips as I felt him massage my cheeks, driving me more crazy, "I-I need... r-r-rel-"I started saying stuttering, trying so hard to keep my head on straight.

But very thing stopped as the door to my dresser was swung open, "SETH, I NEED THOSE CLOTHES-" my head snapped to the entrance of my dresser, to see Alice standing there, her hand still on the door that she swung open, her eyes wide open and her lips pursed.

I stared back in slight horror, my own face reflecting that of her same facial expression. I could feel shock coming, as well as I my horror increasing as I felt the chair me and Jacob was occupying, except Alice hadn't know that. Till now.

"Hey Alice" I heard Jacob casually say, pulling a hand away from its position on my ass and giving Alice a wave.

"..." Alice didn't say anything except wave back. My horror was increasing as well as people looked into my dressing room, seeing the position I was in and the person I was with, all 'cause Alice still had the door wide open.

After swallowing the lump in my throat, a few time, I finally found my voice. "A-Alice..." I stopped clearing my voice, ", I-is there, s-something I can help you with" I said silently cursing at myself for still stuttering.

"Uh..." she hummed, her mouth opening and closing, but her eyes still staying the same. Till finally she shook her head and looked away, "Just leave the clothes in a pile on the dresser when you're done, I'll come pick them up later". With that she closed the door, obscuring every one, who passed by, line of sight and again, left me with my privacy.

Jacob nor I didn't say anything nor do anything, for a good five minutes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I bet Jacob could hear it too.

"Well... That was unexpected" I heard Jacob say, speaking like not has happened. I snapped my eyes in his direction and glared at him.

"It wouldn't have needed to be unexpected if you didn't do anything" I snapped, but not moving from my position.

"Well I can't take all the blame. I mean you didn't protest or anything" he defended, his hands squeezing my ass. I'm guessing to get something out of me.

But nothing came.

"Just help me get out of these pants" I sighed knowing that he was speaking the truth. I probably should have told him no, but I guess my body just didn't want to protest.

"But what about before" he asked, looking a little upset.

"I don't want another person walking in on us. That's already happened, remember" I said tapping him on the head, as I waited for him to let me go.

"Of course I remember..." he said, moving on of his hands to rub his fore-head, but then he was grinning, "How could I not, it was the funniest thing ever" he chuckled lightly.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head, "Just let me down so I can get out of these pants. I swear if these were any tighter, I'd lose blood in my legs" I said getting down once Jacob let go of my ass.

"Fine, but we are continuing later tonight right" he said, placing me on the chair he was just occupying and helped peel the super tight jeans off.

"Sure whatever" I sighed lifting myself up as Jacob pulled the pants down to my knees.

"Sweet. Don't worry baby, I'll fix you up real good" he grinned, yanking the jeans off with his strength, and folding them up, placing them on the dresser Alice said.

I followed suit after putting my own clothes back on, folding the ones I wore for the performance and placing them on the dresser, the mask staying where I left it.

After that was done we left my dresser, heading for Jacobs car that we arrived in.

xXxXxXx

We pulled up to Jacob's house after stopping by mine so I could pick up a change of clothes, and a few other necessities. Then headed for Jacobs house.

We hopped out of the car, slamming the doors shut, my bag hanging over my shoulder as I turned my attention towards Jacob; he was looking out into the forest surround his place, his eyes combing the forest, looking for something.

"Jacob" I called his name, his attention snapping back at me, "You okay?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, just looking out" he said, walking towards the front of the car, me following and soon we we're heading for the front door.

"Looking for what?" I asked curiously as we step up the two front steps before waiting for Jacob to unlock the door.

"Ah... Nothing... don't worry about it" he said shaking his head as he opened the door, letting me go in first before coming up behind me and closing the door, locking it behind him. We kicked our shoes off and went separate ways, him heading for the kitchen, while I head for his room to drop my bag and head back down.

"Oh come on tell me. No one looks out into the forest for no reason" I said as I took a seat at the small table in Jacob and Billy's house.

"He, you're probably going to think I'm crazy if I told you" he said as I took some left over pasta out of the fridge, halving it in two bowls and putting one in the microwave, setting it for a minute.

"Please, you're crazy enough to get me caught by three people, one of them being a teacher, how crazy cant this possible be" I said crossing my arms in front of me and waited for Jacob to answer me. He stayed silent after that, looking as if he was contemplating if he should tell me or not. Must be big if he's contemplating on telling me or not.

"Fine, but promise not to laugh" he said sighing after the timer on the microwave finally beeped, he pulled it out hissing slightly from the heat and placed the other one in, handing me the one that just came out of the microwave, going to the fridge and pulling out some lemonade and a packet of grated cheese, grabbing two cups and placing one in front of me and one opposite me, placing the rest in the middle of the table.

"Ok, I won't I promise" I said as I waited for Jacob to sit opposite me after getting his own from the microwave.

"Well, about a couple days ago, actually it was the day you were away, anyway, after I came home from your place..." he paused pulling a fork full of pasta in his mouth, chewing for a bit before swallowing, "I was walking up to the front porch when I saw the front light go on, I knew I wasn't close enough to activate it, and I knew Billy wouldn't be awake at the time..." he took another fork full of pasta, repeating the same process as before, before continuing, "So I looked up and I saw the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Her fur was a mid-night black, but that wasn't all, in the light it would either shin turquoise or purple..." he paused repeating to process of eating before continuing.

"She also had a white patch of fur under her chin, but that wasn't the only thing, not only was her fur beautiful, but her eyes, they were an emerald green, usually emerald green was difficult to see, plus I was a far ways away, but I could see them clear as day, and I was hypnotised by them, they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" he paused again, eating his food before continuing with an intake of breath.

"But I'll tell you this, this wolf was no ordinary wolf. This wolf was about the size of our front porches railing" he explained.

During that whole explanation, I could feel my eyes getting wider and wider, my heart pounding in my chest as his explanation of this wolf he saw. I started to calm down at least a little before my heart pick up again as he explained the height of this wolf.

'Wolf, please don't tell me Jacob actually saw me' I asked in my mind, panicking about the answer I was going to receive.

'_I'm sorry Seth. But that's what I was talking about, when I said that you were going to be needed when those two phase. Because you weren't supervised, you ended up running into Jacob' _she explained, showing me a memory, which i couldn't remember, of me sitting in front of Jacob's porch and my eyes connecting with his own.

I could feel my shoulders slump at the knowledge. 'I guess I ended up exposing us in the end after all' I mentally sighed, disappointed at what I have done.

'_Don't be so harsh on yourself little one. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know, plus you had no one to guide you. But don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way' _Wolf explained send a wave of warmth through my body to calm me down.

"Hey you ok? You've gone quiet" I heard Jacob ask. I snapped my head up and stared at him, shocked that I completely forgot he was here and where I was.

So not to worry him, I put a smile on my lips, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all" I said going back to eating.

Jacob just shrugged and soon we fell into silence, eating the rest of our meal, going to seconds or halves and conversing.

Till finally we ended up in Jacob's room, lying on his bed, my shirt gone as he let his hands roam over my body, his warm, muscular hands running all over my back. Our lips locked together, my own hands entwined in his black locks, pushing him closer to me.

I could feel his hands move over my body, his hands going south till resting on my ass giving it a squeeze pushing them forward as he grinded out erections together. I broke our lip lock moaning while taking in much needed air.

"You love my ass don't you" I groaned as curved my back, causing my head to rest under his chin, as my ass pressed back into his hands as he tried to push forward again.

"Hmm, I'd love it even more if I was in it" he moaned pushing my ass forward, grinding our hips together another moan coming from our lips.

"I bet you would" I purred moving forward and latching my lips on to his neck, nipping and sucking, planning on leaving a mark so people knew that Jacob was mine and mine alone.

"Hmm, baby, I think I like it when you take charge" he chuckled softly push our hips together again.

"Well if you like this, then wait till later" I purred, placing my hands under his shirt, dragging my hands up his body. Dragging my hand over his abs, giving his pecs a firm squeeze, till finally reaching his head and pulling the shirt over his head, keeping the arms in the shirts arm holes.

I let my hands travel over his body as I went back to placing my mark on him, mapping his body out, learning every contour of his body, storing it to memory.

I could feel Jacob still pushing our hips together, sometimes bucking to get more friction. "Do you need something baby" I purred in his ear, a moan coming from his throat, as I grinded our hips together.

"M-m-more" he stuttered while moaning, his hands squeezing my ass.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you over your moan" I whispered, licking the side of his neck.

"M-more, p-please" he moaned, bringing his hands up and pushing them into my pants, his hands finally coming into contact with my ass.

"Hmm, I think we both need a little relief" I moaned as I brought my hands down to the waist band of his pants, bringing them to the front, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down, retreating from my position at his neck and coming to full height, his hands loosing contact with my ass. Yanking the pants down, leaving the only thing left from my destination.

I softly dragged my hand along Jacob's dick, his dick twitching with the contact and a whimper coming from his mouth. "Someone's in need" I stated, placing my hand over his erection, giving it a few rubs, a groan now coming from Jacob.

"Please baby, I need you" he moaned, propping himself up by his elbows as he looked at me pleadingly.

I didn't say anything as I curled my fingers over the waist band of his briefs, slowly pulling them down. The dark patch of hair resting above the thing that would bring Jacob release. I leaned forward kissing the spot just over the patch of hair, getting a whiff of Jacob's arousal and musk.

Finally with the last pull of his briefs his cock sprung free, standing proud and tall in all it eight inches. I pulled back my head now resting on Jacob's thigh as I watched Jacob's dick stand in all its glory, watching as I twitched and pulsed, till one of Jacobs hands came to wrap around it, giving it a few pumps. It truly was a sight to watch as Jacob pumped his man hood. I looked up to see him looking at me, his chest rising and falling in a deep manner as he pumped his dick.

"Come here" he spoke patting his pec. I followed his order, coming up between his legs, my pant clad legs rubbing against his naked ones as I rested my head on his chest, my left arm sandwiched between mine and Jacob's bodies, and my right rest on Jacob. "Help me" he said, his free hand coming to right one and entwining them together.

He moved them both down to wear his dick was, untwining our hands together and wrapping my hand around his dick, his hand before having moved to the front of my own pants, unbuttoning them with one hand, as he started making my hand move up and down his dick, the pre-cum over flowing the head and spilling all over my fingers, drenching my fingers with it.

"Hmm baby your hand feels so good" I heard Jacob moan, releasing my hand and moving it to help his other hand remove my pants, getting them as far as possible letting me kick the rest of them off, my underwear soon following as well and soon joining my pants at the bottom of the bed.

I felt Jacob wrap his own hand around my erected man hood, giving it a few pumps and enticing a moan from me. "Hmm, your hand feels better" I moaned as I gave his dick a squeeze.

And what soon started the hand jobs. I moved my head lifting it and kissing Jacobs lips as I slowly increased the speed of my hand, another moan coming from Jacob. His lips connected with my own as well as his hand wrapped around my member, was all the pleasure I could need right now.

As we continued to work each other's man hoods, wanting the other to cum and reach their high, but wanting to experience the pleasure that is cruising through our veins, our lips never leaving each other as me made out, our heads tilting from one side to another, our lips never separating for more than a second. I could feel as Jacob switched hands, letting his right hand move along my body, I could feel shivers run along my body as he did. I wrapped m left hand around Jacobs neck, insuring that our bodies were surly entangled, I could feel as Jacob ran his hand down to my thigh giving it a nudge. I was too lost in pleasure to really control my limbs, so I went with what he wanted and soon found our legs entwining with each other, completing the mingling of our bodies.

I knew from this moment that even if I did die, I would never forget this moment. The feel of Jacobs skin against my own; his lips pressed against mine, never leaving mine for more than a second; the feel of his hands running all along my body, the shivers that racked my body as he lightly dragged his hand up my body.

And soon the feel of the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach, the speed of Jacobs jerks, the squeeze of his hand, the puffs of his breath hitting my face, and soon, the sound of the moan escaping both of our mouth, then the feel of a warm sustains hitting our skin.

We both sighed as we helped each other come down from our high. We stared into each other's eyes; I didn't know what he saw in mine. But what I saw, just made my heart flutter; Love, adore, lust, care and longing, needing, wanting. All those emotions in just two brown orbs, all changing from one to the other.

I leaned down one last time, pecking him on the lips in a chaste kiss, as I rested my head back down on his chest, his arms wrapping around me, the cum on his hands smearing along my body, but I didn't care, I was too tired to care. I felt Jacob press his lips on top of my head and tightened his hold on me, before I felt my eyes droop and loose myself in the world of dreams.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth fell asleep, his eyes drooping, then soon his breathing levelling, and soon he was off to dream land.

Kissing his head one more time, I lifted him off me and placing him beside me. I took the rest of my shirt off, and tossed it somewhere in my room, pushed the blankets down and placing Seth next to me, my right arm tucked under him as I pulled the blanket back over us, placing Seth back on top of me, his head coming to rest on my chest again. as I finish pulling the blanket over us, if et as he shuffled more over and wrapped one arm around my neck and the other rest on my left shoulder, his legs entwining with mine, I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my hold, bringing him closer to me.

"I'll never let you go, never forget you, and will always love you, no matter what" I whispered in his sleeping ear, closing my own eyes and following Seth into dream world.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we go ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked the performance, I didn't quite get to play it out myself, so it might be a bit iffy, I think. So please tell me if I did ok. I hope I did.<strong>

**Well I'm just going to say that, that performance probably wasnt my best, but why dont you tell me what you thought about it, hmm?...**

**I would also like to say that I am really sorry if there are any mistakes or something out of place, terrible sorry...**

**And now that we have something to think about, at the start, I guess I could say, 'The plot is now starting to become thick', if that didn't sound suss to you, well I guess your heads not so dirty, like mine, which is good, sometimes. ...**

**Anyway, like I've been saying, and like I will always say, I hope you liked it, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will be so kind as to put your two cents, on what you thought about this story and review...**

**(P.S. Ok that end bit was a little added on, but you get the idea)**

**(P.P.S The next chapter will come up, if one I can figure out away how to do the phasing, so if you might have an idea, please send it, cause I'm a little at a disadvantage. But the condition is that it has to be like Seth's phasing, and must include Seth, so please send me a PM, if you have an idea, and I'll see what I can get out of it)**

**Now I think I've done enough talking, so I'll leave with Good-Bye, and if you have an idea please PM me, but must contain those conditions, but if you can't do it then that's fine, I'll demand my head to come up with something. **

**Ok I think I've done enough talking, so I'll say again, Good-Bye and hope to hear from you soon.**


	15. The Making of a Pack

**An: Well here we are, again, ladies and gentlemen, now with chapter Fifteen, the furthest I've been with any of my stories...**

**Anyway I won't keep you here for long, just wanting to say I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry if there are mistakes or it's a little on confusing, or something thing is missing, so just tell me and I'll see what I can do next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the plot and any Oc that might come in later, so bare with me.**

**Ok, now Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

_I was laying in the grass, absorbing the sun's rays on my body, the gentle breeze creasing my skin with the softest of touches, the birds cheeping in the forest, the gentle sound on the fishes coming to the surface and make the sound like a drop of water hitting the pond and the soft footfalls out a creature slowly creeping up behind me._

_I was naked, as usual, at first I was a little self-conscious, but after always coming here, and basically no one here, I just thought what the hell._

_So now I just lay here and let everything hang, the wind creasing all over my body, touching every pore it can reach. With my hands underneath my head, being used as a pillow, I let the sun warm my skin to every pore, just like the wind._

_I could hear the sound of heavy panting coming from behind me._

"_Grr-"_

"_Seth". Hang on, that doesn't usually come._

"_Gr-"_

"_Seth, wake up". I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around the meadow, searching for the owner of that voice, but not finding it._

"_G-"_

"_SETH! WAKE UP!"_

xXxXxXx

'_Seth, wake up, come on' _I opened my eyes, and searched around the room, searching for that owner of that voice. 'Seth come on, you need to wake up' that voice kept speaking.

It sounded close, but at the same time far away.

I continued searching the room that I was in, with the best of my abilities and found that I was in Jacob's room, still laying on top of him, both of us butt naked like the day we were born. I leaned up gently to get a better view of my surroundings, still looking for that own of that voice.

'_Seth, get up..."_ I still couldn't find the owner of that voice, 'It's happening'. At that instant, my brain finally clicked with where that voice was coming from.

"Ahhh-wooooo!" my head snapped in the direction of the window and found that it was still dark.

"You can't be serious" I mumbled softly.

'_I am deadly serious. Now hurry, before something happens' _Wolf said, sounding a little panicky.

I ever so softly and gently peeled myself from Jacob's arms, getting a grunt and a groan and him stirring. I watched him stir for a little bit, praying that he didn't wake up, I watched as he grabbed the pillow I was using and wrapped his arms around it.

'He really is cute when he sleeps' I thought to myself as I continued to watch him, seeing his face mould into one of calm and sincere.

'_Yes yes, he's adorable. But you can watch over him later, you need to go before something happens'_ Wolf said snapping me out of my trance of watching Jacob and heading into action.

I grabbed a pair of shorts not sure who's they were and another pair, and headed down the stairs, being silent so I wouldn't wake either of the Blacks.

As I close the door behind me and walk down the stairs so I was on the Black's lawn, I shimmy out of the pants I was wearing and placed both pairs on the floor, before letting the warmth over come my body.

Soon finding myself on four legs and softly panting.

"Ahh-wooooo" I snapped my head in the direction it was coming from, picking up the pairs of shorts on the ground, I bolted towards the howl.

I came close to where I heard the howl come from when I remembered something.

"Ah, Wolf, how exactly so I explain to, whoever it is, that they are a wolf?" I asked as I started following the wolfs scent. 'Must be Wolf taking over my body again' I thought to myself, not remembering continuing following this wolf's scent.

'_Simple, all you have to do is fight the wolf and get it to submit to you, that's the only way to form the link between each other'_ She said as I heard the heavy footfalls of another pair of footfalls, coming-

"SETH, WATCH OUT!" Wolf said, but it was too late.

As I turned my head towards where the heavy footfalls where coming from, another wolf came bolting straight into me, knocking me over and making both of us roll around, the shorts flying out of my mouth as my instincts kicking in, and as we rolled we were both snapping at each other, trying to bite each other.

We pulled away, jumping several feet away from each other, and started circling each other, looking for the right time to act.

"Ok, Wolf, a little help here" I asked keeping my eyes on this black wolf, that was peppered with white, its front paws were a light grey, with a white underside and along its back was also black and peppering off to the sides a bit.

'_Simple. Wait for them to attack first, than strike yourself, and fight them till you have it submit to you'_ Wolf explained, as if she was talking about the bloody weather.

"You know, that isn't really good advice" I said, as me and this black wolf circled each other, waiting for the other one to stuff up.

That moment I've been waiting for finally arrived, I watched as the black wolf came bolting straight at me, seeming to be going for the side of me. I countered it by dodging to the side and head-butting him in the side, making him tumble over. I watched as the dirt and fallen leaves come flying up. But before it could settle, I watched as the wolf comes running out of there at full speed. I didn't have much time to react before I was hit in the shoulder, making it feel as though it just broke. I whimpered a bit before reacting back and growling, clamping my jaw just above the shoulder, before he could retreat. I didn't put too much pressure on my jaw, as I place my front paws on top of him, knocking him down.

But to no success. I saw it before it happened, but didn't have time to react before I felt the wolfs own jaw locks onto my side. I howled, causing me to release my jaw and moved back, the wolf releasing its own jaw on my side.

I stepped back a good distance away, growling at this wolf for bitting me. I bared my teeth at this wolf before lunging again, and cause of the injuries, we both went toppling over each other, snapping at each other again, trying to catch each other for different reasons.

"Wolf, a little help" I said as we stopped rolling, jumping away from each other and continued circling each other again, both of us growling again.

'_You need to find an opening. I know this is a cheap shot, but try biting their legs, that might work' _Wolf instructed. I watched my opponent, looking for any opening. But seeing none, I could tell this was going to be a long night.

'_You need to do it soon; otherwise you won't get another chance like this'_

"Okay, okay"

We circled each other again. Till finally I found one, he was slightly limping. Because of the last time we rolled around.

I charged at him the same time he did too. Our bodies collided with each other, the sound of two heavy objects echoing throughout the forest, causing the sound of the birds and insects in the forest to silence.

I scrapped my paws along the underside of this wolf's body, trying to get an upper hand on this wolf. Until another opening just came too.

'_There Seth go for it, it's your last chance' _Wolf instructed sounding nervous, worry and... scared?

Mentally shaking my head, I went straight for the opening.

The neck.

I clamped my jaw on the area, not enough to kill, just enough to show that I could kill this wolf instantly.

I jerked my head forward, silently telling this wolf to get down. And surprising the wolf did, knowing that it would die instantly.

With my jaw still clamped around the wolfs neck, we stood there for a little while. I jerked my head forward again, instructing the wolf to lie down on the floor. Instantly the wolf did. Dropping down till it was on the ground, laying on its side, baring its neck, that my jaw was still clamped on, it me, submitting itself to me.

'_Ok this it delicate, but really simple. Just talk to it, until you get a response' _Wolf explained, her voice taking that of an instructor teaching its student what to do.

"Ok, that's not odd at all" I loosened my jaw, so I wasn't causing too much discomfort, and had my jaw loosely over the wolf's neck.

'_Just do it'_ Wolf snapped. "Ok, ok, yesh, no need to get hung up on this"

'_Do you want a pack or not. Or would you like to die on your own when you come across the enemy' _Wolf explained.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying-"

"Seth" I heard a voice say, cutting my train of argument off with Wolf. I turned my attention towards the area around me, letting a growl out, warning anyone to leave.

"Do you know who that was" I asked Wolf, still searching for any movement.

'_How should I know? What do you expect me to just leave your body and go searching for whoever is out there'_ Wolf stated, giving me a mental image of her standing there with her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping.

"No I just thought, that you might be able to smell who was out there" I said, still searching, hoping no one ends up coming out to see two massive wolfs on the ground, one standing over another with its jaw over its neck looking like it's about to kill it.

"Seth... do you... ever... shut up" that voice said. I turned my head towards the wolf in my jaws.

"Who are you, what's your name" I demanded, growling slightly.

"B-B-Brady... can... you let go..." my body froze. Shock was the first thing to run through my body. "Seth... please... let go... cant... breath... properly" 'Brady' said. I didn't really believe it at first so I had to make sure.

"Phase back" I said, moving back to give him room. "Phase back" I demanded, watching as the wolf's body started to change, fur becoming skin, the tail disappearing, the wolf ear's disappearing, paws turning into hands and feet and snout turning into a human face, and soon Brady was laying in front of me. Naked.

"There, happy? Now explain to me what the hell is happening" Brady said, coughing a little, while taking deep breaths.

I turned around, looking back to silently tell him to stay there, before I was gone searching for the pants that I brought with me.

Once I found them, a little ripped, I headed back to where I left Brady, I phased back behind a tree throwing the pair that was more ripped before coming around the tree and heading towards Brady, finding him now resting against the tree that was behind him, lying there in his naked glory.

"Here" I said keeping my eyes away to give him privacy while throwing the other pair of shorts that I had.

"Thanks" I heard him say. I heard him grunt and wince a little before hearing a little "ok". I turned back around and found him still leaning against the tree.

"How you feeling?" I asked concern about his well being.

"I'm fine. I feel a little better now actually, and thanks for the short" he said taking a deep breath, then looked at me, "Now tell me, why the hell are you and me these massive wolves".

I sighed, dreading this part, I took a seat next to him, letting my legs rest out in front of me, before looking at him, "This might take awhile, but bare with me..." I took another breath, "From what I know from my wolf. No, no don't interrupt" I said noticing that he was going to ask who Wolf was.

"Anyway, from what my wolf told me...". So I told him; explaining why we exist, what we are meant for, what we are meant to do. Everything, everything that Wolf told me, and is still telling me, even at this moment, explaining to be about being able to heal faster because of immune system, the reason why we have to eat so much, and who the 'Cold Ones' are. All of it. Why we are stronger faster, and why my skin is blemish free and smooth.

That part I couldn't really explain, but Wolf told me it's because of being a wolf, and all the running we will be doing. I was still a little confused even as Wolf explained it more detailed, but I just told her to save it, because I know it will just slide off carried off with the wind.

xXxXxXx

We sat there in silence for awhile, I was watching the occasional bird fly through the sky, letting Brady absorb all the information that I have just given to him.

"Ok, so let me recap. We're here to protect the people from the reservation, from these 'Cold Ones', and we have this unbelievable strength, and our immune system and senses are heightened to the max basically, plus we need to eat a lot because we us a lot of energy just 'Phasing'. Plus we can heal faster than the average person" he said looking at me with shock in his eyes.

I nodded my head, "Yep. Except I only learnt the fast healing now actually. My Wolf forgot to tell me" I said, mentally glaring at Wolf.

'_I tried to tell you, but something always interrupted us'_

"Ok, can I ask now" I looked at Brady curious.

"What?"

"Who's this wolf you keep saying. I mean you keep saying, 'My wolf' said this to me, or that to me, yadda yadda. So tell me who is this wolf you keep talking about?" he looked at me, desperate for the answer.

"My wolf is the wolf that I shift into, that has been with me since birth, just like yours" I said, poking him on the head and putting a little pressure behind it.

"Yeah, but what do they do, cause I haven't heard from my wolf-" he stopped talking then, then in one second he was falling, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him to my lap, letting him rest there.

'_His wolf is talking to him'_ Wolf said, as we both watched Brady, talk with his wolf.

xXxXxXx

Brady's Pov

'_Hello Brady'_ I looked around me, searching for the owner of that voice, but not finding the owner.

"Who are you" I asked, still looking around wanting to see who the owner of this voice is.

'_I am your wolf. You wanted to meet me, so here I am'_, I turned around, and came face to face with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair long reaching to about her waist, which was a dark brown, her form petit, but deadly at the same time, all she wore was a long white robe, reaching to about her feet, and no shoes. Her arms spread out as if indicating to herself. But all together her body language showing many personalities some of them showing, loyalty, trust, dedication and calm. All them just washing off of her in waves.

"Wow..." was all I could say, as I stared at this beautiful woman.

'_Hehe...'_ she giggled behind her hand, _'I just want to say, how honoured I am to finally meet you, Brady'_ she said nodding slightly.

"R-really" I said, my tone taking a disbelieving tone. Shock to know that someone is honoured to meet me.

'_Why yes, I've been waiting for the day to come, since the day you were born' _she giggled again, the sound, sounding like chimes blowing in a soft breeze.

"Well thank you, but I think I should feel more honoured to meet you" I nodded back, showing her respect.

'_Well then, I'm glad. But now I think I should let you go, so that you could get back to your Alpha'_ she said, slowly fading back into the darkness.

"Wait! What do you mean my Alpha" I shouted out, but it was too late, she was already gone.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I watched as Brady's eyes snapped open, then sit bolt up. Taking a few breaths before turning towards me, but not looking in my eyes.

"Brady, what happened" I asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Not much..." he shrugged, "Just met my wolf, she was beautiful" he said keeping his eyes away from me.

"Brady, why won't you look me in the eyes" I asked, curious as to why he won't look me in the eye.

"Because, it's not good to look an Alpha in the eye, it's disrespectful". Ok now I'm confused.

'Wolf, please explain' I asked, my face taking confusion to the max.

'_You're the Alpha and because you beat Brady in a battle of dominance, so that instantly makes you Alpha'_ she explained, sounding a little proud at the statement.

I sighed, knowing now why Brady isn't looking me in the eye, Wolf explained it to me one day. "Brady look at me" I said capturing his chin and turning his head towards me, his eyes connecting with mine. "If I'm the Alpha, then that makes you my Beta. I mean you can't have an Alpha without a Beta, now can you" I smiled, glad at the smile that came upon Brady's lips.

"I'll be the best Beta, you will ever have" he said, nodding his head in respect.

"Ok, enough with the formal shit Brady, only when we are in wolf form ok. Now go home and rest, I'm going to need your help some time later ok" I said, standing up, Brady following me after.

"Ok, how come you're going to need me later" he asked as we started walking in a direction we thought might be home.

"Cause someone else is going to be phasing sometime today" I said, stepping of a fallen branch, holding the pants so they wouldn't fall.

"How do you know" he asked, doing the same as me.

"My wolf told me. And before you ask, my wolf can smell when someone will phase soon, until the actual alpha takes the rightful place, but until then I'm filling in" I explained, as we came to the border line of the forest, seeing that we are a few minutes away from Jacobs place.

"That's so cool. So who will be phasing later on today" he asked excitement written all over his face.

I looked out in Jacob's place direction, the silent squeak of Billy's wheelchair, being the only sound I can just hear, along with Jacob's soft snores. I sighed in relief, before looking at my beta. "Well my wolf told me you would be, and Collin will be the other one".

I watched as Brady's eyes opened wide, his jaw slowly dropping open. It wasn't till five seconds later did he started stuttering, "A-a-a-are y-you s-s-serious". Wow he went all out with the stuttering, his eyes blinking, his breath hitching till he finally finished.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised that you phased first though. I was expecting Collin to phase first" I said, placing my hands on my hips looking down at the ground, kicking a little in the air.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Brady exclaimed, jumping up a little like a happy child on sugar, "Do you know what this means..." he said clapping his hands on my shoulders and looking at me with the utmost happiness I have ever seen. I shook my head, not knowing where he was going with this, "It means, we don't have to take shit from anyone anymore, we can be the most respected people in the state" he said, excitement all over him, and his tone.

I didn't really want to pop his happy bubble, but I have to. "No Brady, we can't use our phasing abilities against others. It's against the right of our positions as protectors. We can't go around doing what we want when we are the ones that have to protect the people of this rez" I said, my voice taking an authority tone.

"Okay, okay, we won't. We'll go with your way, oh great Alpha" he said dramatically bowing as if representing me as a king.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, now get out of here" I said lifting him up by his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face, "remember you can't tell anyone. No one must know about this okay" I said strictly, feeling power flow through my voice before I could stop it. Brady nodded his head, "Now get, go I'm going to need you later" I said spinning him around and pushing him in the opposite direction of Jacob's house.

I sighed, relief and happiness flowing through me as I started jogging towards Jacobs's house, coming up under his window checking to see if it was still open before climbing through, and silently landing on the floor.

I looked towards Jacob, finding him still asleep those soft snores coming out of him as he continued to hug that same pillow. I sighed in relief again, before shimming out of these pants, and walking silently towards the bed, just as I reached the side of his bed.

I held my breath as he turned, his arms basically taking the whole bed up, but giving me a chance to pick the pillow out of his arms and replace it with my own body. Snuggling up to Jacob's body, my hands resting anywhere on his body, missing his body badly.

"Hmm...Seth..." I heard Jacob mumble before feeling his arms wrapping around my body and pressing me against his body.

My hands now on new places on his body. My right resting on his shoulder, while my left was now cupping his dick and balls. My hand now fully cupping him, just enough for him to slightly start humping my hand.

I sighed again before closing my eyes, Jacobs's movements never ceasing as I drift back to sleep.

xXxXxXx

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" a voice cooed in my ear, tickling my ear. I swatted at the nuisance, rolling over to get away from the- whatever it is.

"Come on Seth, wake up, it's close to noon" The voice continued to speak, slowly taking me away from my sleep.

"Hmm... go...away..." I huffed rolling more into the blanket, hoping for more sleep to come.

I could hear chuckling, "Ok then, seems like you made me use the big guns". It was quiet for a moment, not a sound, except the rustling of fabric being moved, and the movement of the bed dipping before...

I could feel myself being shoved so that I was laying on my back, then a weight sitting on top of my stomach, making it a little hard to breathe, then a pressure on my lips and nose. My eyes snapped open at not being able to breathe either way. I struggled a little underneath Jacob, which I found out when he retreated back, a big grin on his face. I glared at him as he retreating his hand back and placed both his hands on his hips.

"Wake up, Seth you need to wake up, we have a big day ahead of us". I groaned trying to roll over so I could go back to sleep.

But it was pointless, having a weight heavier then you sitting on you, no less, was making it impossible to be able to do anything. So I did the only thing I could do. Give up. With a sigh and a glare sent Jacobs way, I waited until he got off me.

"You are going to wake up now, aren't you?" Jacob asked as he tilted his head a little to the side, staying where he is.

"Depends if you get off me, or kill me from lack of oxygen" I grumbled. Two reasons I was not happy right now. One was because I had to wake up in the early morning hours, to help Brady into becoming a wolf and what not and two, for being woken up, since I deserved to be sleeping in sine I have to wake up in the early morning hours, before the sun ever rose up.

"Well you have to wake up now, because you are going to be fixing me with something". I glared at him, not happy with how happy he was being right now. Sure I love seeing him happy and all, but I just got woken up, and now I'm being forced to 'help' Jacob with something. But I won't lie; my curiosity did spark at what Jacob does in his spare time when I'm not around. Before and after we got together.

I sighed before dropping my glare, "Fine. Can you get off me now" I said, wanting to get this over and done with.

I sat up once Jacob removed himself from my torso and sat beside me. I brought my legs close to me before placing them over the edge of the bed. I stretched my muscles giving a slightly yawn before standing up, looking around the room for my clothes from last night.

"Jacob, where are my clothes?" I asked lifting other bits and pieces of clothing, searching for my own.

"There in the wash, they got a little dirty from last night, so I chucked them in with my own" Jacob said, I could feel his eyes roaming all over my body, from my dishevel bed hair, down my neck, to the broadness of my shoulders, down my back before resting on my firm buttocks, that I know he loves so much.

"Ok, so what do you expect me to wear then..." I said turning around and glaring at Jacob with my arms crossed, "My birthday suit". I watched waiting for Jacob's response. His only answer was a swipe of his tongue sticking out before disappearing back into his hot moist coven.

"Hey, Jacob..." I said snapping my fingers until I got his attention, "Up here mister, my eyes are up here" I pointed to my own eyes, singling him to focus on my eyes and not my limped appendage. "Now tell me, what am I suppose to wear since my clothes are in the wash, hmm" I said crossing my arms waiting for his answer.

"Uh... um..." I could see he was struggling to answer, his eyes always veering off down my body.

"Oh god" I sighed, placing a hand on my fore-head, shaking my head before saturating towards Jacob and straddling his lap so his eyes would focus on me. "Now answer me" I said sweetly, seeing the love bite I gave him last night.

"Sorry. Umm, you'll wear some of my clothes" he said, his arms snaking around my waist, his fingers lightly brushing along my cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I'll just wear your clothes and watch as they fall with every step I take, giving the whole neighbourhood a wonderful show" I said, sarcasm pouring out of my mouth and on my tone, as I roll my eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind..." Jacob chuckled, "But seriously, you will do fine, besides you won't be moving that much" he stated, picking me up and placing me beside him. I scrambled for the sheets and pulled them up against my chest. I made sure my lower body was covered before looking up and getting hit in the face.

"Here, you probably want to wash up after last nights... activities" He chuckled, turning around and walking out the room giving me some privacy. I pulled the item that was thrown at me and saw that it was a dark blue towel.

I grumbled as I stood up from the bed, the sheets being thrown carelessly back on the bed before heading towards the bathroom connected to Jacobs's room.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I made a few sandwiches as I waited for Seth, knowing that he would be hungry after his shower, since he slept in till the afternoon.

I actually woke up just an hour before Seth did. I could of slept for longer, woke up when Seth did, but I had things to do today, one of them involves the object out back that Seth will be helping me with.

I actually woke up early then that, needing to go to the bathroom to relieve myself, and as I came back I saw that Seth wasn't in the bed, I didn't think of it as anything before hand, for my brain was still in sleep mode. But now that I think about it, he wasn't anywhere in my room either. I shrugged, _'guess he went for a jog or something'_ I thought, hearing the water from the shower turn off, _'But that doesn't explain why his clothes were still in the same position from last night'_. I stopped what I was doing, _'did he go jogging in the nude'_ my eyes widen at the image of a naked Seth jogging down the street, his dick bouncing every time his feet connected with the ground, then the image his firm ass bouncing as well. I could feel my dick swirling to life as the images were put to repeat.

"Jacob, you ok?" I shook my head, putting the mental image away for later. I turned to Seth seeing him standing next to me, "You ok?" he asked concern in his eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask" I said placing the sandwich I just finished making on the plate next to me, before turning around to Seth, and pulled him close to me.

"Well, I was calling you name form upstairs, but you didn't answer, so I came to see if you were ok" he said, wrapping his own arms around my neck. It wasn't only until then that I realised what Seth was wearing. One of my big shirts, hanging over his shoulder and a towel wrapped around his waist, and I could feel his limp manhood through the towel, meaning only one thing...

"Seth, are you wearing underwear" I asked raising an eyebrow in question, a smirk forming on my lips. I watched as Seth looked away, his cheeks taking a light reddish tint on his cheeks, his lips opening and closing, trying to answer.

"W-w-well, y-you see... I-I tried calling you, b-but you didn't answer. So I looked through your shirts and came down" he stuttered still looking away from my eyes. I chuckled at his reaction, before capturing his chin and turning his head towards me, silencing him with a press of our lips together.

"Come on, why don't we get you something... proper to wear" I suggested, pushing off the bench, my right arm wrapped around his shoulder. My only response was a nod of his head, before we were off towards my room.

xXxXxXx

"So what's the deal with me being here, when all I'll be doing is handing the equipment that you will need. I mean seriously, I could still be sleeping right now instead of being here chocking on oil and petrol fumes".

Seth and I were in the garage that I built with Paul and Emmett ages ago. It used to be a place where hung out but now it's our garage where we help fix up cars, motorbikes, you know sort of the works. And right now, I have my head stuck under the hood of a car that needed to be fix. The shop that I work at asked me if I could work on it, get it up and running so that the owner can have it. Really it started off as a check up, but when Paul and I had a look at it, it had major problems, so we told the owner it might take a little while longer to fix it. We were lucky that the owner of this car live in the area, otherwise we'd have to get it done in less time.

So that is what I am doing, Seth was here to keep me company and help me with handing tools that I need.

So while I talk with Seth, who was being a little whinny, I get to get as much work done on this car as I can.

"Don't worry the fumes won't affect your health or anything. Also I need you here to help me with fixing this, plus you can't just waste a day like this by sleeping it away, you won't get much done if you do that" I stated as I tightened a bolt, grunting since it was being annoying.

"Yeah well you didn't get woken up unexpectedly by your boyfriend" I heard Seth grumble. He was sitting on the couch that me, Paul and Emmett put in here, before it got turned into a garage.

I removed myself from under the hood and looked at Seth. He was sitting on the couch as I said, wearing the smallest shirt I could find, which was a tight black hugger figure on me, but on his was still loose, with a pair of baggy cut off jeans. He had his head resting in his palm with his elbow resting on the arm rest of the couch.

"You know you complain too much. It is making me wonder if you're a male of female" I said wiping the grease off my hand as I walked over to him. I could see he was fighting with looking away, I didn't have my shirt on at this moment, so I was only wearing cut off jeans, and I had grease at least somewhere on my body.

"Yeah well get used to it. Cause I ain't used to being woken up like that, unless it was by myself" he stated, stilling fighting to look away as I reached closer to him.

"Well if you did sleep most of the day, then I wouldn't have had to wake you up" I said, now standing in front of him. I bent down and grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eye. "Now give me kiss and help me with the car" I smirked, still able to see the fight in his eyes.

I didn't get a reply so I moved forward until our lips touched. I moved my hand from his chin towards the back of his head, deepening the kiss as our lips both opened. I moved my tongue until it was in Seth's own, dragging, rubbing, tapping all over his mouth, wanting the taste of him stored into my memory.

I could feel his hands being hesitantly placed on my chest, feeling my pec, before slowly going down, his fingers brushing against my nipples, causing a moan to flow through my mouth and into his. His hands continued down, running over my abs, till they finally reached the waist band of my cut offs.

I moved my hand from the back of his head, creasing his neck as my hands moved down, over his shoulders, down his sides, till they finally reached his waist. I felt him move from under me, his feet now placed on top of mine. I bent a little more before lifting him up, his legs wrapping around my waist.

I turned us around, before I sat down on the couch. I moved my lips away from Seth's lips, a whimper coming from the back of his throat. I moved my lips over his jaw down his neck, till I reached the point where his neck and shoulder meet, a moan coming from him.

"Uh, not that I wouldn't like to disturb you... fun. But Jacob don't you have a car to fix" I could feel Seth tensing up, his movements stopping, I could even hear his hear beat slowly picking up.

I reluctantly removed myself from Seth neck to look over at the door while Seth burries his head in my shoulder, I chuckled at his antic before looking over to the entrance of the garage, seeing Paul, Emmett and Brady standing there at the entrance. Paul and Emmett both having amusement looks on their faces, while Brady looked like he was fighting with trying now to rip Seth out of my arms.

I quirked an eyebrow at Brady's expression, "Can we help you" I asked, as I felt Seth scramble off my lap, sitting next to me with his head down, a tint of red blossoming on his cheeks.

"No, but we just came over to see if you needed help with the car" Paul said walking in and heading for the bench where my tools were, placing his own tools there as well, Emmett and Brady walking in as well, Emmett heading towards Paul while Brady came to sit next to Seth.

I sighed kissing Seth's temple before heaving myself up and going back to working on the car with Emmett and Paul.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to rest" I whispered to Brady, only loud enough for him and I to hear.

"Emmett called, asked if I wanted to hang, so I yes. I wasn't expecting to becoming here and seeing you and Jacob going off at it" Brady replied, keeping his eyes on the other three in the building.

"What are you doing" I asked, seeing the way he was looking at the other three, like he was sizing them up or something.

"Making sure they can't hear us, or they don't do anything dangerous to you". I arched an eyebrow at his answer, not expecting him to reply like that.

"Brady..." I said stopping until his eyes were on me, "What are you doing?" I asked again, wanting to know why he needs to be on guard.

"Protecting you, the Beta and pack always have to protect their Alpha, even if it means death". My eyes snapped open, my eyebrow would of went to my hair line if they could.

"Brady. You don't need to protect me, there isn't a threat anywhere around here-" I started saying before Brady cut me off.

"They why are we here, why have these wolf genes kicked in. Unless there is a danger, right" he stated, looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you questioning you Alpha..." I accused, looking at Brady with shock, "Yes these genes have kicked in because of danger. But there is none here, I've already searched the place, and I haven't seen anything. So you don't need to be on guard" I said, trying very hard not to raise my voice, knowing that if I did the other three would like to know what's happening.

I watched as Brady started opening his mouth, before closing it as someone else spoke.

"What are you two whispering over there" I turned my head to see Jacob, Emmett and Paul all looking in our direction.

"Oh you know, just think who is hotter at our school" I casually, waving my hand.

"Really?" Paul asked, looking like his interest has been sparked. "Who do you think is hotter than" all three of their eyes were on us, waiting for our answer.

I looked at Brady, seeing his eyes not focused on mine, before looking back at the other three.

"Edward" I simply said, shrugging, trying desperately to keep the laughter held in as I watched all three of their mouths dropped open, shock evident on their faces. I burst out laughing not able to hold it in, Brady not far behind me.

Soon Brady and I were laughing so hard we were both doubled over each other, trying to control our laughter, but failing miserable.

I watched through squinted eyes as the other three males grumbled before going back to working, causing Brady and I to laugh even more.

xXxXxXx

I wasn't till later in the evening, when Paul, Emmett and Brady left. They were able to get enough done that only Jacob could fix it by himself. I was walking with Jacob towards his house, having just closed the garage.

I walked with Jacob arm slung over my shoulder, protecting me from the cold. But surprisingly enough, I don't feel any of the cold. I mean before I would have felt it, but now I don't even feel it.

'_That's because, now that you have a pack, well getting one, your body will generate more heat' _Wolf piped in, answering my question that I didn't even know was a question until Wolf answered it. '_Just helping out'_

"Hey, you okay?" I turned my head towards Jacob, seeing his eyes looking at me with concern; it was then that I noticed that we were at the back porch, still on the grass, where we both stopped.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Just wondering" he shrugged, "You seem to be coming quiet a lot lately" he said as we took the small steps to the back door.

"Just a lot to think about I guess" I shrugged as I stepped through the threshold that Jacob kept open before walking in himself and closing the door behind him.

_'Seth, you don't have much time, your other friend will phase soon'_ I heard Wolf say as me and Jacob walk towards the kitchen. I could smell Billy's famous spaghetti.

"Well you're not meant to think a lot on the weekend. This is mine and your time" Jacob said as he instructed me to sit while he gets dinner for both of us.

"Well I can have that, when I have to think of what I need to do for my next performance" '_and how I'm going to deal with Collin'_ I said adding that little bit to myself. I sat silent for a little while, just watching Jacob as he went about the kitchen, getting the pasta and sauce together in a bowel, then sticking it in the microwave to reheat, then getting glasses and a bottle of soft drink from the fridge before placing them on the table. Then going back to the microwave and waiting.

"You're quiet again" Jacob said, looking at me, his eyes running all over my seated body.

"Just watching you as you move through the kitchen" I shrugged, watching as Jacob brought the bowels of spaghetti over to where I sat, sitting opposite me.

We didn't really make that much conversation during dinner, we made a few comments here and there, but never a full conversation. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. _'I guess we have a lot on our minds'_ I thought to myself, mentally shrugging as I finished eating, Jacob not far behind me.

We placed washed our dishes; well I washed, while Jacob dried, than we put them away, before going back to Jacobs's room. I was a little on edge really, waiting for when Wolf will tell me that have to go and, in a sense, tame him?

"Hey, are you sure ok" I heard Jacob say as we got ready for bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, so don't worry" I chuckled lightly as I pulled my shirt off. 'I'm guessing my hiding my edginess isn't paying off' I thought as my shirt was sliding off my elbow when I felt warm hands rest on shoulders.

"Well it's not my fault I have to worry. You're not normally this quiet" Jacob said softly his hands rubbing over my shoulders. 'Yeah, my hiding isn't all that good' I thought as I slumped into Jacob embrace, his arms wrapping around my chest. "So tell me, what's wrong" Jacob whispered in my ear, nipping it softly as he started rocking us side to side.

I sighed, "Just a lot on my mind is all". I know it was wrong for me to not tell Jacob why I was so quiet, but if I tell him... Then I don't know what will happen. Will he dump me and go find someone else? Will he accept me, but be overprotective? Or will he simply just... I couldn't think of what Jacob would do if he knew what is wrong with me.

"Hey, why are you crying" I heard Jacob ask. My head snapped up then, I didn't even realise I was cry. I raised a hand up to my cheek then pulled it away, and it was there the liquid coming from my eyes. I wiped my eyes not want Jacob to see my tears.

"N-nothing, it's nothing" I said hastily wiping the tears away before turning around, my arms wrapping around Jacobs neck, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips, "It's all good" I smiled, giving him my best cheeky smile.

"Ok, ok so I'll leave it for now. I'm just glad that you're smiling" he said returning the smile as he cupped my cheek, wiping away the last tear that spilled out without my notice. I leaned into his hand, feeling the warmth that it produces.

"So how about we head for bed hey. Cause we do have school tomorrow" he said moving away after pecking my lips and slipping out of his jeans before slipping under the blanket, waiting for me to come join. I giggled before slipping out of my own jeans bouncing over to the bed and slipping in, happy to know that I've found someone who will always care for me, and help me up when I feel down.

"Good-night babe"

"Night Jacob" I yawned, snuggling into Jacobs embrace, my arms tucked up against my chest, and a smile on my lips, before I could feel sleep take over me.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Outside Jacobs's house, hiding in the border line of the forest, the bushes and trees, covering a single lone figure, standing there observing the faded red house.

The figure stood there for awhile, just standing there watching the last light in the house turns off.

Then in a second it was gone.

xXxXxXx

Brady's Pov

_I was running in a forest, trees, bush and shrubs all blurring past me as I ran. I could tell I was in wolf form, enjoying running around, exploring the forest that I have yet to identify. _

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

Slowly I reached over to my bedside table, not happy that my dream was disturbed, as I reach for my phone. I looked over to the digital clock that I have, its numbers reading; 11:46 pm.

I sighed not happy to be woken up at this hour, not happy at all.

"Hmm, hello" I groaned, trying desperately not to go back to sleep, but so wanting to.

"Brady. Brady, I-I need help, I-I don't know what wrong. I-I feel hot, and- and my muscles feel sore". My body woke up at the sound of Collins voice.

"Collin, Collin listen to me, what's wrong" I said sitting up in bed.

"I don't know..." I could hear he was close to tears, "I feel sore and hot, I don't know what to do. I've tried to have a shower, but n-nothing worked, Brady I'm scared" I could hear he was close to hyperventilating, he told me he gets to that stage when he panics bad.

"Have you tried telling your mum" I said putting some jeans on and throwing the closest shirt I could grab.

"N-no, I don't want to worry her..." He went silent after that. I started panicking, usually when he goes quiet, nothing good happens then.

"Collin, Collin answer me, what's wrong" I asked, taking the stairs down by two, not really caring if I hurt myself.

"I-I need to go outside. I-I need to go outside" I heard Collin say, before hearing the soft sound of a door opening.

"No, Collin, don't go out there, don't go outside" I said, pushing the front door open before running over to Collins house, "Stay with me Collin, don't-". I stopped as I heard...

"Ahhh-Woooooo".

"Oh no" I whispered. I shoved my phone in my pants before slipping them off, my shirt following before I let the heat come, the warmth starting at my toes before moving up. I screamed a silent scream my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes my eyesight was heightened, meaning I was in my wolf mode.

"Wolf, Wolf you there" I asked as I picked my clothes up.

_'I'm here little one, what is it that you need'_ my wolf said, as I ran over to Collins house, hoping he was still there.

"I need to help me find Collin" I said pulling up to Collins house, I placed my clothes on the back porch before running around, but not find him anywhere. Now I was starting to panic.

_'It's ok little one; your friend has gone into the forest'_

"Okay, thank you" I said heading in the direction of the forest.

_'But first you need to call your Alpha'_ I stopped all movements, hearing the statement.

"Why?" I asked, not really liking being held back while I could be getting Collin.

_'It's the Alpha that can only deal with new members of the pack'_ my wolf explained stalling me even more.

"Yeah but can't I just-" I said, not really liking that I need to redirect me position, before I was interrupted.

"Brady, what are you doing come on, I told you I needed you. And right now I need your help" I heard Seth say through our link. I sighed in relief glad that Seth was able to come without me having to get him. "Well of course I had to come. I told you, my wolf will tell me when another will be phasing, now come on, I'm on his tail". After that I bolted into the forest, and soon coming up side Seth.

"What's the plan" I asked as we chased after Collin.

"We need to cut him off, so why don't you run up beside him and well intercept him together" Seth explained. I nodded before bolting off, Seth running off to the other direction.

It wasn't long before I came up beside a Collin, his coat was beautiful. It was a caramel brown coat, starting from the crown of the head then down to the tail was speckled with black and I white underside.

"Sorry Collin" I said before bumping the wolf on the side, getting it to change directions. The wolf snapped at me, growling before continuing to run forward.

"Brady, it's not Collin right now. Remember what I told you, the wolf's brain and Collins need to work in sync, and that will only happen when the sun rises, so we need to work fast" Seth said, stilling running even if a far distance from us.

I didn't like that, but if we need to get Collin into this 'pack', then I'll do whatever it takes.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

'This must be hard for Brady to be acting like this to Collin' I thought as I ran a far distance with the other two, until they turned.

'_Don't worry Seth, Brady can do it. Believe in him'_ Wolf said. It was then that Brady and Collin changed direction, heading my way.

"Way to go Brady, now we need to make sure he doesn't run off" I praised Brady, changing direction myself and heading in Brady's direction, Collin in front of him.

I stopped where I was, standing at attention, waiting for Brady to lure Collin towards me. I was in a meadow, big space so it should be a good spot.

It wasn't soon that Collin burst through the border line of the meadow, Brady not far behind him.

Both stopped where they are Collin growling and baring his teeth at me. I stood there doing the same.

It wasn't long before we were both running at each other, our bodies colliding, out paws scrapping against each other, both nipping, trying to get the other in a vulnerable spot.

"Seth!" I heard Brady shout in panic.

"No. Don't help, otherwise it won't work" I instructed, using my Alpha voice for him to stay.

Me and Collin rolled around, trying to get the other. 'Damn his good' I thought as I was rolled onto my back.

"Wolf a little help" I said panicky. I used my paws to keep him away, before rolling away. But it was pointless, because the next thing I know is that I was head butted in the side, being pushed towards the borderline of the meadow. "WOLF!" I panic, scared that I was about to lose my position as Alpha. I had my nails dug into the ground but it was useless.

_'Wait till he has you against the tree then move when he comes for the next charge'_ Wolf said, I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing how far it was to the tree. 'Not fair'.

It wasn't soon that I was pushed against the trunk of the tree. I stood there catching my breath, watching as Collin retreated back. I growled and snapped at him, not happy with the way he was acting.

The wolf returned the growl and the snap before charging towards me, his head at the ready. I stood there waiting for the right moment.

"Seth, move out of the way" I heard Brady say in panic.

"Stay out of this Brady" I growled watching as Collin came closer.

Then in a split second, I phased back into my human form, jumping out of the way, and watched as Collin head butted the tree. I phased back and jump at my chance, tackling him over. We rolled for awhile before I had him on his back, my jaw clamped on his neck, again not to hard but enough.

I growled at him, silently getting him to submit. He struggled for a while longer, his front and back paws scrapping at my legs. I just kept on growling, shaking my head lightly. Silently getting him to submit and stay quiet.

He continued for a little while longer before, finally it stopped. He went limp then, all movement from him ceased, the only movement was his chest rising and falling.

"Collin!" I heard Brady shout.

"Stay back Brady" I commanded, using my Alpha voice to make sure he does.

"But Seth, your killing him" I could hear the panic in his tone.

"No I'm not, I'm doing the same to him as I did to you" I growled, not happy with him back chatting.

"Do... You guys... ever... stop... arguing"

"Collin" I heard Brady say, well more like shouted.

"Brady..."

"What, what is it"

"Shut up" I chuckled at that, glad that Collin and his wolfs brain were finally in sync.

"Are you submitting" I asked my jaw still on his neck.

"Yeah..." he said breathlessly. I could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Good, now phase back" I said releasing my grip and moving back, phasing back and standing there in the buff, Brady jogging up beside me. We stood there watching as Collin phased back, his fur, paws, tail and snout all returning and changing him back to normal. I sat there panting a bit, catching his breath, his hand coming up to his neck.

"Did... you really... have to bit my neck" Collin panted looking up with a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get you to submit" I said sheepishly while shrugging.

"Yeah well, maybe next time be a little more softer" Collin said standing up on wobbly legs, Brady looking as if his wants to run over there, "I'm ok".

"Well sorry, you were a little rough to beat, I mean my side hurt even more now then when Brady head butted my side" I stated rubbing my side, looking down and seeing a bruise slowly disappearing.

"He he, sorry about that. So does anyone want to tell me what happened" Collin said scratching the back of his head.

"Well..." And just like how I explained to Brady, I explained to Collin. Tell him why we are here. What we are meant for. Who these 'Cold Ones' are. Everything like I explained to Brady. Brady piping in as well with information that I forgot to say.

We sat there for awhile, just talking about what happened before we phased what we were doing. I would have asked Brady what he was doing before, but like I said had a lot on my mind.

But apparently, Brady had the same stuff happen to him like what happened to Brady. He felt hot and sore, then ran outside, then everything went blank, then the next thing he knew my voice was talking but he didn't hear anything else, and so on so forth.

It wasn't till the sun was getting close to rising that we went home, phasing and running off to where we were before, Brady stopping at Collins house cause he had clothes there, then heading to his house.

I headed back to Jacobs, knowing that if I wasn't there he's panic or something.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

As the three wolves ran off to their houses, a lone figure stood in the trees, observing the three since they entered the meadow, observing the way the two wolves fought.

"So, the little one has friends" a voice, sounding like sweet music, said before disappearing into the night, returning back to her own home.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we go ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked the idea I had with the phasing. If you didn't then sorry.<strong>

**I guess I could once again say the plot is slowly getting there, so stick around, and let me know what you thought about this chapter. And I'd also like to say that I am sorry it is taking me ages to update, I really don't have an excuse unless you call laziness one, or the brain not want to work with me, or fan fiction takes up to much of my time. I don't know, you pick...**

**Until next time, WolfPacFann out...**


	16. An Odd Smell,A Weird Dream,A New Student

**An: Well here we are ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 16. I Hope you will enjoy it. So yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

I was not happy.

Simple as that, I wasn't happy. I sat in the bleachers, arms crossed, staring straight ahead and a pout on my lips. So clearly I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy because I had to wake up about half an hour later after recruiting Collin into the now formed pack. So clearly I was still tired, I mean you try waking up to damn early in the morning hours to go 'tame' a wild wolf, finding out that it's your friend, which, mind you, takes a heck of a lot out of you and then you have to endure the day, then going to have to 'tame' another wild wolf just after falling asleep, and getting rudely awaken by your own wolf on both terms.

So yeah, clearly I wasn't happy, and on top of all that, I had to go with Jacob so that he can do practise.

So I'm sitting in the bleachers, in said position, with Collin sitting next to me, calm as all, and a smile on his fricken lips. How dare he be happy when his Alpha is sleep depraved? The nerve of him. Not only was he all smiles too, but so was Brady, I mean what the hell, are they normal human beings or what, how can you be all smiles on a fricken Monday, after having to initiate a pack with two wolves, that were pretty hard to 'tame'.

So now you can clearly see that I wasn't happy.

"Come on Seth, there's no need to be all grumpy" I heard Collin say from the right of me. Oh another thing, how the hell is he able to wake up at an ungodly hour to be here so early and look like he has been awake all night and energized after a night like last night.

"..." I didn't say, anything, for all I did was slowly turned my head towards him with my glare in place. Silently demand that he not repeat what he just said.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave it" He stated, raising his hands in the air with a sheepish smile on his lips as his eyes look everywhere besides me. I was satisfied with that, but didn't let it show.

I turned my head back to the field, watching as the players ran up and down the field, or doing some other activity. Honestly, it was pissing me off. They were making me tired without even doing anything. It was annoying.

I must be tired. I mean usually I don't even get tired after I've giving Jacob a hand-job or blow-job. So how the hell is watching the team run up and down the field making me tired just watching them.

I tried hard not to grab my hair and pull as hard as I could, because I was annoyed with all the energy they have. I mean even Brady has enough energy to run, jump, pass, and whatever the hell else. So the question is; how the hell does he have all that energy after a night like last night. AHHHHHH!...

Clearly I am outraged here.

"Ah Seth, you ok" I heard Collin ask place a hand on my shoulder. I looked around seeing everyone around us, even people on the field turned in our direction. It was only then did I realise that I actually yelled that last part out.

So with spearing my sanity, I straighten myself up, stood up and said a simple "I'm fine", before walking off, away from Collin, away from the bleachers and away from the concern, weird and strange eyes, looking in my direction as I headed for my locker.

As I was closing my locker, I noticed a strange smell, waft past me. I leaned back looking left and right, seeing no one. Well beside the kids that were slowly piling into the school. But other than that, I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching for my next two lesson books, storing them in my bag before heading to my first class, not really caring that I was going to be really early. So maybe I could use it to my advantage and catch a few extra minutes of sleep till Brady and Collin come to class to wake me up.

Once I enter my first class classroom, Miserable Math, I sat in the back, knowing that if I don't wake up straight away by Brady or Collin, I'll still be in the clear, so I won't get caught. Hopefully.

As I sat down, I didn't do it with grace, plus I was too tired to do it with grace, so evidently, I plonked down, sitting my ass on the chair, and lazily sitting my bag next to my chair, before crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them, my eyes almost instantly falling and soon I was lost in the land of dreams.

xXxXxXx

_Straight off, I was running. I don't know what or who from. I was just running, no idea where, no destination in mind, just simple running._

_The trees and bush lands becoming blurs as I ran past, it was then that I realised that I was in my wolf form, cause normally I was able to see the trees and scrubs, so evidently I was in my wolf form, running._

_Not that I didn't mind this, but I wouldn't have minded it if I was actually in my pond, waiting for the owner of those eyes to come growling. But I haven't been able to see those blue eyes in a while now. I was actually starting to miss them, expecting them to come and connect with my own._

"_Ahhh-Wooooo" a howl ripped through the sky. I looked up, seeing that it was dark. Why was it dark? It was morning when I went to sleep up, wasn't it? _

_I ran towards the howl, now knowing where my destination is; now knowing where I'm needed to go._

_As I drew closer, I could hear screaming, fright was lingering in the air, as the sound of people screaming could be heard. Why was there people screaming? There shouldn't be any screaming, shouldn't there? _

_All these question but no answer. Why aren't my questions being answered? Ahh this is so frustrating._

_I entered the reservations. Horror stricken across my face at what I was seeing. Bodies, human and shifter, lying lifeless on the ground blood pouring from open wounds. I walked on, no ran towards my house, praying that my family wasn't dead. I phased back to human as I trekked up the stairs, the door hanging on its hinges. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thoughts running through my head. Please, please god, don't let them be dead._

_I pushed open the door, rushing up the stairs first, hoping my kids were still alive, my husband still alive, my mother and sister still alive. I slammed open all doors, praying that they were there. But to my horror, they weren't._

_Ok, ok, calm down, hopefully they ran out before anything happened or are somewhere still in the house._

_I ran back down the stairs, checking the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, then finally the lounge room._

_I could feel my heart pounding more in my chest. I was scared beyond belief. I slowly entered the lounge room. The room was dark, but I knew it like the back of my hand. I slowly stepped into the room, being carefully, not wanting anything to jump out at me without me knowing._

"_So, you've finally returned Seraphine". A voice said, sounding like bells said. Light streamed through the room by the lamp sitting next to my husband's chair, I turned around a gasp leaving my mouth at the sight in front of me._

_My kids, husband, mother and sister, all tied up, gagged and bruises forming around there body. I looked at each of my family members, their eyes pleading with me to save them. My kids screaming through the gag only to be slapped by a person behind them, I growled at the person who slapped my kids._

_No one touches my kids and gets away with it._

"_Ah ah ah. One move from you, and there all dead" a voice said from behind me. My eyes widen as I watch the people behind them place knives or grabbed their head, either way, they knew of a way to kill one of my family member._

"_W-what do want" I growled, knowing that I won't be able to find a way through this. If I jump and attack, then one of my family members where bound to die._

"_Simple. All I want is for you to watch as they all die" My eyes widen at the statement. I watched in horror-_

xXxXxXx

"Seth...Seth...Seth wake up" My head snapped up, my eyes wide in horror. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from the dream. I rubbed my face, wanting to get the mental image out of my head, while clutching my chest, willing my heart to slow down.

"Seth, are you okay?" I looked towards the speaker, seeing it as Brady, a concerned look on his face with his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a weird dream" I reassured, giving him a smile for extra precaution. I looked around seeing people walking in from the halls, the teacher standing at the board, writing something on said item.

"You sure" I looked to Collin, a concern look on his face as well.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep much last night. Plus weird dream" I smiled, hoping they will let it slide for now. 'Weird dream indeed' I thought to myself as I pulled the necessity items needed for the class.

As the bell went the class was mostly full, one straggler just entering into the classroom, much to the teachers displeasure as he started to close the door, before starting the class. I stayed focus on the subject as much as I could before images of the dream came to my mind.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch time, and I couldn't be even happier. Even in my sleep depraved state. I mean who can't resist food; it's the only thing that is keeping us alive these days, along with water and stuff. But still even my sleep depraved state couldn't make me angry with eating.

But somehow the universe didn't want me to be happy.

"What, you have no burgers or pizza or anything else grease" I said in horror, staring at the lunch lady in front of me as she told me that they didn't have any of those said items.

"I'm sorry, but we did a miss calculation. Apparently everyone wants to have lunch made by the cafeteria. Ha who knew" she said, laughing softly. Yeah, who knew.

So now I'm forced to get something none fatty or greasy or anything that will satisfy my hunger and as I go to sit where all my other friends are. I let my tray drop from my hand on the table, making a clattering noise which cause several people to turn to the noise, but I disregard them as I glad at the food that was served in the end.

A fucken chicken salad.

Apparently that was all they had left. Nothing else just a fucken chicken salad. I reckon whoever is up there, in the sky, or down below is really laughing their arses off, about how lucky I have not been.

I plonked in my seat, glaring at the offending food, I mean it can't even be described as food, well kinda, the chicken is protein. But that is beside the point. The point is that I have to eat it. And I was not happy.

I could feel worried or concerned eyes in my direction as I angrily ripped open the top, not caring where it landed, picked up my fork and stab it through the first thing it hits. I'll tell you this; it was not a piece of chicken. Also mind you, they aren't even real chicken; it was more like the sliced chicken that you get from the store.

Clearly I wasn't have a great day.

"Seth, are you okay?" I looked towards the person who asked the question to see Bella looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine" I tried not to snap, but it came out more like it, "Sorry... Just not having a good day" I told her, seeing her nod her head in understand. I willed myself to calm down, so that I don't snap at anyone else.

But it died once I looked back down at the... salad. I think I just shivered.

'Ok, I'll just think of it as something else. Uhh... Stir fry. No that won't work. Umm, ok let's just picture the lettuce as bacon... Hmm bacon' I thought to myself as I placed the speared food into my mouth, picturing the greasiness from the bacon... hmm that's nice.

Who knew imagination could work so much of my delight.

Until, as I was going to place another piece of, bacon into my mouth. An odd scent waft through the cafeteria. My head shot up, the scent snapping me out of my imagination. I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

I looked towards Collin and Brady, seeing that they have also smelt the sweet smell.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth, eat with his eyes closed, the look of pleasure running across his face as he bit into the leaf of lettuce. Not that I wasn't enjoy the look, because I wouldn't be lying that I was slightly twitching in my jeans at the look of pleasure as he finished off the leaf of lettuce.

I continued to watch as he continued eating, a little curious about what he was thinking about as he ate his food. A little shocked that he went from glaring at the food to having a look of pleasure running across his features.

But that was broken as his eyes snapped open, his head turning left and right, looking like he was searching for something. But not only him, I noticed that Collin and Brady were doing the same, looking for something or someone.

But before I could even voice my question, I watched as they each excused themselves and speed walk towards the exit.

I was a little shocked about what just happen. I mean they just left everything where it was, their bags, food, and even phone. Collin was texting. I could feel my eyebrows forward, confusion running across my face.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something in my locker" I said, cutting Jared off from whatever he was talking about and picked my bag up, following the three escapees.

As I exit the lunch room, I started heading towards Seth's locker, hoping my luck that he would be there.

But as I walk past an empty classroom, I heard a voice. The door was pushed slightly open, just a crack left open.

I looked around the hall, checking to see if there was anyone coming here or not.

When I saw no one, I sneaked towards the door, trying to be as quiet as I could.

"You smelt it too right" I heard a voice ask, recognizing it as Brady's voice.

"Yeah, I mean, one second it was there then the next it was gone" another voice said, I recognized it as Collins voice.

"I know. I mean it snapped me out of my imagination of eating that stupid salad" I knew that voice anywhere. Seth.

"Well beside your dislike to salad. We need to focus on what that smell was" I heard Collin ask.

"Hmm. I don't know, I mean I've never smelt something like that before" Ok I was confused. What the hell were they talking about? They smelt something. Well I unless you're talking about the smell of sweat from some people. Then other than that, I don't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Neither. Hang on I'll ask..." I couldn't hear after that, for it looks like they all went quiet.

"Ahem" a voice said from behind me. My heart missed a beat, not expecting someone to come up behind me. Slowly I rosed to my full height, praying that it wouldn't be a teacher, showing myself to the three in the room and the person behind me.

As I turned to face the person behind me, I looked into the classroom, seeing no one in the room, except for the window open. Usually they were closed after all class, so no one comes into the classroom. I sighed, and turned towards the person that is standing in front of me.

My breath caught in my breath, at the sight in front of me. A beautiful girl, her form petite, brown hair reaching to about the top of her breast, and I could imagine the length from behind. A beautiful smile on her lips and a heart shaped face. In two words, she was cute and beautiful

"Hello" her voice, the sound of musical bells, that just needs to be put on reply.

"Hi" I said, a little mesmerize by the beauty of this girl, her eyes an odd colour of golden hazel. I was just so in tranced by the girl.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was just wondering what you were doing down there on the floor" she asked, snapping my out of trance.

"Oh, ah, j-just..." I stalled trying to think of a good excuse, "I dropped something, and my shoes were untied, haha" I chuckled, scratching the back of my head, hoping she will not continue asking.

"Hehe, I guess that was lucky then" a gentle smile on her lips.

"I guess, haha..." I nervously chuckled, looking down at the floor before looking back up, "Oh, are you new here, I haven't seen you around before".

"hehe, no I started Wednesday actually, right now I'm just looking around, mapping the school so I know where to go on Wednesday" She smiled again.

"Oh, well if you need any help, let me know. By the way, I'm Jacob" I said thrusting my hand out in greeting.

"Re-"

"Jacob" a voice from behind me called, cutting the beautiful girl off. I turned around towards the voice, seeing Seth running down, a smile on his lips.

"Seth" I wave, wrapping my arm around his waist once he was in arms length.

"Hey babe" I said kissing the top of his head, "By the way Seth this is..." it was then that I didn't get the girls name, "I'm sorry, what was your name" I asked sheepishly.

"Renesmee, or Nessie for short" she announced smiling as she held her hand out.

"Seth" he shook her hand smiling his own smile, "Are you new here"

"No, just looking around, mapping the school out"

"Oh, when do you start?"

"Wednesday"

"Wow. Well I hope you're mapping the school out goes just fine..." he stopped then. I've been watching the conversation between the two the whole time. But now I watched as Seth's eyes widen, "I'm sorry to be rude, but... I forgot to get my bag from the cafeteria"

"Oh, well I won't hold you up. Please do go, I've already been there" Nessie clarified.

"Ok, well c'mon Jacob" Seth said, grabbing my hand and turning around, pulling me with him as he headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"See ya Nessie" I called back, turning in her direction and watched as she waved back.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

It was the last lesson of the day and for some odd reason the school decided that we needed to do some gym work. So from this day forth, Collin, Brady and I will now have gym some time in our schedule.

Joy...

So now we were running laps around the field, and not only that, but Jacobs's class was also out on the field, playing some sort of game involving a ball and goal. I watched as some times Jacob would look in my direction, then wink at me, my cheeks instantly turning red as I watched Collin and Brady's faces turn into cheeky smiles, for they also saw the winks and smirks in my direction.

"Wipe those smiles off your lips before I do it myself" I threatened, but who was I kidding, it was an empty threat.

"Ok, we'll let it slid for now. Cause we still need to figure out what that smell was". We didn't finish discussing what it was we smelt in the cafeteria when we ran out, and into the first open classroom. We had the blinds shut, and the door opened slightly in case we hear someone coming.

And as I was about to ask Wolf what the smell was, we heard someone clearing their voice, so we opened the closes window and jumped out, and we were on the second floor and surprisingly we didn't hurt ourselves, which was awesome. Once we agreed to talk about this later, we went our separate directions, I was heading towards the cafeteria knowing that Jacob would be there, but as I was turning the corner, I heard two voices, and once I distinguished Jacobs's voice, I thought I'd expose myself.

And now that we have gym and we were at the back of the class, lightly jogging, we thought now might be a good time to continue our discussion.

"I don't know, but I did smell it again, but heavier" I said, looking straight ahead.

"What do mean" I heard Brady ask, his voice taking close to a whisper as we neared the rest of the class.

"Well after we separated and agreed to talk about it. I was walking towards the cafeteria knowing that Jacob will be there, but as I was turning the corner towards the place, I heard Jacobs voice with someone else" I explained, my own voice taking a softer tone so that no one will hear as we spoke.

"Who was it?" Collin ask, his voice getting close to a whisper.

"Her name was Renesmee and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, and these odd golden hazel eyes, they were just mesmerising. But the odd thing was, was that she had that smell all over her. I mean at first I didn't smell it, but once I took a heavier breath, I caught a whiff of it and it was coming from her" I explained replaying the conversation I had with her in my head.

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe she just walked past the smell or something. Besides what was she doing here anyway" Collin asked as we did a few stretches, releasing the tension in our muscles, well that's what the teacher said.

"She was mapping the school out she said" I replied, leaning to the other side, stretching as far as I could. Which was pretty far.

"Why was she mapping the school out" Brady asked as we changed position. Sitting down and seeing how far we could reach to our toes.

"She's going to be starting school here on Wednesday" I replied, once against surprised with my flexibility. I mean I reached all the way to my toe, on both sides.

"Dude, why are you so flexible" Brady said, astonish all over him as he watched me reach my toe one more time to see if it was a fluke.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me, I'm even shocked that I can reach that far" I said, not happy that it wasn't a fluke that I was able to reach that far.

"Ok that's enough for now, go shower up, and remember to bring a change of clothes for gym next time, also your all getting need to get your schedules from the office tomorrow" the teacher said, waving us off towards the gym, we all groaned at the waste of time that we have to do to collect our schedule.

Our class headed towards the lockers, for our bags were there, but also some of the class did bring a change of clothes, while others didn't, Collin and I are one of them.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth and his friends stretched, but my eyes were on the way Seth leaned to the side, while standing up, his shirt rising with his movement, showing his natural bronze skin, the same resulting as he leaned the other way.

I was so mesmerised by his flexibility, that I didn't even notice the ball go pass me, and Paul and Emmett stopping next to me as we watched Seth flex.

"Damn, he sure is flexible" I heard Paul whistle, watching as Seth sat down, and surprisingly facing us, his legs spread apart, his pants becoming a second skin to his legs, as he leaned forward, and surprisingly reaching his toe, Collin and Brady doing the same, but have a little difficult, but still able to do it.

"I... know" I said truly shocked as Seth did it again with the other foot.

"Well, seems like someone will be having fun once they do the deed" Emmett chuckled getting a high five from Paul, even though I wasn't happy about the comment, I do have to agree with them on the doing the deed part.

"Oh shut up-"

"BLACK! MCARTNY! MERAZ!" we all simultaneously snapped our heads towards our teacher, as if it was rehearsed, curious to know why he stopped us from checking how far Seth could stretch, "Get to the lockers and change, lessons over" He called, before turning on his heel and walking away.

We looked back to where Seth and his friends were to see him gone. We all looked in different directions, not being able to find him, before shrugging and walking towards the lockers, changing from our sports uniform.

xXxXxXx

As I walked to my car with Emmett and Paul chatting behind me, I was deep in thought, I thought about when Seth and I actually do 'it', I mean we've been dating for a short while, so shouldn't that be enough time to for us to do the deed. Cause not that I didn't like the hand job or the blow job, but I wouldn't mind that tightness wrapped around my dick. So the question is; when will we actually have sex.

"Hi Jacob" I jumped, scared out my mind by the person in front of me. Once I recovered my composure, I saw it as Renesmee; she was giggling behind he hand, while trying to hold in it, but was failing.

"Renesmee, you scared me" I said as I fixed up my bag strap that was just hanging off my shoulder.

"Sorry, but the temptation was just too much, so I had to do it" She said giggling more.

"Well I'm glad that me having a heart attack is making you happy" I said, continuing on with my walk, Seth was standing next to my car, with Collin and Brady next to him, all chatting and laughing, about something.

"I'm sorry" Renesmee asked her hands behind her back as she walked beside me, "So how was your day"

"Eh not bad, had practise this morning, Seth was grumpy, then had school, then finished the day with gym, nothing much" I shrugged, digging my keys out of my bag as we were about halfway towards my car.

"Well that's too bad. I'm sure there was at least one good thing that could have come out of this day" She asked, stopping, making me stop as well, not want to be rude.

"Eh not really" I shrugged, "Who knows maybe tomorrow or the next day will be more exciting, who knows" I said shrugging again, fixing my bag as I do. "How was your day" I asked not wanting to seem rude for not asking.

"Eh it was good, I found a few good spots to sit, but I found all my classrooms and where I need to go, so I think I might be ready for Wednesday" She shrugged herself, her hands now resting in front of herself.

"Well I hope you enjoy Wednesday, so till then I'll see you later" I said walking off with a wave.

"See ya till then" she returned it, waving.

I continued trekking towards Seth and his friends, Emmett and Paul chatting with them. As I drew closer, Seth's back was facing towards me, so a thought came to my mind.

I placed a finger against my lips as I drew closer, indicating for them all to be quiet. Quietly I crept closer to Seth, my hands resting over his eyes.

"Guess who" I said in a different tone of voice.

"Jared" he asked, giggling.

"Try again"

"Jasper"

"Try again"

"Ahh... Edward" I tried hard really I did, but I couldn't help the snort come from me.

"Ha, no, try again" I said, forgetting to conceal my voice.

"Hmm can I have a hint" he asked, but I knew he probably already knew.

I leaned forwards, moving his head towards me, and kissed his lips, just a simple chaste, "How's that" I whisper against his lips.

"I think another hint" he said, a brilliant smiling gracing his lips. I couldn't resist that smile, so I did it again, leaning forward and capturing his lips.

"Ah, dude, what did coach say about PDA" I heard Paul say, but really I wasn't listening as I continued to kiss Seth.

"Can you guess now" I said, my lips lightly brushing against his.

"Uhh... Paul" ok now I was getting pretty annoyed with his guesses, "No wait, let me try again"

"I'm waiting" I said, annoyed with his guesses.

"Uhh... hmm... ahh..." My patients with how long he's taking his time with thinking was taking its toll by the minute, I watched as Seth produced different sounds, the others concealing their laughter, till finally, "Oh I know. Jacob".

I lowered my hands, looking at him in annoyance, "Really" I said, not happy that it took him that long to get it right.

"No I knew it was you since I said Jasper" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck, "I'm sorry" he gave me an innocent look, like the look a kitten gives to you.

I tried, I seriously did, but I ended up cracking, "Just don't do it again" I said to him sternly. Wrapping my arms around his waist as I came to his side, "Well we will be seeing you" I told our friends, as I walked Seth to the passenger's side door, opening it for him then closing it once he was fully in then walked to mine, waving at our friends then hoping in myself, starting the car and pulling out once our friends were in a safe spot.

xXxXxXx

The drive to my house was quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, actually just the opposite. I had one hand on the steering wheel while the other was occupied with Seth's hand, just holding it, nothing sexual at all. Though it has crossed my mind how it'd feel to have sex in the car. Funny, only now do I realise that I haven't done that with my past flings. Interesting.

"What you thinking about" I was pulled from my thinking from the sound of Seth's voice.

"Just wondering how it'd feel having sex in the car" I said being honest with Seth. I don't know what really forced me to actually tell him the truth; I mean usually I'd don't speak like that.

"What you haven't done it before" Seth asked, turning in his seat to look at me in disbelief. I know what he means; I mean I'm even shocked I haven't done it in the car.

"No, no I haven't" I said, I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion and shock, or maybe just disbelief.

"Well that's a shocker" I heard Seth say as we pulled up to my driveway. We were just getting some of stuff Seth left back here, then I was taking him back to his house later, knowing that his mother has probably missed him or something.

"I know" I simply said as I go out of the car, my bag resting on my shoulder as I followed Seth towards the front door.

"Well, after we have our first time, we'll do in the car, just for you" Seth said as we entered.

I looked back at him in shock at his statement and I mean real shock.

"What" I asked, confused, shock and a little hopefully at the words he said.

"You heard me, once we did it the first time, we'll do it in the car the next time"

"Can we do it now" I asked really hopeful as I followed Seth towards my room, going up the stairs, his ass swinging for left to right with every step. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"No..." I felt myself deflate then, sad that he didn't want to have sex, "But sometime soon" ok my hope is back. I could feel myself grinning at the statement. I scooped Seth up into my arms and ran the rest of the way towards my room, "Hehe, Jacob, what are you doing" Seth said as I kicked my door open, kicking it closed after and dropped Seth onto the bed once we were in reach.

"Nothing. Except shower you in my love" I declared, stripping myself of my shirt and tossing it to the side, giving Seth a look at my muscles, the twitching from the cool air whipping through the room, an brushing along my skin, I ran my hands over my body, teasing Seth as I looked at him, I could feel his eyes on me, as I moved my hand all over the top half of my body. Before I pounced onto Seth, trapping his hands above his head, my legs straddling his hips, to keep him mobilized.

"W-what brought this on" I heard my baby stutter as I ran my tongue up his neck, a shiver coming from his body, shaking against my own.

"Just showing you how much I love you" I whispered in his ear, nipping it softly before coming to his lips, slowly moving from the corners of his limps, whimpers coming from his sweet mouth. Till I finally planted my lips on his, our lips parting instantly as we let our tongues dace with each other.

I ran my free hand over his smooth body, running my finger tips over his taunting body, starting at his abs, feather touching over each of his tones abs. Moans smoothly coming from his lips and into my mouth, vibrations following his moans.

I could tell he was slowly getting lost in the feeling of my hands running over his body. I released my hold on his hands, slowly, knowing that if I did it to fast his first movement would be to wrap his arms around my neck. He was being to be pretty predictable. But I loved him none the less.

"Hmm Jacob" he moaned as I attached my lips to his neck, sucking, nipping, licking, then kissing it. Want to leave a mark there. I felt his hands run through my hair, scrapping my scalp as his hands went.

"What is it baby? What do need" I whisper against his neck, my breath ghosting over his skin, another shiver coming from him along with a moan.

"R-r-release" He stuttered as I ran my fingers over his body again, goose bumps following my movements. I could feel him bucking into my own crotch, the friction from the movement causing both of us to groan. I stop my actions to watch as Seth bucked his hips forward, rubbing against my own erect cock.

I didn't waste a second to start pulling clothes off. Going straight for his right nipple as his hands roamed over my own body, as my hands flitted down his body till they reached waist band of his jeans.

I undid the button, slowly lowering the zipper, mu fingers curling over the waist band of his jeans, slowly pulling them down, our lips connected together the whole time. Seth lifted his hips up helping me with pulling his pants down. I grin into the kiss, appreciated in the help and silently laughing at the eager in him.

I pulled back, breaking the kiss, to finish pulling the pants off, tossing them off to the side, lying lifelessly on the floor.

Till they started making a sound.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing!<p>

At once both me and Seth sighed, disappointed that we have been interrupted.

"I have to get that" Seth said as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and a look of disbelief on his face. I'd have to agree with him on that.

"Can't you just miss it" I said, coaxing him as I rubbing my hand against the slowly deflating erection of his.

"No, cause it might be mum, or work" He sighed, his eyes closing as I continue with my rubbing. "J-Jacob, come on" he whimpered.

"What's that baby, what do you need" I taunted, his erection now standing at full attention.

"Hmm, at least let me answer my phone so that it will stop playing" He said, I sighed, keeping my hand on his erection so he doesn't lose it.

"Where is it" I asked, looking at Seth, not happy about a phone call being more important that what we are about to do.

"I-in my pocket" I reach for his pants, the same pants that I threw. I glared at them, annoyed with an unanimated object about interrupting our time together. I pulled his phone out once I was able to grasp them, hearing Seth panting as my hand continues to rub over his erection. Hey I wasn't going to let that go down when I'm the one that got it up.

"here" I said tossing the object over at him. A thud coming from it as it lands on his chest. I watch as he flips it open, pressing it against his ear.

"H-hello" he stuttered, bitting his bottom lip as I curl my fingers around his briefs waist band.

"H-hey mum" I slowly pulled them down, smirking at the reaction I was getting from him. He stared at me, eyes wide as I pulled the briefs off, his manhood standing to attention as he talked on the phone.

"I-I'll be home soon, so don't w-" he paused, seeming to have been cut off. I payed no heed, well looked like it as I wrapped my hand around his dick. "Ah-huh, yeah I know. D-don't worry, I-I'm just getting s-something from Jakes..." I watched as he paused, pulling the phone away as he let out a soft moan, before bringing it back to his ear, "I'll be home soon" he said quickly, snapping the phones, letting out another moan as I gave the head of his dick a kiss, before slowly letting my lips wrapping around the head, before slowly going down half way on his seven inch manhood.

"What did your mum want" I said, pulling off his dick and giving it a few pumps before wrapping my lips over it again.

"S-she j-just wanted t-to know...Oohhh god... Wanted t-to know w-when I-I'll b-be home. Oh fuck Jacob" he said as I went lower, taking more of his dick, getting close to deep throating him, before coming back up, and going for it again, slowly taking him till I was deep throating him again. I could him slowly bucking his hips, and since I didn't want to choke, I held his hips down, a groan of disappointment coming from Seth's lips.

I could feel his hands tangled in my hair, as I started going up and down faster, moans and groans coming from Seth's mouth as I sped up. I reached my hand up, trailing up his body, rubbing his abs for a bit before moving more up, till I reached his lips, giving them a tap. I inserted three fingers once his mouth opened, his tongue lapping and coating my fingers.

I moaned at the feeling, vibrations coming from my mouth, a moan coming from Seth's lips, as I continued to moan from the feeling of Seth's tongue coating my fingers.

I could feel Seth's dick growing bigger, his panting getting more hoarse. I could tell he was getting closer. I acted quickly.

I slipped my fingers from Seth's mouth, lifted his legs up to my shoulders, "J-Jake, I said n-no sex, yet" I heard him stutter.

"I'm just going to finger you, don't worry" I reassured him, rubbing my first finger against his hole, making Seth snap his mouth shut and throw his head back, a groan slipping through his lips.

I did get back to his dick, knowing that if I did, he would most likely come and my fun would be over. So I started undressing myself, working with one hand and undoing my button and zipper, pulling my pants down with one hand, with difficult as I thrust two fingers in, feeling the tightness around my finger, groaning as I imagined how my dick would feel in that.

The heat, the tightness and the sounds coming from this boy was just too much. I wrapped my hand around my cock as I straightened up, his legs now resting against my chest as I pumped myself, "Seth.." I cooed, getting him to look at me as I jerk myself, my fingers in his ass.

I watched as his panting came out heavier at the sight. Slowly I leaned forward, pressing our erections together, more sounds coming from both of us from the feel of our dicks together. I wrapped my hand around our cock, pre-cum getting smeared over them as I moved my hand.

"Ah J-Jacob. Fuck, I-I'm c-close" He stuttered, moaning at the feelings coursing through his body.

"Me too baby, me too" I panted as I sped up my hand, leaning as far as I could, with my hand still in him, to kiss him on the lips. "A little help" I said, watching as Seth wrapped his legs around my waist and locked his hands behind my neck. I pulled back, situating Seth on my lap as I kissed him, thrusted my fingers in and out of his hole and stroked out cocks.

"Ah Jacob. Fuck! I-I'm gon-"

"I know baby, come for me. Coat us in your seed" I whispered against his lips, my lips brushing against his.

In seconds, we were both moaning loudly, calling each other's name out, as out essence coated our stomachs. We sat there, panting as we came down from cloud nine.

We looked at each other, I could see love, need, adoration, care and more emotions, changing from one to another, always shifting, never staying on one for too long.

I leaned forward, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Lean my forehead against his as our breathing started getting under control.

"I should... probably get you home" I whispered, a little disappointed that I'll have to drop him home.

"Yeah" he simply said. Neither of us making a single movement, just content with stay in each other's arms like this.

"SETH! YOURMOTHERS ON THE PHONE" We both froze as we heard Billy call from down stairs. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at Seth in shock.

"We seriously need to find a place where we won't be disturbed" I sighed as I pulled my finger, which were still in Seth, out of his hole and unwrapped my arms from him, Seth doing the same and standing in my room as he started grabbing his clothes.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we go, Chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<strong>

**Sorry don't really have much to say.**


	17. A Problem A New student A Fright

**An: Well here we are Chapter 17. I just want to say, that this is the furthest I have ever been. It's a little lengthy, so I hope you will enjoy it. Lol when haven't I done one that it under four thousand words lol. I thought I would update a little early, cause I'll be going away this weekend, and I know I won't be getting anything thing, so yeah.**

**Anyway I won't keep you long; I know you're probably hanging to get a read of this. So without further ado.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Chapter 17. **

**A Problem. A new student. A fright. **

**Song: Turn around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) By Flo Rider.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

"Excuse me... Coming through... Sorry... Excuse me..." I said as I pushed pass other students, heading towards my first class, English, knowing that the teacher will be closing the door to the room soon, so unless I want to have to lesson out in the hall, I needed to hurry. But seeing as the students were going against me, it was making it near difficult. "Excuse me... Sorry... Coming through..."

By the time I got to the door of my class, the teacher was just about to close the door. I looked her, giving her a sheepish smile, saying a small 'Sorry' I walked over to the second last table available.

"Ok class, open you booklets and work on that. If you need help call for me, or ask the person next to you" The teacher announced after marking my name as here, before sitting down in her chair and typing away on her laptop that the teachers got, for multiple things. Marking the roll, check their schedules for the day, doing work and seeing if there is a meeting on today, I don't know teacher things. But I think I got most of them right.

I sighed in misery as I opened my bag, pulling out the requirements for the class. As I started on my work, I mentally cursed at Jacob for making me late.

Apparently, last night and the night before wasn't enough for him, so this morning he decided that he wanted to make out in the car, getting close to taking my clothes off as well and of course it was hard to resist his sexual actions, so I was willingly letting him take my clothes off. That was until the bell rang, did I remember that we were in public, school as a matter of fact, people were around, and the car would of been moving all of the sudden that it would of grabbed people's attention, and then me and Jacob would of exited, I would of probably have died of embarrassment.

So before he could have worked on my pants, I stopped his hands, told him bell rang and ran out, leaving a horny frustrated Jacob in the car, I rushed to my locker to grab my book for first lesson and rush to class.

So here I am, in class working on my booklet that the teacher has given us, which is a really pathetic way to teach your class about English, if you ask me.

'_I would probably have to agree with you on that'_ I heard Wolf say as I continued to work, '_I mean in my time, we learnt English the good old' fashion way'_

'What a slap of the cane if you do something bad' I let out a small amused huff, catching a few people's attention. I looked at them sheepishly, and gave them a small smile.

'_Haha you're so funny Seth. No I'm talking about our 'teacher', teaching us with poetry, telling us to write our own only using the land and reading it out to the rest in the group'_

'So basically it was difficult to learn in your times' I stated, working on another problem.

'_In a sense yes it was. But if you think about it, the things our people came up with in their poems, was really beautiful. You could hear the joy in some, the sadness, the pain, the happy, all emotions in their voices as they spoke their poems' _Wolf said, giving me a picture from her time, with her and others sitting around another beautiful lady, a warm smile on her lips as she taught the kids around her, out in the open.

'So I'm guessing that was how you learnt to speak?' I asked, stalling in my working, replaying the image in my head.

'_Yes, that was how we were taught. Our 'teacher' would gather the little ones and take us out to a meadow. The grass a lushes green, the trees though small, looked huge, and the breeze cooling on a warm day, and the smell of the ocean close by. It was beautiful'_ I could just picture on her smile right now, a faraway look on her face.

'Must of been a wonderful way to learn' I said, a little envied about the way she was taught, out in the open, the breeze against her skin, the smell of the ocean close by. All of it exciting, while learning outside in the forest.

"Seth back to work" I looked over to the teacher to see her slightly glaring at me. It was then that I realised that I haven't done any work for good ten minutes.

I sheepishly smiled at the teacher and looked down and got back to work.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I didn't know if I should have been smirking or frustrated with Seth right now. I mean here I am in the bathroom, trying to will my erection away. I mean I'm happy that my baby does this to me, but I'm frustrated that he left me hanging.

It was halfway through the first lesson when the images of doing it with Seth in the car skimmed through my head, and felt my erection happening. I had to ask the teacher immediately if I could go to the bathroom, because I knew it wouldn't go away unless Seth or I dealt with it. Which is frustrating if Seth isn't here.

I will get him back for this. I mean he left me hanging, and now I might get in trouble for taking so long in the bathroom.

I growled as I looked down at my erect member, standing there at full attention, having no intension of going down any moment now. Not with the images crossing my mind. Who knew one person could do this to me. But I must admit it is thrilling to know someone can do this to me.

I don't know why, but I just sat there and stare at my erection. Just staring at it like a stalker would to a person. It was kind of erotic, just staring at my dick. I think I might be getting a fetish, because my dick wasn't going down as I continued to stare at it.

I looked at it at different angles, a head tilt to the left, a head tilt to the right, a little over the top. I mean what else am I suppose to do, just sit here and look blank ahead. No so I just stared at my dick. I contemplated jerking, but I knew that would take longer, then it would to will it away.

So I sat there, pants around my ankles, briefs with them, dick standing tall, and ass sitting on the porcelain toilet, staring at my dick. I wonder if I could get Seth to stare at me as I jerked off.

Oh my god, I just thought of something.

I dug through my pocket, pulling my phone out. Opening up a new message and selecting Seth, so the phone knew who to send it to.

'_Hey, can you come to the bathroom, first floor'_ I texted waiting for the reply.

'_Really Jacob, I have English. My teacher is a bitch'_

'_Please, I need you'_

'_*sigh* fine, I'll see what I can do'_

With that I sat on the toilet continuing to watch my dick, playing with it a few times, and knowing that if I did that it'd stay up. Which I did but didn't want to keep, but I couldn't help it; my curiosity was getting the best of me. Which is odd, because I always play with my dick.

"Jacob" I heard a whisper of my name say. I looked up, getting off the toilet and opening the stall I was in.

"Over here" I said, sticking my head out seeing Seth standing at the door, and unimpressed look on his face.

"You know I have English, and you know my teacher is a bitch" He said as he walked over, I pulled back into the stall and sat back on the toilet. Not a second later Seth was standing in front f the stall.

"Jacob! What is the meaning of this" he said, staring straight at my dick, which twitched. I wrapped my hand around my erection as I smirked at Seth.

"Just close the door, and stand there, and watch" I said, instructing Seth, which he did without an argument as he kept his eyes on my dick.

"Just watch" I said as I started moving my hand up and down, watching Seth watch me.

Two minutes later, I found myself panting as I continued to watch Seth, seeing him with his own dick out and stroking himself. I could tell he was going to be coming soon, as I was about to come as well.

Soon, I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach, getting ready to snap as I reached out for Seth. He moved, well stumbled over sitting on my thighs as we both came together. I don't know who, but one of us, at least had the decency to cover our mouths as we shouted out our release.

We sat there, panting as we came down from our high.

"I...think I have... a new... fetish" I panted as I let Seth clean us off, luckily I pushed my shirt up halfway through jerking so no sperm got on it. Black with a white stain wasn't a good look, especially after coming from the bathroom, with class about to end.

"And that is" I was amazed at how fast Seth can recover after coming like that, and a little shocked that he was able to come that fast.

"People watching me as I jerked off" I announced as we sat there for awhile, my hands resting on Seth's ass, as he dumped the toilet paper into the toilet, via past my legs. "If I knew you wanted to go again, I would of suggested we skip today" I chuckled watching the blush cover his cheeks.

"I don't want to go again, and thanks to you, I'm probably going to get weird looks off the class and teacher, but amused looks from Collin and Brady" he said as he brought my shirt down, his hands feather touching my skin as he went. I smiled at the gesture, happy that he would do that, since my hands were busy playing with this ass cheeks. He took his pants off before sitting on my lap.

"Eh, I'm no to worried, I don't like history anyway, so I don't mind skipping it" I shrugged, looking Seth in the eyes.

"What?" he asked, a blush coming to his cheeks. I loved it when he blushed, it was cute, especially when he would look away, but still have a clear view from the corner of his eye to look.

"Just marvelling over something beautiful" I said my smile growing bigger as he leaned forward, hiding his face from my view.

"Jacob" he whined, I could tell he was embarrassed even if it was just us. I chuckled as I rubbed his back, happy to know that I was able to get a reaction like that.

"Haha, c'mon, we better go before the bell rings" I said, tapping his butt as indication to hop off. Which he reluctantly did before pulling his pants up, I couldn't help myself, I tried to stop it, but it happened.

I slapped his ass.

The sound slightly echoing in the bathroom, and a yelp from Seth as he covered his ass and turn to me in shock, "Jacob". I could hear the small chuckle in his voice as he yelped. So I smiled pulled him closer and slapped his ass again.

"Jacob" I looked up to see a smile on his lips as I continued to slap his ass, soft but hard enough to echo slightly.

"Looks like someone has a fetish as well" I said as I smirked as I continued to slap him, "Some on likes getting spank hey".

"N-no" lie. I could feel him getting hard slightly over this. "S-stop Jake. Haha, ok, okay, I give" I stopped, my hands still gripping his ass as I looked up at him, my chin resting just above his crotch, "okay, I may have a slightly butt fetish" I slapped him, knowing he wasn't saying the truth.

"Liar" I announced, slapping him on the other cheek. His dick hitting my neck as a liquid substance slowly trailing down my neck, I grinned as he moaned softly.

"Ok, I have a butt fetish, so sue me. What are you going to do about it" he said, playfully glaring at me. I could feel my grin turning into a smirk, as an evil idea came to my head. I watched as his eyes grew large, "No- no, Jacob, don't even think about it. We have school now". I pouted as he stopped me from having fun, even if he stayed where he was, still in my arms.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm having your ass" I said slapping it one more before standing up and pulling my pants up. Seth doing the same, before we both exited, giving each other a kiss before going to our classrooms, I could hear the heavy feet padding along the floor, indicating that Seth was running, while I just walked to my class. Like I said I don't like History.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Brady, Collin and I walked out of our second class lesson. Science. Which was on the other side of the cafeteria, and I had to stop at my locker. But I was too tired. For some reason, science always seems takes the energy out of me. It's a mystery in its self.

So instead we just headed to our break, knowing that we will probably just waste time with stopping at our lockers. Plus Jacob would want me at break now anyway, and I'd rather not be haled over his shoulder and taken to the cafeteria in front of the whole school. I'd die of embarrassment if he did that.

"Oh please he wouldn't do that" Collin said as we headed to said place with said person waiting, probably, impatiently. Brady and I both looked at Collin as if he was stupid. I mean even Brady knew better then to keep Jacob away from me.

"He really would do that" Collin asked dumbfounded. I arched an eyebrow at his question.

"I bet'cha, he would have someone or himself waiting at the entrance or exits of the cafeteria waiting for me. Yeah, he would do that" I stated as we crossed to the other side of the school, getting closer to said place with said person in there.

"Fine, whatever" he shrugged, raising his hands and looking away, showing that he doesn't care.

We entered the cafeteria, heading straight for the food line. This time I am going to get something greasy. Cause if they don't have any, I'm making a complaint.

Luckily enough they did, so I was happy. I even had a smile on my lips as we headed over to Jacob's table, dodging bags laying all over the floor, chairs sticking away from the table as people sat on the edges, and dodging items being thrown here and there. Like a football or a paper aeroplane.

It was lucky really, that we were able to dodge all that. I mean I was pretty good at it, but now I feel like I'm pro. 'Thanks Wolf sense' I praised my wolf in my head, cause if I wasn't for them I probably would have been hit by that plane or the football.

Soon we arrived at Jacob's table, Collin and Brady taking a seat, while I took one next to Jacob, which he saved for me. I blushed at the gesture, I tried to hide it, but it was useless. I heard Bella and Rosalie 'Aww' at the action. I fought the urge to hit Jacob as I saw the mischievous grin on his lips.

"That's for leaving me hanging this morning" he whispered in my ear, only loud enough for us to hear. But I looked over to Collin and Brady and saw them fighting the smirks off their faces.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't..." I struggled with the word I wanted to say, not want to say it out of the confides of the room we do our business in.

"I know. That's why I did this" he said as he draped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body, another blush coming to my face.

"I hate you" I said as I pulled my food closer to me, wanting my greasy pizza and wanting it now. Like a hungry dog wants food. Once I bite into it, I tried to hold to moan it, but it escaped my lips as I chewed the piece in my mouth, my eyes closed as I leaned against Jacob, sticking more into my mouth as I ate, enjoying the pizza.

"I never knew you liked pizza so much" I snapped my eyes opened and looked up. Seeing Jacob staring at me with a curious look, with a hint of lush, I blushed as I looked at the table, to see most of the people looking at me in dumbfound.

"Wha?" I asked, looking at every one as I sat there, content with my position leaning against Jacob as I ate my pizza.

"We're all just shocked that you could love food so much" Jacob announced that look still in his eyes. I blushed again as I looked down at my lap, a little embarrassed that I was moaning over pizza.

"Yeah well you would be too, if you had to eat a salad for two days" I snapped, glaring as the image of the salad I had for two day come into mind. Two days, two fricken days with nothing greasy, and it was the same excuse as last time.

'_I guess we miscalculated again. We're terribly sorry'_. That was what the old lady said, even with a smile on her lips. I knew not to take it out on her, what with the time and effort they put in to getting the food ready, so I knew not to yell at them. So I just nodded and took another salad. At least on the bright side, I was ate health for two day. Until I got home and had something not so healthy.

"Hey, it's ok. Look, don't worry, we understand. I think everyone saw your glare at the salad" Jacob reassured me, rubbing my arm as I continued to lie against him, taking small bites out of my pizza now. As that weird dream I had came to mind.

'Hey wolf, what was the dream I had on Tuesday about?' I asked Wolf as I replayed the dream over in my head. From me running through the forest and seeing that it was dark to me rushing into the village to see bodies laying lifelessly on the ground, blood gushing out of wounds, to coming me in the lounge room and about to watch the those people die before my eyes.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I continued to rub Seth's arm as the break continued. I was conversing with Paul and Jared, but kept an eye on Seth, since he fell silent after I assured him. I was a little worried; usually he would be conversing with everyone on the table. I mean Even Collin and Brady looked worried about him.

I wanted to ask him if he was ok, but he had a thought full look on his face. So I knew not to disturb him, even if I really wanted to.

And I was going to ask him, planning on shaking him and asking him if he was ok. But as I was I about to open my mouth, his head snapped up as the bell rang. I watched as he got up, his bag thrown over his shoulder as he walked off to his next class.

I looked at him in bewilderment, confused about his reaction. I looked over to Brady and Collin to see them also looking in bewilderment at Seth disappearing form.

"Do you know why he reacted that way" I asked as I came over to the two. They both shook their heads.

"No sorry. Not a clue. We were going to ask him once the bell rang, but he was up and gone" Collin said as he shouldered his bag.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just ask him at lunch" I said as I headed to the other exit, since I had mechanics in the garage that they had. Once I saw that they had that, I quickly picked it, so now here I was, three years later and still doing it and loving it, plus I had Paul and Emmett in the class with me.

'Hopefully Collin and Brady can find out what's wrong with Seth' I thought to myself as Paul and Emmett came up beside me, chatting to each other as we went. 'Hopefully'.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

'What do you mean they were a past family' I said as I rushed to my locker. I was to lost in my head that I was on auto pilot, I mean I saw and felt everything, but at the same time I didn't. It was pretty confusing.

I pulled the books I need for my next two classes and headed off, after slamming my locker closed.

"_Exactly what I mean. There were a past family of yours from a different life'_ Wolf said as calmly as she could, but I could hint a bit of sadness in her tone. So there must be something deeper than that.

'What was she to you' I asked as I entered my next class sitting at the back, as I talked to Wolf.

'_She reminded me of an old friend I had when I was around. So I befriended her easily'_ Wolf said, showing me a picture of the girl I was in the dream and of her old friend from her time. They really did look alike, as if they could have been twins. _'We spent lots of time together, mainly when she was in wolf form, for that's when we were most closes. So we spent a lot of time together, I helped her whenever she needed it, school, work, sad times, happy times, all of it. I was like a mother to her, making sure she ate well, sleep when suppose to, never letting her over exhaust herself when she was pregnant. But at the same time I was her friend, helping her, even if I couldn't physically help her, I helped her mentally, never letting anything bad get to her..." _Wolf paused then, I could just picture her, a faraway look in her eyes, with a sad smile, and a small tear running down her cheek, _'how is it that you always knew how people look like, without looking at them'_ I could hear a smile on her lips, as she was still in her faraway state.

'It's a gift. Well it's more like I can hear it on you. My mother was the same, especially when dad died. She was always having a smile on her lips, but I could tell the sadness was still there, even after three year, it's still there. But at least she stopped crying then, so then I was able to get a better night sleep, but sometimes I dream of dad, walking through the door and having a smile on his lips as we hugged' I thought, smiling as I talked to Wolf, still in auto mode as I wrote the notes down, not even hearing what the teacher was talking about. Wolf was more important.

'Is there anything else? Who was that lady that was talking, I couldn't see her, your friend was too busy watching her family' I asked. That was another major question as to who that lady was. I could hear it in my head now; that sweetly sick voice, beautiful enough to kill.

'_That would be a vampire, I couldn't see who it was, but the smell was one that I would never forget. Remember Seth the smell of a vampire is-"_

"Seth Clearwater, are you listening' I looked up to see the whole class looking my way, even the teacher. I sat there curious and blank as I stared at everyone and blank since coming out of my talk with Wolf.

"I'm sorry, pardon" I asked the teacher once I saw that no one was going to answer me.

"Well it's good to have you with us Seth. But maybe you should stop being off in lala-land and pay attention" the teacher sighed as he moved to another student and asking her for the answer to his question.

I heard Brady growling at the teacher. I looked at him and shook my head; silently tell him to leave it alone. He quietened down, but still glared at the teacher. Protective Beta or what.

After that I stayed focus on the lesson, telling Wolf to tell me later.

xXxXxXx

It was fourth lesson now, and me, Collin and Brady had miserable math. Not something I want before lunch. So I wasn't that happy about that.

We entered out room, and sat in the back. But unlike the rest of our classes together, we had a seating chart. Two student per two table. So we had a single table put together to make two in columns of two. Confusing, I know, it's pretty hard to describe.

And fortunately but unfortunately I had two tables to myself, which was good, cause then I can spread my stuff out. but unfortunately because that means the next new student to join the class who sit next to me, which isn't bad, but there goes my space. Or the teacher would send one of the bad kids back here for misbehaving. Which isn't good, cause then I have to deal with them. No cool.

"Ok, before we start the lesson, I have an announcement to make" the teacher, Mr Ray, announced, "You can come on" he said to the door, which was open. I watched as someone came into the classroom. Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale white skin, but not like an albino, more like she hasn't been in the sun for awhile, a pair of black skinny jeans, which looked like a second skin, and a red cashmere sweater which showed some skin, with a pair of black woolly boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Renesmee, she will be joining the school from now on" The teacher announced, "is there anything you would like to say Renesmee".

"Nessie would be fine, thank you" she said to the teacher, a beautiful smile gracing her pink lips, "But all I have to say is that you will welcome me as a fellow student, and not the new kid" she graced the class with that same smile, her eyes scanning over the students on in the class.

"Well let's hope that happens. Now why don't you go over and sit next to Seth over in the back" Mr Ray said, indicating to me and my free seat. Well there goes my space. I pulled my stuff over to my side, as I watched Renesmee say thank you before coming over to where I was.

"Hey Seth" She said as she sat down in the seat, the smile now toned down a bit.

"Hey Renesmee. I thought you would of started in the morning, like normal new students do" I said as I opened my book, just looking like I was going to write nites down.

"I was meant to, but the principle wanted to confirm a few things, also I had to select was subjects I wanted to do, so that took a bit of time, what with the typing it up and copying it" She said, smiling. It was actually pretty easy talking with Renesmee; she was quite easily to get along with. So maybe I would befriend her.

"Ahem" I looked Back to Brady and Collin, both wearing confused looks on their faces.

"Oh sorry. Renesmee, this it Collin and Brady, they came here a few weeks before" I announced, indicating to the rightful person to the name.

"Hey" Brady said holding a hand out, which Renesmee took hold off. I watched as something crossed past Brady's eyes before it disappeared again.

"Hello" Collin did the same, holding his hand out, which Renesmee took hold off, as something crossed through his eyes before disappearing again.

"Ok now that everyone is fully introduced, can we get back to the lesson" we all looked to the teacher, seeing him and a few people of the class looking our way. We all said sorry before paying attention to the lesson.

xXxXxXx

It was lunch time, Renesmee went on to her locker, saying she had something to get, while we went to ours. I found her actually pleasantly nice to talk to. She actually helped me with a few problems when she saw me struggling, showing me little clues that she used, I was gratefully for the help, so asked her if she wanted to eat with us, she agreed and told us she will see us later.

We were walking down the hall, students all rushing past us to get to the cafeteria. I was in the middle, texting Jacob if it was ok to eat outside. He thought it was a good idea. I smiled before I was pulled into an empty classroom, Collin closing it behind him and lowering the curtains.

"What the hell?" I asked, wanting to raise my voice, but knew that would have been stupid, since it would have gained attentions.

"I don't like her" Brady announce out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked tilting my head to the side not knowing who they were talking about.

"Renesmee" Collin said coming next to Brady, both having their arms crossed.

"What? What do you mean, she's nice, I mean she even helped me with a few problems, you both know math ain't my best subject" I said, going to walk around them but was pushed back by Collins arm shooting out and pushing me back. I stumbled a bit as I looked at him in shock. "What the hell".

"We aren't finished here" Brady said, both of them moving forward, while I took steps back, still I was up against a wall, I cursed that they got me cornered.

"Are you questioning your alpha" I said, knowing that that will hopefully snapped then out of their advance.

"If our alpha won't listen to what his pack has to say, then yes, yes we are" Collin said, both looking stern as they stood there.

"Fine tell me then, why you don't like her" I said sighing as I went to take a seat on a nearby desk.

"I don't know exactly why, but I just got this feeling off her when we shook hands" Brady said as he looked down a thoughtful look coming to his face.

"Yeah, but not only that, her hand was like freezing against my hand" Collin said, as I thoughtful look came across him as well.

"Same, I had that too. But not only that, my wolf said something about not liking her either" Brady said, Collin nodded too, agreeing with Brady.

"Ok, so you got a weird feeling from her, her hand was freezing when you touched it, and your wolf doesn't like her either" I said summing what they said. Both of them nodded to what I said.

I rubbed my face, knowing that if their wolves had a say in this, then that must mean something. Since they have been way before we were around.

"Ok so what else. I mean she looks nice and she seems nice. So why would you have a weird feeling against her" I said, crossing my arms as I looked at them, waiting for their answer.

"I don't know right now, but I know there is something that doesn't seem to be clicking" Collin said as his face took another thoughtful look.

"I agree with Collin. There is just something that doesn't seem right with her" Brady agreed. So it seems like it was two against one, not looking good.

I only miss you when I'm breathing!  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing!<p>

My phone went off before I could open my mouth. I pulled my phone out of my bag, after playing hide-and-go-seek, and opened it. Seeing it as a text from Jacob.

'_Where are you?'_ I cringed as I almost. Almost, forgot that Jacob would be waiting for me at the cafeteria or outside at the bench, before moving to the bleachers.

'_Sorry, had to get something from my locker, then Brady then Collin'_ I kind of lied, knowing that Renesmee was probably with the others and told them that I sent her over.

'_Well hurry up, we don't have all lunch you know. I'll be waiting at the bench'_ after sending our see ya soon, I closed my phone and put it in my bag. Then turned to Brady and Collin.

"Ok look, we'll keep an eye out for her till something happens, ok. How does that sound" I reasoned with them, watching as they both agreed before walking out of the classroom. Luckily no one was around.

Once we grabbed out food, which I was lucky in getting a burger, we went outside to see Jacob waiting at the bench that he, Paul and Emmett came to the one lunch. I smiled as I put an extra step in my walk towards him.

But as I drew closer and Jacob looked towards me, I saw Renesmee peeking her head, a smile on her lips. There goes my extra step. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see Renesmee, but I thought it would of been just me and Jacob walking, and now that Collin and Brady's word ran through my head, I had to keep my guard up, since they found something odd with her. But still I kept my smile on my lips.

"Hey guys, Renesmee will be joining us, since she said you invited her" Jacob said as we came closer. He wrapped an arm around me as soon as I was in reach.

"Yeah, I hope that's ok. Like she said it's her first day" I said as we started walking to the bleachers. Jacob between me and Renesmee with Collin and Brady behind us, somehow I could just tell that they were glaring at her.

"That's ok. Besides, I don't think she made any friends yet, have you?" he asked looking down at Renesmee, she wasn't that small, she came to about my height really, if maybe just a few centimetres shorter.

"No, I had a busy morning. So I only just started class last period with Seth, Collin and Brady" She said as we came closer to the bleachers.

"Well consider us your new friends, and the people that we are about to meet" Jacob announced, "Except keep your hands off my Seth" he said pulling me closer for emphasis. She giggled.

"No no, it's ok. I'm sorry Seth but you're really not my type" She said a sorry look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm heartbroken. To think after all the hours I spent in the mirror hoping I would look good for everyone" I said dramatically, pressing the back of my hand against my forehead, before covering my face and leaning against Jacob, "I don't think I can ever show my face in public". I got laughs from everyone at my overdramatic scene.

"Haha, that was good. You should do drama Seth, your pretty good at it" Renesmee said, giggling behind her hand. I smiled as I removed my hand from my face, and smiled.

"Thanks, I was thinking of changing a few of my classes. I'm finding new interest" I said, smiling as we walked up the stairs, the rest of them all ready there and chatting away.

"Well you should do drama, you will probably be good at it" She said, still smiling. I smiled back. I don't know what Collin and Brady were talking about, I mean how can they get a bad vibe from her, she seems to nice to be getting a bad vibe from her.

"I'll think about it. I don't know if I can act in front of all those people" I said, standing next to her as Jacob, Collin and Brady took a seat, "Everyone" I said gaining everyone's attention, "This is Renesmee, she just started today, so I thought she could join us for Lunch, if that's ok" I announced.

"Sure, it'd be good to have another girl around here, the boys are starting to stink" Rosalie said as she pushed Emmett feet away, since they were closest to her, making everyone laugh.

"Is that ok" I turned to Renesmee giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah that's ok" she nodded fixing her bag up, before going over to Rose and Bella sitting next to Bella as already leaning in and listening to Bella and Rosalie whisper in her ear. as I went over to Jacob sitting next to him and setting my bag on the floor at my feet.

"You can dance in practically your underwear, sing your heart out. But you can't act on a stage, a little weird don't you think" Jacob whispered in my ear, only loud enough for us to hear as I unwrapped my burger.

"It's called a cover up. Try it sometime" I said, pecking him on the lips before taking a bite of my burger.

After that it was fun, chatting with Jacob and everyone. I even chatted with Renesmee when I could, which only happened when Jacob let his guard down while chatting with the other. So I'd sneak down to where she was and chat with her and the other two girls. It was fun, laughing and chatting, until I was carried back to my original spot by Jacob and kept on his lap, as he continued to talk with the others.

I pouted at the way he was treating me, but silently I was happy. Knowing that he'd always wanted me close to him. It left when I looked to where Brady and Collin were, chatting with Jared, Embry, Jasper, and Edward, but I watched as some of the times they would glance at Renesmee. I know we agreed to keep an eye on her, but I didn't mean by watching her every move.

So while they kept an one on her, I kept on them and Renesmee, covering it with a smile and a wave whenever I'd catch her eye, while chatting with Jacob, Paul and Emmett.

All in all, it was tiering.

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe you guys I mean seriously. I said keep an eye out, not watch her every move" We were in the lockers, getting ready for gym. Everyone was already out, but Collin, Brady and I. They were both sitting on the bench in the middle of the lockers; somehow we ended up next to each other, well more like in the same isle. Everyone was already out there waiting for the teachers instructions. But I held Collin and Brady back.

"I mean seriously. guys, I know you have an odd feeling, but you don't need to watch her every move" I was in alpha mode now, taking control over the situation, I know I was probably being a bit too harsh, but I was serious, "I mean Brady, you looked like you wanted to rip her head off..." I accused Brady, pointing at him, he looked away in shame, "Collin, don't think you're getting off either, you looked more like you wanted to tear her to shreds" He looked away as well, both looking in shame, knowing that I hit the nail on their thoughts.

I sighed, before taking a calming breath, knowing that I was probably going a little over board. "Look I'm sorry ok. I just don't understand why you're acting like this. Look maybe I'm wrong, and you guys are right, who knows. All we know is that you both have an odd feeling, that's all we have ok. So settle down for now and look I'll keep an eye on her, and unless I can't, you guys do. Okay" I told them, leaning against the lockers, sighing as I thought about the extra work I have to do.

"We're sorry" they both said, perfectly in sync.

"I know you are. But like I said, you guys are probably right, something is up with her, and I was wrong. But we don't know that ok" I told them, "Now let's go, before teach' comes here and scolds us for being late" I told them as we walked towards the exit.

We exited just as another student from our class was about to come out, saying that our teacher was getting impatient and already told the class on what to do.

Apparently we will be running around the field again. I sighed, my arms going limp by my side as we walked. Two words came to my mind as we came in view of the field.

'This sucks'

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I love fifth lesson from now on.

Reason being, was because we have it the same time as Seth's class does, which is awesome. We had coach for our teacher for gym, but I didn't care, because I was able to watch Seth play spot, which is awesome.

I waited until Seth's class came out, getting ready to catch his eye. But as the last person comes out neither Seth nor Collin nor Brady came out of the hall towards the field, I found it a little weird, knowing that Seth doesn't really like being late to class, unless something happened?

I was planning on going into the lockers to see if everything was ok. But was stopped by Coach as he announced what we were doing.

Soccer again.

Not that I minded, I love kicking the ball around, plus I saw that Seth's class will be running around the field, so now I get to watch him as he watched me as well. So really I didn't mind soccer.

We started the game, I was an attacker, along with Paul and another kid, Emmett was being on defence, so it was good.

I watched from the corner of my eye as a kid from Seth's class jogged over to the hall, disappearing into it. I let it slide for now, knowing that he was probably just getting Seth and the other two.

It was a couple moments later that Seth and the other three appeared, the kid that was sent in the front with Seth and the other two were in a line coming down, Seth looking like he was tired. 'Wonder why?' I thought to myself as I passed the ball to Paul, since he was closest to the goal. So he shot a goal

We cheered, high fiving in the air, before running back to position. Another game going off soon after.

All throughout the game, I kept an eye on Seth, watching as he stretched at the start with Collin and Brady, before starting on a jog on the track, the other two following. I watched Seth's ass jiggle as he jogged, since his pants were a little tight than normal. I didn't mind, I loved watching his ass bounce, why do you think I watch his shows, his ass is always bouncing then. Unless he was singing and standing in one spot, then it's not jiggling

But other than that, his ass always jiggles. And I love it.

I reluctantly pull my gaze from Seth's ass as the ball was passed to me, I dribbled it up the field, the opposing team coming to take the ball off me, but before they got any closer I kicked it over to another player on my team, knowing that he was on the soccer team. No I didn't have all the players from the soccer team on my team; they were split evenly, even if it was me, Paul and Emmett on the same team. But come on we were more football players, not soccer players.

So the team still has a chance. Which they took once the ball was going to pass. The opposing teams' soccer player took the ball while getting passed, and was bolting down the field. Going past most of our team. Did I forget to mention he was the speeder on the soccer team? Yeah that might come in handy.

I cursed as I ran after him, Paul coming on the other side. We may be huge muscle guys, but we run pretty fast as well, plus Emmett was waiting for the guys to get a little closer before rushing in and going for the player.

I kind of feel sorry for the guy, three big burly guys running at him, intending to get the ball, and none of his players were helping him or close near him.

I watched as Emmett side, Paul doing the same, tripping the poor dude, as I came in and took the ball, running up the field and away from the dude, Paul coming up beside me soon after, Emmett returning back to his spot, after helping the poor dude.

What good sportsmanship it a key thing in the game. I run up the field Paul heading up before me, as players came to me, one smart enough to run at Paul. But not smart enough for the other soccer player on our team, which I passed the ball too. I smirked as I heard the groans come past me as they ran after the dude. Even the one the at closing in on Paul.

'Ahh, now for my favourite past time' I thought as I looked over to the track. 'Ah there he is' I thought as I spotted Seth, still jogging with Collin and Brady, I could see his lips moving. So he was talking to them. It was then that Seth's eyes connected with mine, I waved a smile on my face, he returned it back, a smile replacing the frown that he had.

He lifted one hand and twirled it, I looked in confusion. He pointed behind me and twirled his hand again. I continued to look in confusion, but looked behind me. I cursed as I saw the ball getting closer to our goal. I ran after the person with the ball, Paul already next to him and waiting for the right moment. I ran as fast as I could, hoping I can get there before they score the goal.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I watched as Jacob ran after the person with the ball, chuckling as I replied the look of confusion on his face, before finally turning around as the ball went past him.

I watched as Paul and Emmett got ready to get the ball off the opposing team with Jacob coming down fast. It was pretty funny to watch, seeing Jacob run down as fast as he could.

But as Paul was about to slide and trip the guy, the dude past it, kicking the ball further away from Jacob, Paul has already skidded, and now it was all Emmett and the goalie.

But as Emmett came running in for the ball, but missed as it was pasted to another dude. I could see Jacob coming in fast, but it was too late, the dude kicked and went in. The opposing team cheered as Jacob's team groaned. I smiled as Jacob, Emmett and Paul clapped the guys that shot the ball on the back, a sign of good sportsmanship.

"CLEARWATER!" I turned towards our teacher for this subject, as we came to a stop with the rest of the class, "Glad you could join us, but class is almost finished, so cool down" The teacher said. Everyone sighed as they started stretching, releasing the pent up energy. I was one of those people.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

That was the end of the game, which came to a tie. We all shook each other's hand, complementing others, Paul went a little far and head locked the dude that shot the goal. We all laughed as we started to cool down.

I took as seat on the bench, a water bottle in hand as I looked over to the other side of the field, getting a clear view of Seth bending down, and reaching his toes.

"He really does have an ass on him" Paul commented from next to me, taking a sip of his own water bottle. I growled and glared at him, not happy about his comment. He just grinned and raised his hands, "Just stating the truth".

"I agree. But you didn't have to say it out loud Paul" I heard Emmett say, me and Paul looked over at him in curious, "You have everyone looking over at Seth". And true to his words, we saw most of the guys looking over at Seth's class and watching them stretch. 'Hang on, aren't most of these people straight' I thought in confusion as I saw them looking.

"HEY!" I shouted catching everyone's attention, "Aren't most of you straight. Besides he's mine" I said, standing up and glaring at them. Some of them looked away, while others continued to look at me.

"What, we can't have our own point of views on people as well. Besides, you know from experience that his ass is good looking" A dude said, and a few agreements from others in our class.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, he's mine. So look at someone else" I said, glaring at the dude who spoke.

"Dude, chill we all know his yours, we see you making out all the time. Besides, we know the look but don't touch rule" he said, throwing his arms up in defeat. I relaxed a little, glad that they weren't on planning on doing anything.

"But I mean seriously, he does have a nice ass" the dude said, smirking. I huffed amused as I smacked him across the head, before looking over at Seth, seeing him reach for his toes.

"Yeah, you could say that"

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Seth reached for his foot, reaching as far as he could. Shocked to find he was able to reach for his toes again. 'I'm still in bewilderment about that, I mean seriously, I ain't meant to be able to do that. Aren't I?' he thought to himself as a thought occurred to me then.

"Brady can you help me" he said as he reached his hands out. They pressed their feel together, and clasped hands, holding each other in a monkey grip, "You know this right" Seth asked, wondering if what he was about to test a theory or myth.

"Yeah, but why" Brady asked as he got a good grip of the hold. The both leaned forward since they needed a good grip.

"I want to try something" Seth said, pulling Brady forward as he leaned back. Collin stood there in mild amassment as Brady reached nearly to Seth.

"Are you sure about this Seth" Brady asked as he leaned back, not really wanting Seth's crotch in his face. He pulled Seth with him, going as far as he could, stopping when Seth couldn't go any further.

They kept doing that going back and forth as they stretched. On the other side of the field, where Jacob and his class was watching as Seth and Brady leaned back and forth, they watched in shock as both of them came lower and lower as the other pulled them forward.

"Wow, your boy can sure stretch" One of the boys in Jacobs class said as they watched the two, getting closer and closer to nearly being bent in half.

Unknowingly to the two boys they were being watch by more than just Jacob and his class. Their teacher was about to tell them to go run another lap, but stopped as he saw Seth and Brady lean further and further down. The other students in Seth and Brady's class looked confused as to why he stopped talking and looked back, seeing Seth and Brady holding each other's wrists and the feet pressed against each other. Shock was the only this to be seen on their faces as Seth pulled Brady as far back as he could, seeing that he was almost bent in half.

But not only were their teacher, classmates and Jacob and his classmates watching. But the cheerleading squad was out practising cheers as well, and when one of the cheerleaders pointed over to where Seth's class was. They all watched in amazement as Seth and Brady bent as far as they could.

Close to all the people on the field were watching as Seth pulled back, pulling Brady with him as he leaned almost to the floor, his head just scrapping Seth's pants.

Jacob watched in amazement, joy and lust as everything went in slow motion as Brady pulled back and leaned back as far as he could, pulling Seth with him. Jacob could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Seth lean down, his face scrunching for a moment, his lips moving for a second, Brady nodded his head, as Seth leaned all the way down, before stopping, holding it there for close to two minutes.

All of that, to be stopped, and everything going in fast motion as someone whistled. Jacob looked over to see it as one of his classmates. "Dude seriously" he snapped.

"Dude, I'm looking not touching. Besides you have to admit that was fucking hot" He countered. Jacob grumbled as he looked back at the two.

Seth and Brady both broke out of there trance as they heard someone whistling, loud enough to be heard. Seth snapped his head up, and stopped as he saw all the people on the field watching the two.

His mouth forming into an 'O' before silently saying shit, him and Brady broke away after that. Turning away from each other as identical blushes came to their cheeks.

"..." the teacher was silent for awhile, not knowing what to do or say about that. "Uhh, class dismissed" he said dumbfounded.

Seth, Brady and Collin didn't stall as they rushed over to the lockers. Hearing shouts for more, whistles and cat calls. Seth and Brady both had their shoulders hunched, and blushes covering their faces.

"I can't believe you made me do that" Brady said as they left the view of everyone, hearing the silent groans from the field.

"I told you I wanted to check something" Seth said sheepishly as they entered the locker room, rushing over to their lockers and changing.

"And what's that, seeing how far you and bend to give me a blow job" Brady accused as he slipped his sports shirt off and slipped the one he has been wearing most of the school date.

"No. I wanted to see how far I could bend. I mean isn't it weird how I'm able to bend down so far now. I mean I'm even scared about that" Seth said as he closed his locker, shouldering his bag and rushing to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he exited, leaving a pair of concerned boys as they finished changing.

xXxXxXx

Seth rushed to the parking lot, intend on just skipping his next class. He didn't know what the hell that was really about. Usually he wasn't able to even bend that far. Heck he couldn't even reach his toes before he turned into a wolf.

He couldn't understand it, that's why it was scaring him. I walked to Jacob's car, knowing that that will be his ride home, or ride to anywhere really. So he went there, silently thanking Jacob since he parked next to a bench.

Seth sat his bag down on the bench as he trembled slightly, scared that he doesn't know what's happening to his body. Usually he knows what's happening to his body, if it had a cut, a bruised or if there was a pain stabbing somewhere, anywhere, he knew of it. That's why now that that happened, he was scared. Close to terrified if you will. Because for once he doesn't know what's happening to his body.

He sat there slightly shaking from the shock running through him as he thought about the possibilities. But nothing was really coming to mind. So evidently he just sat there, with a blank head and the images of what happened running through his head.

xXxXxXx

School was finished and Jacob has yet to run into Seth, he tried searching for him after gym, but didn't find him. He asked Collin and Brady, but they said he ran out before they could ask. He was starting to get worried, since he didn't know where Seth was.

He tried calling and texting during his last lesson but no answer. So once the bell rang he rushed out and started checking where Seth could be. He checked his school locker. Nope. The cafeteria. Nope. The outside bench and the bleacher they sit at. Nope. He checked the field. Nope.

He sighed as he started heading to his locker, knowing that he had homework to do. So as he reached his locker he started hearing music. I looked up, and looking down the halls, the school was mostly empty by now. So once he grabbed his homework, he followed the music. The thought of the first time this happened, he found Seth dance on the stage of the auditorium. His heart filled with hope as the thoughts of Seth being there. Probably practising for his performance tonight.

But as he pushed the doors open, his heart faulted as he saw someone else up on stage. A girl, her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. She was dressed in a leotard, white stockings and a frilly dress. He watched as she twirled but stopped as her eyes connected with Jacobs.

"Jacob?" it was Renesmee, she rushed over to the player before coming back and looking at Jacob in confusion.

"Oh, Nessie sorry. I was looking for Seth, he sometimes comes here to listen to music" Jacob said, not knowing where that came from, shocked that he was even able to conjure that lie up.

"Oh, last time I saw him he was in the parking lot" she said, her hands in front of her.

"Oh thanks" Jacob said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Hang on Jacob" He heard Renesmee shout.

"Hmm" he looked back; a little curious as to why she wanted him to wait, since he had his boyfriend probably waiting for him at his car.

"Can you stay and tell me if I was ok. I have dance tomorrow and I want to make an impression on the teacher" She asked, looking nervous.

"I..." Jacob stalled contemplating if he should or not, "I'm sorry, but I need to find Seth" he said, an apologetic look crossing his face as he apologized to Renesmee, "I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure you'll do just fine" he said before exiting the room and rushing to the parking lot.

xXxXxXx

Jacob' Pov

I ran to the parking lot, hoping that what Nessie said was true, and hope that Seth was still in the parking lot.

As I burst through the double doors to the exit I look over to my car, my heart pounding in my chest as I searched for Seth. And true to her words, Seth was in the parking lot, sitting at the bench in front of my car with headphones in his ears.

I ran over to him and gathered him in my arms and yelp of surprise coming from his lips as I held him close to me.

"Don't-don't ever... do that to me again" I said, relief flooding my body as I help Seth to me. Tightening my hold on him, wanting to absorb him into my body, or attach him to my hip so that he could never do that to me.

"Jacob... c-cant b-breath" I heard him gasp. I reluctantly let go of him, but still kept him in my grasps. "Are you okay?" he asked as he reached up, it was then that I felt water running down my cheek. Seth reached his hand up and rubbed it against my cheek, getting rid of the one tear.

I smiled and chuckled as I pulled Seth against me again, "You are bad for me Seth. I mean you even made me cry" I mumbled against his neck as I held him close to me.

"I'm sorry, I was just shaken up about what happened at gym" he said as I pulled away, picking my bag up, must of fallen off once I grabbed Seth, or I slipped it off, one of the two, then headed over to my car, unlocking it and letting Seth in.

"Yeah what was that about not that I didn't enjoy the act because I did, but why were you doing it in the first place" I asked as I started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and heading for the exit. Seth stayed quiet for awhile.

"I was scared; I didn't know my body could do that. Cause usually I know everything about my body, if it's hurt or weak or whatever. I always know what's happening. So that just freaked me out. I'm sorry." He stated, looking at me with a guilty look.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again" I said as we drove to Seth's house, since he needed to drop a few things off and grab a few things, since he had his performance on tonight.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

A lone figure stood at the fire exit of the school, standing there as they watched the two couple hug. Well more like the older one crushing the younger in their arms. They continued to stand there watching as they drove off.

"This might be a little more difficult. Need to up my game" the figure said as they disappeared back into the school, finishing what they started.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Good luck baby" Jacob said as he leaned forward, pecking me on the lips. I knew he wanted to go longer, but I was running out of time. I mean I still need to get changed, put my mask on, and need to get out of the car that I was sitting in.

Jacob and I have just pulled up to 'Happy Family's' parking lot. I had 'work' tonight and Jacob has come to all of my performances. So evidently he has been taking me to work, sitting at a table and waiting till I came on, then leave with me. I feel bad really, because he has to wait until the last performance basically, cause sometimes I'm either the last or second last performer. Sam says it's a business thing, I don't know I wasn't really listening.

So now I was speed walking to the back door, and hearing Jacob's car door slam close as he went to the front. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, which was in less than a minute. I smiled at the bouncer that was holding the door and walked in, heading straight for my dresser.

I had to go quickly, I was running a little late actually. Mum decided to play investigator, asking me questions about where I work, what I do, can she come and see, all those silly questions that were taking my time. SO I, evidently, I had to hurry and –in a sense- rip my clothes on. I can say that Jacob would probably like to see me now.

I was a little embarrassed about what Alice picked for my outfit. I mean when she told me what I was wearing, I chucked a fit. Well sort of, I protested that I wasn't wearing that. Until she told me that I didn't have a choice because she didn't have time to get a new one done, and it doesn't matter what I was wearing, as long as I brought customers, yadda yadda yadda. I was too busy glaring at her, to really care what she said after that.

So in the end I just sighed, said 'fine' and took the outfit. I mean wouldn't you be embarrassed to wear, short shorts and I do mean short shorts. The kind that wrap around your ass and cling to it, kind of short shorts, I mean seriously, why do companies make these, I mean do they want their buyers to get molested, seriously. But that wasn't all, it had those little bits that hang and bounce against the legs as your but moves, not only them, it has glitter on it, making it sparkle in the light. So yeah, I'm going to be getting a lot of hungry looks from people, and one that will basically be a starving look.

So yeah, I had to wear those, which were another size down. I swear Alice is trying to get my bones dislocated or something. On top I just had plain white button up shirt that was left open, well for now I was buttoning up at least the middle button. For the feet I had tight boots, like the type that cling to your skin and came to about half way up my calves, so yeah. I asked Alice why boots. She just shrugged and walked away, calling over her shoulder saying something about they looked good. I tried, I really did, but I face palmed myself. Trust Alice to do something that has to be good looking.

Then you have my mask, the symbol to my name and job description. It's style was like that of Zoro's, with a frill along the right side of the mask, and a few bejewels on the left under the eyes. I was praising my head, saying thank god that I didn't do my hair, cause now it just lay there against my face, it was loose and it will swing with the toss and turn of my head.

"Seth come on, five minutes" I heard Emily call from behind the door. I did one last check in the mirror and grabbed my mask; everyone basically knew who I was in the building, so it was ok for me to go without my mask.

"Ready?" I nodded my head to Emily before we started heading to the side stage, waiting for the performance before me. "I know I've said this a thousand times, but just for measurement, once the curtain falls, the lights will go out and you step into centre stage, got it" I nodded my head as I took a breath, getting my nervous to calm down. It wasn't only from the performance that I was about to do. But I could feel the eyes of my co-workers on me, I knew they were on my legs, cause Alice said I had to put some glitter on them. I swear she wants me to get molested or something.

I watched as the performance came to an end, the curtain closing and she walked off. "Ok, go Seth" I walked forward.

"Good job" I said to the girl that just finished, getting a smile we as crossed paths. I unbuttoned the button that I did and swished my shirt out, waiting till for Sam to finish introducing and the music to start.

"... Now ladies and gentlemen, another performance for all of you to enjoy, Devilish Angel" I could hear the crowd shouting, cheering. But I could never hear Jacob doing that. I felt happy, but at the same time a little dishearten. But I knew he loved my performance never the less.

The lights went out, and the curtain started to lift. It was show time.

xXxXxXx

Jacobs's Pov

I sat relevantly at the front, so I wasn't right at the front, but I was close to the stage. I was curious as to what Seth's performance will be, since he never does tell me what it is. So he always has me curious.

I looked around as all the lights went off, only a light glow left as the curtain raised up, I could feel my heart beating in my chest about the thought of Seth's performance.

I looked towards the stage as the song came on.

Lights slowly came on; making a figure show in the centre of the stage, but no details could be seen for it was still the in shadow.

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

_As the song started going straight in to it, I watched as the figure slowly raised it arms, their hips swaying from side to side._

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin` on a show

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Mmm-Da Da

Let`s go

_Their arms came down, till they were spread out at their, bent at the elbow, doing small wave movements, before flicking out and turning around, the lights coming on. Straight away I heard cheers coming as they saw what the person on stage was wearing. I could feel my jaw dropping and my eyes going wide at what I saw._

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Shawty got it droppin` around and I`m sold

_I watched as Seth walked forward, from his waist down slightly shaking, before squatting down, his legs spreading before coming back up._

And we gotta couple of rounds of new dough

Everybody lookin` around like uh oh

_He twirled as he came close to the edge of the stage, his ass shaking from side to side, his hair flinging around and the things attached to the bottom of his short shorts bounce against his legs as he went._

Oh babe whatcha say?

Let`s play

Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce

Turn around & give it to me shawty get paid

Do it for them girls

They be jealous anyway

On stage I wanna be amazed

_Oh I was amazed at the way Seth moved his body, the lights flicking off his skin, and shining because of the glitter I could see on his legs, the way his body twirled, and all._

Pop that, drop that

It`s yo birthday

_His back was facing us, his hips jutting it ass lift to right, before dropping to the floor again and getting back up._

Top that, got that

Work for this stage

Stop that, lock that

Work it in place

_As his hips moved my arms were as well. Spinning and twirling at the elbow as he spun then out then back in._

You the best, shawty don`t be scared

Let loose get a looey like hers

_He spun his head as he spun back around, his hair swishing as he did._

You the troop get money it`s yours

Back it up like that, yes sir!

_He started walking backwards away from the front of the stage, his shoulders moving as he went._

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?

I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy

I`m countin` down so turn around

5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

_He went back till he was at the centre again, holding a hand up with his five fingers spanned out. I watched as more dancers came out, all dressed to show skin. Most were females, only a couple of males, as they turned around, their heads facing us._

_I watched as Seth's fingers did the countdown, before turning with the rest of them._

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

_I watched in amazement as Seth's ass bounce up and down, I didn't care about the others I was too busy watching Seth's ass as it bounces up and down. I could feel my eyes going with his gluttons, bouncing. I couldn't pull them away I was in trance with them. He turned around with the rest of the dancers and his ass continuing to shaking._

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin` on a show

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Mmm-Da Da

Let`s go

_He stepped out of the group, his hands running up his body, o followed them as they started at his waist before traveling up, till they came over his breasts. I looked up and my eyes connected with his._

It`s your sexy that got me now

Winnin` a bet that can`t shut you down

I'm impressed the way you makin` it bounce

_He turned making his ass bounce before turning back around._

Workin` the middle again

Makin` it jiggle again

_He turned again, making his ass jiggle this time._

Hello let`s go just know

I love the way you do it

How you take it to the floor

Show 'em how you do it

Like yo ready for the pro

Baby you can do it 50 times in a row

Them rows get ready for yo pose

Lights, camera, action

Lose control

He grabbed his head as he spun it around.

Ain`t got to practice use ready for the pro

All types of magic lose the clothes

Gotta body like this your girl

Make yo booty go stupid, girl

So hot that I love them grr

Off top shawty mark my words

_I was just amazed at the way his body, moved, his hips going left, right. His twirling, his shoulders shaking. He didn't look like he was having a fit or anything, it was all just the way his body moved. It was mesmerizing, as he moved. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him._

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?

I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy

I`m countin` down so turn around

5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

_I watched as he retreated back, coming back in the with the other dancers. I was to engross with Seth that I forgot that they were there. I watched as he come back to his spot before, hold a hand up with his five fingers showing, then doing the countdown._

The line turned to their side, there ass sticking out.

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

_Once again I had my eyes trained on his ass, watching as it shook up and down. I could feel myself twitching in my pants as I thought of all the bounce it would do as I pounded into him. I wanted him and I wanted him bad, and those pants were not helping. I'm probably going to have to ask Alice if I could 'borrow' those shorts again._

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin` on a show

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Mmm-Da Da

Let`s go

_Seth stepped out of the line, coming further. Walking as if he was stalking a prey. As he walked our eyes connected, I felt like I was his prey. I watched as he came down the little stairs connected to the stage. His eyes connected with mine as he came to where I was sitting._

I don`t have the words to say

_I could feel my heart pounding as he pressed a finger against my lips._

When you shake it my way

_He turned his ass in my face, giving it a little shake._

You got me st-studderin`

_I fell true to the words as I watched his ass shake, my mouth opening and closing but no words coming out._

How can I make you stay?

_He turned to look at me with innocent eyes_.

I don`t have the words to say

_He placed a finger against his lips as he shrugged his shoulders._

When you shake it my way

_He started walking back as he shook his hips._

You got me st-studderin`

_He had a grin on his face as he walked up the stairs his eyes never leaving mine as he went._

Studderin`

_I could tell I would have been stuttering if I could speak._

__He was up on stage again, the lights going dim as he brought his arms up, crossing them at the wrists as he moved his body in a wave.__

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

_The other dancers were gone now, leaving just him, but even with just him, he has the whole crowds eyes on him. His body went in deep waves with the tempo, going faster and faster._

Till finally it came to an end and he turned around.

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?

_Our eyes were connected as he beckoned me to come. I wanted to god I wanted to, but I knew it was just an act._

I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy

_His body doing circles as the song continued._

I`m countin` down so turn around

5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

_I watched as he went back, but this time no dancers came out it was just him. Hi hand held out as he did the countdown._

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin` on a show

Mmm-Da Da

Oh Oh

Mmm-Da Da

Let`s go

As the song came to a close, the lights shut off. At once the crowd went wild, cheering shouting for more, acting as if they were at a concert. Well they were closed to it, it was practically like a concert here.

I sat there for awhile, contemplating if I should sneak back stage, or wait for him to come out back.

I finished my drink before getting up, content with what I just watched, and knew that I probably didn't need to watch the others. I threw my coat on, since it was a bit chilly this night and walked out and headed to my car at the back parking.

I unlocked my car and sat in there waiting for Seth to finish up.

It didn't take long, probably just a few minutes before I head a door opening, I looked in the review mirror to see Seth walking out calling back behind him before walking down the stairs.

I waited in the car, knowing that it was probably rude, but it was cold out there.

"Hey" Seth said as he climbed into the car, sinking into the seat as he let a breath out.

"Awesome show babe" I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the head. I felt him lean into my half embraced.

"I'm tired" I heard him mumbled. I chuckled as I started the car.

"Well let's get you home then" I put the car into reverse the pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the Clearwater's house to drop Seth off. He had homework to do, and knew that if either me or him go to mine or his, we won't be getting anything done.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we go, chapter 17. Wow, chapter 17, who knew that we would make it this far. Anyway, I have a big surprised for you guys next chapter. So I hope you get excited.<strong>

**So tell me what did you think, did you like it, hate it, loved it, despise it. Come on tell me, I want to know and the only way that will happen, is if you press the button with 'Review', so give it a hit and let me know what you thought about it. And let me know what you thought about the performance, was it good? Or Shit? Or horrible? Or awesome? What, let me know**


	18. A Birthday Surprise

**An: Well here we are, chapter eighteen. Wow chapter eighteen huh, never thought I'd make it even this far with a story. Hehe. Anyway, I just want to say that it has been a great ride to be able to type for you guys, and to hear your thoughts on the story. So yeah. I won't keep you long.**

**Just want to say that I'm sorry for any mistakes, and anything that didn't make sense, so yeah.**

**Enjoy...**

A Birthday Surprise.

Seth's Pov

It's been a week since Renesmee has joined our school and everything has been going great. She and I have become pretty good friends, we chat and hang whenever we can, either at school or after, mainly when Jacob has work. It's about time he started working again, he was getting annoying with hanging at my house all the time, or me at his. But I couldn't get mad at him, I loved him too much.

There haven't been too many misfits, unless you count the glares sent towards Renesmee by Collin and Brady. They try to do it without me looking, but even when I look at them, they are still glaring at her. I swear I even heard Brady growl softly. That was during class, and we were doing a test. Yeah, I think a few people heard.

I had to turn around and glare at him myself then, he backed down, but still glared. So after class I pulled him to the side.

_Flash Back_

"_What the hell was that" I snapped at Brady once the blinds were drawn down. We were in an empty classroom._

"_She touched you" He growled, I could see a distant look in his eyes, probably replaying the image in his head._

"_That doesn't give you the right to growl" I sighed, "Especially during class, in the middle of a test" I sighed once more, massaging the start of a head ache, and it was rare for me to get them, like really rare. It was like finding gold in a muddy river, rare._

"_..." he stayed quiet then, looking to the side. He knew he was in the wrong here, I mean who growls out for no reason, during a test, when it was quiet._

"_Besides it was an accident. She had an itch on her foot, so she went to scratch it" I said, " Now look, I know you are my Beta, but your taking this a little too far, calm down a little, okay" I asked him, hoping that he would calm down. _

"_Sorry..." was the only thing he said. He still looked away thought._

_I sighed before leaving the room. Collin was acting casual around the front of the door, looking out for us. He knew what Brady did wasn't right, but I could still see the look to kill in his eyes whenever they land on Renesmee._

_I sighed, before heading to the cafeteria..._

_End Flash Back_

Since then Collin and Brady have calmed down a bit. But the look to kill is never gone for long. So I let that side, I couldn't stand having to always pull one of them away to call them out for the stares, so I just let it side. It's only if they make a snappy comment or something is when I pull them away.

They knew it was wrong to do what they were doing, but they continue to do it. But I'm guessing since she has joined our group and nothing has happened, I'm guessing they're starting to see that she probably won't do anything. But like I always say to them, I could be wrong, and she is bad trouble, but we don't know that.

But it was good to see that their glares have softened tremendously, so that was good.

Right now I was walking down the hall to my four lessons. I wanted to run and get there early, but I couldn't really be bothered. I mean I just feel lazy today. Not really wanting to do much except crawl back into bed and sleep for hours. I say hours because I knew it I slept any longer Jacob would hull me out of bed and take me to his house, so then we can sleep in his bed. Then probably wake me up so that we could make out. I don't know... No wait I do know, it is something along those lines.

"...So do you think you can stop by to watch" I heard a voice say. I stopped in my tracks once I heard that voice. I was getting close to a hallway, so I crept close to it and pressed against the wall and crept across it. Once I reached the edge, I leaned forward a bit. Two people were standing opposite each other, their sides facing me, so I could see who it was.

Jacob and Renesmee.

"I don't know Nessie, I have work this afternoon. Plus I have stuff to do after that and I need to stop by the shops for my dad" Jacob explained, I could see an apologetic look on his face. Actually his whole body language, his hands were tucked into his pockets, his shoulders hunched, and his face was the main key of his apology.

'Why is he here anyway? I thought he had class' I asked myself as I watched from where I was.

"Oh please Jake, last time you said you were looking for Seth but you will another time" I was shocked by this. Jacob said that he would watch Renesmee. But what was she doing, probably dancing. She did say she had dancing as her subject.

"I can't Nessie. Besides I didn't say that. I said I was sorry but I had to look for Seth..." I was proud of Jacob not falling for her false lie. I hope it was a lie. I mean I've had my head phones in every time I was sitting on the bench in front of Jacob's car after school waiting for him, "Plus I have to get something for Seth. His birthday's coming this Saturday" I gasped, just loud enough for me to hear. I wanted to do it louder, but I knew if I did, I would be caught.

I couldn't believe I forgot it was my birthday this Saturday and I couldn't believe that Jacob actually wanted to get me something for it, and he remembered. I mean, even I forgot, what with work, school and the pack; it slipped my mind, so sue me.

I could feel a heat building in my chest at the thought of that. Jacob, my Jacob wanted to get me something for my birthday. I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips at the thought. 'Hehe, my Jacob' I mentally giggled as I continued to watch, almost missing more of the conversation.

"Oh, well then when is Seth's birthday" I Renesmee asked, I swear I could see something in her eye, but really I was too busy watching Jacob, feeling a love like none other build in my chest with the thought of him actually getting me for my birthday.

"This Saturday and we have something planned for him" I watched as Jacob's lips turned into a smirk looking proud of himself. Oh I feel bad now, he has something planned for me, and I overheard it.

'Ok, I'll leave before anything else is said'.

As I turn to leave and plan on looking like I was just passing by. I did a last minute check before turning away and up the hall wanting it to look casual as I walk down the hall.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Oh what do you have planned for him" I was standing in the middle of a hallway with Nessie standing before me. She asked me at Break if we could talk before our four lessons, I agreed not really wanting to disappoint a friend.

But now, I really wished I didn't agree. I mean, she keeps asking me if I could watch her practise her dancing and give her feedback, so I keep declining her, coming up with random excuses. I really didn't want to watch her dance actually; I knew she was good already; she and the other girls talk about it all the times. Gossip, one hears in from another and so forth, that was how Bella and Rosalie knew, plus Rosalie was in the dance class, but a year higher, but sometimes she helps the younger class's teacher, so yeah, I already know how good she is.

"Well that's a surprise" I smirked, the thoughts of what me, Collin, Brady and Leah have installed for his birthday.

"Oh, is there any way I can help" Renesmee asked. I thought it over, seeing if there is actually anything that she could help us with.

"Uhh... Collin has drinks covered. Brady has decorations. Leah has music. His mum has food covered. And I have the alcohol covered. So no I don't think so?" I explained slowly, putting extra thought into what else needed to be done, but coming up blank.

"Oh, well..." I could see she looked hurt, and I didn't really want that, I don't really do well with girls crying.

"Hey, look all you need to do is show up ok, and wish Seth a happy birthday" I told her, hoping that that will work.

"Ok, well I'll see you Saturday then" she told me before leaning forward and giving me a hug. I hesitated before wrapping my own arms around her. I was a little confused about why she was doing this; I mean I don't even hug Bella or Rose like this... Whatever this is.

"Uh..." I let go of Renesmee, giving her a little shove before turning to the turning to the start of the hallway. I could feel my heart beating in my chest at who I saw.

"Seth..." I said, my voice maybe going a little too high.

"Jacob... Renesmee... Wha...am I... ahhh" I watched as he looked down at scratched his head, before looking back up, "Is everything okay?" he asked, I could see there was a tint of hurt in his eyes, with concern over ruling.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just saying to Nessie..." I stalled, not knowing what to continue with. 'Shit, do is say that I was going to say no to her asking me to watch her dance, or say that I was just telling her that I was getting him his birthday present later today. Shit what do I do' I panicked, not knowing what I should say.

"Jake was just saying that your birthday is this weekend, Saturday, he was just asking if I wanted to come" I looked down at Renesmee. I was shocked that she could come up with that without showing an ounce of panic.

"Uh... Y-yeah..." I said looking back at Seth before looking at Renesmee, "So will you be coming" I asked, praying that Seth won't ask me the real reason we were here.

"I already said yes to Seth asking" she answered, smiling up at me before turning around, "See ya tomorrow" she waved rushing over to her class, which will be finishing soon.

I looked back at Seth, seeing him having an apologetic look on his face, "I did ask her early this morning if she wanted to come, she said yes" he shrugged waiting for me to come and join him before we continued to walk.

"Well thanks for the info; you could have said something before..."

"You made an idiot out of yourself" Seth intervened, looking at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips.

"An idiot hey" I said as I wrapped my hand around his shoulders, "I guess if I'm an idiot then I guess I'll just have to miss your birthday, since I'm so stupid to remember" I said looking away, but not removing my hand as I faked hurt.

"Aww baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just thought that was what you were going to say" I felt him place a hand on my cheek, pulling my face towards him, "I'm sorry" he said before leaning up and pressing his lips against mine before pulling away.

"I guess I can let it slide..." I said as I checked the time. Two minutes till class ends, "Wanna go wait at the bleachers" I asked tightening my hold on his shoulders.

"How much time do we have left" he asked, already following me towards the cafeteria.

"Two minutes" I answered as we entered the place with the food.

"Sure why not, it's not like I haven't already miss most of English" I felt him shrug as we headed for the lunch line. The head of the cafeteria, the lady who gets all the food ready stands up from her seat with the other ladies and walks over to us.

"The bell doesn't go until..."

_Briiing. Briiing. Briiing._

We heard the lunch lady sigh before a smile graces her lips, "What can I get you".

We smiled before ordering, already hearing the sound of the students chatting about as they enter the cafeteria and taking a seat or coming to the lunch line, a few were a little shocked to see us in the line, at the same time. Well it is true, usually I always get here before Seth to get something, or save a seat next to mine. But lately we've been sitting outside because there weren't enough seating at the table we usually sit at, so we opted to sit outside.

After we grabbed our lunch we headed to the bleachers, knowing that everyone will come meet us there.

The weather wasn't bad actually, it was pretty warm, but clouds were out. Maybe me and Seth can go for a swim. Oh that'd be nice, Seth in a swim shorts- no Speedos, his hair dripping wet from the water, the water washing the sand away, his ass jiggling as he ran down the sand to the sea, him splashing, diving, swimming in the ocean. I would sit there and watch him as he went about in the ocean. Then just before running out of energy, he would come running up the beach, everything would go in slow motion as he jogged up the beach, his hand shaking the water out of his hair, his trademark smile on his lips, till he was standing over me, the water dropping down on to be, before he dropped as well, straddling my hips, his arms wrapping around my neck and he would lean forward...

"Jacob..." I could hear him whisper my name s he came closer, "Jacob..." my name just rolling off his lips till finally.

"Jacob... You're showing". My eyes snapped open as I looked around, we were under the bleachers, "I had to drag you here before anyone saw your dick" I looked towards Seth and raised an pointed down, I followed his finger and saw that he was right, my dick was showing. I could feel my cheeks heating, one question in my head.

"Did anyone see" I don't really know why I was scared to know if anyone saw, I mean I've slept with most of the people here, so I really shouldn't be embarrassed.

"No you were lucky no one saw and who walks with their eyes closed" he told me. I looked down at my dick again, feeling it twitch as I gave it a little rub, "Your sex drive never ceases to amaze me" I heard Seth mumbled. I looked up at him a smirk on my lips.

"Well I do amaze a lot of people" I said, smirking as I watch a blush come about Seth's cheeks.

"Yeah well hurry up and get it down, I do want to eat some time this century" He said leaning against a pole, his arms crossed as he looked around, making sure no one was coming this way.

"You know it takes me more than a few minutes to come" I stated, looking around to see if anyone will be looking. Even if I knew that Seth would keep an eye out for me, it didn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes.

"I know that, so either let it deflate, or you better work your hand till it hurts" he stated as he mocked glared at me.

"You do know it's near impossible for me to deflate, right" I asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Well looks like you will be hurting your arm then" He continued to mock glare at me, faking that he was angry with me. It was quite cute to see Seth with his glares, come people find it a little frightening, I find it cute. I'm only a little scared when it's his angry glares.

"Well help me then" I stated, doing one last check around the place before pulling my zipper down, the button following close after. I looked up at Seth, his eyes wide and his mouth looking as if he just dropped it.

"Are-" he stopped from shouting, "Are you serious" he stared at me, I just pushed my pants down, showing him that I was serious, "You have to be joking" He continued to glare, I just lowered my briefs till me cock and balls were shown. I looked back up, nodding to my dick, "I think I should start contemplating if I should dump you or not" He said before walking forward and getting on his knees.

I gave him a pleased smile, happy for his cooperation. I watched as Seth wrapped his hand around my erection, the feel of his warm skin around my dick felt mazing. "Hmm baby, your hands always do wonders for me" I moaned as I lost myself in the feeling.

(Ten minutes later)

"Ah shit, baby... Fuck! Seth c-cant... hold it... much l-longer" I stuttered as I felt the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. The sexual frustration of no intercourse built up over the week since I got back to work and was too tired to do anything after. Plus even if I did, Seth would always command me to go have a shower because I stank of oil and petrol, and I'd have oil marks somewhere on my body.

I thrusted my hips into Seth mouth, grabbing his head and holding him in place as I thrusted. He knew not to do anything unless he wanted to gag, and I didn't want to hurt him. He had his hands on my ass, squeezing them for time to time. He really did have a butt fetish.

"Fuck, baby, here I come" the feeling of his hot, moist mouth wrapped around my cock and the feel of my dick going deep down his throat was just too much for me that I couldn't hold it for much longer. "Baby. Fuck, I'm coming", bitting my lip as I held back a moan that would of alerted the school.

Then all at once it felt like a pressure has been lifted from my shoulders as I held Seth head against my crotch, moving my hips a little to make sure he got it all, not waste on drop of my sperm. I was looking up at the seats of the bleachers as I came down from my high.

"Better now" I looked down at Seth, his head resting above my cock, my hands still on either side of his head. The feel of his warm hand wrapped around my flaccid dick as he stroking it softly, milking me for any left overs.

"Oh yeah" I chuckled softly as I removed my hands from his head, leaning against the pole from the start, and sagged there, watching as Seth cleaned up. His tongue running over my flaccid dick, lapping up any remaining cum or pre-cum, before pulling my briefs up, followed by my pants, then kissing my dick before standing up.

"Come on, I'm still hungry" He stated as he grabbed my hand and our bags, pulling us from under the bleachers. I wanted to wrap my hand around his shoulder, pull him close to me and grace him with kiss as a thank you. But I didn't have the strength in me; all that tension was too much, then having it released just made me weak.

Seth pulled me up the stairs towards our friend and sat down, graceful and all, while I plonked down and leaned against Seth, tired as all. "You tired me out" I mumbled, not really feeling hungry and wanting to just sleep.

"What took you guys so long, we've been waiting for hours" I looked up to see Paul and everyone looking at us curiously, while Collin and Brady had amused smirks on their lips. That confused me for a bit, but waved their concern away while I got into a laying position, tired because of the hand/blow job, work starting back up and school coming with the tests. I mean it wasn't even half way through school yet and they already handing us tests.

I looked up at Seth and watched as he ate his food, his unoccupied hand running through my short hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand running through my hair, close to lulling me to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

School was finished, Jacob had work and I had a free day. Sam decided to do a bit of renovating on the place, saying that he will be putting a few new things in, or might move to a bigger place. Everyone was excited to be getting new things, or moving to a new place. I was one of them, I was happy that we might be getting a new place and things.

'I wonder what he will be adding' I thought as I lay in my bed, listening to my iPod, I didn't have to select a song and learn a routine, so I was content. I sighed as another song come on. I was actually a little bored, Jacob was busy, Leah had studying to do, and mum would probably just ask me questions about my work, which I wanted to keep at the minimal.

'_I think I could go for a run'_ I heard Wolf suggest. I contemplated about that, I mean I don't have anything better to do, so why not. But it is the middle of the day, and it might be weird if I just disappear without a trace about where I was going and I don't really want to explain that I'm just going to run around as a wolf. Though it might work if I get a wolf costume.

'Oh my god, I know what I'm doing for Halloween' I thought to myself as the thoughts of what I have plan of Halloween.

'_Running around like a wolf and scarring the little kids is not a good thing Seth'_ Wolf said, scalding me, giving me and image of her looking like a mother scalding her kid.

'Man, you take the fun out of most of my plans' I grumbled as I got up, walking out of my room.

'_Well I can let you off the leash too much, my parenting skills are still kicking you know'_

'Like I said, you take the fun out of my plans'

"Mum" I said as I entered the lounge room where mum was, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand and the remote in the other, she looked tired, well after a day of working with little ones I'd understand.

"Yes dear" she said as she looked to me, her eyes showing the tiredness more.

"I'm going for a walk, might be awhile, so if I'm home after dinner can you please put it in the microwave and don't wait up" I said, a smile on my lips hoping that she would fall for it.

"Sure dear, just try not to be late for dinner"

"I make no promises" I smiled as I hugged her before walking to the front door, knowing that it might be weird to go out the back door.

I walked down the road for a bit, really just finding a place suitable to run off into the forest, without making any suspicion. I wondered about what Collin and Brady were doing. Probably doing homework, they did say they had a bit to do. Or finding a way to get to Renesmee, or conspire against me.

I don't know why I keep calling her Renesmee and not Nessie. I guess it's just something that doesn't suit well for me, I mean it would be easier when writing her name, but its more formal to write the full name, not the abbreviated form. I don't know it just didn't sit well with me. I mean everyone else calls her Nessie, even Jacob does and surprisingly so does Collin and Brady. I don't mind, actually I don't really care. Everyone has their own way of calling people, wether its nickname or not.

'Ah, I'm thinking too much' I sighed as I finally found a suitable spot to run into the forest. I looked around before walking off. As soon as I enter the forest I strip down and hide them before let the heat take over me. Feeling my limbs snap and break before realigning its self all over.

As soon as I made sure my clothes won't get nabbed or something, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, running all over the forest. It felt good to be able to run, the wind flowing through my fur, the forest turning into blurs as I sped past.

I practically lost myself in my run, mainly letting Wolf take over.

xXxXxXx

It was probably around ten thirty by the time I came home. I was tired, all I really wanted to do was lie in bed and fall asleep, not even bothering to take me clothes off, or if I did, I'd probably just sleep naked, too tired to put anything else on. I was just that tired.

Apparently I was too tired. Because as I came out of the forest, still in my wolf form, I didn't think that maybe someone might still be awake.

I walked up the porch and dropped my clothes at the door before phasing back into human, slipping my briefs on only. I groaned as I bent down to get my other clothes before, holding them in a loose grip. I slide the door open and step in, everything was off, the TV, the lights everything, except the fridge door, which was in line with the back door. The full moon tonight was illuminating the grounds and basking everything in its silver shin.

I looked up just as I close the door, and my heart dropped...

xXxXxXx

Brady's Pov

"Ok, so do you have the decorations for tomorrow" Collin asked me as we walked up the stairs to the school. It was Friday, tomorrow was Seth's birthday, and Jacob had something planned for him. He wanted it to be perfect, and everyone was coming, yes I do mean everyone. So that means Renesmee was coming. I felt myself growl just thinking of that name.

"What's wrong" I heard Collin ask me from beside me. I looked towards him to see concern on his face. I shook my head, getting rid of the images of Nessie lying in a pool of her own blood, laying there lifeless, and her blood pouring out of her by the litres.

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep" I played it off, waving it away. I knew Collin could probably guess what I was thinking anyway, he always could see into my head just by reading my body language or something like that. Well that's what he says.

"You're thinking about her aren't you" Collin asked me. I sighed as I rest my head against the now closed locker. The cool metal, chilling my heated skin even for just a little bit.

"You always could read me without being physic" I mumbled as I looked him mock glaring at him. I smiled as his cheeks tinted red. "And yes I do have the decorations. Do you want me to get yelled at by Jacob" I stated as we started to head to our first class.

"Speaking of Jacob, have you seen him, and where's Seth. Both are usually here by now" It was getting close to first lesson, probably five more minutes, and we have yet to see Jacob or Seth.

"Probably in the bathroom, Seth giving Jacob a blow job" I mumbled only loud enough for us to hear. I could feel and see a smirk growing on my lips and Collins.

'Both of them are always horny buggers' I thought as we entered our classroom.

"I sure they will both come running into the school soon" Collin said as the bell went, students pilling into their respected classes.

"Maybe they'll be '_coming' _soon" I smirked, already picturing Seth and Jacob sexing it up somewhere.

"Brady, that's mean" Collin said while chuckling, hitting my shoulder softly.

"You said it" I said before we both fell quiet as the teacher came in, books in her arms walking straight to the desk to drop the books and folders before going to the board.

'I wonder why Seth isn't here yet' I thought as I looked at the empty seat next to Collin.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"What do you mean I can't see Seth" I bellowed as I stood outside the Clearwater's house. I was coming over to pick Seth up, waiting at the front after knocking, only to be stopped by Sue, Seth's mum, telling me that Seth won't be going to school today.

When I asked why, she said that Seth was feeling sick. I tried to get past her but she said that I might get sick as well. I waved her concern away, still trying to get in, but the woman was like a wall. She just wouldn't let me past and I knew that if I hit the woman, that won't be good and Seth might dump me on the spot.

"Because he is sick, and I don't want you getting sick as well" She stated while trying to stop my advances. The closes I've been able to get is having the door pushed wide open.

"Come on Mrs Clearwater, I need to see my baby" I said as I tried again, still getting stopped by her. Damn for an old lady she sure can move fast.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't let you. I don't want your father coming over here and telling me off for getting his son sick. Now you best be off, you have school, and I'm sure your classes has already started" She explained as she pushed me. I mean really pushed me, not just a shove or something, but I real push. Just enough for her to close the door and lock it.

I stared at the door, shocked by what the lady behind it just did. If I wasn't eighteen right now, that would of been an act of child abuse.

I huffed as I got up, glaring at the door and wishing it to burn before turning on my heel and heading for my car, knowing that it was useless to try getting into Seth's room since it was on the second floor.

'Sick my ass, he was perfectly fine yesterday. Besides he can't get sick, his birthday is on tomorrow' I thought as I slammed my door close, knowing that it really wasn't its fault, I was just a little upset that Seth won't be joining my for school today.

'Maybe I'm just over reacting' I thought as I started the car, 'I mean all people get sick, it's a normal thing' I thought as I pulled out of the Clearwater's drive way, depressed beyond belief. I mean I just wanted to lie with my pup and help him get better, I mean he has to get better, his birthday was tomorrow, and I have plans for his special day.

I sighed as I continued on my way to school...

xXxXxXx

I pulled up to the school and parked in a free spot. It was break time, and I drove as slow as I could, not really wanting to go to school without Seth. I sighed as I killed the engine and got out, hefting my bag over my shoulder as I headed for the front doors of the school.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that Seth would of gotten sick over night. I mean he was only sick once, but when I went to his house to check on him, he looked total fine. But he did say that it was probably a twenty-four hour bug, but still he looked as healthy as a horse. So how can he be sick now?

I opened my locker and chucked my bag in, before turning and heading for the cafeteria, knowing that I probably only have about five minutes before the bell rings for the end of break.

I pushed one door open and slipped in, usually I push both because I wanted the attention but I didn't feel like having attention on me this time, so I only pushed one and headed for where the rest of my group sits.

I plonked down and stared at the table, ignoring the concerned looks, pointed in my direction. I noticed that everything was quiet once I sat down.

I looked up and saw that I was right; everyone was looking in my direction in concern. "What?" I asked, not really wanting the attention pointed at me. Really I just didn't want to be here.

"What's wrong? Where's Seth? Why are you quiet" Bella asked. She was sitting a seat over from me, Emmett was sitting next to me, the same look of concern on his face, I looked around seeing that Paul was away as well and so was Nessie.

"Nothing's wrong. Seth's sick." I shrugged at the last answer, not really knowing how to answer why I was quiet. I turned towards the sound of a chair scrapping and watched as Collin and Brady leaned towards each other, their voices hushed in whisper. I could feel my eyebrows frown at their sudden sitting arrangement, and wondered why they were whispering.

"Why are you two whispering" I voiced my thought, my eyes narrowing as Collin and Brady pulled away, both looking at me with cheeky grins.

"Uh... just... talking about how we're going to give Seth his homework" Collin replied, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the table.

"You can just give it to me and I can give it to him" I answered. I knew that was a lie. That I was able to give Seth his homework since Sue doesn't want me near him, but it was worth a try.

"No, no, it's ok; we can give it to him. Besides don't you have work this afternoon" I cursed as I realised that Brady was right, I did have work this after school which sucked ass. I narrowed my eyes more as I realised that I wouldn't be able to get to see Seth at all.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the day turned out to be boring. I didn't talk or interact with my friends during lunch, I couldn't concentrate on school work, cause I was worrying about Seth, hoping that he was ok, even though I knew Sue would be able to take care of him, but who knows what will happen if Sue had to leave and Seth needed to get something but couldn't and ended up falling down the stairs, or was laying on the floor unconscious.

'Okay, maybe I was exaggerating then, but it could happen and no one's there to help him' I thought as I walked to my car. School was over and I had work straight after it. My uniform was there already in my locker, but I'd probably take it home tonight to get it washed.

I sighed in dismay as I pulled out of my parking and drove out of the school, driving past Collin and Brady as they talked together. They both waved as I drove past, I returned it before pulling onto the road and heading for work.

xXxXxXx

Collin's Pov

Brady and I headed straight for Seth's house once we saw Jacob leave in the opposite direction, hopping into Brady's car.

Once we pulled up to the Clearwater's drive way, we got out after Brady killed the engine and walked towards the front door. I knocked on the door and stood back waiting for the door to be answered.

We heard a 'just a minute' before the sound of feet padding against the floorboards then the sound of a lock clicking, then the door being pulled open.

"Collin, Brady" Sue said, pushing the screen door open and ushering us in.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Is Seth ok, we heard that he was feeling sick" I asked, being genuine with a small smile on my lips. I was a lot better at being nice, while Brady would of probably just stood there and said something, non-genuine.

"Actually, he is perfectly fine. Why don't you come with me" Sue said as she walked us to the lounge room. As we entered we saw Seth sitting there, with a bunch of other people. I gulped as all eyes turned to us.

"Council, this is Collin and Brady" Sue announced. I looked to Brady as he turned to me, once word coming to our minds, 'Council'.

xXxXxXx

For two or three hours, give or take. Seth, Brady and I were asked question upon question upon question, about what happened, how it happened, when it happened, and what we did, then heard stories about this gene that we have. I didn't know about the other two, but I was nervous beyond belief. I mean this was the council of the reservation; they are the law of what happens here. So you can guess how much I was sweating, even though no water came down for it was dried in a matter of minutes.

The council was a group of elders; formed together to make sure nothing goes wrong in the rez, they make the decision of what happens, for like I said, their word was law in a sense.

"...then the next thing I know is, I hear Seth's voice speaking to someone, arguing really, but still it was because of him was I able to take control of this 'wolf'" Brady was explaining what happened to him. From feeling like his body was going to rip, then everything went blank, till he heard Seth's voice. It was the same for me too.

"Same here" I said throwing my two cents, "And Seth had his jaw clamped over my neck, which hurt for two day" I said glaring at my Alpha. He smiled and waved cheekily at me saying a small 'sorry'.

"Well of course he had his jaw over your neck" one of the elders said, "He had to show you who was the Alpha, even if the Alpha was female. He had to show you who the Alpha in the pack was, which Seth did show with excellently, from what we hear" The elder said smiling as he praised Seth.

"Hehe, thanks, but I only did what my wolf said to do" Seth explained his cheeks tinting a little red, as he looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well thanks to your wolf, the blood line can now continue" another elder said we all turned our heads towards him, my face in confusion.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"We were beginning to worry that maybe this gene has died out. We all waited for years for the next wolf shifter to come, praying that the guardians will show themselves. We were starting to lose hope, thinking that maybe it truly has died out" the elder explained, all eyes turning to Seth, then Brady and then me, "But thanks to you three, the gene will be able to continue".

"But how can it continue, if all three of us have a female wolf" I asked confused about that. How will the gene continue if there are three of us? I mean I don't think three female wolves can get each other pregnant, even if we have male bodies.

I watched as the elders looked at each other, before looking at us three, big grin on their faces. "You find your imprint of course".

I knew my face contorted into one of confusion. I mean what the hell is an imprint? How the hell would we find out imprint? What the hell were they even talking about? Question after question ran through my head as the three of us sat in silence. I don't know about them, but I didn't know what to say.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I laid in bed, thinking over what happened. Once the council left, Collin, Brady and I sat there for awhile, going over what the hell happened. From the questions the council asked, the stories, the stories that Collin, Brady and I gave them, to the thing called imprinting.

They said that it was the most precious thing in the word, a whole lot stronger then love could ever be. They said that we would do whatever the imprint asks us to do. They said that they will become the centre of out universe, being beside them, support them, and help them in rough times. Doing everything in our power to please and help our imprint. Like if they told us to jump, we'd say how high.

They also said before leaving that since the actual Alpha hasn't been seen yet, I will be the Alpha of the pack, till I either sleep with a male shifter, or the Alpha male shows who they are. I was a little scared when they told me that when the Alpha shows it's self, I'll instantly imprint of them, no questions what so ever, even if I was dating someone else, all that I would want is the Alpha.

I felt bad for Jacob if the Alpha does show its self. I asked if the council knew who the Alpha descended was, but they told me that it's been so long that they don't remember who it was, since they lost hope that the gene was lost. But they never lost hope, even if it was starting to thin.

I sighed as I rolled to my side, 'Maybe if I sleep I might be able to sort through my thoughts' I thought as I closed my eyes, soon losing myself to my dream world.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

It was the morning of our Alpha female's birthday. The sky was shining a beautiful blue, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining brighter than usual. The birds were singing happily, the critters were running around enjoying the day, and a group of people were running around, going crazy with the preparations of the day for the Alpha female's birthday.

And the guest of honour for the day was running around chasing after his two other pack members. Running, laughing, shouting at each other, in a game of tag. The two ran as fast as they could, making sure not to get nipped by the Alpha, running as fast as they could, but always ended up getting nipped.

Seth ran as fast as he could away from Brady, laughing as loud as he could as he ran. He ran as fast as he could, kicking his speed up a notch, knowing that Brady would follow after him. Seth could just hear the sound of the waves coming up close, over the cackle of Collin and Brady's laugh. Collin broke away after nipping Brady and wanted to catch his breath, while Brady chased after Seth.

As the broke through the forest boarder, Seth ran faster, Brady still after him. As he came closer to the edge of the cliff, he jumped. Brady halted as he watched Seth jump.

"SETH!" both Collin and Brady shouted as they watched Seth jump and fall. They watched as halfway through the jump Seth phased, pulled his shorts off his ankle from the elastic and pulled them on before hitting the water.

Collin came up beside Brady, both phasing as they stood at the edge, waiting for the Alpha to surface the water. The stood there on baited breath, waiting, waiting, waiting, till finally their Alpha raised his head, smiled and wave.

"Come on, the waters great" he shouted, beckoning the two to jump.

Collin and Brady looked at each other, before shrugging, taking a few steps back and running at full speed, after pulling their own short on. The council came up with the idea to put elastic around their ankles to carry their clothes so that they didn't have to see each other's junk.

In seconds, but felt like minutes both boys hit the water, going pretty deep before resurfacing. All three of them laughed before swimming for the shore.

All three collapsed once they reached the shore, sighed and giggling as they replayed the scene in their heads.

"If Jacob ever sees you doing that... hehe... he'd probably kill you" Collin said laughing as he replayed the scene.

"Haha... yeah, he'd probably ban me from cliff diving" Seth agreed, closing his eyes and letting the sun hit his skin, helping his heightened body temperature dry the water off of him. They decided to go running, playing tag in their wolf forms, agreeing that they had to nip each other for that person to be in. The cliff diving was just something that crossed Seth's mind as he ran from Brady.

Brady and Collin were told by Sue and Jacob to keep Seth occupied for the day till later tonight, since they had to get everything ready, since they lost two extra pair of hands. So they asked for more help from Paul, Emmett and Embry. So the two were forced to keep Seth occupied.

Once they were dried enough, they agreed to go to Brady's house to watch a few movies, doing anything to keep Seth occupied.

Once they had drinks, popcorn, chips and a DVD in the DVD player, with two other's sitting on the coffee table, they sat down on the couch and pressed play, settling down and relaxing.

xXxXxXx

It was night time now, and the house for the birthday boy was ready, people have already started showing up, but were told to wait till the man of the hour was here to start the party. Everyone agreed wanting to actually say surprised for Seth's surprised birthday. Jacob was feeling nervous, hoping, and praying that Seth will like the party.

Seth did tell Jacob that he didn't mind big parties, but he preferred small get together with a few friends. But Jacob wanted Seth to remember his eighteenth birthday, so he went against Seth wishes and threw him a big birthday bash.

Leah went a few minutes ago to drop off some clothes for Seth and Jacob's 'date'. It was a cover story that Jacob came up with to get Seth here. Seth protested that it would be weird for him to get changed at Brady's house and say that he didn't have clothes with him.

He did find it a little weird how Jacob said that Leah would drop off some clothes for him. But he went with it anyway, since Brady did live further then walking distance to his house.

Once Seth was showered, dressed and ready, Collin and Brady weren't anywhere to be seen, Leah told him that they had to do something or other so they left, and just telling them that they had lock the house after them.

As soon as that was done, they headed to their house, since Leah had to drop Seth off, saying that they would meet Jacob at his house.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Where's mum" I asked as we pulled up to our drive way, seeing all the lights off and mums car not in the driveway.

"She had a meeting with the council and a conference to go to for work, but she sends her best wishes" Leah informed me, as we hopped out. Mum did say that since dad died she was giving dads position on the council, which she took glad to be able to take her husband's position.

We walked up the stairs of the front porch. Leah unlocked the front door and went in disappearing into the dark. It was dark as I entered, I went to turn the lights on but couldn't. I frowned at that. "Leah, the lights aren't working" I shouted, not knowing where she disappeared to, even thought I knew my way around, I'd still like to have to lights on after have that dream of my past life.

As I continued to walk on, I could smell something, like it was school or something. But one smell over powered most of them, well actually two.

As I open my mouth, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

People shouted once the lights came on, everyone wearing grins, arms raised and cups in their hands. I stood there shocked beyond belief, never having seen this coming. I looked around seeing Collin and Brady, Paul and Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Embry and Quil, Jared and Edward, Renesmee and Jacob, who was walking towards me with a happy grin on his face. And students from school, either in my class or Jacob's.

"Do you like it" Jacob said as he came within arm's reach.

"You planned all this" I said, saying in a tone I couldn't even understand. I was to shock to even process what happened.

"Yeah, do you like it" Jacob said looking hopeful, "I know you don't really like big parties, but I thought since it was your eighteenth birthday, I thought why not make it special" He explained.

"Jacob Black" I gritted my teeth, glaring at him, shaking a little. I faked angry seeing him widen his eyes and look at me sad, "You have to me the most..." I fought the bubble of laughter down, seeing everyone look at me with concern, "Awesome boyfriend everyone could every have" I shouted as I pounced on him, pulling him into a hug. I could tell he was shocked by what happened, but laughed as he realised what happened and wrapped his arms around me.

Everyone cheered then started the music, the party has started.

"I can't believe you planned all of this" I praised as I got out of Jacob's hug, his hand resting on my hips as my hands were locked behind his neck.

"Heh, it wasn't easy. I mean I had to get a little help" he said as he looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze, Collin and Brady walking over with Leah, as the rest raised their cups and smiling.

"Oh my god, you guys knew" I half screeched as Collin, Brady and Leah came closer, giving me congratulations and a hug from Leah.

"Yeah. Sorry, but we didn't want to ruin the surprise" Brady said, I knew what he meant by not ruining the surprised, since I would of seen it in the mental link we have in the pack.

"Thank you, all of you" I said hugging each of them, and a big one for Jacob. "Now let's get this party started" I said as I pulled away and dragged Jacob with me to the dance floor.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

It was sometime around mid-night I think, and the party was still pumping, more people came, so people started moving to the back and were sitting and talking, shouting, drinking or dancing.

As for me, in a few words about me, I was completely and totally drunk.

Not as drunk as in I couldn't see where I was going, or what I was doing, since I didn't care what I was doing. But it was slurring my words, stumbling around, and shouting as loud as I could. The only time I was at least a little sober, was when I was with Seth.

I did lose him for a little while, but then found him doing body shots on the table. Sue wasn't around and she told us to let loose, so I'm guessing we were. People were cheering Seth on as he shot the drinks one after the other.

It felt like déjà vu in a sense. Like when me and Seth did the train of shots. I jumped in with the cheering as Seth downed the last shot. He stood up straight and raised his arms, before his eyes connected with mine.

"Jacob my sexy baby, come here" he shouted, his sentences in perfect line. I walked over with little stumble till I came face to face with my baby. "Body shots, think you can handle it" He said looking me straight in the eyes, a challenging glint running through his eyes. I sobered up a little then as I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Oh you are going to eat your words" I said, slurring a bit, returning the challenging look. I could hear the people around us 'ohhing' and cheer as we stared each other in the eyes.

"Ok then, we'll do body shots, then we will do what we did at your party" Seth suggested, his body language showing that of challenge.

"You are so on. And winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser" I said, pulling away and waiting for everything to be ready.

"Ready. Set." I stared Seth in the eyes as he stared at mine, "GO!" at once we both bent down and grabbed the shot with our lips and we were off, going as fast as we could.

I was in lead by a second, but as we came to the train of shots, Seth was catching up; I tried going as fast as I could, but as I finish my last one, I was beat.

People cheered Seth's name, clapping him on his back. Once they all backed off Seth came around and leaned up against me. "Come to my room, and I'll give you a surprise" He whispered in my ear, before saturating off.

I waited a little, brushing the questions people asked me, who was wondering what he said. After a minute I was up and chasing after Seth to his room.

I walked through the crowd of people, pushing past them, wanting to see what Seth had in mind. As I came to the stairs, Collin and Brady were standing at the foot of the stairs, I halted, and they looked up, both wearing grins on their faces before nodding up the stairs. I stepped over them, and started going up the stairs, a little nervous by what he had in mind. I sighed as I saw that no one was on this floor, well at least not in the hall.

As I walked forward I saw that there was something on the floor. I bent down and picked it up, seeing that it was the red shirt that Seth was just wearing. I could feel myself getting hard, my heart beating in my chest, and my hands getting slightly sweaty. I walked forward. Going slow at first, since I didn't want to show Seth how eager I was.

I stood in front of Seth's door, my hand on the door knob ready to turn it and open it. As I start turning it, getting ready to push it open, I hear another door open and a voice say one word:

"Jacob"

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I wasn't totally drunk, since the heat of my body and my metabolism working together to kill the alcohol, so I wasn't wasted off my face, so I knew what was going on around me.

And as I lay on my bed, my shirt somewhere in the hall, laying on my silk sheets resting over my partially naked body. I still had my jeans on, and my briefs, and I could feel the silk rubbing against my skin as I lay there waiting for Jacob to enter.

But as I watch the door knob turn, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, knowing that it was Jacob coming up here. I decided that I wanted to finally give myself to Jacob, wanting him to take my virginity once and for all. It was my present to him for organizing this, and planning my birthday, and for his birthday, since I fell asleep before he could of done anything.

But as I laid there waiting for the door to push open with my heart pounding in my chest. Everything stopped, as the knob was released. I looked in confusion, 'What the hell' I thought as I waited there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell was taking Jacob to so long to get in here.

I huffed not pleased. I got up and walked to my door, pulling it open and prepared to glare at Jacob. But he wasn't there. I frowned in confusion. 'He was here just a second ago' I thought, knowing that I smelt Jacob's scent out here.

"Ah..." I heard a voice moan, I turned towards the door to the guest room. I walked towards it, "Ahh..." I knew it was going to be rude for what I was about to do, but no one else is meant to be up here. I had Collin and Brady stationed at the bottom of the stairs say not the let anyone up here.

"Oh Fuck..." I heard, my eyes widen as I recognised the voice.

I rushed forward and slammed the door open, wanting to know what the hell was going on here.

But as I did, I wish I hadn't. I stared in horrified; I could feel my blood draining form my body as I stared at what's in front of me.

Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob had his pants around his thighs, his shirt raised up and Renesmee had her skirt flipped up and her shirt unbutton open, her boobs hanging out. They both stared at me as I stared at what really had my blood running cold.

Jacob had his dick half inside Renesmee, pre-cum coming from both of them, making their parts shin from the light over them, and there wasn't a condom on Jacob's dick.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes as everything seemed to happen in a second.

I turned running heading for the stairs, "SETH WAIT!" I heard Jacob shout out, but I didn't I ran straight for the stairs running past Collin and Brady as they looked up at the shout of Jacob's voice, I ran past the bodies of dancers, struggling only a little as I headed for the back door. I could feel my body shaking as more tears came to my eyes. People seem to separate once they saw me, some tried to stop me, but it was no use, I rushed past them acting like a bulldozer as I headed for the back door.

"SETH!" I heard Jacob shout once I had to door open, I headed straight for the border line of the forest, knowing that I could phase there and disappear into the night.

"SETH WAIT!" I heard Jacob say, I turned back seeing him jumping down the stairs and running to me. But it was too late. I ran into the forest going a little further in and phasing, letting the heat of my wolf take over my body.

Once my paws hit the floor, I sped off, not knowing where I was going or anything, just wanting to get away for the man I once loved.

xXxXxXx

Brady' Pov

"SETH WAIT!" Collin and I looked up in time to see Seth ran down the stairs, getting a glimpse of tears running down his cheeks. Collin and I were up and ready to ask what happened, but couldn't as he ran past us, running into the body of dancers.

We looked back as we watch Jacob come down doing his pants up, "Shit" he cursed as he did the zipper to his pants and yanked the belt out and tossed it to the side before coming down the stairs as well.

"SETH" He call as he started heading to the body of dancers. We watched as the back door was pushed open Jacob soon disappearing out of it.

We turned back as we heard heels coming down the stairs, and watched as Renesmee came down, a smug smile on her lips.

"What did you do" I growled as she came to level with us.

"Oh, did you enjoy the drama. I thought I'd shake stuff up and get Jacob to sleep with me. Besides everyone knows he has a sex drive like a dog on heat, so I did a little temptation, and he couldn't help himself" she giggled before disappearing out the front door, "Bye boys, hope to see you soon" she waved the door closing behind her.

I knew it. I knew she was evil, I knew something wasn't right with her. I turned to Collin and in a second we were running to the back door.

Once we reached the back door we watched as Jacob was halfway to the forest. We ran towards him, "You take care of Jacob, and get everyone out of here. I'll get Seth" I ordered Collin as we ran to Jacob. Collin was in time to stop Jacob from entering the forest while I ran in a second later phasing and stopping for a second making sure Collin had Jacob.

"Jacob come on"

"No, I need to get to Seth, I need to explain"

"You won't be doing any good rushing into there and getting lost" I heard Collin say as he started pulling Jacob away.

"But I need to explain"

"Yeah well you can do that when he gets back, if he lets you" I heard Collin snap as he was able to pull Jacob away.

After that I started running after Seth, following his scent since I couldn't see where he was, all I got was the image of Jacob halfway in Renesmee. I growled at the image, not pleased with either of them.

"Seth. Seth can you hear me" I asked as I continued running.

"Why. Why. Why would he do this" I heard Seth chant over and over, going over old and new images of their time together.

"Come on Seth, snap out of it" I growled, following his scent as images of what happened pasted through his head into mine. I growled more at the picture of Renesmee and Jacob.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

The image of Jacob's dick, the same dick that i had my lips wrapped around and my hand stroked over and over was buried halfway into Renesmee's vagina. Pre-cum smeared over both of their gender parts.

I paced in my wolf form, shaking my head as I tried to will the images away, I couldn't understand, why did he do this. Why did he have his dick in Renesmee, why, why, why?

"AHHH-WHOOOOOO!" I howled as loud as I could, scaring any animal, person or thing within range away, as I did. I phased falling the floor and grabbing my head as the images of when we met, when we talked, Jacob's birthday, the two weeks we spent apart, the time before I first phased, all the hand job and blow jobs I gave him, him doing the same in return, all the times I see him at my performances sitting and watching as I did my job.

So I couldn't understand why he did this, on my birthday no less. On my birthday.

"AHHHHH" I shouted as I threw my head around wanting to get the thought and everything out of my head.

But one image stood out the most. The smug look that Renesmee had on her face as she looked me in the eye, the pleased smirk on her lips. The look of triumphant on her face.

"Oh, is the little wolf upset" I froze at the sound of the voice I have come to know, the same voice that has taking on a different tone, the same voice that I have came to see as a friend. Slowly I stood up, dropped my hands beside me and slowly turned towards the voice. My eyes coming in contact of golden hazel eyes.

"Renesmee" I whispered out. The image of what happened running through my head.

"Oh Seth. It's so sad to see the one you love so much, have his dick up someone else..." she was leaning against a tree, looking at her nails like she didn't have a care in the world, her voice taking on a fake concern. She looked to me that smirk still on her lips, "Isn't it".

I could feel my heart breaking as the thought of a friend betraying me like this, getting the person I loved to have sex with them behind their friends back. But it wasn't behind my back; I walked in on them today.

"Why" I whispered looking down as I could feel my heart breaking more and more and that training speeding up so that it could break the rest of my heart.

"Because, I wanted to" I looked back up in time for Renesmee to wrap her hand around my neck, her nails slightly digging into my skin, but not enough to pierce it.

"W-what have I ever done to you" I stuttered, scared and slightly nervous about everything that's happened since I ran away.

But before she could answer, she was knocked away, her nails digging into my skin and leaving scratch marks. I raised my hand to my cheek and pulled it away, seeing blood on my hand. I could feel a tingle happening soon after as I look towards Renesmee, seeing her crotched into an attacking position.

"You insolent whelp" she sneered before running forward, her body turning into a blur as she ran to us, Brady stood there protecting my body from the girl.

But was once again, knocked away as a caramel blur rammed into Renesmee knocking her into a nearby tree along the boarder of the clearing, denting it from the force of the skull bash from Collin.

"Y-you, a-are g-going to be mine Seth Clearwater. I-I ain't leaving here till you have been dealt with, and my mission is done" Renesmee announced as she staggered up slowly, not a scratch on her, except what looked like a crack on her cheek.

"Mark my words Seth, I will have you" She said glaring at me. Collin and Brady stood a little in front of me, protecting me from the girl in front of us. But once she was done speaking she was gone, in a flash she was gone.

"What just happened" I asked no one in particular.

'_Seth, remember that smell you three smelt' _Wolf said finally coming up after all this time.

'Yeah'

'_Remember it, now and forever'_

'Why'

'_Because Seth, that smell is the smell of the vampire'_

End...

xXxXxXx

**An:...**


End file.
